Imagine Me & You: Faberry To The Rescue
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Senior Year everything is going great till Chris gets devastating news sending her down a dark path getting into bad trouble. It's up to Rachel and Quinn to rescue Chris before it's too late. Can Rachel & Quinn rescue Chris & save their relationship at the same time or will it be too much for them to handle? This is the continuation of Imagine Me & You: A Faberry Story!


**IMAGINE ME & YOU: FABERRY TO THE RESCUE**

**A/N: This is part 2 of 3 of the Imagine Me & You Trilogy, a continuation of A Faberry Story, and while it's not necessary to have read Pt.1 to understand Pt.2, it really does help plus Pt. 1 is a good story by itself. Part 2 is all about Quinn & Rachel's friendship with Chris during the start of their senior year of high school, about what it takes to be in a committed relationship, about what it means to be a friend, what it means to be family and to keep a promise. Part three will deal with the end of college and beyond. I own nothing but Chris. Again all music listed by title and artist are real songs you should go check out, it makes the story better. A lot of you asked for more, here you go. Enjoy!**

**The Story so Far:** _ Only a week after they came out at Glee, Rachel and Quinn came out to the rest of the school. There were a handful of people who were not cool with it, with only Finn making a fuss but that too soon stopped when all the other guys in Glee got together to talk to Finn explaining to the dull boy that what he was doing wasn't cool and wouldn't be tolerated. Finn finally backed off, than a month later when Chris set him up on a date with a girl named Melinda Finn moved on for real, and they dated the rest of the year. The others that had issues with the couple didn't have the courage to confront Quinn and the Head Cheerleader remained the unopposed leader of the school. Rachel was no longer on the bottom of the social ladder but instead she sat on top with Quinn and it stayed that way the rest of junior year which was peaceful and rather boring compared to the start of the year but that was fine with everyone, no one wanted any more excitement like that again. Chris wore the cast on her arm most of the year and it only took her three months to get her voice to the form it was in before, scaring be damned. Chris continued to run Glee but made Rachel the unopposed Captain of the club and for the first time it was a real group with everyone working as a team, when it was time to go to Sectionals they were fully prepared and won easily, Chris kept the pressure on them till Nationals which they also won, with Rachel and Quinn doing a duet as their centerpiece. _

_Rachel and Quinn enjoyed being a regular couple both publicly and privately making their first Christmas and New Year's together very special and memorable. Santana and Brittany grew even closer and at Christmas Santana gave Brittany a promise ring. Gabrielle still had not come out to her parents but she makes it official with Chris so that the entire school knows, Gabrielle's jealous streak gets worse, the more people she sees flirt with Chris the less confident she is about their relationship. Kurt and Blaine break up and make up twice over the course of the year, too much miscommunication, pettiness, and fear make things very difficult for the boys however by the start of summer things are better between them as they both try very hard to stay together. Sam dates Casey till just after New Year's when they mutually break up and she starts to date Puck. Mercedes starts dating two guys at the same time, one that goes to McKinley the other that's from Carmel it lasts all year. _

_That summer Chris worked on rehabilitating her hand and arm and prepared to tour as Super K. Taking her band, she officially put on payroll "Berrylicious" and "Lucy Diamond" as performers then hired Santana to dance and Brittany to coordinate the shows. Brittany showed amazing talent for it after helping Chris with several music videos and mapping out a few shows for fun over the course of the year, given the chance to plan out forty shows Brittany jumped at it and proved to be exactly what Chris needed, it was the first time Chris had undertaken such a big touring schedule and to have it all go off perfectly was all thanks to Brittany. Puck whined to Chris about needing money so after making sure Puck had a passport she hired him as a roadie though as the tour went on Puck filled in where they needed him to from performing in the shows, dancing on stage or hauling the gear. Chris invited Kurt & Mercedes to go along but they couldn't get their parent's permission to leave the country for two months and neither could Gabrielle. The three did manage to make a road trip along with Blaine and one of Mercedes boyfriends at the start of the summer to go to Chris's handful of American shows she did in Chicago, Boston, New Jersey and New York but once those shows were done Chris and her crew boarded a plane to head to Madrid for the start of Super K's sold out European Tour. Hiram and Judy were both able to go along to watch over and take care of all the teenagers which Chris was very grateful for since Paul wouldn't be able to make it this time. Chris had done the tour round through Europe before but she did it with just her granddad, having Judy and Hiram both there was a huge relief allowing her to enjoy a lot more of it than last time. The shows went great, Chris was in top form her hand getting better every day, the handful of new songs she released over the course of junior year had done very well on the European charts most going to number one or two. Chris even had Rachel and Quinn sing on a couple of tracks that made them both very popular among her fans and was a huge draw to the shows. After the seventh sold out crowd and the reaction the fans had to Super K almost everyone in the group was shocked and astound by it all only Brittany was casual about it, the bubbly blonde wasn't surprised because she had done her research very well when she helped Chris with the music videos so she had been aware of what would be waiting for them. The shows kept Chris and everyone else with her very busy, the few days they had here and there if they weren't traveling they played tourist taking pictures and having fun. _

_The two couples in the group snuck away a few times for quick romantic getaways, Puck almost got left behind once due to a clingy one night stand while Chris missed Gabrielle a lot. Chris had fallen in love with Gabrielle, after Greg she didn't want to fall like that again but by the New Year Chris couldn't deny it, a week later Chris said it for the first time to Gabrielle. Chris hung out with everyone never letting them see how sad she was her girlfriend couldn't be there and she was hit upon the whole time by dozens of hot guys and girls but Chris was never tempted, it went beyond her personal rules, it was love, Chris only had eyes for Gabrielle. However Gabrielle was going through something much different back in Lima. After she got back from the road trip she found herself alone, everyone else was off either busy with their significant other or off doing something for the summer. Gabrielle was bored and left to dwell on all those "fans" throwing themselves at Chris, Gabrielle's greatest weakness was her insecurity she still didn't believe Chris really loved her, she believed that the second Chris found someone hotter she'd move on. Plus it didn't help that Santana and Puck went with Chris, Gabrielle was jealous and suspicious of them both, she didn't like how close they both were to Chris or how comfortable they were with each other, it didn't matter that Santana was with Brittany, Gabrielle saw the look in both Santana and Puck's eyes when they looked at Chris. Gabrielle believed that if she and Chris broke up Chris would move on to Puck only because Santana was taken, just as she believed that if Santana were not with Brittany she'd be with Chris, which was true before Chris realized the depth of her feelings for her girlfriend. Gabrielle also believed Chris was "in love" with Santana and Santana with Chris that it was out of respect for Brittany that kept them apart. Gabrielle wanted to trust what Chris said to her but she couldn't, not completely and because of that it really messed with her head and the longer she was alone the worse it got. A month later Gabrielle met Jessica Pond a new transplant to Lima about to start her senior year at McKinley, they hit it off immediately. Gabrielle never told Jessica about Chris who she was still talking to on the phone or through Skype every day sometimes two three times a day; Gabrielle liked and needed the attention too much eventually when Jessica noticed all the phone calls Gabrielle told her Chris was an ex but that they were still good friends. During a sleep over Jessica broke into her parent's liquor cabinet, both girls got drunk which ended in sex. Gabrielle started dating Jessica on the sly sleeping with her three more times before Chris and everyone else were set to come home. Gabrielle thought no one would find out, she was really careful when she was out with Jessica just in case but Gabrielle wasn't careful enough someone saw. That person was Briana; the day Gabrielle met Jessica Briana spotted her and was a moment away from going over when she saw Jessica walk over first so she stopped to watch. Briana had to eat a lot of her personal feelings for Chris to get over what happened when Gabrielle and Chris started dating but she did and they all became real friends again, she had respected Gabrielle and Chris's relationship so she was really surprised to find out Gabrielle was hooking up with someone else. Briana didn't want to believe that about her friend so she followed Gabrielle and took pictures, it didn't take long to get proof, a lot of proof. _

_Chris and everyone else returned to Lima three days before school was to start leaving all those returning no time, everyone took those three days to sleep and get readjusted to the time change. Chris spent two of those days getting "reacquainted" with Gabrielle, Chris was ravenous for her girlfriend who was acting odd but Chris didn't notice she was too happy to have her girlfriend back to notice the details. It was going to take someone pointing out the obvious to Chris before she saw what was going on in front of her. _

PART ONE: Quinn's POV:

At five am Quinn stepped onto the field for the first Cheerio practice of the year, her senior year. Quinn was excited; she had high hopes for this year after last year turned out to be the best year ever and after a summer of touring and kick ass shows Quinn had been looking forward to getting back to her normal routine. Still Captain and HBIC Quinn was there first even before Coach Sue which earned her a small smirk from the normally dour coach, while waiting for everyone to arrive Quinn got what little they needed setup set up, Santana and Brittany showed up next they were just as excited to start practice as she was. It had been go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go for three months solid, they got used to that pace and after all that Cheerio practice would be a breeze. The squad showed up and Quinn took the time to properly greet everyone letting everyone get caught up for a few minutes before getting practice started, Quinn made sure to run the entire squad hard she knew not everyone had kept up the physical aspects of being a Cheerio and Quinn was determined to weed out those who weren't worthy to be on the squad immediately there was no way Quinn would ever jeopardize loosing that trophy for Coach Sue her last year.

Keeping a close eye on everyone going through the drills Quinn's mind wandered when Gabrielle jogged by with Briana and Casey all three of them severely winded, Quinn didn't like what she saw none of them had kept themselves up over the summer they still had the same lazy habits they had the year before it was why they were mediocre cheerleaders. Still Quinn had actually been looking forward to seeing the three of them after being gone the whole summer, Quinn had hoped the abrasive feelings she had toward the three of them would dissipate over the summer and it had so far. It wasn't so much so Briana or Casey, it's not like she hung out with them all that often it was Gabrielle, Quinn didn't like her. Once the brunette started dating Chris she was with them all the time and over at the house all the time, at first it didn't bother Quinn but over the course of the year she had started to notice Gabrielle's personality change. At first Gabrielle came off as sweet, patient, understanding and forgiving but after she got comfortable the shy façade fell away to reveal a rather petty, jealous, demanding and vindictive person. Quinn wasn't the only one who noticed it, Rachel was the first person to comment about it to her followed by Brittany and finally Santana who snapped one day at Gabrielle and was about to punch the girl in the face when Chris stopped it by walking back into the room. However none of them said a word to Chris because by the time Gabrielle's behavior started to get out of control it was late January and Chris was already in too deep, saying anything to Chris at that point would only hurt her and none of them wanted to do that so they held their tongue and hung out with Gabrielle for Chris. It got harder and harder to hold their tongues though when they noticed Gabrielle using more and more devious tactics to manipulate Chris into doing what she wanted and throwing massive tantrums if she didn't get her way. Rachel tried pointing it out to Chris but Chris never saw it, Rachel figured out her own way to deal with it by making more one on one time with Chris. It was obvious that Gabrielle hated having Rachel take up so much of Chris's free time but there was nothing she could do Chris still put Rachel first, if Gabrielle complained Chris banned her from the house it was the only tactic Chris had to get Gabrielle to stop, it was unfortunate but the only time Chris put her foot down with Gabrielle is when it came to Rachel. When it came time to leave for the tour Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany were all very relieved Gabrielle wasn't given permission to go, it allowed them all to enjoy the trip more and enjoy an unshackled Chris again. All four of them privately hoped Chris would get sick of Gabrielle's horrible behavior and break up with her but Quinn knew from the smile on Chris's face the night before school started that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Quinn kept behind several girls that included Gabrielle, Briana and Casey and gave them all a warning that if they didn't significantly improve by Wednesday they were off the squad. Quinn watched everyone's face carefully looking for anyone trying to challenge her and she saw that look of disbelief followed by anger in only one girl's eyes: Gabrielle, yet Quinn knew she wouldn't say a word out loud. Last March Gabrielle tried to challenge a punishment issued during practice thinking she had some sort of immunity because she was dating Chris; Quinn's response was to make Gabrielle run laps till she collapsed followed by a week's probation.

Quinn officially ended the first practice of the year dismissing the girls walking toward Brittany and Santana who had stayed behind to wait for Quinn when she was pulled aside by Coach Sue; she had watched everything and complemented Quinn's choices agreeing with them totally. By the time Quinn was done only Santana and Brittany were left on the field.

"What Avery didn't want to wait around for me? Shocker." Quinn deadpanned, Santana cracked a smile and Brittany laughed commenting. "You should have heard her leaving with Briana and Casey; I think she was cussing you out."

"She was definitely cussing you out Q." Santana agreed laughing. Quinn narrowed her eyes thinking about it for a second. "At this afternoon's practice I'm going to make her run laps till she pukes and considering how out of shape she is it'll only take four maybe five laps tops."

"Did you even see her at the house when we got back?" Santana asked as they walked to the school. Quinn replied, "No she didn't come over till really late, Rachel and I had already gone to bed. They stayed in Chris's room the whole time and when she took off we weren't home."

"We're all out of luck Q Gabrielle hasn't mellowed out at all; I don't think Chris will ever be able to get the stick out." Brittany commented totally serious as they reached the doors walking inside both Santana and Quinn were laughing hard.

Thinking of Chris Quinn couldn't help but smile, over the course of the year Quinn had only grown closer to the tall Italian. Living together gave them both an opportunity get to know each other in much more mundane circumstances and when it came time to take the stand against Russell in court they stood by each other, stood by Judy and presented a unified front with Paul, Rachel, Hiram and Leroy. Russell was sentence to ten years and sent to an out of state prison, they all supported each other throughout the whole process and it had only made their friendship stronger. Chris had told Quinn over Christmas in private that Rachel was still her best friend but that Quinn was her second best friend and her sister; the fact that both titles held so much meaning for them both was special just between them. Quinn and Chris's special separate from Rachel bond grew even more during the tour the highlight being the same reason behind the fourth and biggest fight Quinn had ever had with Rachel since getting together. They were in Germany when Chris found out Goldfrapp was going to play a concert in France during one of their days off. Originally Rachel, Santana, Brittany and two of the other dancers were supposed to have gone as well but a stomach bug went around taking out most of their group for four days leaving only Quinn and Chris left to go to the concert. When the day came they took Chris's bodyguard Big G with them flying over to Paris, they were both very, very excited for the concert. Ever since Chris introduced Quinn to Goldfrapp she had been a huge fan, to actually get to go see her in person was an opportunity neither of them were going to pass up. They got into Paris three hours before the show just enough time to drop off their stuff in a hotel room then head over to the venue. Big G kept an eye on them while they had a few drinks before the show, when the show started they switched to water, they didn't need the booze buzz the natural high from being there at the show was enough to keep them going all night long. Goldfrapp was known for having unusual but amazing live shows a lot like her unique videos but to see the bikini clad backup dancers wearing wolf masks in person was something else altogether both Quinn and Chris were totally blown away by it. The show was more than Quinn could have hoped for and afterward both girls were still on the high from it and went to a nearby bar to have a few more drinks. They had a few rounds while they talked about the show, the one thing they kept going back to was the bikini wolf girl dancers, they were still talking about the backup dancers when they met Pierre-Louis and his girlfriend Marie-Jacques who was a big Goldfrapp fan like they were and a tattoo artist with a nearby shop. It was Quinn's idea to get a tattoo and it was Quinn's idea to get a tattoo of Goldfrapp's backup dancers, Chris thought it was the best idea she had ever heard and they left the bar with Marie-Jacques to get them put on immediately. Chris's bikini clad wolf mask wearing back up dancer mid dance tattoo was twenty one centimeters long on her right shoulder blade in full color, Marie-Jacques was an amazing artist and a top tattoo artist in Paris it came out beautiful. Quinn got her tattoo on her left side ribs it was nine centimeters long but even though it was so small it was full color, clear, detailed and it looked lifelike, almost like it was really dancing. Quinn was so happy with it she got a second tattoo on her right arm on the inside of her wrist about the size of a dime, it was a deep red outline of a heart with a filled in gold star on the inside, this one was for Rachel. They didn't go to sleep that night getting on a flight back to Germany that next morning, when they finally reached their hotel in Berlin both girls went right to shower and sleep. It wasn't till later that night when Quinn finally woke up she found a very pissed off Rachel waiting for her. Rachel had woken up earlier and had seen the fresh bandages on her Quinn's wrist and side, she had been worried about Quinn but since Quinn was back safe and sound Rachel figured it could wait so she went to check on Chris only to find a similar white bandage on her best friends shoulder, that was when Rachel realized they had gotten up to something, she wanted to know what. Rachel listened patiently as Quinn told her what happened and she was okay with the wrist tattoo, in fact Rachel found it really, really sweet and immediately gave it her approval but then Quinn showed her the other tattoo and Rachel blew up. Rachel thought it was ugly, tacky and absolutely hated it, she couldn't believe Quinn would get something so dumb permanently on her body.

"Really Quinn a girl in a bikini wearing a wolf mask? How could you put that on your body?" Rachel complained her anger going nowhere; Quinn was quick to shoot back.

"It's not like I got Ryan Seacrest's face on me or something equally utterly ridicules Rachel. I got something that means a lot to me and to Chris."

"What does Chris have to do with this?" But the moment the question was out of the little diva's mouth she was already out the door heading over to Chris's room. By this time the Italian was awake and answered the door, Rachel pushed her way in demanding to see Chris's new tattoo and Chris happily showed it off. This set Rachel off in a whole new way, now Rachel was super pissed at the both of them.

Once they were out to everyone and everything calmed down Quinn and Rachel both got the chance to really get to know each other on a level they never had before, it was deeper and reaffirming like settling into your skin for the first time, everything seemed to settle in place as it was supposed to be. That honeymoon phase kept going as their relationship grew stronger and both of them more confident in each other not that they didn't fight, they did Quinn was still very stubborn, jealous and easily hurt while Rachel was still demanding, thoughtless and super stubborn so they fought having to take three day breaks to cool off but they were always quick to go back to each other. Quinn had learned that being that committed to someone was a lot of work, completely worth it but still a lot of work. Quinn had never been in real heart and soul in it relationship before and that it was still going strong, if not stronger than ever was a testament to how much Quinn and Rachel had both learned along the way. It had allowed Quinn to grow as a person, she was not as scared as she used to be, Rachel was her strength and Quinn was much less of a loose cannon because of it, she was still dangerous the difference was that when she lashed out now she knew exactly why. Their love for each other allowed them to support one another when they were less than the best of themselves; but there was one thing Quinn was very aware and had been from the start that one thing was Rachel would never budge on was Chris. Chris was _**her**_ friend and Rachel expected to come first and she did. Rachel was put first by both Chris and Quinn, so when Quinn and Chris got the same tattoo in celebration of the special "just them" bond Rachel was livid. Rachel didn't speak to either of them for three days even though they performed three shows together, she forgave Quinn first but it took Chris having to literally kidnap Rachel for two hours to get the little diva to actual speak to Chris so they could make up. Quinn was in awe of Chris's ability to get through to Rachel and since Chris was actually much more stubborn than Quinn or Rachel and willing to do things like kidnap a person to speak to them one on one the little diva had no choice but to forgive, she was jealous yes and Chris had to promise to do something for Rachel to prove how special their bond was over everything else before Rachel would forgive. Chris was still trying to come up with something appropriate, a tattoo was no longer enough.

The unholy trinity entered the school walking down the halls toward their lockers with numerous people greeting them as they walked by. Santana and Brittany left her at the first turn their lockers down a different hall while Quinn's locker was still next to Rachel's and when she got there she found her gorgeous girlfriend talking to Chris dressed in her normal jeans, boots and long sleeve t-shirt with her sparkly black brass knuckles design on the front. To Quinn's happy surprise Rachel had dressed up for her this morning she wore a short black red skirt, and off the shoulder bright yellow top with a black glittery star on the chest, black calf high boots with her hair down and slightly curled. Quinn had to pause before she walked over; Rachel never failed to take her breath away, Quinn had to take a moment appreciate the view.

"Quinn you have to back me up on this Rachel is being ridiculous!" Chris shouted out to Quinn, the cheerleader finally got her feet moving again, she asked as she got close. "Dare I ask about what?"

"No. Not if you know what's good for you Fabray." Rachel answered flashing her girlfriend her warning eyes making Quinn grin and shrug as she replied with a serious face. "Rachel is never ridiculous Chris I have no idea what you're taking about."

All three of them laughed and the subject was momentarily dropped when Chris turned to Quinn to ask. "Q have you seen Gabrielle this morning?"

"Yeah at practice she took off with Briana and Casey. I was wondering why she's not glued to your side you were gone all summer but it's probably my fault." Quinn commented Chris gave her a confused look asking. "Why this time?"

"She didn't keep up over the summer I called her out on it. I gave her and everyone else who wasn't up for it a warning and a deadline. I was being fair." Quinn answered, Chris frowned replying. "You always are fair; she's the one with the entitlement problem. But even so she should have at least texted me by now."

Chris pulled out her phone checking it with a small frown. Quinn caught Rachel watching her best friend closely, Rachel had become really good at sniffing out Gabrielle's bullshit over the last year and it was as if she was catching wind of something. Quinn leaned over kissing her girlfriend on the cheek properly distracting her and getting her to smile and ask. "How was practice?"

"Great. It's going to be a good year." Quinn was certain of it, reaching out taking hold of the little diva's hand she went into detail about how practice went adding that after the summer they had practice had been easy. This year Quinn, Rachel and Chris had a lot of classes together, not so much so with everyone else but the three of them were in all the advance classes. The first class of the day however was their only non-advanced class so they shared it with Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Briana. They walked in and found Santana had saved the three of them seats with Kurt, Briana and Puck seating next to them. Quinn took her seat still holding onto to her girlfriends hand and watched as Chris took her seat leaning over to ask Briana where Gabrielle was. Quinn overheard Briana tell Chris she didn't know, that Gabrielle disappeared right after practice and didn't tell her or Casey why. Rachel had overheard the same thing and shot Quinn a look that told her the scent was getting stronger; Quinn had to agree because now she could smell it too. After being gone for two and a half months Gabrielle should have been glued to Chris but she wasn't and that was really weird.

Gabrielle finally popped up right after class to walk Chris to her next one, Quinn didn't catch the explanation Gabrielle gave her girlfriend just that it put a smile back on Chris's face. Everything seemed to be fine with Gabrielle not acting like a bitch and the day passed without incident till gym class which was right before lunch. Quinn had gym with mostly other Cheerio's which included Santana, Brittany, Briana, Casey and Gabrielle. Class was fine it was afterward in the showers, Gabrielle was telling Briana and Casey about the new tattoo Chris had gotten and how strange it was when Santana laughed and Brittany told her to be nice. Quinn could tell all three girls were confused by that since it was obvious Santana was laughing at something Gabrielle said. Then Briana finally spotted the new ink Quinn herself was sporting. Briana nudged Gabrielle asking. "Does it look like Quinn's new tattoo?"

"Quinn got a new tattoo?" Gabrielle asked turning around, Quinn smugly smiled raising her arm up to allow Gabrielle to see her new tattoo in all its glory. Gabrielle's face went from confused to recognition to instant rage but Gabrielle bit it back to ask much more calmly than she appeared.

"Did Rachel get one too?"

"No. This was just me and Chris; we got it done when the two of us went to a Goldfrapp concert in Paris." Quinn casually replied, it was hard not to smirk at the growing red color in Gabrielle's face apparently the brunette didn't know about how Chris got her new tattoo just that she did. There was still another ten minutes left of class before lunch but Gabrielle wasn't going to wait, already dressed she grabbed her bag heading out to find Chris. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Briana and Casey rushed to catch up none of them wanted to miss what insane outburst Gabrielle was going to put Chris through next.

Quinn and Santana got there first only moments behind Gabrielle, they found the brunette in the hall with Chris they could hear the argument clearly as did everyone in classrooms up and down the hall.

"How could you do this to me Chris?" Gabrielle accused.

"Do what? Why are you so upset? What happened?" Chris calmly replied back.

"Your tattoo, Quinn has the same one!" Gabrielle asked her voice getting shrill.

"And?" Chris asked confused.

"And? And? Really Chris and? Fine tell me this Chris, does Rachel know you're fucking her girlfriend?" Gabrielle accused, from down the hall Santana lunged to rush Gabrielle but Quinn held her back even though she was also really shocked by that accusation and had no idea where it was coming from. Chris looked like she had been slapped the way she backed up a step looking at her girlfriend like she had gone crazy but before she said a word Chris took a deep breath then closed the distance between them to grab Gabrielle and pull her close.

"Gabrielle that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Quinn is my sister you know I don't see her like that. I did tell you Quinn and I got tattoos after Goldfrapp's Paris show by another Goldfrapp fan, we were busy at the time so I understand why you don't remember but Quinn and I were the only ones who went because everyone else was sick. Besides Gabrielle this tattoo has nothing to do with you, it's between me and Quinn. You know I would never cheat on you. I love you and I would never hurt you like that, it's not who I am."

Quinn was constantly surprised by the depths of Chris's graciousness, how the tall Italian managed to keep calm during her girlfriend's insane rants Quinn had no idea but she was in awe of Chris's talent for it. Gabrielle began to pout because she knew like they all did that Chris was right, still Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something when Chris pulled her even closer kissing her words away. A moment later Chris broke the kiss telling Gabrielle, "I'm home now. No need to be jealous you have me, all of me. Okay? There's no one else for me but you."

"Okay." Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Chris's neck pulling her close. The bell rang and the halls filled with kids heading to lunch, Santana shook her head at the sight pulling Quinn away followed by Brittany with Briana and Casey taking off in a different direction.

Rachel found them a few minutes later and they all headed to the cafeteria for lunch, it wasn't their first choice but after being gone all summer Rachel had promised Kurt to eat lunch with him all week. Judy had packed the three of them lunch which Rachel was quick to set out, Quinn took the seat at the far end of the table with Rachel to her right, Rachel saved Chris a spot to her right and Santana and Brittany sat across from them. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Mike, Tina and Artie filled up the other end. Finn and Sam were sitting with the other football players but a few minutes into lunch Briana and Casey showed up taking the open spots next to Brittany. Five minutes after that Chris walked in hand in hand with Gabrielle, the Italian was smiling and Gabrielle looked appeased. Chris kissed her girlfriend then let her go to head over to the table while Gabrielle went through the lunch line. Chris managed to get to the table and grab a carrot stick out of the tray in front of Rachel when Puck popped up out of nowhere to suddenly grab Chris and throw her over his shoulder.

"Don't knock into the table! You'll spill the food!" Rachel ordered trying to protect their lunch, Quinn giggled under her breath. She loved that her mom made just her, Rachel and Chris lunch every school day, Gabrielle was never included because Judy didn't like Gabrielle either. Quinn kept eating while Chris laughed and wrestled with Puck, it was the start of the tour that Puck realized just how strong Chris actually was and when he did he had to find out if she could best him and she had eight out of the fourteen times they wrestled and Puck was still trying to at the very least even up the score.

Out of the corner of her eye Quinn caught sight of Briana looking at something over her shoulder with a look of disgust, curious to what that was Quinn looked up searching the lunch line for whatever it was Briana was looking at. Quinn spotted Gabrielle a moment later she was talking to some girl Quinn had never seen before, Gabrielle was walking slowly through the lunch line smiling in a very flirty manner while this other girl kept leaning forward to talk, the new girls smile just as flirty as Gabrielle's. Quinn thought it strange, Gabrielle usually only had eyes for Chris but she was also known to be really nice to new people always trying to win one over before they discovered what a shrew she could be. All in all this seemed very odd to Quinn but she couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly was wrong about it.

"Lying bitch!" Briana muttered under her breath, Quinn caught it asking. "What was that?"

"I think Chris deserves better than a fucking liar for a girlfriend. That's all I'm going to say." Briana replied putting her hands up and waving them in a dismissive manner. This however only made Quinn and apparently Rachel even more curious.

"What did Briana say?" Rachel asked leaning over toward Quinn speaking softly.

"That Chris deserves better than a liar for a girlfriend." Quinn answered.

"Do you think Briana knows something we don't? Something that maybe we should know too?" Rachel tossed out and Quinn nodded in agreement. "When I get a chance I'll talk to her see if she knows anything."

The conversation eventually shifted over to the get together at Chris's second house, she still only let close friends over to her real residence and it was all still a well-kept secret. The get together would be Glee club only to give everyone a real chance to get caught up and back into the groove. Chris had asked her already exhausted band to play for them so everyone could take turns signing, Chris had thought that having a live band was better than a sound system and Quinn had to agree it would give the party just the right vibe to get them started for a good year and hopefully another win at Nationals. On Quinn's left hand side Puck and Chris continued to wrestle, Chris got hot stopping the wrestling for a moment to yank off her long sleeve shirt to just her tank top underneath. The second the shirt was out of Chris's hand Puck launched a new attack which looked like he was trying to climb onto her shoulders but stopped when he noticed Chris's tattoo.

"Chris your dancing wolf girl looks dry you need to put more lotion." Puck commented backing off so Chris could stand upright. "Is it cracking?"

"No not yet." Puck added pulling Chris's tank top strap back to see the tattoo better. Chris looked up over at Quinn and Rachel asking. "Hey Rachel I know you've got Quinn's tat lotion in your purse can I have it please? I need to put some on."

Rachel nodded turning to dig in her purse when Mercedes held up her hands asking, "Wait a minute! Quinn's tat? Quinn got a tattoo too? I need to see this girl, let's see it!"

Quinn frowned huffing a bit but she held out her right wrist and showed Mercedes and whoever else cared to look the tattoo she got for Rachel, Mercedes loved it and Kurt thought it was really romantic. Rachel handed the lotion to Chris who passed it to Santana asking politely. "Could you?"

Santana smiled nodding yes as she stood up grabbing the lotion then walked around to the opposite side of the table where Chris was sitting, straddling the bench to sit next to Chris and reach the tattoo. Chris and Brittany started talking about an idea they had for Glee while Santana took the lotion put some in her right hand and gently began to massage it into the tattoo. Seconds passed with Santana unconsciously adding a second hand as her left hand went under Chris's shirt to caress the skin at the Italian's lower back. Quinn always noticed when Santana got extra touchy with Chris but it never went further than that, both girls were just very comfortable with each other and Brittany never blinked an eye at any of it, in fact Brittany shocked Quinn one day telling her that she loved how close San and Chris were that San needed more than just her and Q in her life and Chris was that person. Quinn was certain Brittany was bias because Chris really did get the bubbly blonde two baby ducks that past Christmas one with light coloring another with dark coloring, Brittany thought they looked like her and Santana and loved them both so much that she sometimes brought them to school.

Gabrielle chose that moment to return to see Santana leaning up close to Chris with both hands and most of her arms underneath Chris's tank top, though Chris looked totally oblivious as she continued to talk with Brittany. Santana not aware that Gabrielle was so close started tickling Chris making her squirm, it also raised Chris' tank top up even more and when Puck caught sight of Chris's stomach he smirked commenting. "Oh yeah Santana just take her shirt off so we all can see Chris's killer abs."

"Santana can you please stop molesting my girlfriend!" Gabrielle growled out standing behind Santana and Chris making almost everyone at the table jump in surprise. Santana laughed under her breath as she got up to go back to her seat, both Quinn and Rachel noticed giving each other a silent loaded look conveying a lot about what they thought of Gabrielle and her shrill demands. Gabrielle glared at Santana till she reclaimed her spot next to Brittany only then did Gabrielle turn to Puck glare at him calling him. "Pig!" The boy laughed happily.

The mirthful vibe they had all been enjoying was gone replace by the usual tension and apprehension everyone felt with Gabrielle there. Chris stood up to move so she could talk to Gabrielle at the same moment Mercedes commented in a very low voice just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. "Gabzilla returns."

Everyone laughed making Gabrielle frown even more as Chris pulled her away. Quinn, Rachel and most of the table overhear most of the conversation between the couple. Gabrielle loudly complains to Chris she doesn't like it when Santana or Puck touches her; the brunette makes it clear she wants Chris to herself proclaiming. "They've had you all summer Chris can't they leave you alone for a day?"

Again everyone at the table laughs and this time Chris joins in as pulls her pouting girlfriend closer wrapping her arms around her telling her. "You know there's nothing going on because I love you, only you. If you don't believe me I've prove it later today in Glee okay?"

"Okay." Gabrielle replied finally smiling.

Quinn watched with a small disgusted frown as Gabrielle whined more to Chris till she got the Italian to ditch everyone else and leave with her for some "alone time". Rachel made sure to pack Chris some snacks that she could munch on in class as she complained. "I know she's going to be hungry later but does Gabrielle ever think of Chris…no."

The entire table joined in with Rachel everyone expressing their confusion on why Chris put up with Gabrielle's behavior. Then Kurt wistfully placed his hand to his heart and sighed as he commented. "She's in love."

"She deserves better." Quinn commented and everyone agreed. Quinn never thought Chris was pussy whipped as Puck liked to speculate, instead Chris was just really nice and sweet and Gabrielle took advantage of that.

"Hey, Briana do you know who that girl was Gabrielle was talking to in line?" Rachel asked and Quinn chuckled of course her girlfriend was reading her mind and saw what she saw. Briana shrugged replying, "The new girl? Nope but Gabrielle sure seems to."

Quinn and Rachel both nodded in agreement but no one else seemed to have caught it. The next time Quinn saw Chris it she was rushing to class putting back on her long sleeve shirt but not before Quinn spotted the new hickey on Chris's chest.

"She's marking you now?" Quinn asked raising one eyebrow Chris smiled laughing as she replied. "She missed me."

"One day the excuses won't be enough Chris, beware." Quinn stated and Chris laughed again.

That day in Glee Rachel took charge like she had most of last year which everyone was comfortable with, Rachel had proven to be a good captain all by herself and excellent under pressure of course no one but Quinn and Chris knew that was because she had been leaning heavily upon them both emotionally the entire time so she could put up that strong front for everyone, both Quinn and Chris were very proud of Rachel. This year everyone came to the first day prepared to do a song if not two, that level of enthusiasm was unusual but very welcome. Rachel had the rotation sheet calling everyone's name and assigning homework. The little diva called Chris's name half way through and the tall Italian got up to sing with a big smile. She put in a CD then announced. "This is "Super Trouper" by Abba, it's for my beautiful girlfriend Gabrielle."

The music started the same time Chris started singing with Tina and Casey backing her up. Chris sung the song looking Gabrielle in the eyes both girls wearing a big smile. Quinn watched this perplexed Gabrielle could be a complete selfish bitch but she did seem to really love Chris, the brunette seemed really uncertain most of the time despite her forced bravado yet the affection that shone in her eyes when Chris did little things for her like now, singing Abba to her it was clear how much she loved Chris, it was unfortunate it didn't make her a better person. Of course when Chris was done there were tears in Gabrielle's eyes. Having arranged it the night before Quinn went last, she had a song she wanted to sing but she still preferred to be able to leave right after. When it was time Rachel didn't simply call her name as she had done for everyone else instead she announced Quinn to the floor getting everyone to laugh and getting Quinn to relax some. Even though she had gone all around Europe with Chris and Rachel performing constantly Quinn still got nervous. Chris followed Quinn to the floor borrowing Puck's guitar taking a seat on the side waiting for Quinn's signal. Quinn took a stand in the center announcing shyly.

"This song is "Love Song" by Pink, it's for Rachel."

Chris started strumming and at the right time Quinn came in singing her voice sounding raw and emotional, it brought tears to Rachel's eyes. The lyrics were something Quinn had been dwelling on for the last month of the tour but the time was never right, today in front of everyone was right. By the time Quinn was done Rachel was full on crying but now Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina all had tears in their eyes. Everyone but Artie gave Quinn a standing ovation. Rachel was quick to reward her girlfriend with a passionate kiss that lasted till both Rachel and Quinn heard Chris's polite throat clearing, they broke apart giggling.

Afternoon Cheerio practice Quinn makes Gabrielle run laps till she pukes twice while running the rest of the squad hard. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the familiar sight of Rachel and Chris sitting in the stands watching them practice but today there was someone new sitting in the stands on the opposite side. It took turning her head to get a better look to confirm it was that same girl from the cafeteria, the one that had been talking to Gabrielle. Not long later Santana also noticed the girl and went over to investigate herself but it only served to scare the girl away. Quinn filed it away in to the back of her mind and got back to practice but later on when she went over to Rachel's house to get cleaned up for the party Quinn made sure to ask Rachel if she saw the girl in the stands too, and of course Rachel did. Apparently Chris did not as she was on her cell doing a phone interview as Super K for a European online magazine.

That night Quinn showed up with Rachel really late to the party, Hiram and Leroy called earlier to say they'd be home late which lead to fooling around which lead to sex and being an hour late. The party was already in full swing with everyone from Glee there along with their dates; Chris's band was already playing with Blaine singing a duet with Kurt. A weak drink was pushed into her and her girlfriends hands the further into the house they got till they found Chris and Puck wrestling this time with Santana ready to record it when she saw them walk up she explained. "In case Puck pin's her, Chris is up by seven now."

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand to cheer Chris on as she tumbled by entangled with Puck. Quinn looked around taking quiet note of where everyone was and what they were doing. Kurt and Mercedes were singing a duet next with Blaine chatting up Mercedes date, her boyfriend from Carmel. Off on the other side of the room was a cluster of people discussing what sounded like Nationals then Gabrielle walked in with a drink in each hand followed by Casey and Briana. They walked over to watch Chris and Puck when Gabrielle's phone started to ring, Gabrielle frowned slightly setting down both drinks then answered the phone leaving the room. Quinn thought nothing of it turning her attention to Rachel's enthusiastic cheering. Sometime later after Rachel had serenaded Quinn three times much to the blonde's delight the head cheerleader noticed Gabrielle's phone going off again now it was the seventh time and Quinn was more than curious about why her phone kept going off like that when all her closest friends were here and her girlfriend was a few paces away. Quinn followed Chris into the kitchen asking her as Chris made a new round of drinks. "Hey so who keeps blowing up Avery's phone? I thought everyone she knew was at the party."

Chris laughed replying, "Actually I don't know who it is, Gabrielle said it was friend."

"Are you going to sing tonight? Everyone's sung at least twice but you." Quinn threw out, Chris laughed again. "And you! Don't think for a second I haven't been paying attention Quinn. How about we go together next song."

"Okay." Quinn was quick to reply nodding, she loved signing with Chris everyone did. Quinn helped Chris carry the multitude of filled cups out to the living room passing them around to everyone. Their turn came quickly and they sang "Bongo Bong And Je Ne T'Aime Plus" by Robbie Williams together, they best part was when they had to sing in French, Quinn had made an effort over the summer to learn a new language she was picking up French rather quickly of course the main reason was because Rachel loved hearing her whisper the sexy language in her ear. A few songs later Quinn's earlier question was finally answered when Gabrielle received another call and again Gabrielle excused herself from the room but this time Briana followed with Quinn following Briana.

At first Quinn was only going to give Briana a hard time for spying, after everything calmed down and she got to know Briana under better circumstances Quinn found Briana was okay. She could be a huge demanding bitch but that could be said for everyone else on the squad but Brittany, what Quinn had learned though was when Briana moved past all the bullshit she actually could be a good friend when she wanted to be. Quinn lost sight of both girls for a half a second when Gabrielle went into one of the back rooms but found Briana standing in the hall listening in from outside the door.

"Briana what are doing?" Quinn asked in a soft voice, for some reason she didn't want Gabrielle to hear. Briana turned around gesturing with her first finger pressed over her lips telling Quinn to be quiet then waved her over to listen in as well; the serious rather angry expression on Briana's face alarmed the head cheerleader. Getting close Quinn pressed up against the wall next to Briana and the cracked door; they could both hear Gabrielle's voice clearly.

"I thought you were going to wait till tomorrow… (giggles, sigh's, giggles more)…Jessica you're so bad…(giggles)…don't do that to me you know I won't see you till tomorrow…(sigh's wistfully again)…I would but I can't tonight…soon, maybe later this week. I'll have to see…you'll be dreaming of me…they'll be wonderful dreams then."

Quinn had heard enough, it was obvious Gabrielle was cheating on Chris with some chick named Jessica. Her first instinct was to kick the door in and confront Gabrielle but Briana tapped her on her shoulder silently motioning for Quinn to follow her, totally pissed off Quinn did. They moved to the bathroom on the other side of the hall both went inside and turned on the fan to drown out their conversation. Quinn her anger clear on her face got right to the point. "What do you know Thompson?"

"Gabrielle's been cheating on Chris since the summer." Briana was to the point.

"Why didn't you tell someone? I don't know maybe…Chris!" Quinn shot back astounded that Briana would hold back on volatile information like that.

"I didn't think it would be taken the right way not after what went down last year. I didn't discover this on purpose. I saw Gabrielle at a store and I was about to walk over to her to say hi when she started talking to that new girl. I thought it was really weird how flirty Gabrielle was so I followed them, it was really obvious what was going on really quickly. Look I have notes of times, places, dates and I took pictures because honestly I didn't think any of you would have believed me otherwise. It took me a while to get past Gabrielle and Chris being together but I did and I wouldn't hurt Chris on purpose."

"You really took pictures?" Quinn asked calming down as a plan began forming in her mind. Briana was right no one would have believed her if she had only told them but having pictures and dates changed everything.

"Yes, lots. I thought it was just a summer fling but when I saw them at school I knew Gabrielle was still seeing that other girl. I don't know how Gabrielle could do that to Chris, that other girl isn't anywhere near as beautiful as Chris." Briana commented.

"You were right about waiting. If you had taken this to Chris directly she'd partially blame you for the pain that's going to follow, she wouldn't on purpose but it's the unfortunate effect of being the messenger. I'm not taking it to her either this needs to come from an unbiased source."

"Who?"

"I've got someone in mind. We'll sit on this tonight and deal with it first thing tomorrow after morning practice make sure you bring all your evidence to school with you, we're going to need it. This is going to get ugly. Till then not a word Thompson."

"Yeah Quinn no problem. I'm glad I'm not the only one who knows now."

"Well by tomorrow everyone's going to know." Quinn commented, they went back to the party but now Quinn wasn't in the mood anymore.

Standing off to the side watching everyone else Quinn's eyes kept getting drawn over to her girlfriend talking to their best friend, both had huge smiles on their face it was clear they were having a great time and were enjoying themselves when Gabrielle finally returned immediately latching onto Chris acting the perfect doting girlfriend. It made Quinn sick, grimacing she frowned turned and left the room heading outside to get air.

Everyone was inside so Quinn had the backyard to herself; it was peaceful compared to the organized chaos of the house. Only ten minutes alone Rachel sought her out, the little diva didn't say a word she simply joined Quinn on the lawn chair wrapping herself around the blonde putting her face into the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn could feel Rachel breathing hotly against her skin stirring up her desire despite her grim mood.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, her arm snaking around Quinn's waist pulling her closer her hands going to Quinn's breast to play with the blonde's nipple through her shirt and bra. Quinn's breath hitched as soft throbbing began between her legs; it took her a second to answer. "Cheerio business I'm not looking forward to it, tomorrow's going to be really hard."

"Can you tell me about it?" Rachel asked slowly moving to slide on top her girlfriend till she was straddling Quinn's hips; Quinn shook her head no then added as an afterthought. "I can't yet but as soon as I can I will."

Rachel nodded accepting it then started laying soft kisses along Quinn's neck. As Quinn felt the little diva start nibbling on her neck and shoulder both hands went under her shirt and under her bra and all Quinn could think of was that if she had told Rachel the truth right then. In her mind Quinn laughed hard, outside she grinned Rachel didn't see it she was too busy going lower to reach the blonde's breasts with her mouth. If Quinn had told Rachel what was going on Rachel would immediately get off Quinn go back in the house and beat the shit out of Gabrielle without mercy. It went without saying Rachel was very protective of Chris what she would do to Gabrielle for hurting Chris Quinn didn't want to imagine. And soon Rachel's mouth had made it to her breast freeing the little diva's hands to go even further south and all thought left Quinn's mind.

When the couple returned to the house an hour later they found Chris at the back door guarding it. Rachel gave her best friend an odd looking asking, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure no one interrupts you two." Chris casually answered a smirk planted firmly on her face. Rachel blushed, Quinn laughed asking. "Were we loud again?"

"Actually no, I only went looking so we could do a shot but when I saw you two were busy. I thought it would be good no one invade your privacy."

"That's why you're my best friend Chris." Rachel replied calming down, the last thing either of them needed was Puck getting an eyeful. Chris grinned, "Always."

They took off not long after that, Quinn wasn't in the mood to be around Gabrielle at all and she didn't want Chris to notice. Rachel never said a word about it; she took advantage of the extra time taking Quinn again and again all over her bedroom, on the desk, on the floor, on the bed, in the shower, on the sink, against the door, against the wall, everywhere. Quinn was sure to return the favor each time leading both of them to go to sleep much later than they planned. Still the next morning when Quinn awoke to her alarm after getting only three and a half hours of sleep she still thought it was worth it and got up with a big smile.

Morning Cheerio practice flew by, Quinn's grim mood carried over she felt compelled to run the squad hard this time no one complained. At the end Quinn called Briana back telling her to meet her after second class in the Cheerio locker room with all her evidence. Santana and Brittany were both suspicious of what Quinn was up to but neither girl said anything. Time kept flying by, Quinn was busy she went to the office to chat up a few of the ladies there to steal a blank office note, then she pulled Puck out of class asking a favor which Puck was happy to do. Quinn waited till the time was right pulling out a freshman from class to send them on an errand with the now forged office note to deliver it. Quinn knew exactly what was happening as she met Briana in the Cheerio locker room, the note was being delivered, when it was Jacob Ben Israel would be told to report to the office and on his way there Puck would grab him and drag him down to the Cheerio's locker room to throw him in. And right on cue Quinn and Briana heard the commotion outside the locker door then it suddenly opened and Jacob Ben Israel was thrown in. Jacob screamed frightened he knew he wasn't supposed to be in there and that Puck threw him in there a firm clear sign something bad was about to happen to him. Jacob pounded on the door begging to be let out when he heard a locker slam behind him making him scream again. Quinn laughed making the boy whimper it was obvious he knew that laugh.

"Please don't hurt me Quinn." Jacob begged.

"You're not here for that. I need a favor." Quinn was to the point her voice was hard she was all business. Jacob glanced over his shoulder at her when he saw Briana there holding a large yellow folder he got curious, standing up he asked. "What sort of favor does the Captain of the Cheerio's need?"

"Will you do it or not?" Quinn was firm, Jacob was quick to nod, "Yes of course. Whatever you need."

"We have proof Gabrielle Avery is cheating on Chris Rizzoli, photos and dates with times and places. I need you to take them to Chris and show it to her, tell her it came from an anonymous source. Ask her for permission to post the story, she'll give it to you and she'll appreciate that you ask her first trust me on that."

"You mean I'll be doing Chris Rizzoli a favor? You got a deal, show me what you have."

Briana stepped forward handing Jacob the large envelope he opened it peeking inside his eyes instantly grew big. "Oh! Okay. I'll get this ready to post. When should I talk to Chris?"

"Glee club is doing a special half hour performance before lunch today for the entire school. Chris and I are the only ones not in the opening number approach us then. I'll give you a chance to talk to her without Rachel or Gabrielle around. Don't be late." Quinn looked Jacob in the eyes; the curly haired boy nodded gulping nervously.

Quinn let Jacob leave with the envelope once he was gone she turned to Briana telling her. "Say nothing and when I don't go on for my part in song 3 take my spot okay."

"Sure thing Quinn. Thank you, I never would have thought of this." Briana replied taking off for her next class.

Quinn returned to her own class and waited. The next class passed by slowly, she only had to sit through ten minutes of her fourth class before being dismissed to get ready for the assembly. Quinn headed over to the auditorium with Rachel and Chris meeting up with everyone else from Glee with Mr. Schue taking care of the last minute sound check making sure everything was perfect. The school had finally turned around on Glee club he didn't want to jeopardize it with a poor performance or one afflicted by technical problems. Quinn grew antsy as the time grew near Rachel didn't notice, her and Mercedes were the center pieces of the first number they were focused on the performance at hand.

Right on time Jacob walked up moments after everyone took the stage, Chris nodded to the boy in greeting. After one private conversation the year before Jacob backed off of Rachel and Chris had been cool with the boy ever since.

"Chris can I see you in private for a second, we need to talk." Jacob boldly stated.

"Can you say it in front of me?" Quinn asked keeping her voice hard; Jacob quickly nodded in agreement so Quinn turned to Chris telling her. "Why not?"

Chris nodded for Jacob to follow them, they went into the boy's dressing room with Quinn closing and locking the door behind them. Chris leaned back against one of the makeup counters Quinn taking a spot to her left with Jacob standing across from the both of them. Jacob had the large envelope in his hands, he was to the point.

"Chris an anonymous source came to me giving me this. I wanted to show it to you first to ask for your permission to post it on my gossip site. If you don't want me to I won't, I promise." Jacob handed over the envelope, Chris took it with a curious expression opening it up and pulling out its contents.

Quinn watched Chris's face fall as she looked over the photos, there were a lot of photos. Then Chris reached the notes with the dates, times, places and Chris grew pale. Quinn was worried because Chris wasn't reacting, Chris was a dramatic person like Rachel they loved theatrics, they loved to make a scene but this quiet, crumbling Chris was a different person, someone Quinn had never met before. Chris flipped reading each page of notes and when she was done she set the photos and the notes on the counter took four steps to a nearby trashcan and promptly threw up everything she had eaten that day. Quinn was at her side in a second rubbing Chris's back asking. "Crap Chris are you okay? Do you need water or something?"

Chris heaved a few more times into the trash till there was nothing left in her stomach, her face was white as a sheet and covered in a sheen of sweat. The devastation of the moment clear in her eyes, in her body language Quinn stepped back when Chris stood up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Quinn had never seen Chris get sick before, she had seen Chris out drink men four times her size, she had seen Chris eat the most disgusting things on a dare but Quinn had never seen this. Chris leaned back against the wall her eyes going to the ceiling as a single tear escaped rolling down her pale cheek, Chris closed her eyes taking several deep breaths still not saying a word. Quinn and Jacob quietly and patiently wait, outside the hear the school roar with applause then footsteps followed by at least three people knocking trying the door but no one moves or says a word. In the silence they heard the footsteps again followed by music starting up again, the Glee club was starting on song number two. Chris opened her eyes walking back over to the photos and the notes; she shifted through them looking at the photos and dates again. Quinn could literally see Chris's resolve taking root as the girls face went from devastated to pissed off; the anger in Chris's eyes was unlike anything she had ever seen in the Italian before it was scary.

"Thank you Jacob for bringing this to me first. You can post it, in fact I'm going to give you an update too so everyone knows how the story ends." Chris said in a low dangerous voice, Quinn looked at her worried her mind racing at what Chris was going to do now.

"An update?" Jacob asked looking worried and confused. Chris raised her eyes to meet Jacob's making the boy take an unconscious step back she told him. "Yeah, I'm breaking up with Gabrielle. I thought you'd like to record it for your site."

"That would be amazing Chris. Are you sure?" Jacob asked unsure.

"Oh yeah. You're not going to want to miss it." Chris replied her eyes going back to the photos.

Quinn leans back looking at Chris with suspicion she knows something is going on in that mind but what she had no idea, Chris could really creative when she wanted to be. The Italian turned to Quinn, "Can I get a couple minutes alone? I'll be out in time to do my song."

"Sure." Quinn replied gesturing to Jacob to get out, the boy left with Quinn right behind him. Outside the Glee club had just begun song number five, Chris's song was next. Quinn waited for Chris at the door; the least she could do was make sure Chris had the privacy she needed.

At the two minute to go mark Chris emerged from the boy's dressing room looking totally calm and normal. Chris smiled at Quinn, "Do me a favor Quinn. Cut the music for my song. I'm going to do a different one."

Quinn nodded watching Chris greet the Glee club as they came off stage, grabbing Mike as he walked by Quinn asked him to cut Chris's song she didn't want to miss any of this. Chris gave everyone a big smile pretending nothing was wrong, everyone asked where she and Quinn had gone off to but Chris dismissed the questions with "Quinn was helping me get ready for a surprise song. So I need everyone to sit with the audience, this is going to be for all of you as much as it will be for everyone at school. Oh and Puck I need to borrow your guitar."

Puck got his guitar for Chris handing it over as Rachel took Quinn's hand leading the way to sit in the front row of the auditorium. The Glee club filled up the first two rows with the rest of the school filling up the rest of the seats, it was standing room only. Rachel leaned over asking Quinn quietly. "What's going on?"

"Chris wanted to do a different song." Quinn answered being honest, Rachel frowned giving her girlfriend a suspicious look. "Is that all?"

"We can talk about it after." Quinn replied gesturing with her head to the stage.

They all watched together as Chris walked out onto the stage with a chair in one hand, a guitar strapped to her back and a microphone with stand in the other hand. Chris set herself up front and center so everyone could see her as well as hear her since it would be just her voice and a guitar. Quinn could tell everyone was excited, everyone at school loved it when Chris took the stage since Chris always did something kickass but unexpected plus Chris never disappointed. Taking her seat she moved the microphone till it was just right and addressed her audience with a subdued small smile. Out of the corner of her eyes Quinn saw Rachel glance at her in confusion, the little diva could read Chris better than anyone she knew something was coming.

"Hi everyone, my name is Chris Rizzoli some of you may know me." Everyone laughed, everyone knew who Chris was. "I know I was supposed to do a song from our Nationals performance but I've decided to something different, something…personal. This song is very dear to me, actually when I was nine I learned how to play the guitar it was to this song. Today I dedicate this it to my girlfriend Gabrielle, it's "Promised Love" by Keahiwai."

Quinn leaned over to glance at Gabrielle, the brunette was beaming at Chris soaking up being pointed out and having her girlfriend serenade her in front of the entire school. Chris looked Gabrielle in the eyes telling her with serious honesty. "I love you." Gabrielle beamed shouting back happily. "I love you too Chris!"

Chris gave Gabrielle a small rather sad smile then looks down closing her eyes for a second then starts tapping her foot for the count of four before coming in on the guitar. The song had a very appealing island sound to it then Chris raised her eyes to the crowd as she started to sing.

"_As I lay in your arms at night I thank god for the gift that was you. And as I slowly drift into the world of dreams, I saw my dream had already come true._"

At this part Gabrielle was beaming joyously, Quinn had to agree it was really sweet she already liked the song and it had just started then Chris went into the chorus.

"_You promised me honesty. You promised me happiness. You promised me you'll always be there. You made me all these promises._" Then Chris's face changed from the passive expression to a genuine hurt one as she sang. "_But you couldn't keep your promised love, promised love._"

The whole school stopped breathing for a second as it sunk it that Chris _wasn't_ singing a love song to her girlfriend but a breakup song.

"_Constantly reminded of the hurt inside. Forced to be without you near. Now I can stand and live for myself. I no longer need you here._" Chris went into the chorus this time looking Gabrielle in the eyes for a very long moment, Chris let her hurt be known as she played. You couldn't hear it in her voice; her voice was as smooth as it always was it was in her eyes and in her expression that gave it away. Chris went into the short guitar solo followed by the last verse.

"_Now that my tears have stopped. I can see that I'm better off on my own. And when you've realized what you've lost please don't come back cuz you're on your own._" Chris went into the chorus repeating it a few times over letting it eventually fade away. Each time in the song Chris had to sing the last verse of the chorus tears welled up in her eyes but they didn't spill till the very end when Chris kept her eyes on Gabrielle.

When Rachel realized what was going on she gripped Quinn's hand tightly and for a few seconds Quinn thought Rachel was going to break her hand but to Rachel's credit she kept quiet and she waited to see but at the end of the song no one said a word, clapped nothing. Quinn realized no one knew what to do; no one had ever broken up with another person in that manner before, not in front of the entire school. Quinn saw Rachel smirk then pulled her hand free to start clapping and loudly praising Chris, Quinn followed Rachel's lead clapping as well. Soon the Glee club followed then the rest of the school the only two people in the entire audience that weren't clapping was Gabrielle and the new girl who was quick to get up and run out. Gabrielle was sobbing her face red flushed with embarrassment. Up on stage Chris wiped her tears away with the back of her hand took a deep breath and stood up to leave the stage. The lunch bell rang putting into motion the rest of the student body but slowly no one wanted to miss the rest of the show not when a hysterical Gabrielle was rushing the stage to chase after Chris. Out of the corner of her eyes Quinn saw one person not reacting to the chaos, one person who seemed oblivious to the crowds around them: Jacob Ben Israel. Jacob had his video camera focused on Gabrielle and Chris no one around them noticed Jacob or his camera.

Rachel rushed after Gabrielle who had finally made it to the stage, Quinn bypassed the stairs using both hands to lift herself and leap onto the stage reaching Gabrielle the same moment Rachel did. Quinn rushed past the brunette to get to her girlfriend who lunged at Gabrielle stopping Rachel from yanking on the girl's ponytail. Gabrielle reached Chris placing one hand on Chris's upper arm trying to gently get the girl to stop only the moment Gabrielle touched Chris she stopped lashing out knocking Gabrielle's hand away growling at the girl. "Don't!"

"Please Chris talk to me, I can explain this. I can. I love you; I want to be with you, only you. I love you so much! Please Chris don't leave me!" Gabrielle begged tears streaming down her face. Chris's face was much harder, like stone, her tone ice cold. "You brought this on yourself."

"You are breaking up with me!" Gabrielle was still in shock, one moment everything was great the next moment the sky was falling. Quinn didn't think it was possible but Chris's demeanor and tone grew even colder as she replied, "Yes I am breaking up with you. I don't date or waste my time on lying cheating whores!"

Standing there watching Quinn's jaw fell on the floor, never in a million years did she think Chris could ever be that cruel no matter how justified, even Rachel's mouth fell open. Everyone around them, Glee club, and the rest of the students had all fallen silent to hear what Chris said, everyone was shocked. Then shattering the silence Jacob Ben Israel's voice shot out. "I got it Chris! I'm posting it now!"

All eyes turned to Jacob who had his video camera held up like a trophy rushing through the crowd. The crowd suddenly motivated to move evacuated the auditorium in record time. Leaving just Glee club, Santana and Brittany were quick to follow to the stage. Brittany asked what they were all thinking. "Chris what's going on?"

Chris stood there for a second her eyes flickering to everyone never staying too long on one person till they reached Rachel, looking the little diva in the eyes Chris told them. "Gabrielle's been cheating on me for over two months with that new girl, Jessica Pond."

"What?" Santana growled her face twisting in anger at Gabrielle. Chris raised her hand to Santana gesture for her to stop, Chris looked at the Latina asking. "Please don't. I know what you're thinking but I would really prefer if all of my friends left Gabrielle alone. As much as I'd love to smack her myself I'm not and I don't want anyone else to either. Clear?"

Quinn was shocked when Santana and Rachel nodded at the same time, Brittany however narrowed her eyes at Gabrielle catching the brunette's eye, Gabrielle looked frightened only then did Brittany turn to Chris and nod. Quinn was a little surprised by that.

"Chris please can…" Gabrielle began but Chris was quick to cut her off. "No! I don't want to hear your fucking lies. Stay away from me or I'll do something we'll both regret."

Chris bit back anything else she was going to say leaving. Rachel and Santana both were quick to rush after Chris, Quinn stayed behind with Brittany for a moment. Puck stood around for a second then followed after Chris too. Brittany watched Gabrielle sob with a cold expression the normally bubbly blonde turned to the rest of Glee club. "I think we should all do what Chris asked and _leave Gabrielle alone_ completely."

Quinn was surprised Brittany was basically telling everyone to shun Gabrielle, no talking no acknowledging of her at all, for Brittany that was super harsh but she was abiding by Chris's wishes. And the hard look Brittany gave everyone left no room to argue everyone nodded in agreement then left the stage not even Briana or Casey stuck around. Quinn and Brittany were last to leave as Gabrielle just stood there crying.

Quinn and Brittany went in search of Chris and the others, as they walked through the school they could hear everyone talking about what happened. By this time everyone had gone to Jacob's gossip site seeing the photos, notes and the video, everyone was sympathetic toward Chris's and what was being said about Gabrielle was harsh even to Quinn. They found Chris outside by the field sitting on the first row of the bleachers she was surrounded by Rachel, Santana, Puck and Briana. Chris wasn't looking at any of them her eyes were on her shoes, Rachel and Santana were both gently asking her questions but Chris wasn't speaking. Rachel looked up when they approached an expression of relief of her face, silently Rachel mouthed to Quinn. "_She's not talking, help!_"

Quinn nodded going to Briana whispering in the girl's ear then getting her car keys from Rachel Quinn handed them over to Briana sending the girl off. Brittany made Santana move over so she could sit next to Chris, sitting down Brittany pulled Chris into a tight two arm full on hug Chris responded by wrapping her arms around the blond hiding her face in the girls neck. They stayed like that till Briana returned carrying a small black zippered bag handing it to Quinn; the head cheerleader opened it pulling out two items while asking Puck. "Keep an eye out okay!" Puck nodded yes. Quinn closed the bag setting it down on the bench next to Rachel then turned to Chris tapping her hard on the shoulder. Chris moved and peeked to see Quinn offering her a joint and a lighter, Chris let go of Brittany taking both items from Quinn's hands. Lighting the joint Chris silently smoked it.

Rachel waits a few minutes then sends everyone back to school to go eat lunch. At first Santana protested but Brittany was quick to quiet her girlfriend and pull her away with Briana and Puck wandering off after them. Once it was just the three of them Chris finished the joint and broke down sobbing leaning on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm so stupid Rachel. I should have seen it but I didn't. I'm such a fool. Two months! Two months she's been cheating on me! Fucking someone else! Fuck Rachel, I'm such a fool! I thought she loved me." Chris sobbed, Quinn saw Rachel's face twist in anger Quinn knew her girlfriend well enough to know at that moment Rachel wanted to hurt Gabrielle as much Chris was hurting right now.

"Gabrielle was always very selfish Chris; she does love you but not enough not to act like a total whore. I'm glad you found out, so that you could see her lies for what they were lies." Rachel said softly rubbing Chris's back in a soothing manner adding after a moment. "This isn't your fault Chris, you did nothing wrong."

"I should have seen it. I should have, I've been so blind." Chris argued.

"Chris Gabrielle used you. She should have been honest with you weeks ago but she never was, not then not now." Quinn stated and Rachel looked up to her asking. "How did it come out?"

"Your stalker came up to me and Chris right after you all went on stage and showed Chris a set of photos and notes that had dates, times, places. It proved Gabrielle was dating some other girl and has been dating her since the summer." Quinn answered.

"This is all my fault. I never should have left for the entire summer; I never should have left her alone that long. I thought…shit we talked every day. Every single day. And I didn't catch her being different at all, I didn't."

Quinn decided Chris didn't need to go back to school for the rest of the day, she asked Rachel to take Chris home that she'd join them as soon as she could. Unfortunately Quinn had to stay she had practice that afternoon and missing it wasn't an option.

"I have to stay for practice this afternoon Chris. I can kick her off the squad if you want me to." Quinn offered; Chris dried her eyes her face still twisted in fresh grief as she shook her head no answering. "No if you do it do it because she failed not because of me."

"Why Chris? Why the hell are you being so nice to her?" Rachel demanded, Chris frowned shrugging as she pitifully replied, "I don't want her to get hurt. I can't help it, I still love her."

Rachel agreed to stay with Chris and take her home, she took charge taking firm hold of Chris leading her off to the parking lot to drive Chris home using Chris's car. Quinn would follow when she could; she walked her girlfriend and best friend out to Chris car seeing them off before heading back inside. Rachel had made sure to give Quinn the lunch Judy had packed for the three of them; Quinn knew Rachel wanted to make sure she ate so she could get through practice with ease. By the time Quinn went back into the building the bell rang, Quinn decided to be late going back taking a detour stopping in the auditorium to eat before heading to class. The rest of the day went by quickly; everyone was stuck on the breakup the new girl took off sometime during lunch while Gabrielle was hiding out in the nurse's office.

After school Quinn was first on the field for Cheerio practice with Santana and Brittany showing up next, they both wanted Gabrielle off the squad both were honest it would be too much of a temptation to hurt the girl if she stayed but then Quinn shared with them Chris's desire's and both girls were pissed. They were still fuming about it when the rest of the squad showed up even Coach Sue walked onto the field to oversee afternoon practice and everyone was a little shocked when Quinn did nothing with Gabrielle being there. Instead Quinn started practice and ran them all equally hard, Coach Sue was impressed and Gabrielle relieved. Practice it's self was uncomfortable awkward and harsh, with the only person acknowledging Gabrielle's presence being Quinn who was surprised Gabrielle had even stuck around for practice at all, if nothing else Quinn knew Gabrielle had underestimated Chris's popularity with the student body, even those who hated the Italian respected her. At the end of practice Quinn finally pulled Gabrielle aside, coldly she looked the girl in the eyes and bluntly told her. "You're still too slow. You have till tomorrow afternoon to make time or you're off the squad."

After practice was over Santana and Brittany followed Quinn home together they found an exasperated Rachel and a very drunk and still drinking Chris. The Italian was packing up Gabrielle's stuff while taking long swills from a Jack Daniel's whiskey bottle drinking the harsh liquid like it was water. When they walked in Rachel immediately walked over to Quinn looking very relieved. Santana and Brittany both looked concerned but said nothing, Rachel pulled Quinn into the hall.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've never seen her like this before." Rachel's frazzled state showed her panic Quinn was quick to calm her down. "We'll take care of this together. So what did you do when she found out about Greg and or Tracy?"

"I didn't know her yet when she found out about Greg but Tracy…Oh my goodness! Quinn you're a genius. We need Emily!" Rachel shouted reaching out to grab Quinn by both arms suddenly excited by her idea. Rachel rushed off to get her cell phone while Chris lost her cool in her room throwing around the stuff Gabrielle had gotten her over the course of their relationship. Quinn walked back into the room in time to watch Chris throw the whiskey bottle against the wall shattering it followed by Chris slamming her fist into a different wall till she created a fist sized hole in the drywall. It took Brittany begging Chris to stop to get the Italian to cease hurting herself, Santana couldn't handle it she had to leave the room for a few minutes to get her shit together, seeing Chris like this was making her cry and she couldn't control it especially when Chris started asking Brittany. "Brit what did I do wrong? I don't know what I did wrong?"

A few minutes later Rachel returned a tight hopeful smile on her face, "I called Emily she's deemed this situation a Code Yellow, she'll be by in a half hour with the rest of the band."

"What did Emily say we should do?" Quinn asked; there were very few people Quinn would defer to but when it came to certain things Quinn trusted the older girl, Emily was the closest thing Chris had to a big sister and Emily took it seriously, that love and affection had spread out to include Rachel and eventually Quinn.

"Emily said to keep her distracted through music apparently it's the only thing that works. She'll take over when she gets here; we're all in for a very long jam session."

"So is the drinking…normal?" Quinn asked flinching a bit, Chris had always been able to drink but to see her sucking down whiskey like it was water was disturbing. Rachel frowned nodding as she replied. "Unfortunately yes, we all know how self-destructive Chris can get when she's depressed, this is that much, much worse. Emily gave me the heads up to keep close eye on what Chris does we need to make sure she doesn't do something stupid."

Quinn nodded in agreement, after watching Rachel head back downstairs to get a practice space ready Quinn turned went across the hall to her own bedroom changing quickly and grabbing the base guitar Chris had given her for Christmas going right back into Chris's room. She nudged the Italian with her bare foot gesturing with the base when the other girl looked up, Quinn didn't need to verbally ask Chris knew. The Italian immediately nodded in agreement drying her face again, pulling off her long sleeve shirt and boots. Quinn waited for Chris at the door, the Italian made herself more comfortable and was about to follow Quinn out when she suddenly paused. Chris turned to Brittany walked over to get close, smiled as best she could as she reached out hugging Brittany tightly for a quick moment, pulling back Chris leaned in kissing Brittany on the cheek. "Thanks Brit."

Brittany nodded in acknowledgement of the gratitude she had tears in her eyes. Quinn broke the moment by joking. "Come on Chris we've got neighbors to piss off."

Chris laughed nodding in agreement they finally left Chris's bedroom heading downstairs where Rachel and Santana were putting the last touches on the practice area. It was a cleared spaced in the basement of the house, Chris had set up a small recording studio in the basement that past November but also liked the idea of using the space to jam with her band during the winter so she made sure to have the whole floor soundproofed. Chris had a lot of recording equipment down in the basement which always gave her the option to record the jam session, it had been Rachel's idea but Chris loved it, it played to both of their vocal vanity. Chris took a seat with Quinn and they started discussing songs to do after a few moments they came to agreement and went right into the song. Santana and Brittany sat on the side listening, Rachel watched from the stairway till Judy's voice was heard calling for Rachel, Quinn focused on the moment getting into the song with Chris. Soon Santana and Brittany had joined in singing as they played.

Several songs later Rachel returned with Emily, Marco, Eddie and Sal in tow. Quinn saw Emily and Rachel talking quietly with lots of nodding in agreement to each other when they were finished speaking Rachel went back upstairs and Emily approached Quinn. When she reached the blonde Emily leaned in whispering in her ear. "I've got this Rachel needs you upstairs."

Quinn nodded putting down her base guitar heading upstairs at a jog she found Judy and Rachel talking over two large open boxes in the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Rachel and I have packed up all of Gabrielle's things from around the house and from Chris's room. Emily already stopped at the other house grabbing what she knew was that girls." Judy replied frowning, she look angry. Judy saw Quinn's micro reaction to her anger and her frown soften a tiny bit as she explained. "That girl went out of her way to hurt Chris. I knew she was bad news last thanksgiving when she pulled that stunt. I'm not one to meddle in your love lives but I'm glad that girls gone. Chris deserves someone better than a cheating liar."

"Quinn, we got everything we can identify as Gabrielle's will you come with me to return it to her?" Rachel asked giving her girlfriend a sweet pleading look. Quinn smiled a small smile as she nodded, "Okay lets go now."

Rachel called Casey to see where Gabrielle was at but found the girl didn't know, Gabrielle disappeared after taking off from practice and no one's heard from her since. Quinn suggested they chance going over to Gabrielle's house anyway if nothing else they could at least drop off the boxes. All too soon Quinn was pulling up in front of Gabrielle's house, she got out first automatically opening Rachel's door for her before they both retrieved the boxes from the trunk. Gabrielle still didn't have a car of her own so there was no way to tell if the girl was home just by looking at the outside. Quinn led the way up to the front door knocking firmly then a moment later Mrs. Avery opened the door greeting the both of them with a smile. "Oh hi Quinn, Rachel nice to see you two. I'm sorry but Gabrielle isn't home right now."

"That's too bad Mrs. Avery." Rachel spoke for them, "We came to give Gabrielle her stuff back."

"Her stuff? From what?" Mrs. Avery looked confused, Rachel frowned a tiny bit trying to find the right words without outing Gabrielle she finally settled on. "Stuff she's left over at Chris's house from hanging out over the last year."

"Oh. Has something happened with Chris? I know the two are best friends but Gabrielle never tells me the details." Mrs. Avery admitted.

"Mrs. Avery your daughter lied to Chris, badly. Please let Gabrielle she's not welcome at the house anymore. Come on Rachel we need to go." Quinn stated setting her box down on the stoop.

"What did Gabrielle lie about?" Mrs. Avery asked, Rachel answered grimly. "You'll have to ask your daughter that Mrs. Avery."

Rachel frowned but followed Quinn's lead setting the box down on the stoop following her girlfriend back to the car. Neither one said a word till they were more than halfway back to the house.

"So what did Emily say?"

"We need to keep Chris distracted, the best way is through music but the trick is we can't let her get distracted from anything else." Rachel stated with a nod of her head, Quinn frowned a little asking. "Why? What will happen if she does?"

"Emily said without music to ground her Chris's self-destructive side gets way out of control. Emily said we don't want to see Chris like that and I'm going to take Emily's word for it." Rachel commented she paused for a long moment her eyes out the window at the passing scenery. Seeing the melancholy expression on her girlfriend's face Quinn felt prompted to ask, "What is it?"

"I was thinking about how the other shoe finally dropped."

"I don't get it."

"Last year after Greg and Tracy were arrested and Chris got her voice back everything was good, for all of us. Everyone's been healthy, happy, together it's been amazing. I kept thinking it couldn't last that something bad was going to happen to take it away, that the happiness couldn't' last. Your father's trial came and went and still nothing, I kept waiting but I honestly didn't think it was going to happen like this. I thought it was going to happen to Santana and Brittany or even you and I and the worst part is I'm glad it didn't happen to us. Does that me a horrible person? Oh shit did _I bring this_ onto Chris?"

Quinn reached out taking her girlfriends hand giving it a gentle squeeze as reassurance. "No Rachel, that does not make you a horrible person, it makes you human. It's not like you made this happen to Chris you had nothing to do with that no matter how much you worried, this happened because Gabrielle chose it to happen."

"I really want to punch that girl in the face." Rachel commented with a slight growl to her voice, it made Quinn grin she loved when Rachel got like that it was so sexy. Quinn gripped Rachel's hand a bit tighter as she commented. "But you won't because your best friend asked you to leave her alone."

"How can Chris be so forgiving?" Rachel wondered but Quinn was quick to stop her. "Forgiving? Rachel I don't think you can count Chris's reaction as forgiving. Chris went out of her way to humiliate Gabrielle in front of the entire school and called her a whore to her face. And Jacob Ben Israel got it all on video. That's not being forgiving."

"It's not enough." Rachel replied acting all high and mighty, on anyone else it would irritate Quinn but when Rachel did it she found it cute and very amusing, Chris liked to tease her that was because it was love. Quinn didn't want to imagine what Chris was really feeling right now, the simple idea of Rachel even kissing another person made her physically ill, the idea of actually losing Rachel was too much she refused to even entertain the idea.

They returned to the house to find Kurt, Mercedes and Puck's vehicles parked in front. Inside they found Kurt and Blaine fussing over the computer and a webcam while Emily directed the band to rearrange their area while Puck, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes kept Chris playing music in the actual studio.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked immediately her tone sharp her face set in a slight frown, she had both hands on her hips, the tilt of her head with her chin slightly sticking out was Rachel's early warning diva stance. Rachel would allow no arguments in that particular state of mind and she would deal no bullshit. Everyone in the room knew it but it was Emily who answered.

"Chris plays best when she had an audience, even one she can't see so we're doing a show."

"In the basement?" Rachel asked her tone instantly irritated, Emily smiled warmly at the little diva replying. "We're doing a webcast of the jam session, that way we can record the audio and the visual separately. Don't worry we're not doing it as Super K we're doing it under "Emily's Sunshine Band Extraordinaire" and today Chris isn't Chris she's little sister or Taz for Tasmanian devil."

That made Rachel laugh cracking her attitude bringing her back down to earth, Quinn grinned she was glad hoping to move on the blonde asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Join in when you want, we're just going to play a shit ton of music for a really, really long time. The only stipulation is that since Gabrielle was always harping on Chris about performing and listening to only new music we're only going to play songs from before 2000." Emily proudly announced, Quinn and Rachel both smiled the loved the idea. Quinn had to ask, "How long?"

"Until we can't play anymore. Last time me and the guys did this with Chris she lasted thirty two hours." Emily was totally serious but still Quinn and Rachel both blinked looking at Emily like she was lying. "No way."

"Way. That's why I say trust me I know how to get Chris back to normal." Emily replied nodding to them both and they both nodded back in agreement.

Kurt and Blaine had gotten the webcam ready while Sal and Eddie finished setting up the band area. The webcam was positioned so that it could capture all of the band and most of the room but Kurt was smart enough and nice enough to tape off were the webcam could and could not see. Quinn didn't want to be on it unless doing a song with Chris, Rachel felt the same way.

Chris came out of the studio with everyone, Chris looked a bit sad but normal which was better than earlier. Sal took his seat behind the drums, Emily, Marco and Eddie took their positions while Chris started strumming the acoustic guitar she had in her hands starting on the next song without them while totally confident they'd catch up. Quinn took a seat with Rachel out of view settling in to watch the show; everyone else did the same while Blaine and Kurt monitored the live feed.

Sometime later Judy came down to check on them and to bring them water and snacks, a while after that Paul came down to check on Chris himself on his way back up he kissed Emily on the forehead quietly thanking her and Emily smiled back at him. Chris and her band played song after song after song for hours. Chris's eclectic taste came in handy as they performed songs from all genres and Chris liked instrumental pieces as much as regular songs so when she did a classical piece on the acoustic guitar it gave the rest of the band a chance to eat, drink and use the bathroom. Everyone joined in for a few songs, Mercedes sang at least a dozen with Chris, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Quinn as well yet Rachel boasted the most. For every six songs Chris sang Rachel sang three allowing Chris to play the various instruments giving each band member another chance to take a rest now that Chris had use of both hands again she was full speed ahead. Chris was already capable of losing herself in the music and songs she sung yet at times like this when her emotions threatened to destroy her she gave herself to the music completely and instead of coming back after each song Chris stayed there, where she was safe above everything at peace.

Around ten o'clock that night as Kurt and Blaine were thinking about going home Quinn went to see what they were doing on the computer to see how the live feed was going however when she went to look at the monitor Blaine got suddenly nervous and worried. Kurt immediately raised his hands stating, "I'm too tired honey, tell her I want to go home and go to sleep. Just watching Chris play this long is exhausting."

"Blaine?" Quinn asked raising one eyebrow at the boy, he visibly gulped answering right away. "I emailed everyone else in Glee that we were doing this, they've all been watching and well Finn's new girlfriend sort of told all her friends who told all their friends… and well you know."

"How many people have been watching Blaine?" Rachel asked coming up behind Quinn as she crossed her arms over her chest, both Kurt and Blaine knew Rachel was actually much more dangerous to deal with than Quinn. Kurt yawned as he replied for his boyfriend, "Just everyone at school."

"Oh." Rachel replied nodding then shrugging, she too was close to exhausted to care much but she didn't want to leave Chris yet, Quinn understood she felt the same way.

"You don't mind Rachel?" Blaine asked wanting to be certain, Rachel shook her head "no" asking. "We looked good right?"

"Yeah we all looked great." Blaine assured her, Rachel smiled replying "Then we're okay. Neither Chris nor I would appreciate being recorded looking or sounding bad."

Kurt and Quinn both giggled at the comment, Rachel shot her a look of warning and Quinn grinned leaning over to kiss the little diva on the cheek calming the brunette instantly. Blaine showed both of them what to monitor on the live feed and how to cut it off then left with Kurt heading home to sleep. Mercedes lasted an hour longer, Brittany an hour after that but when she went to go to sleep in one of Chris's guestrooms she made sure to take Santana with her. Around midnight Quinn and Rachel both retired to bed leaving Puck to keep an eye on Chris.

The next morning Quinn woke first immediately going downstairs to check on Chris only to be shocked that Chris, Emily as well as the rest of the band were all wide awake joking, laughing playing amazing music. The live feed was still going and even more people were watching now. At Chris's downright cheerful request for her to sing a song before she left for the day Quinn jumped in to do a song half asleep singing The Cardigans "The Great Divide" to Chris. As soon as she was done she went over to the couch Puck was sleeping on kicking him awake before getting ready for Cheerio practice. Santana and Brittany left the house the same time she did and they all got to the field before anyone else. As they waited Santana grumbled.

"Q you should call your girl have her stop to get us breakfast. That was the best last year, I still think about it all the time."

Almost as if on cue Quinn's phone beeped, Quinn went to her bag checking it she read the text out loud. "Hey, Judy made us all breakfast wraps I'm bringing them with me. Should be there at the end of practice, will bring OJ too. Love Rachel."

"Oh damn! Now I'm going to have to get Berry another damn gift to day thanks. How in the world did you get so lucky with such an awesome girlfriend Q? I'm still baffled, cause you tots know you don't deserve it at all." Santana sarcastically commented, Quinn laughed hard then answered grinning. "Oh I know I wonder that every single day. I never thought God loved me so much but he does. See going to church two Sundays a month isn't so bad after all, God does answer your prayers."

"We started going to that new church your mom picked out after we got together with our girls so one had nothing to do with the other." Santana pointed out.

"San you're so sweet." Brittany interrupted pulling her girlfriend over to kiss her soundly, when they finally pulled apart the rest of the squad had finally started to arrive.

Some of the girls complained as they got ready that Coach Sue wasn't even there but the "Unholy Trinity" knew better, it was always when you though Coach Sue wasn't watching that she was. That crazy woman never missed a thing; she even had the audacity to hit Chris up for a favor that last year when the Cheerio's made it to the brass ring. Coach Sue had asked Chris to fund a jet to take the Cheerio's to California, Coach was clear she knew Chris was loaded and why but instead of resorting to blackmail Coach appealed to Chris's school spirit and affection for Quinn, Santana and Brittany which of course worked. Chris even sprang for a five star hotel for the Cheerio's with the presidential suite for Coach Sue making sure there was a note to charge anything she wanted to the room and to enjoy herself while she was there as a thanks for all the hard work she did for the squad and the school. Quinn had never seen Coach Sue warm up to anyone as fast as Chris but when Chris explained what she did Quinn saw it and was impressed not many had the actual financial means to impress Coach Sue or do it in such style but Chris had been out to impress and did it with ease. Much later on Chris had confessed to Quinn that going all out like she had for Coach Sue was the first time she had ever been glad she had it in the bank. Most of the time Chris didn't care about how much she had in her trust she worked for her spending money but this one time it was nice to just be able to take care of it.

Practice was hard on most everyone, Quinn over saw the torture and dictated who got what so she was spared as was Brittany and Santana as Quinn broke everyone down into A,B,C squads. A squad got Brittany they went over new routines, B squad got Santana they got drilled under a very close eye, and C squad got evil Quinn. C squad were the girls who didn't make time, make the effort or have the right mind set. Gabrielle was lucky to be put in the B squad because at the end of practice everyone in the C squad was cut. A bulletin for new Cheerio's would be posted by lunch.

Rachel met the "Unholy Trinity" on the field with breakfast, Gabrielle was quick to take off as did everyone else. That Gabrielle was still showing up said a lot, the girl looked really, really sad but she didn't say a word not to anyone. They ate at the field then went inside where they were bombarded with questions about the secret jam session, the location was obviously secret but the fact that the whole school recognized Chris, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine there was no hiding from the fact they were there instead none of them said a word no matter who asked the question. During class both Quinn and Rachel realized everyone in school was _still_ watching Chris's jam session, everyone at school had known Chris was a talented musician and singer but they didn't know she was Super K, that particular secret was even better kept than where she really lived; no to see Chris go off like that for hours and hours and hours was stunningly amazing. Those who didn't already have a crush on her before definitely had one now. Plus that Chris's musical tastes went beyond popular songs to music from ever era, that Chris could play classical music on a guitar, play the entire drum solo from Iron Butterfly's "Indagadavida" or play classical pieces mixed with Elton John songs on the piano that made it hands down the most entertaining thing they'd ever witnessed, frankly no one could turn away.

As the day progressed Rachel and Quinn saw everyone was glued to their computers that even in the classes that actually took place Chris's live audio feed way playing softly in the background. Then at lunch while they ate in the mostly empty cafeteria Quinn took a moment to actually watch the live video feed from Kurt's laptop, Chris looked relaxed as she continued to play, the Italians smile coming a little easier than before. Then a joint was passed around, it was obvious Chris forgot the webcam was still on as she puffed away on the joint while still playing, Chris was also drinking some sort of mixed drink not that anyone else but Rachel would be able to tell. At the end of lunch Quinn and Rachel were still halfway watching the video feed when suddenly Rachel's eyes went wide she murmured, "Oh shit. Quinn! Look!"

Quinn turned her eyes to the feed to see red dripping from Chris's fingertips, beside her Santana was at her shoulder also watching the feed the Latina was horrified as she asked, "Holy crap are her fingers bleeding?"

As soon as Santana asked the question Emily stopped playing the keyboard grabbing the first aid kit, the band moved on to the next song with Emily firmly telling Chris she had to stop playing the guitar for a moment to just sing. Chris nodded following Emily's instructions automatically, Chris sang "The Big Bang" by Rock Mafia as Emily carefully cleaned Chris's hands then bandaged them up, at one point Emily turned toward the webcam telling everyone, "She cut her fingertips is all, she's fine and she will keep playing."

And Chris did, wearing a flesh colored rubber fingertips over the careful bandages. That Emily was taking such good care of Chris was the only reason both Quinn and Rachel stayed in school the whole day, though both girls did ditch their last class before Glee club. Rachel had texted Quinn asking to meet in "their spot" Quinn met Rachel in the girls' bathroom. When Rachel showed up she found Quinn already waiting for her leaning up against the sinks. Quinn saw the worry clear on her girlfriends face without saying a word the blonde waved Rachel over opening her arms; the little diva was quick to wrap herself around her love.

"I'm worried about her because I don't know how she's still standing. I've never seen her like this, I'm so worried Quinn." Rachel buried her face into the crook of her girlfriends' neck holding on to the blonde with both arms, Quinn held on tight whispering in her ear. "We trust Emily and Emily is taking care of Chris for us. I'm worried too but not as much as I trust Emily. Chris is…well different and always has been. The way she throws herself into everything, her intense passion is what fuels her it's not surprising it can sometimes take her above and beyond. Plus too we really need to keep in mind what we just got back from doing. Think about it Rachel, we're both still the energizer bunny since we got back because it was go,go,go,go,go,go for so long, Chris was worse than of us put together all imagine how it is for her. Chris is just burning energy she'll be okay once she wears herself down."

"It's a really good thing one of us can look at it clearly, I know I can't." Rachel commented sighing, Quinn could the little diva finally relax. They held each other saying nothing for a few minutes, eventually Rachel sighed again her breath hot against Quinn's neck the little diva asked.  
"Are you going back to class now?"

"Nope. I thought I'd sneak off to that storage closet with my girlfriend to fool around till Glee." Quinn replied licking a figure eight pattern on Rachel's neck with her tongue. Rachel's hands gripped Quinn's back tighter as she pressed herself closer replying. "That sounds like an amazing idea. We should go or we're going to give some poor freshman a hell of a peep show."

"Well you are the one who likes to show off." Quinn commented chucking softly, Rachel laughed into Quinn's neck. "I do, I really do."

Quinn and Rachel snuck off to the Cheerio's storage closet to fool around till Glee, they of course lost track of time showing up late coming in after Mr. Schue. Santana raised an eye brow at them walking in late while Brittany straight up giggled at them. "You guys are so cute!"

"Thank you Brittany." Rachel replied trying to suppress her grin dropping her bag down before politely shoving aside Mr. Schue to address the class, she took one full glance around the room before she began, Gabrielle was not there but everyone else was. "You all know what happened. On Friday I thought we could all sing songs to Chris to cheer her up. What do you all think?"

"That's a great idea Rachel." Kurt was quick to agree followed by everyone else, soon Mr. Schue was helping Rachel make a list of songs they could sing that Friday. The only stipulation was that it couldn't be a new song and it had to be one Chris actually liked, if anyone was uncertain of that last one they had to run the song by Rachel for final approval. Rachel of course was more than a little harsh about everyone's first song pick but was quick to work with everyone to come to a better choice; that it was for Chris kept everyone including the little diva in line and cooperative. By the time Quinn left for practice everything was set for Friday.

When Quinn got home bringing Santana and Brittany with her, they found Rachel singing a song with Chris, amazingly the Italian and her band were still going strong but it seemed the band had been drinking energy drinks since dawn, the Italian was the only one partaking of more than a few mixed drinks. Quinn follows Rachel's lead joining in on the fun again with Santana and Brittany right behind her. Around nine thirty Puck showed up while Rachel tried to get Chris to eat more than a few snacks here and there or to rest but Emily was really quick to put a stop to that. Emily warned Rachel and Quinn both letting Chris rest right now was not a good idea at all that it would only make things worse, Quinn didn't question it but she could tell the little diva wanted to but to Quinn's amazement Rachel didn't voice the question.

At ten thirty Santana had to leave to take Brittany home, neither had permission to spend the night twice in a row. Around midnight Emily and Marco are too tired to go on so Sal and Eddie offered to stay with Chris, Emily and Marco both crashed upstairs in one of the guestrooms then about a half hour later Rachel starts to fade so Quinn takes her to bed telling Puck to wake them if anything happened. At five forty-five am a frantic hard continues knock on their door startled both Rachel and Quinn awake, Rachel manage to get to the door first. They were both shocked to see Emily at their door looking as frantic as her knock sounded.

"Have you guys seen Chris?" Emily asked she was pulling on her coat. Quinn got out of bed joining Rachel at the door, Rachel answered. "No we went to bed right after you did. Why? What's going on Emily?"

"Chris had sex and now she gone." Emily bluntly stated. Both girls looked at the older girl with obvious confusion, Quinn asked. "What?"

"From what I can tell and from what I watched from the video was that Sal and Eddie took a quick break leaving Puck alone with Chris." Immediately both girls' eyes went wide, it was as if they already knew where the story was going as Emily continued. "Puck did a strip tease for Chris. Chris got turned on and screwed his brains out. Puck is still asleep. When Sal and Eddie realized what happened they took a break swimming in the pool. About an hour and a half later the video shows Chris coming out of that side room wearing Puck's underwear when she sees no one playing music anymore she took off upstairs. Chris probably changed her clothes or put some on whatever but she did take off in her car, she didn't leave a note and her phone is on her dresser. She's been gone for a couple of hours now, there's no telling where she went."

"Oh shit." Rachel looked like she was going to be ill.

PART TWO: Chris's POV:

Chris was lost, more lost than she had ever been. Everything had been going fucking great, she had a fun amazing summer and put on a kick ass tour but she missed her girlfriend like crazy so when they finally got back to Lima Chris had been on air. And after drowning herself in Gabrielle for two days she felt significantly better, whole again. Then school started, Chris was looking forward the upcoming school year, last year had been a blast she had so much fun, made so many new friends, done so many cool things Chris would forever remember that year as the year she finally found her family and found where she belonged. Most of that had to do with Hiram, Leroy, Judy but also Quinn, Santana, Brittany and especially Rachel. Then when Chris realized she was in love with Gabrielle she figured the cosmos was finally smiling down at her. The stability of her home life, her school life, her love life allowed her to get to know Gabrielle better than she really had any of her previous relationships even Greg. Yet it all came crashing down when Rachel's stalker Jacob Ben Israel brought her the envelope of truth, the bundle of photos notes and facts that crushed her heart, killed her happiness, ripped out a good chunk of her soul and left her wounded, raw, and numb. It took Chris a moment alone to get her shit together enough to put on that fake façade, that mask that everyone would believe so she could begin her revenge. That was thing she understood about herself as good as she was and could be also meant when motivated she could be bad, mean, vindictive, vengeful and cruel, very cruel.

Chris hadn't lied "Promised Love" was the song she learned to play the guitar on, it was a great song and she did love Gabrielle but it was her last and final gift to the young woman she had called girlfriend for almost a year. Chris's first instinct was to rush out find that other girl Jessica and beat the shit out of her but Chris knew if she did she'd literally hurt the girl too much, Chris was more than aware of what she was capable of. It was the same reason why Chris never raised her hand to Gabrielle or any girl for that matter. Chris didn't know if Jessica knew Gabrielle was already taken when they hooked up so she wasn't sure if she could judge the girl for it or not Gabrielle on the other hand was beyond guilty. There could be no forgiveness, no reconciliation, no words to make up for her actions and Gabrielle knew the second she found out that would happen that was why she sang the nice song, Chris had several other choices floating around her mind that were downright cruel, mean and way too harsh and in the end Chris couldn't do those songs she had to do the nice one as her one last nice gesture for the girl she loved and now had to get over.

Chris thought getting drunk would help but it only made her angry, really angry. After freaking out a bit Brittany calmed her down then Quinn came to her asking her to play a song, it was what she needed, later Emily showed up with the band and Chris got excited she could see the light at the end of the tunnel she remembered how she got last time and how she got better. Chris was relieved.

Once she had her band Chris allowed herself to get totally lost in the music, she didn't want to come back so she allowed herself to stay there. Time had no meaning, everything was measured in songs or pieces, sections of music that helped heal Chris's heart note by note, hours passed by but Chris never noticed eighteen hours in she had gone mentally numb it was wonderful. Music was a part of Chris on a cellular level she didn't need her mind for it, the relief of not thinking about Gabrielle was profound, it was almost as if she were outside of herself when her fingers were cut by playing too hard for too long she didn't even feel it, she barely felt anything at all everything but playing music was becoming automatic drinking, eating, using the bathroom all automated responses nothing more; her body was going but she really was way outside herself.

Then Chris found herself alone with Puck, it was the first time she had been left alone one on one with anyone since it all started, the intimacy of it being just the two of them calmed everything down considerably it brought her back to the moment, brought her back to herself. They played a handful of songs together just the two of them when Puck started bragging that his dancing had gotten better over the summer that Brittany had helped him work on it and he had jokingly offered to show it off to Chris by giving her a strip tease. Only Chris took him seriously answering him with, "Okay. You got a song in mind."

Puck shook his head no so Chris gave herself a moment to think about it, she finally answered, "I've got one. Are you ready?"

Puck grinned nodding he got up walking over to his coat on the back of the chair slipping it on, he didn't bother to put his shoes on but he did take a stand in the middle of the room. Chris slipped into the studio going to her computer to pull up the song she wanted Puck to dance to, making it play over the speakers in the other room where they were. Chris returned getting situated on the couch so that Puck was standing directly in front of her. Chris forgot the webcam was still on watching her, she didn't know it could clearly see her on the couch and clearly see Puck it had the perfect view.

"Are you ready? The music is about to start?" Chris asked her eyes on Puck's, the flirtation that had been there from the moment they met had flared back up lightning fast all it took was one flirty conversation. Chris knew full well where this could go but she didn't think Puck or the situation was all that serious. Chris figured Puck was just trying to cheer her up Puck could dance but strip tease? This was something she had to see no matter what. Chris even put on good strip tease music wanting to give Puck the best chance possible so she chose another one of her favorite songs Imani Coppola's "Key's 2 Your Ass" then the music started and Puck shocked the hell out of her in the first few seconds by dancing sexy, rolling his hips and pulling off his jacket in a teasing manner. Chris was stunned Puck could strip and he was so sexy!

Following the beat like an old pro Puck rolled his hips dancing closer to her as he pulled off his jacket followed by his shirt then his tank top showing off his chiseled chest tight six pack and buff arms, the summer tour had been good to him Puck's body looked better than ever and with his hair short but not buzzed Chris though this was the hottest Puck had ever looked. And that he was giving her fuck me eyes while he seducing her with the striptease brought Chris to the edge of her seat, she couldn't help but lean forward wanting to get closer. Puck slowly removed his belt showing off his back and his ass then smoothly pulled it off tossing it aside, soon his pants were unbuttoned and he was sliding them off revealing form fitting black boxers. Chris couldn't stop staring at his ass and his crotch, she knew what he had there and she was getting close to wanting to pull those boxers off to get reacquainted. When Chris finally raised her eyes again she found Puck grinning at her and offering his hand out to her, Chris reached out taking it allowing him to pull her up to her feet to dance with him and she did falling into easy rhythm with him pressed up against his chest. They danced together getting closer and closer till the song was done. In the silence of the moment they stared into each other's eyes, a new song started playing "Long Time" by Cake by the chorus Chris closed the distance between them kissing Puck hard. He kissed her back pulling her closer, when his tongue touched hers he picked her up by the ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. After a few seconds Chris pulled back to look Puck in the eyes huskily ordering him. "In the side room now!"

Puck carried her to the side room Chris pushed the door closed, he tossed her onto the bed making her laugh. Chris was quick to strip down to nothing, Puck watched pulling down his boxers he moved to climb onto the bed with her when she stopped him.

"Side drawer in the back there's condoms, put one on."

Puck nodded doing as instructed once he was ready Chris kissed him pulling him to the bed. Chris fucked Puck hard. She used him to get out her aggression energizing herself in the process. They went through three condoms before Puck passed out exhausted, Chris laid there next to him instantly twitchy and itching to take off. Once Puck rolled over onto his side she sat up grabbed his boxers slipping them on as well as her bra poking her head out the door, seeing Sal and Eddie gone Chris frowned and went upstairs taking a fast but thorough shower. Throwing on her usual clothes she grabbed her jacket and sunglasses taking off in her car. Chris didn't know where she was going so she was just going to drive around till she figured it out, after being in that basement for so long she wanted to be out in the air in the open. She didn't even realize she had forgotten her phone till she was out on the street heading toward downtown Lima, she went to call Rachel to let her know what she was doing but didn't stop when she realized it was gone.

Chris searched for high ground and found a ten story tall parking structure she went to the top and parked. She got out sitting on the trunk, the sun was already chasing away the darkness, and Chris pulled out a joint smoking it as she watched the sun rise. When the world started to wake up Chris got back in her car taking off this time heading to whatever bar she could find open at 7 a.m., it took her a half an hour but she found one. Parking she made sure she had her fake id locked the car and headed inside. It was a seedy hole in the wall dive bar, it was dark inside with dim lighting at the bar where three men sat hunched over their half-finished beers. Stepping further inside Chris slipped her sunglasses on top her head walking in slowly checking everything and everyone out eventually taking a seat at the bar, as her eyes adjusted she saw six other men seated at the booths that lined the back wall. A tall blonde man with wispy hair over his slowly blading dome wearing a much too tight black stained polo shirt that bore the logo of the bar approached her asking to see her id Chris handed it over watching the man's kindly face look it over nod asking what she wanted, Chris ordered and was brought a beer and she drank it.

An hour later Chris was still drinking sitting there at the bar thinking about all the ass she passed up during her tour staying faithful to Gabrielle, it's not that she regretted staying faithful she felt like she missed out. A tap on her shoulder got Chris's attention she turned to find a white haired old man smiling at her, the man instantly reminded Chris of Paul making her automatically smile at him.

"Is the seat next to taken miss?"

"No sir."

"Would you mind a bit of company?" The old man politely asked, he wore plain dark brown pants that matched his dark brown dress shoes that were only slightly scuffed, his pale blue dress shirt peaked out from a striped gray sweater he wore under a brown coat, he had a full head of hair now the color of snow and thin mustache, he had kind gentle eyes that reassured without even trying. Chris's smile widened as she replied, "Only if you let me buy your drink."

The old man smiled nodding, as he took the seat Chris waved over to the bartender ordering herself a new beer and getting the old man a scotch on the rocks. When the bartender dropped off the drinks Chris asked if the man had a cell phone she could borrow for a moment.

"For what exactly?" The bartender asked looking at Chris suspiciously; she gave the blonde man a flirty smile telling him honestly. "Need to send one text message that's all, let my boyfriend know where I'm at."

"Okay, my daughter made me get unlimited text messaging on my phone but I only use it with her. Go ahead." The bartender pulled out his cell phone handing it over to Chris; she kept that smile in place as she took it unlocking it going to its message function. Chris didn't want to call Rachel because she didn't want to hear the lecture so she went with the text message instead. She typed in Rachel's number then sent the message: _**Hey, it's Chris. Forgot my phone or would have called earlier & am using a strangers ph to send this. Went for a drive ended up watching the sunset. It was beautiful. Now getting a drink, will be home later not sure when. Will touch base when I can, didn't want you to worry. –Chris**_

After it was sent Chris deleted the message and the number from the phone handing it back to the bartender with a thank you, turning to the old man next to her she watched him take a large sip of his scotch with a satisfied sigh. He turned to her with a smile asking, "What is a beautiful young woman doing in a bar this early in the day?"

"I haven't been to bed yet, yesterday is still not over for me yet. What about you? Shouldn't you be at home letting your kids take care of you?" Chris shot back giving the old man a smirk that made his smile wider as he told her. "I don't sleep at night and I like to watch the sunrise, you could say yesterday is not over for me either. My kids know this, they may not like it but until the good lord choses to strike me down I will continue to do what I want when I want."

Chris nodded raising her beer up in toast to that, "Here! Here!" They clinked their drinks together taking a large sip of their own at the same time when Chris set her drink down she offered her hand to the old man introducing herself.

"My name is Christina Rizzoli, everyone calls me Chris."

"Christina is a beautiful name much more suiting for a beautiful woman like yourself, Chris seems too bland, too average, may I call you by your full name."

"Yes." Chris couldn't help but grin at the charming old man, he smiled taking her hand. "It's nice to meet you Christina my name is Harry James."

Chris shook the man's hand, "Nice to meet you Harry." As she let his hand go her memory kicked into gear and a piece of music started playing in her head, it was a trumpet piece, she knew the name. Her eyes got big for a second before she regained her cool to ask. "Harry James? Not trumpet player Harry James?"

"I didn't think anyone would know my name anymore, especially someone as young as you." The old man replied a small smirk forming, Chris laughed shaking her head telling him getting rather passionate about it. "I know music, I inherited my mother's collection when she passed away it fills five large rooms with examples of every type of music produced, from every era around the world. Her Harry James section is extensive and it was the highlight of the big band section, I went back through it several times on my own. I still do. Do you still play?"

"Sometimes. My kids have passed so my grandkids take care of me, they don't know my past, so they think it noise when I play."

"No! That's! That's! That's so wrong I don't' even have words for it!" Chris replied, her face showed the shock she felt, there was no way you tell one of the best trumpet players ever, an accomplished songwriter and conductor with the professional history he had and tell him not to play. Chris was filled with the urge to literally open hand smack everyone of Harry's grandkids for being ungrateful shits. But her rant made Harry laugh, "I would educate them if I thought it was worth it but the only good person in my family now is my grandson's wife Katka."

"I'm sorry for that." Chris told him sincerely, then an idea struck. "Would you be up for playing say now? I know a music store in town that we can get a couple of horns at, it won't be as good as yours but it'll be something."

"I'd love to Christina but I don't have the money for a new horn or a way to get there. I walked here. I do every week." Harry told her, Chris grinned telling him. "Don't worry about the money I'll take care of it and I've got my car outside. So how 'bout it Harry?"

The old man nodded in agreement, Chris broke out in a megawatt smile downing the last of her beer before reaching in her back pocket for her wallet. She threw down a few bills on the bar as Harry finished his scotch they left together heading out into the sunlight. Chris opened the door for Harry before rushing around the car to get behind the wheel driving them the music store she went to often. It was still early so there were only a few other cars on the road, Chris drove the speed limit taking extra precaution the last thing she needed to was get in an accident. They arrived at the music store safely it had just opened, the owner a tall thin man with thick wavy black hair and black rimmed glasses his name was Nick Emerson.

"Hey good morning Nick!" Chris called out to him as he set out a sidewalk sign, the man looked up smiling when he recognized Chris. "Good morning Chris. What are you doing up this early?"

"Was out having a drink with a friend, thought I'd bring him by." Chris replied shutting the door walking over, Harry was only a few steps behind when he reached her side she introduced them. "Nick this is my friend Harry James, Harry this is Nick Emerson he owns the store."

"Harry James? The trumpet player? Oh my god…this is a huge honor Mr. James." Nick gushed taking the hand Harry offered out to him shaking it. "Nice to meet you Nick."

Nick took them inside, Chris told them what she wanted and Nick brought out the best he had. Chris had Nick put two horns on her account then got comfortable with Harry in the back corner of the shop where Nick had recording equipment. There was no way Chris was going to play with the legend Harry James and not record it. In her excitement she forgot about Gabrielle completely, she forgot about how exhausted she really was, she forgot the booze buzz she had going earlier, by forgetting it allowed her to be normal self. Chris had only played the trumpet a few times, she had picked up the instrument from Gabrielle who only showed her the basics but Chris was a fast learner she was confident she could properly pick it up now that she was really motivated. Then Harry put the horn to his lips and started blowing Chris was momentarily hypnotized by the wonderful sound. A few minutes later Harry lowered the horn asking her. "Do you know the song?"

"Yes I do."

"Then join in." Harry told her, Chris blushed grinning and nodding as she put the horn to her lips. Harry started playing and after a beat of three Chris joined in following the old man's lead. They played for hours.

Nick bought them all lunch around noon, then around one a man and a woman came looking for Harry, the man looked to be in his early twenties was medium height, thick black hair rather shifty features, he looked like a thief in Chris's opinion while the woman looked to be in her early twenties white blond hair, dark eyebrows, small frame, large dark chocolate intelligent eyes this woman was beautiful.

"Christina this is my grandson Ben and his wife Katka, this is my friend Christina. She's a fellow musician." Harry stated making the introductions, Chris immediately offered her hand to Ben who shook it weakly then smiled and nodded to Katka who smiled shyly back.

"You play the trumpet too?" Katka asked, Chris smiled at the pretty woman as she replied. "A little, I play a lot of different instruments, I sing too."

"Wow." Katka replied, Ben eyed his wife then butted in telling Harry. "Time to go home grandpa, I've got to go to work. Katka's going to stay with you."

"I don't want to leave yet. I want to stay play more." Harry replied. Nick's face lit up even more, he had been floating on a cloud listening in to them play. Ben immediately looked put out and annoyed he spat back, "I've got the car I'm not going to leave you here to walk."

"I've got a car. I can take him home if you need to leave." Chris offered trying to ignore Ben's shit attitude, Harry was quick to add. "Leave your wife here and go to work Ben. Christina will drive us home in a couple of hours."

"Okay." Ben relented still looking a bit unsure. Katka was sure to kiss her husband goodbye waiting till he was out of the store before breaking out in a huge smile and hugging Harry thanking the old man. "Thank you Harry. I really wanted to stay and listen in, I always like it when you play. I hate it that my husband is so mean about it."

"Ben doesn't understand Katka, that's alright he doesn't need to. I've made a friend who does." Harry proudly boasted, Chris grinned. They resumed their playing with Katka joining Nick as their audience. It wasn't till much later when Chris saw someone walking by outside in a McKinley letterman jacket that she suddenly remembered she needed to check in.

"Hey Nick can I borrow your cell?" Chris asked stepping away to the side, Nick pulled his cell out handing it over. She took it walking to the front of the store she typed in Rachel's number then typed of the message: _**Hi Rachel, Checking in, made a new friend this morning, picked up a new instrument & have been playing music since then. Sorry didn't text earlier lost track of time. Don't know when I'll be home but will check in later. -Chris **_

"Hey Chris would you like to come to our house for dinner tonight?" Katka asked when Chris returned to their group. Chris handed Nick's phone back to him replying, "I would love to."

Nick cleaned and put away each horn into their specific case presenting them to Harry and Chris, Nick also made sure Harry signed a dozen photo's and albums before letting him leave. Chris drove Harry and Katka home they lived in an average neighborhood on the opposite side of Lima from where Chris normally roamed. She parked where Katka told her to and followed the two of them inside a modest white and blue house with a small fenced in yard. Harry immediately went to lay down the day though invigorating had taken much out of him, Katka noticed how tired Chris looked and made her lay down on the couch in the living room to rest while she put dinner together. Chris couldn't say no, she allowed Katka to pull her to the couch and push her to lie down and cover her with a blanket. Chris fell asleep immediately.

A few hours later Katka gently shook Chris awake whispering to her that there was fresh coffee and that that dinner would be ready in half an hour. Chris got up following Katka to the kitchen, the alabaster blonde directed Chris to sit at the small kitchen table serving Chris a cup of black coffee then poured herself her own cup joining Chris at the table. Chris felt drawn to Katka, they started talking first about Harry then Chris managed to get Katka to open up about herself, Chris wanted to know more but the blonde was shy till Chris's gentle probing got her to open up. Katka was originally from Chicago, she had met Ben at sixteen, they were married at eighteen which was only five years ago. They moved to Lima when Ben ran into big trouble with the police, no one else in the family was willing to take Harry but Ben so Harry came with them. Katka had been glad for that because she had never been close to her own grandfather and Harry was very sweet to her. Chris paid attention to every detail even the stuff Katka didn't mention, like the fact Ben was still getting into trouble but whatever trouble that was embarrassed Katka completely, Chris never asked for details.

A short time later Harry interrupted them looking for dinner, Katka had forgotten all about it however everything had already been finished, it had been kept warm. The three of them shared a wonderful meal of roast beef, green salad, fresh green beans with rose potatoes and a bottle of red wine. After dinner Harry retired to his room to read while Chris and Katka cracked a second bottle of wine. They resumed their conversation Chris wanted to know more about Katka, her dreams, her thoughts on everything. The more they talked and drank they closer on the couch they got. Chris knew the signs, she knew what those looks from Katka meant but she had chosen to ignore them because Katka was married. But then they finished the second bottle and blonde didn't waste any time leaning forward to plant a passionate kiss on Chris. And for the first ten seconds Chris resisted not pulling back to break the kiss but not moving either, then Katka ran her hands over Chris's neck up into her hair and the Italian broke kissing her back. They started making out Katka was the aggressor climbing onto Chris's lap. The slight grinding the alabaster blonde was doing onto Chris's crotch combined with the best kisser Chris had ever come across Katka was driving her insane, the throbbing between her legs pushed Chris to give in to what she really wanted which was taking Katka right there on the couch again and again but another part of Chris, an equally large part of Chris, was telling her to stop and leave that it wasn't right because Katka was married. They kissed a little while longer before Chris stopped it.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry Katka."

Chris said a quick goodbye to Harry giving him her phone number, quickly kissed Katka one more time on her way out and took off. Behind the wheel driving away a dark cloud settled over Chris as her mood and her thoughts turned dark. The guilt she felt at succumbing to her lust with Katka brought back Gabrielle and her pain. Chris drove through Lima heading back toward her part of town when she came upon Tavern 13 a bar she had been to before then she remembered a guy she knew that hung out there. A local artist named Anthony Kelly. Chris parked the car going inside finding her friend playing darts with three other people.

"Tony! How the hell are you man!" Chris called out after getting a beer.

Tony turned to Chris greeting her just as enthusiastically then introduced her to the friends he was with all local twenty some things that lived nearby. Chris joined them and together they hung for an hour before heading to Tony's house to drink more, smoke marijuana and do cocaine. Chris accompanied Tony and his friends back to the house matching them shot for shot, hit for hit, line for line. Sometime later Tony got wrapped up in a video game with one of buddies while Chris went into a back bedroom with a handsome muscular man and his girlfriend a very beautiful redhead to do more coke. They did lines and talked for about a half an hour before it dissolved into doing sexual dares that lead to Chris and the redhead having sex in front of the redheads boyfriend. Chris had known going into that room with them that it could and probably would lead to this but she was okay with that in fact she had mentally committed to it. When the boyfriend joined in Chris made sure he used a condom but that was her only concern, her dark thoughts had taken her to a dark place she had never been before yet she had committed to following it through and thing was if she had been asked why she couldn't say.

PART THREE: Rachel's POV:

Storming downstairs Rachel was pissed, she found Puck still naked asleep in the bed in the side room. Quinn was right behind her they both went to the computer glad to see the feed was turned off, Quinn accessed the recording going to the time in question and they watched Puck's strip tease performance as well as the making out and move to the side room, but the webcam also caught all the sounds coming from that room as well as the wall shaking and pictures hung on the wall falling down followed by Chris coming out in just Puck's boxers and her bra. The webcam had caught all of it; it was not shut off till Emily woke up and discovered Chris gone. Emily had gone out in search of Chris checking the few spots they all knew she might go, that Chris didn't have her phone made them all worried. Soon it was time for Quinn to leave for morning practice she didn't want to but Rachel insisted she go. Rachel waited around till Emily returned they both chewed out Sal and Eddie, they knew better but didn't think Chris would take off after sex like that. When it was obvious they wouldn't find Chris unless they had the cops search for her Emily, Sal, Eddie and Marco all went home. Rachel woke Puck up with a cup of ice cold water tossed on his chest and face thankfully he was covered by a sheet so she didn't have to deal with seeing "everything".

"Get up and find your clothes we need to get to school. You have fifteen minutes till I leave." Rachel announced going back upstairs, she finished getting ready grabbing their usual lunch growing sad that Chris might not be there to help eat it. Thinking about her best friend tears welled up in her eyes, she was so worried about Chris it was all she could do to stay calm.

Puck came up clothed wearing an "I just got laid smile" Rachel rolled her eyes at him telling him. "Your underwear is probably somewhere upstairs in Chris's room. Unless you want to go commando all day?"

"I don't mind. I don't want to make you late Jew princess. I'm not out to start any fights today, I'm in too good a mood. I finally got what I wanted."

"I hope you're really happy with what you got because it's probably all you'll ever get from her now." Rachel said her voice cold, she was angry at him for messing up the plan to get Chris back on track not for sleeping with Chris, Rachel had always known how he felt about the Italian and now that Chris was unattached it really had been only a matter of time not that anyone could have predicted it happening so fast then again Rachel had seen the strip tease. Puck had become a really good dancer.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked his face instantly falling, Rachel sighed reaching out placing a comforting hand on the boy's forearm telling him. "I know how you feel about Chris Noah, I know what you really want with her but she just broke up with Gabrielle. I would have preferred if you were second or third down her list not her first because now you've become the rebound guy. She may not come back to you and if she does it won't be to date. Mind you Noah I could be completely wrong or I could be right or it could become something in the middle. Either way I don't want you to get hurt, be realistic about this. You two are good friends I would really hate to see it ruined by a one night stand."

Puck didn't say anything back he nodded thinking it over. Rachel grabbed her lunch and her bag they walked out to their cars, but Puck chose to ride with Rachel leaving his truck at the house. On the drive to school Rachel caught Puck up on what happened after he fell asleep then explained to him why that had been a bad thing due to the timing and it throwing the plan out of whack. Puck apologized he didn't know and he tried to explain how it sort of just happened.

"Oh I know Noah. I saw the video. And by the way nice moves." Rachel commented and Puck's eyes got huge. "Oh I forgot about that. Do you think anyone was watching?"

"I think the whole school was watching." Rachel replied glancing over at Puck, he was actually blushing Rachel laughed out loud she had never seen him blush or anything remotely close before.

They walked into school together and all eyes were on Puck everyone knew and everyone was talking about it. Puck smirked held his head high and strutted down the hall; Rachel rolled her eyes at him just as her phone beeped. Rachel paused checking it hoping it was Chris but the text came from a strange number, opening it anyway Rachel was instantly relieved when she realized who it was from. Reading the message only halfway relieved Rachel's worry, Chris was okay, she was taking the morning to herself but Rachel was not okay with Chris being alone that long. Chris got crazy ideas when she was left alone too long and in her current fluctuating emotional state Rachel knew leaving the Italian alone was a bad idea period. Rachel wanted to ditch school and go in search of her best friend but with only a stranger's number to go off of and knowing Chris never stayed in one place too long she knew it would be futile.

Quinn met her at her their lockers with a slight frown, Rachel gave her a questioning expression so Quinn explained. "Avery saw the video, she cried through practice. Half way through I made her seat in the stands I couldn't handle hearing it anymore, I made Casey go with her it seemed to help."

"Good I hope that bitch feels a lot of pain, Gabrielle deserves what she gets." Rachel shot back completely unsympathetic about the other girl's plight. "Quinn I heard from Chris."

"You did? Did she call?" Quinn asked Rachel shook her head no then pulled out her phone showing Quinn the text message. "Shit even if we found the guy who's phone she used she'd be gone by now."

"I know." Rachel replied sadly.

"Hey?" Quinn pulled Rachel close wrapped her arms around the little diva's waist, Rachel sighed laying her head on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm worried."

"I know but she'll check in again later. Chris is a big girl she'll be okay." Quinn replied rubbing soothing circles in Rachel's back, the little diva closed her eyes for a moment letting her girlfriend comfort her. Only a moment later they were interrupted by Kurt and Mercedes walking over, Kurt was to the point. "Where's Chris?"

"We don't know. She's checking in but that's all." Quinn replied hugging Rachel a little tighter, she sighed momentarily content, then she heard Kurt ask. "So that video feed from the basement, was that for real?"

"Yeah." Quinn replied and Rachel finally opened her eyes again. Mercedes looked like she was busting at the seams when she saw Rachel was finally paying attention she leaned in telling the two of them. "Everyone saw it, everyone knows, Puck's popularity has just gone through the roof and we all know why. Who knew the boy had such good moves? I was impressed."

"So was I and a little jealous, Puck's body's looked amazing." Kurt commented interrupting they all laughed, Mercedes continued. "Well as amazing as his little dance was what everyone's being dwelling on was Chris's inhuman feat of playing music for over a day straight. Everyone's saying it wasn't real that it was a stunt."

"Good. Let them think that." Rachel shot out her anger flaring up, she didn't like when anyone questioned Chris she was immediately hostile when she knew everyone was talking about her best friend. "If anyone asks Chris is taking the day off to sleep in no one finds out the truth right?"

"Right." Everyone agreed.

Quinn walked her to class and they started their day. For Rachel the day dragged on and on, all she wanted was to hear from Chris but all day nothing. At lunch Rachel couldn't handle eating the cafeteria so they ate in the choir room not that she had much of an appetite she picked at her sandwich only taking three bites before wrapping it back up only Quinn noticed, the blonde took the sandwich away putting it back in her own bag then gave the little diva a long tight silent hug. Brittany was her usual self but Santana seemed to be in a bad mood and getting worse with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes gossiping the entire time. Puck checked in with Rachel right before lunch to see if she had heard from Chris but didn't stay around too many girls were following him around now, they were all over him so he wanted to take advantage of that and show off in the cafeteria where all the other guys could see.

After school Rachel was at home waiting for Quinn when she got another message from Chris only this time she recognized the number, Lima wasn't a big place there were only three actual music stores and out of the three Rachel and Chris shopped at only one, in fact they had a standing account there since they shopped there at least four times a month. And after spending so much time in the music store she had gotten to know the owner Nick rather well, she had his cell number programed in her phone since he normally called her when their special orders came in. Rachel shot a quick text to Quinn letting her know she was going to see if she could find Chris rushing over to the music store in her car only to get there moments after Chris had taken off. However this time she had Nick to go to and he was able to fill her in on what Chris had done that day. Rachel was relieved Chris was okay and not drowning herself in a bottle of booze then surprised to find out she really had made a new friend an old man who happened to be a famous trumpet player then had an all-day jam session with him. Nick mentioned the horns Chris bought, the lunch he picked up as well as the invitation to dinner so Rachel was sure Chris would be okay since she was at least acting a bit more normal by eating. All she could hope for at that point was for Chris to come home safely. Leaving the music store Rachel called Quinn letting her know immediately what she found out, they agreed to meet at Quinn's house. Rachel phoned her father's next, they were already planning on heading over to the other house since Judy had called them inviting them over to dinner earlier that day. Rachel called Emily last to give her an update the older girl was relieved that Chris had spent the bulk of her day playing music.

Dinner that night was a little tense, everyone was worried about Chris but what Rachel was able to gather earlier helped. Later that night as Rachel lay in bed with Quinn Rachel got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, a real bad feeling but she didn't know why when she finally did fall asleep she had nightmares. And each and every time she startled awake crying out in fear Quinn was right there to gently coax her back to sleep wrapping strong arms around her making Rachel feel safe as she drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Rachel woke in a grim mood, Quinn left for practice at her usual time but there was still no message from Chris. For the first time in a very long time Rachel was dragging her feet getting ready for school, lunch was thrown together haphazardly and she didn't even listen to music on the way to school she drove in silence. She met Quinn at their lockers neither of them said much, Quinn did ask. "Are you feeling better this morning?"

"A little but not much." Rachel replied honestly, Quinn wrapped her arm around her shoulders as they walked to their first class but before they even reached the door one of the Cheerio's ran up to Quinn. "Quinn! Rachel! Chris is outside!"

Quinn and Rachel both turned rushing toward the doors and the parking lot getting there in time to see a black Audi pulled up out front, a handsome man in sunglasses behind the wheel while a red head was thoroughly kissing Chris goodbye, the Italian looked exhausted but alive and on her feet. Rachel wondered who the guy and the chick were but patiently waited for them to leave before approaching Chris. The redhead eventually pulled away saying goodbye getting in the car, out of the corner of her eye she saw that Puck had come outside and had seen as much as she had, he looked hurt. He didn't say a word as he turned around and went back inside. As soon as the Audi drove away Chris finally turned to confront the crowd that had gathered, thankfully the moment Chris did Quinn, the best girlfriend in the world, turned around and ordered everyone back inside then made sure no one interrupted them so Rachel could have a moment alone with Chris first without witnesses.

"Where have you been? I've been very worried about you Chris! How could leave without your phone? That was so damn reckless of you!" Rachel demanded stomping over to the Italian.

"Sorry Rachel, I know I forgot to check in again last night. But I'm here now that counts right?" Chris replied shrugging, but Chris looked tired, there were dark circles under her eyes and she was pale frankly Rachel had no idea how Chris was still on her feet. Still Rachel was pissed she stepped even closer shoving Chris with both hands making the taller girl stumble back Chris didn't even try to defend herself as Rachel demanded. "Don't ever do that to me again! Because I swear to you next time I will call the police if that's what it takes to find you."

"I really didn't mean to leave my phone behind Rachel I swear. I didn't plan on being out that long I went to watch the sunrise, then I went to get a drink but I met Harry so we went to play some music then I got invited to dinner and after that I went out for another drink and ran into Tony." Chris offered trying to placate Rachel, the little diva could tell, she narrowed her eyes asking, "And the redhead in the Audi?"

"Part of a couple I met through Tony."

"You were with Tony and those two last night?" Rachel asked her bad feeling still churning in the pit of her stomach but now she couldn't figure out why. Chris nodded looking Rachel in the eyes, "I was."

Rachel was silent for a long moment, her eyes roaming up and down her best friend taking note of everything out of order. With a heavy resigned sigh Rachel told Chris. "You look like hell. I know you didn't sleep last night so we're going home. You need to shower rest and eat. Come on I'll take you, Quinn will you get my and Chris homework for us today?"

"Of course." Quinn replied nodding, she had been standing off to the side watching quietly. The blonde walked over kissing Rachel on the cheek, "I'll see you both at lunch."

"Come by yourself okay?" Rachel insisted, Quinn nodded then went inside. Alone Chris sighed slipping her sunglasses on then waited for Rachel to lead the way over to her car. As they got in Rachel asked, "Where's your car Chris?"

"At Tavern 13. I didn't think it was a good idea to drive anymore, I've been up for far too long." Chris commented, Rachel nodded in agreement starting the car. Chris frowned when the music didn't automatically come on. "Why is the music off? Did you turn it off? When do you drive without music?"

"When? Oh how about when my best friend disappears worrying me and everyone else who cares about her to death! I could barely sleep last night Chris! I had nightmares about people doing very bad things to you." Rachel shouted tears welling up in her eyes, Chris frowned even more. "I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to worry you like that or anyone like that. I was…just getting lost in the moment. I wasn't thinking, I really wasn't you know I wouldn't do that on purpose."

The begging tone in her best friends voice struck a chord with Rachel, she sighed deflating some of her anger, wiping away a few errant tears she said. "I know Chris that's why I forgive you but you have to promise me you'll never do that again. If something happened to you Chris I would never forgive myself, I need my best friend around for the rest of my life do you understand. I need you around so please stop doing things that jeopardize that. Please."

"Okay." Chris agreed with a conflicted expression but Rachel didn't catch it as she focused on driving them home.

Rachel took them to her house, marching Chris upstairs to her personal bathroom shoving Chris inside with a towel and robe. While Chris showered Rachel pulled out some comfortable clothes for Chris to put on then went down to the kitchen to make them both something to eat, veggie sandwiches with veggie chips and juice. After the food was taken care of Rachel used her cell phone to call Paul then Judy letting them both know Chris had turned up, giving them both details on the Italians current state of well-being, Paul told Rachel she could keep Chris till after dinner then he would personally come to pick her up, he needed to talk to his granddaughter but he figured it would be best after she had rested and could remember the lecture he planned on giving her. When Rachel went back upstairs Chris was out of the shower and in the clean clothes Rachel had left out. Chris was already lounging on the Rachel's bed one arm behind her head her eyes on the sun's ray's that danced along the wall.

"You ready to eat?" Rachel asked setting their food down on her desk. Chris sighed, her eyes on the ceiling as she replied, "Not really."

Chris rolled over turning her eyes on the tray and immediately perked up, "Oooooo the famous Berry veggie sandwich and with veggie chips too. Okay I can eat."

Rachel laughed putting on a funny movie for them to watch while they enjoyed their meal, Chris ate all her chips and her sandwich then lay down on Rachel's bed falling asleep halfway through the movie. Rachel sat next to Chris on the bed watching over her friend glad she was finally resting. After the movie Rachel switched it to TV watching whatever she could find on, an hour before lunch Quinn texted her checking to see where she was and how Chris was doing. Rachel sent a text back then called and ordered two medium pizza's for lunch. Quinn showed up the same time as the pizza guy. Rachel met them both at the door, Quinn set her bag down by the front door in the hall then went to grab waters, napkins and plates for the three of them before following Rachel upstairs to her room. Chris woke up when they walked in with the hot pizzas, Quinn laughed commenting. "Look she's feeling better already."

Rachel smiled setting down the two pizzas. Chris sat up rubbing her eyes asking sleepily. "What kind did you order?"

"Vegan and Meat lovers." Rachel replied, adding as an afterthought. "You both know how much I hate the meat lovers because of how grotesque it all is but I figured for Chris this one time I could compromise because I know how much she enjoys it."

"This is why you're my best friend. That's so sweet of you Rachel, thank you." Chris said sincerely getting three slices of the meat lovers right away. Rachel smiled at Chris laughing at the mound of pizza on the girl's plate and put on a different funny movie.

They all made their plates eating, watching the movie and talking in spurts here and there. Chris devoured six pieces of pizza before passing out again on Rachel's bed, Quinn shared the vegan pizza with Rachel knowing if she wanted a kiss on the way out she better not have meat on her breath. It wasn't that Quinn couldn't eat meat, it was that Quinn made sure if she did she brushed her teeth before kissing her girlfriend out of respect. Rachel never asked her to do that Quinn did it on her own, it was the little things Quinn did like that, that made Rachel fall in love with her a little bit more each and every day. At the end of the lunch hour Quinn soundly kissed her girlfriend goodbye then took off heading back to school. Rachel worked on what homework she could while Chris continued to sleep. Throughout the afternoon Rachel received a dozen text messages from friends asking about Chris. Both Puck and Santana wanted Rachel to confirm where she had Chris stashed but Rachel didn't answer any of the texts, instead she sent a warning to Quinn that everyone was going to grill her, Quinn sent back: _**Thx for the heads up but they've been hitting me up since this morning & got nothing! Will see you after practice. Love u. –Q xxx**_

By the time Quinn showed up after practice Chris woke up normally looking much more herself, she still looked tired but not zombie tired anymore. When the Italian woke she moved from the pillow to Rachel's lap since Quinn was sitting at the foot of the bed across from Rachel. Yawning Chris asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Not much today. Santana wants to talk to you, Puck too but for a different reason. It was more that everyone saw Puck's striptease and you fucking him." Quinn replied bluntly. Rachel and Quinn both quietly laughed at the slow realization on Chris's face then she frowned commenting. "Shit then I bet Puck was there when I got dropped off huh?"

"He was." Rachel answered, Chris closed her eyes sighing. "Crap. I don't want to hurt him but I'm not ready to date anyone right now or any time soon."

"I told him that yesterday." Rachel interjected, Quinn chuckled softly. "Too late for that. He's going to get hurt no matter what, that's what he gets for not waiting."

"What do you mean not waiting?" Chris asked rolling over to see the blonde better. Quinn grinned as she replied. "He's your rebound."

Chris was quiet for a long moment thinking about it she frowned, "Yeah I guess so. Damn I wouldn't mind dating Puck, not now but later on. I like him, I've always liked him. And did you see his strip tease? Brittany's a fucking miracle worker getting Puck to improve that much. Ugh I have a confession. I honestly couldn't help myself. I had to and it was great."

"Chris please, I'm begging spare me the details." Rachel begged making Quinn and Chris laugh. Rachel started playing with her friends hair asking. "So I want to hear about your new friend. Tell us about Harry James."

Rachel and Quinn listened intently as Chris went into great detail telling them about how she met the old man, how they made the move to music store, the all-day jam session and going over to the old man's house for dinner after. Chris told them she planned on calling on the old man that next day but she wanted to see if she could set up a gig for the two of them at a jazz club. Rachel thought that was a great idea and immediately offered to help but only if Chris promised to stay in and sleep. Chris agreed.

Before dinner Hiram and Leroy pulled Chris into their office where Rachel and Quinn could both hear the Italian getting chewed out for her thoughtlessness, they could also hear Chris agreeing with them and explaining herself the best she could with promises of not repeating the mistake. After that dinner was a much more light hearted mirthful affair, Chris was more herself than ever and now that she was home the worry that had been sitting on everyone's shoulders was gone the relief everyone felt was apparent. Halfway through desert Paul pulled up and Leroy's phone beeped, he announced. "Chris, Paul's here to pick you up. We'll all see you for lunch tomorrow right?"

"Right." Chris nodded getting up giving each of the Berry men a hug; she walked to Quinn kissing the blonde on the top of the head then pulled Rachel with her to the front door. The little diva followed her best friend all the way outside to where Paul was waiting patiently.

"I'll be waiting for you guys tomorrow morning for breakfast okay, you guys come pick me up." Chris offered her tone told Rachel she was still seeking forgiveness, Rachel was privately glad Chris understood the magnitude of the worry they were all put through. "Do you want to go to our favorite place or our second favorite place?"

"You know we should go to our favorite, we went to the other one last time." Chris replied reaching out to hug Rachel, the little diva was quick to hug her friend back with equal force. Holding on Chris was quick to apologize again, "Rachel I'm sorry about yesterday, I really didn't mean to make you worry like that. I won't do that again."

"Good. Now go home. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Rachel replied pushing Chris toward the car. Rachel watched Chris get in on the passenger side then for the car to drive off before she went back inside.

That night they didn't have to go to bed early it was Friday so the girls watched a couple of movies together, they started with a funny one that kept the lighter mood then a romantic one second. Neither girl brings up Chris again but both are thinking about the Italian, the relief they both felt that she was okay, that nothing bad had happened had been profound the heavy weight they had both been bearing lifted leaving both girls in a very good mood. The romantic movie was soon forgotten when Rachel caught Quinn watching her instead of the screen.

"What do I have something on my face?" Rachel asked shyly till Quinn smiled sweetly at her shaking her head no. "You are so beautiful Rachel."

Rachel couldn't help but glance down at herself, she was in a tank top and some short shorts, she wasn't wearing any make up with her hair down and slightly messy, Rachel thought the last thing she looked was beautiful. "No Quinn if anyone on this bed is beautiful it's you. You always look like an angel even when we first wake up while I end up looking like a rumpled baby monkey."

Quinn laughed out loud pulling her girlfriend close and laid a half dozen feather light kisses along Rachel's chest. "Yeah but my rumpled baby monkey."

"Agh Quinn! You're not supposed to agree with me!" Rachel lightly smacked Quinn's arm looking hurt it make the blonde laugh even more. "Okay you do not look like a rumpled baby monkey how about you look like a cute cuddly little kitten."

"Ooooooooo I like that. A kitten is much more acceptable." Rachel agreed, thinking if she were a cat she'd have a tail and if had a tail she be flicking it back and forth and using it to annoy Quinn. Then an idea stuck Rachel and she started giggling prompting Quinn to ask. "What?"

"I was thinking about what I would do with a tail like how I'd use it to bug you but then I realized if I'm a kitten then that means you're a lion, I mean how could you not be with your long blonde mane." Rachel commented running her fingers through Quinn's wild hair, the blonde grinned. "I like that idea."

Quinn raised herself up on her knees and the palms of her hands to hover over Rachel making her hair appear even more wild. "If I'm a lion that means…" Quinn let it linger as she startled growling softly acting like a big cat sniffing Rachel out, the brunette started giggling as Quinn's nose tickled her skin. Quinn climbed off the bed pretending to be a lion going around the room till she pounced back onto the bed roaring. Rachel squealed and giggled as Quinn climbed on top of her licking her in spots making Rachel laugh and sniffing Rachel more while making a purring noise. Rachel's smile was ear to ear, she pulled Quinn close telling her with a light kisses on her nose. "My lion."

"My kitten." Quinn replied laying light kisses on Rachel's lips she looked the brunette in the eyes telling her. "Let's see if I can make you purr."

Quinn leaned in kissing Rachel deeply; the little diva was quick to pull the blonde's sleep shirt off her hands going to Quinn's perfect breasts. Quinn moved her mouth to Rachel's sensitive ear, making Rachel moan and lean into her, the moan sounded a lot like a soft purr. Quinn stopped for a moment to pull back grinning she looked Rachel in the eyes to tell her. "That didn't take much."

"That means it's my turn to make you purr." Rachel shot back both hands on Quinn's breasts massaging them in the most pleasing manner as the little diva dragged one tan leg up between the blonde's till she pressed up against her core in an agonizing show motion. When Rachel combined a wandering tongue on top of everything else it rendered the blonde mute for a long moment before Quinn was able to make a sound, it was a cross between a moan and a growl. Rachel thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard, inspired she wanted to make Quinn make that noise more. Using her tongue and hands Rachel managed to get Quinn to flip over and take off the blonde's shorts and panties. Rachel couldn't resist as she scooted all the way down, it was her favorite thing to do to the blonde and when the little diva's tongue touched Quinn's core Quinn sung a symphony for her. Marathon sex lasted till the early morning; it was if neither could wear the other out no matter what they did so they kept going their connection seemed stronger than ever.

When Rachel's morning alarm went off they both startled awake, they had only gotten four hours of sleep when they both remembered they had to meet Chris for breakfast while it could still be called breakfast. Happily tired they got dressed and drove over to Quinn's house to pick up Chris; the Italian had fallen asleep writing jazz songs for the trumpet. The very sight of it made both girls smile. They dragged Chris out of bed and to the restaurant where they were met by Brittany and Santana then Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes.

Rachel watched curious as Santana immediately dragged Chris out of the restaurant out to the parking lot to have a twenty minute intense private conversation. Rachel and Quinn both watched through the window but Chris had a way with Santana that rivaled Brittany's plus the bubbly blonde was adamant that everyone (even Rachel) leave the two alone that it would work its self out and it did. At the twenty minute mark both girls came back inside wearing a smile, Brittany made sure to seat Chris between herself and Santana across from Rachel and Quinn with Kurt sitting next to Rachel and Blaine and Mercedes at the heads of the table. Rachel sat back marveling at the relationship Chris had built with Brittany and especially Santana. Chris was blessed with the ability to make friends with anyone and when she had made friends with Santana it had been sexual at first but when Rachel found out how much Chris actually cared for the Latina Rachel had been absolutely shocked that Chris had given up Santana to help the Latina and the bubbly blonde reunite. Chris proved herself for the 1,000th time to Rachel by putting herself last so that Santana could be with Brittany despite her own feelings but after everything had settled Rachel realized Chris had maintained her rather intimate closeness with Santana, that Brittany understood this literally special relationship between the Italian and the Latina and the fact that she did was the only reason no one questioned it. When it came to people Brittany was a genius Rachel no longer questioned it and that Brittany sanctioned Santana and Chris's special bond was all the approval Rachel needed or anyone else for that matter.

Chris was open with all of them about what she had been busy doing and what she wanted to do next and they all pitched in to help Chris get a gig together to get Harry James out of the house for a sold out gig on a Saturday night. Rachel was overjoyed that everyone did their part and it was taken care of before noon. Chris called Harry to inform him of the evenings plans then had a limo pick up the old man at the appropriate time. The gig was two towns away but at a rather large jazz club that had been over sold by fifty people. There wasn't even standing room available by the time Harry James arrived at the building. Rachel had made sure Chris, Sal and the four other special musicians brought in for the evening had been snuck in around back and treated liked VIP's. Rachel helped Chris make sure the old man was taken care of and that a kick ass jazz show was put on, she had fun as did everyone else.

The weekend passed by in a flash and Monday morning was there before Rachel was ready. She spent the day playing catch up as did Chris, a pleasant distraction for both of them were the dozen or so guys and girls all trying to win Chris's favor with love notes, flowers, gifts and spontaneous serenading. Santana and Brittany made a point to stick around Chris more than usual just to make sure they didn't miss the show but by lunch Chris wasn't going anywhere near the cafeteria instead she hid out in the choir room with their usual group minus Puck or so Rachel thought till half way through lunch Puck showed up to talk to Chris. Rachel watched Chris take off alone with Puck for almost fifteen minutes before Chris came back alone. Everyone wanted to know but no one wanted to ask so Rachel did. "How'd it go?"

"Good, we're still friends but that's it. He's disappointed but knows not to push it." Chris replied smirking, Rachel laughed shaking her head.

Everyone heard the quick conversation so no one else asked but Rachel did catch Santana's smirk followed by the quick nod of approval. After lunch on the way to their next class Rachel was walking with Chris when they both spotted that new girl Jessica Pond walking toward them down the hall, she didn't see them yet she seemed preoccupied with a piece of paper in her hand. Rachel looked over glancing at Chris when she saw the Italian's face twist into anger as Jessica got closer, Rachel decided to do nothing and see what happened. Chris got within arms distance of Jessica when she suddenly stepped in front of the girl letting the girl run into her, the shorter girl bounced off Chris like she had hit a brick wall.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." The new girl quickly tried to apologize but when she looked up she recognized who she hit. The girl's voice trembled as she stammered out, "Chris Rizzoli, oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you. I'm so sorry."

Chris didn't say a word she stared down hard at the girl, Jessica froze in place she looked petrified. Out of the corner of her eye Rachel saw Quinn and Santana round the corner and notice what was going on and by the time Quinn reached Rachel's side Jessica was visibly sweating. When Chris finally broke the silence the Italians voice was low and menacing, "Since you do know who I am I only have one question for you. Did you know she was taken when you hooked up with her?"

"No! No I didn't. She said you guys were broken up but still friends. I really didn't know. I wouldn't have if I did; I've made that mistake before I didn't mean to do it again." Jessica insisted looking Chris directly in the eyes despite how scared she was, the Italian held the stare for a long moment then relaxed nodding. "Okay. I believe you. Look I'm done with Gabrielle so take it if you want it but beware we were about to make our one year together when she pulled this bullshit don't think your special the second you turn your back she will stray."

All Jessica could do was nod in understanding, Chris stepped around Jessica moving on, Rachel was right behind her along with Quinn and Santana everyone else who had been in the hall had stopped in place like they had been frozen when Chris confronted Jessica but now that it was over they all began moving again. They went to class but halfway through Chris disappeared and didn't pop back up till the class was over. On their way to their next class Rachel asked Chris, "Where did you get off to?"

"To talk to Gabrielle. I told her to come back to Glee." Chris replied her eyes on the crowd of kids around them, Rachel's jaw dropped open she smacked Chris with the back of her hand. "Are you kidding me? Why in the world did you talk to her? Ugh you didn't take her back did you?"

Chris laughed bitterly shaking her head no, "Hell no I did not take her back, no I just want things to get back to normal as quickly as possible and Gabrielle is a part of Glee. We'll all have to get over it together, she'll have to get used to being around me and me her."

"How in the world are you so calm about all of this?" Rachel asked, Chris looked around to see if anyone was listening in then leaned in telling Rachel in a soft low voice. "I smoked a small joint when I talked to Gabrielle, it made me calmer."

"I'll say. It's not that I approve you know I don't but I can see why you did this time." Rachel commented relenting Chris grinned shrugging then laughed out loud making Rachel ask. "What?"

"When I was talking to Gabrielle she teared up and told me at some point later on in Glee she was going to sing Dido's "White Flag" to me, that it was truth about how she really feels." Rachel was instantly pissed but Chris barked out a laugh as she continued, "So I told her if she dared sing that to me in Glee I would sing Cyndi Lauper's "I Don't Want To Be Your Friend" to her, that the song was my truth. She really didn't like that. Shit I was surprised she even knew the song the way she hates anything older than two years. I fucking swear."

"You should sing "I Don't Want To Be Your Friend" to her anyway, you could do it for me?" Rachel asked giving Chris a fake bright and eager smile, the Italian burst out laughing. "Shit Berrylicious I just may."

Glee that day Rachel made sure to go early grateful for Chris's head's up so that when Gabrielle showed up a few minutes before Chris Rachel was prepared to keep everyone else quiet about the girl's presence and there was an uproar. Mercedes was livid and Santana looked like she was about to beat the girl for even stepping foot in the room. However before it got out of hand Chris walked in and immediately stepped in stopping it. "Hey come on leave it. We may not be together and I'm not her friend but that doesn't mean any of you have the right to be so cruel to her. She's a part of Glee too, I asked her to come back so please for me…drop it."

"Okay Chris but as long as she stay's quiet because we have a surprise for you." Kurt announced, Chris smiled she looked surprised. "Really? What did you guys plan?"

Gabrielle remained seated by herself way off to the side silent, Rachel guided Chris to her seat next to Quinn and Santana then took the floor giving everyone her megawatt smile as she announced. "Here in Glee we're all your friends Chris, we all wanted to do something for you. So we've all come prepared to do a song to cheer you up so nothing but your favorites. Kurt you're first."

Kurt stood up giving Chris a warm smile telling everyone, "The song I'm doing is called the Crying Game, Chris sang this to me last year to cheer me up and I'm glad to do it for her now."

Kurt began the song and sang it beautifully, Blaine went next followed by Tina, then Mike, Briana, Finn and Sam shared a duet with Casey and Artie doing a duet as well, all the songs chosen were Chris's favorites, her smile grew with each one. Everyone took a turn till only a handful was left; Puck sang "I Looked At You" by the Doors, Mercedes sung Christina Aguilera's "Beautiful" killing it even bringing tears to Rachel's and a few other's eyes. Brittany went next with Jewel's "U & Me=Love" followed by Quinn singing "Heart of Glass" by Blondie which really impressed everyone, Rachel could tell the touring they did really paid off Quinn was more natural than ever Rachel was so proud of her. When the applause for Quinn's performance finally died down Santana took the floor she walked over to Chris smiling almost shyly at the Italian reaching out to taking Chris's hand pulling her to her feet leading her out to the center of the floor. The music started and the acoustic version of "Dream a Little Dream of Me" filled the room at the perfect moment Santana started singing the song to Chris still holding on to the Italian's hand. Santana's voice never sounded better and the Latina put so much emotion in her voice, it brought tears to almost everyone's eyes. Santana was showing everyone in the room how much she loved Chris, this time Chris did cry Rachel could tell the Italian was beyond touched by it all. When the song was done Brittany rushed over grabbing both Santana and Chris pulling them into a big hug as she gushed, "That was so beautiful San!"

Rachel went last the song she chose to sing Chris was one that she had actually been singing to Chris periodically since the previous November. Chris had been melancholy about something and Rachel sung it to her to cheer Chris up and it worked so after that whenever Chris was feeling sad or down Rachel sang her that song. Rachel stood up smiling genuinely as she announced, "This song is called Evergreen off the album Skin Diving by Submarine, an album Chris made me listen to on repeat on our first road trip together. Chris and I know how important this song is to us. We love you Chris, I love you Chris I hope you like this."

"You know I'm going to love it." Chris shot back grinning; Chris always loved it when Rachel sang for her. Rachel began the song singing it directly to Chris with a big smile, no one else but Quinn was familiar with the song having overheard Rachel sing it many times but only to the Italian. Quinn liked the song and had wondered out loud to Rachel one day about what the original sounded like then added that Rachel probably sang it better anyway and left it at that. Today Rachel sang the song giving it her all for her friend. "_The sun shone down every day, when sunshine was good for you. And I close my eyes and evergreen again. The sky is always blue and I don't feel the rain._"

That afternoon Rachel went with Chris to visit Harry, she found the older gentleman very charming, very witty and utterly engaging. Harry proved to be a true blessing for Chris; he was just what Chris needed to properly ground herself in something positive. The old man brought out "happy Chris" Rachel was glad that version of her best friend had not gone too far away for too long. Chris started hanging out with Harry at least three times a week, they played music together each time Rachel only went with Chris one out of the three times each week. Rachel loved hanging out with the older gentleman but then she met Harry's family. Ben looked like a thug and frankly scared Rachel while his wife Katka though beautiful had a icky aura to her, Rachel couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about the woman really bothered her and it wasn't just because she was constantly staring at Chris's ass because, well everyone did that.

Over the next month everything settled into a normal healthy rhythm. On the surface everything seemed to stay the same. Quinn was still HBIC and Captain of the Cheerio's, Rachel was still her girlfriend, sole Captain of the Glee Club and Queen to Quinn's King of the school. What changed was Gabrielle's status was no longer at the top but the bottom, no one threw slushies' on her but no one spoke to her either, no one but the girl she cheated with, Jessica Pond however word was while the two girls were friends Jessica turned Gabrielle down when asked to date. In Glee Gabrielle waited two full weeks before getting up to sing again but Rachel made sure to glare at the girl properly so she never entertained the idea of singing a love song to Chris. Rachel knew if the girl tried she'd likely be compelled to get up and punch the girl in the face and she didn't feel like being suspended. Publically Chris moved on making it very clear she was dating a number of people which she was, in the blandest terms Chris simply pretended her relationship with Gabrielle didn't mean as much as it really did so that they and everyone else could simply move on no matter the real lingering feelings left behind. Briana waited a week and a half before she approached Chris at Rachel's house after school. Rachel watched from her bedroom window as Chris talked to Briana out on the driveway, Briana asked Chris out but Chris turned her down gently telling her she never went back to someone she already dated, it was a rule. Briana was disappointed but they agreed to remain friends. Puck was a different story, he kept trying to get Chris to go on a real date with him but she refused yet they continued to have sex. It was sporadic and at Chris's whims but it was at least once a week most times a lot more. Rachel could tell Chris was keeping her heart out of it because everything was normal between Chris and Puck when they were hanging out as friends but when the Italian did have sex with Puck they didn't hang out or cuddle or talk. Chris had explained her plan to Rachel once, it was actually really smart almost like programing yourself to have a certain response and Chris was putting it into effect. The programing though only helped Chris, Puck fell harder and harder, Rachel tried to warn him but he was a moth Chris was the flame. Rachel and Quinn both noticed Santana's reaction to Chris's regular fucking of Puck, it was not good, she never made a scene or said a word but Rachel and Quinn could both tell how much it really bothered the Latina. Once Rachel wondered out loud to Quinn if maybe it was because Santana had been with Puck too but Quinn quickly squashed that idea but never explained why. It was especially obvious when Puck convinced Chris to sing a duet with him, he knew Chris loved Robbie Williams so he asked to sing Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman's duet song "Something Stupid", Chris agreed to it but insisted on doing a special introduction where she made it abundantly clear she was not dating Puck this was just a fun song _nothing more_ only when it came time to perform the song Puck surprised Chris by dancing with her across the room as they sang to each other, Rachel was shocked Puck knew how to cha-cha then realized he must have asked Brittany to teach him, one glance at the bubbly blonde it was confirmed, Brittany watched the dance with a proud smile while her girlfriend sat next to her scowling at Puck. Even Rachel had to admit the performance was pretty damn romantic, though Gabrielle turning green halfway though was a nice counter point to the sweetness.

Over that month Rachel and Quinn grew closer as they both made more of an effort to keep their regular alone time the busier they got, Quinn had to get the new squad members up to speed for a "off the books" competition Coach Sue put together while Rachel had been suckered into directing the freshman class's production of Grease not that Rachel didn't have help she did, she made Chris and Kurt help out and with the three of them they managed to scrape together enough talent to fill out the cast using a couple of sophomores but it worked. Rachel's special anniversary gift arrived in the mail the day before her and Quinn's first anniversary seven days late, Rachel had pitched a huge fit each one of those days to Chris, it was all the Italian could do to keep the little diva patient. On that special night Quinn recreated their first actual official date, picking Rachel up at her house, driving them out to the same spot out in the country, they had the same meal, listened to the same playlist and danced to the same songs. Quinn was always doing something special for Rachel, she never asked for it Quinn did all on her own and it wasn't big things just little things like not having meat on her breath before kissing her, remembering what flavor of each type of drink she liked and could recite why Rachel liked one particular flavor over another, thinking ahead about where they were going to eat to make sure Rachel always had options or remembering to bring the vegan version of whatever so that Rachel didn't feel totally left out. Quinn always remembered her and always considered her no one had ever done that for the little diva, not to the extent Quinn did and that the blonde did it without thought or hesitation showed Rachel how much Quinn loved her, at least enough to remember the details, all the details. Quinn also did little things like leave love notes in her locker, flowers on her pillow or bring her tea when she coughed too many times knowing Rachel would want something to sooth her throat and even serenading her in front of the entire school which honestly felt just as good as being in the spotlight doing the solo. Right after dinner Quinn told Rachel how much she loved her then presented her with a wrapped gift, Rachel tore off the paper to reveal a framed photo of the two of them in Paris in bed together; they were naked wrapped up in a peach colored sheet. Quinn had snuck the camera and had taken the shot of them tangled together with Rachel half asleep on her chest; it was taken about ten minutes after sex Rachel remembered every moment of that weekend. Rachel had loved that shot because how in love with each other they both looked, so happy, Rachel really loved that picture even though she made Quinn promise not to show it to anyone but the way Quinn had framed the photograph it was much more tasteful it was something she could have out in her room without worrying what her fathers would say about it. She loved it, with tears in her eyes she thanked Quinn again and again then she handed Quinn the wrapped gift she had brought for her. Rachel had given Quinn a top of the line camera, Quinn had always shown interest in photography but never had a decent camera to work with Rachel used her tour money to fix that. Not long after gifts were exchanged clothes were shed and words were exchanged for actions. No one knew but Rachel was instigating more and more Lion Quinn and Kitten Rachel sex play, Rachel absolutely loved it when Quinn stalked her or roared or growled, yeah definitely the growling was her favorite especially when Quinn's hair was wild and the sun caught it making it extra blonde. Rachel never told Quinn but when Quinn acted like Lion Quinn it reminded Rachel of HBIC Quinn especially when faced with a threat, Rachel thought that particular predator version of Quinn was so intensely sexy it made her wet every time she thought about it. Oddly the more busy they became the more sex they started to sneak in taking every opportunity they could, with Chris acting more herself than ever despite her small bouts of sadness here and there Rachel wasn't worried about her anymore allowing her to focus on the things she needed to get done like the production she as directing, getting Glee club ready for Sectionals and convincing her girlfriend to dress as a lion for Halloween, Rachel had already bought the costume and the makeup as well as her own Kitten costume, the matching lingerie was a surprise for after.

PART FOUR: Quinn's POV:

The month after Chris's disappearing act went by in a flash, Quinn was busier than ever. She had been put under the gun getting a the squad together in three weeks to do a private "competition" arranged by Coach Sue, Quinn feeling her reputation as Captain was on the line went full out hard core on the squad turning them all including the newbies into a well-oiled machine. Quinn made every single Cheerio on the squad fully understand the severity of what she was trying to accomplish so that by the time that special "invitation only" competition took place they were ready. Quinn found out the morning of the competition where this special competition came from when Chris showed up out of the blue, Quinn had been given specific instructions not to mention it to anyone or allow anyone in the squad to speak of it to anyone. That Rachel knew was only because the little diva had promised not to mention it to anyone not even Chris, then to have the Italian show up out of nowhere like that Quinn hated to admit but she thought her girlfriend had broken her word but that was not the case. Coach Sue had invited Chris, Quinn was shocked to learn that Chris had accidently put the idea into Coach Sue's head at the end of the last school year, and that it had taken Coach Sue the entire summer to arrange this special competition so she allowed Chris to participate on a whole different level. It wasn't till they were on their way home with the trophy that Chris explained in detail. Coach Sue arranged a competition of the best of the best out the cheerleading world with each coach placing bets on how the squads would do along with a dozen other "private donors". Chris was one of those "private donors" and she had placed a bet, a large bet and won. The money Chris put right back into the Cheerio program, Coach Sue was on air, she could now afford anything she wanted. Coach Sue was so happy she hired a real sports photographer to do team squad pictures and gave everyone the week off as a reward for all their hard work. Chris threw the squad a Cheerio only party and the same night Chris threw an "everyone else" party so Rachel didn't get too nosy in what Quinn was up to. Quinn was happy that Chris was doing better, everyone handled breakup's differently. Chris being an artist meant she tended to go to extremes; it was a part of the creative personality. Chris usually kept that part reigned in but in times of emotional duress that other unpredictable side took over but Chris had leveled out, mostly. Even at her busiest Quinn had noticed that Chris was only mostly okay, she was good most of the time but she was also sad a lot, she didn't seem to like to go on all the dates she did which was all the time. Chris also disappeared here and there during the month but Rachel never noticed, the little diva was way too busy with everything she had going on. Plus Quinn lived with Chris, knew her routines and she knew when she was acting odd. Three times that month Chris disappeared for about a day and a half coming back each time looking depressed, drained and frankly like shit. Quinn never said anything, she didn't have the opportunity and once Chris slept for a few hours she was back to herself again so Quinn let it be even though she was curious to why Chris was keeping whatever it was she was doing from both herself and from Rachel. Quinn had discreetly asked everyone in their group if they knew what Chris was up to those times she disappeared but no one did. This really bothered Quinn, Chris was never this secretive.

Chris's odd behavior slipped Quinn's mind as she used what little free time she had to use the gift Rachel gave her taking pictures where she could. Quinn made sure to always carry the camera with her, she was getting more and more comfortable with the whole process, the goal was to get the camera to feel like an extension of herself instead of a foreign object she was still figuring out. Then that weekend Chris disappeared again, the Italian had gone to hang out with Harry before dawn Saturday morning but didn't return home till late Sunday afternoon and went directly to shower then to bed. Rachel had been cooking with Judy so she had not seen how worn Chris looked but Brittany had, the bubbly blonde had been out in front of the house with Quinn when Chris was dropped off by that red head woman. Chris nodded to them heading directly inside, Brittany's face dropped, she looked really worried but she didn't say anything however much later that night Brittany texted Quinn asking to meet early for breakfast just the two of them that she needed to talk, Quinn immediately agreed she was curious about what was going on with Brit to ask to meet just the two of them was odd, usually if Brittany wanted to talk alone she'd just pull you into an empty room. That Monday was the start of their week off, Quinn picked Brittany up they went to eat at a place only fifteen minutes away from the school. Quinn was nervous now, since getting in the car the normally bubbly blonde was quiet, serious and almost contemplative. Quinn waited till they were seated with coffee before asking. "So what's up Brit?"

"Q you're the only one I could talk to about this, you're the only one who would handle it correctly. San's too close so she doesn't see it and Rachel's been too busy. Puck would only make the situation worse and I don't have the courage to go to Paul or your mom." Brittany began looking more melancholy than Quinn's ever seen her. "Doesn't see what Brit? What are you talking about?"

"Chris. I don't know exactly what's going on but I'm certain something is and it's not good. Chris is a good actress always has been, you remember that play she did last spring she was great, but now Chris is using that talent to hide something, and she hiding it from all of us, Rachel the most. When she came home yesterday did you see her eyes? Really see her eyes Q?" Quinn shook her head no so Brittany continued. "Chris was high and I don't mean drunk and I don't mean she smoked too much marijuana. I mean she was _high_, _really high_. I'm worried about her Q, I'm worried she's hurting herself."

"Well if it's only once in a while." Quinn began but Brittany interrupted. "But it's not Q, it's all the time now. In the last month I've noticed nine different times Chris had been either high or drunk at school."

"Really?" Quinn was shocked, Brittany nodded yes sadly adding. "I can always tell, when we were on tour it was fine it was the summer time but this isn't normal for Chris, not normal at all."

"You're right that's not normal. Shit I thought something was up but I didn't think it was that. You know what Brit I will talk to her today." Quinn nodded she was already thinking of a plan in the back of her mind, one thing she couldn't talk to Rachel about all of it till after she talked to Chris. "Hey Brit don't mention any of this to anyone else okay. I'll take care of it but I don't want anyone else involved."

"Okay."

They head to school soon after and all Quinn can think about is what Brittany said, that morning Quinn didn't approach Chris right away instead she watched the Italian, Quinn needed to see if any of it could possibly be true. Rachel noticed how distracted Quinn was pulling her aside before they were supposed to head to class. "Honey what's wrong? You look so distracted? Did something happen over breakfast?"

"No, I've just got something on my mind. Nothing to worry about I've got it." Quinn assured Rachel pulling the little diva close kissing her. Rachel accepted it and they went to class, Quinn kept watching Chris but as far as Quinn could tell Chris was sober. However by their third class Quinn noticed a change, little things really but things that Chris had not been doing twenty minutes before. Sniffing a lot, her twitching and constant fidgeting, her eyes looking blasted for about thirty minutes before they calmed down. Quinn felt sick, Rachel sat in the seat next to her but they were busy listening to a lecture so the little diva had not been focused on the Italian like she had been nor was on the lookout for all the little clues of drug use yet Quinn had and now she wanted to puke on her desk.

Quinn's next class was gym but she pulled Brittany aside and had the other blonde cover for her so she could skip it to talk to Chris. She rounded the corner to turn down the hall where Chris's class was located and spotted the Italian leaving the class with her bag, Quinn followed Chris all the way to the girl's bathroom. Quinn let Chris have a full minute head start but made sure to steel herself for the worse when she went in. She was not prepared to see Chris with a small clear plastic bag filled with white powder and a short straw, the Italian was in the process of scooping out the power and sniffing it out of the end of the straw. After watching Chris snort cocaine Quinn slammed the door against the wall startling Chris making her drop the straw and step back away from the sink. Quinn stormed in reached up slapping the small baggie of cocaine out of Chris's hands then pulled back her arm open hand slapping Chris across the face really, really hard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Quinn screamed at the Italian, Chris's eyes were huge she hadn't expected to get caught she tried to protest her innocence, "It's not what you think!"

"Don't fucking lie to me Chris! It's exactly what I think it is. When the fuck did you start doing cocaine?" Quinn growls at Chris through gritted teeth, she was desperately trying not to scream at Chris.

"I've been doing it on and off since I was fifteen." Chris answered looking at Quinn in an odd manner like she couldn't figure out how to answer her yet. Quinn's face twisted in anger as she shot back demanding, "Not like this! Never like this. How often are you doing this shit at school?"

"Not often." Chris lost the odd look now she backed down a little her voice getting softer. Quinn wasn't haven't it, she was pissed her voice was hard when she asked. "You mean a couple times a week isn't often?"

"How?" Chris is floored, she had no idea anyone knew what she was up to the surprise on her face told Quinn that much. Shaking her head she rolled her eyes at Chris answering, "Brit doesn't miss a thing."

"Does Rachel know?" Chris asked her voice really, really soft, Quinn knew she was worried about the little diva finding out. Quinn finally softened shaking her head no as she answered, "No. I thought I'd find out for myself first. You know Rachel won't be rational about this. Rachel can't stand that you still smoke marijuana, she'd flip out if she knew about the mushrooms or the LSD but she's going to skin you alive when she finds out about this."

"I know." The calm manner in which Chris said these two words _really_ bothered Quinn, there was a resolute tone to it that raised a lot of alarms in the back of the blonde's mind but before she'd entertain where that could lead she shook her head again and held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "Chris please… I don't understand what's going on with you. Talk to me, explain it to me please. This isn't you, you're not a druggie you've never been a druggie. Where did this even come from?"

Quinn's trying really hard to be rational about this but seeing the spilled coke on the ground makes her want to keep screaming at Chris but she grits her teeth and keeps it inside. A freshman came in suddenly interrupting them the room gets deadly quiet, Quinn steps on the bag of coke so the girl does not see it, Quinn turned her eyes to the girl glaring at her till she turned walking out as fast as her feet could take her. Once they're alone again Chris takes a deep breath and makes like she's going to answer Quinn but Chris couldn't look at her. Quinn glares at her demanding, "The truth Chris."

"You're right I normally don't do this much coke, normally when I partake it's at a party or after a party when I have something to do." Chris admitted her voice soft, she sounded a little ashamed.

"Than what Chris? No you need to keep going, more details please."

"That day I met Harry I also met Katka, she's married to Ben, Harry's grandson. I was feeling really good again because of Harry then after dinner Katka and I started making out on the couch. I stopped it, my conscience wouldn't let me go further and as it was I felt like shit. Like a total fucking scumbag for macking on a married woman. I had never allowed myself to do that before, it felt fucking horrible. I took off I didn't know where just that I couldn't stay there."

"And let me guess, you starting having dark thoughts again?" Quinn asked in a very serious yet gentle tone. Only two people knew how bad it could get for Chris when her own mind worked against her, she was her own harshest critic, her own worst enemy and when she allowed the dark thoughts to take over things got bad fast. Rachel knew and Quinn knew because Chris couldn't hide it from someone she was living with, both girls kept vigilant against it, the solution was easy keep Chris company and distract her in a positive manner. Rachel understood because she had the same dark thoughts as did Quinn though neither girl experienced it to the severity that Chris did but like so many things with Chris extremes were her normal. Chris grimly nodded adding. "Yeah I ended up driving by Tavern 13 when I remembered Tony hung out there, I get coke from Tony sometimes and he's fun to hang out with so I went looking for him. He was there with some friends, I had a beer then Tony invited us all back to his place. I ended up doing line after line of what seemed like a mound of coke. Then I went into the back room with the couple Tony had been hanging out with to do more coke, only I knew if we went into the bedroom with them some sort of sex would happen."

"Did it?"

"Yeah, I fucked the red head while her boyfriend watched then I let him fuck me." Chris's voice started to waiver it didn't sound like the Italian, it was like she was speaking of someone else, of something else, Quinn could hear the strained emotion in it clear as day, there was something really wrong going on with Chris.

"You have a rule against threesome's, especially with an actual couple. Why?"

"Fuck, if you asked me at the time I wouldn't have been able to tell you but now, now that I've done it three more times I know why now."

"Three more times? What?" Quinn was slightly horrified, it was like seeing all the warning signs alongside the road before the car went off the cliff.

"I know it's fucking gross." Chris admitted looking rightly ashamed.

"Since I started hanging out with Harry, Katka won't leave me alone and I can't say no to her. We've come close to sex each time we're alone which thankfully has only been a few times. I can barely stop myself when I'm in the moment but the second I get away the shame and guilt settles in. I feel gross, dirty and…" Tears welled up in Chris's eyes as she lost her words.

"And what Chris?" Quinn asked stepping closer the softer Chris spoke. The brutality of Chris's honestly was hard to hear. As Chris continued she let her tears fall till they were streaming down her face. "And I wanted to punish myself for going there. I keep punishing myself for going there, for not staying away. I do the mounds of coke to numb…everything; the sex with that couple is a part of that. I'm not myself when I'm with them, who I am when I'm with them is…a horrible slimy gross version of myself. I hate it but my self-loathing after being with Katka is more than I can bear, the coke and sex are the ways I've chosen to hurt myself."

"Well it's fucking working Chris. But don't you get it? You doing this isn't just you hurting you it's hurting me, it's hurting Rachel, Brit and everyone else who cares about you. Chris please stop now before it goes any further. Before the damage becomes permanent, please stop."

Chris didn't say anything, instead she looks away. Quinn gets even more worried, "Can you quit Chris or is it already too late?"

"I can quit. I know I can." Chris said out loud, more to herself than to Quinn.

"Right now or I tell Rachel." Quinn insisted.

Chris looks down at the bag of coke on the floor she picks it up and dumps the contents into the sink then runs the faucet to rinse the powder down the drain. Chris then cups her hands together to fill them with water then dumping the liquid on the little bit of spilled cocaine on the floor. Quinn watches satisfied, "That's a start."

Quinn thought about it all for a moment then stated, "You need to stay away from Katka completely Chris or if you don't think you can because of Harry ask me or Rachel to go with you so you won't be alone with her. And no more going back to Tavern 13 or hanging out with Tony. I know how coke can get to people Chris, shit just last year we watched Zoe go through it. I still have nightmares of her ODing at that party, of watching her get hauled away by an ambulance. Please promise me Chris this will be then end of it?"

"And if I can't?" Chris asked trying to be honest. Quinn looked her in the eyes replying, "Then I tell Rachel right now."

"She'll hate me forever if you do." Chris replied, Quinn didn't back down at all. "She'll hate you more if you die on her or turn into a huge ass drug addict. Your choice Chris, we keep this between us and you cut the shit out completely or I go to Rachel right now."

"Okay. I promise."

"Is that all the coke you have?"

"With me yeah. The rest I got at home in my stash bag."

"We'll take care of that when we get home."

"What about Rachel? You know how nosy she gets."

"She's supposed to sleep at home tonight, I think Hiram and Leroy are coming for dinner but I'm not sure either way after Rachel's home then we'll get rid of it okay? I want to help you with this Chris."

"You mean you want to make sure I toss it instead of snorting it don't you?" Chris replied back snapping a little, it didn't faze Quinn at all. "Yeah I do. Drugs are tricky Chris, the sneak up on you and before you know it, the drugs have a hold of you. I don't want that to happen to you Chris, you have too much going for you to fuck it all up now."

Chris nods in agreement, Quinn reached out pulling the tall Italian into a hug Chris returns it whispering with a heavy sigh. "Thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome Chris."

They didn't speak of it again for the rest of the day, neither girl went back to class instead they headed over to the choir room, there was still almost forty minutes left before lunch. Looking around the empty room Chris smirked pulling out her phone typing out a couple of quick text messages while asking. "You feel up to playing a few songs with me till lunch?"

"Of course, just the two of us?" Quinn asked Chris smiled shaking her head no. "I just sent a text to a couple of friends of mine I've been helping out. They'll be here in a second, what do you want to play till they get here?"

"Well we've got a guitar and a drum how about we do Nightwish's "Islander" I like that one." Quinn suggested pulling up two chairs, Chris nodded in agreement getting the hand drum and the guitar. The Italian held up both for Quinn to choose, Quinn chose the drum so Chris took the guitar. As soon as they were both comfortable Chris tapped her foot for a count of three and they began. Chris sang with Quinn harmonizing till it was her turn, as they played the song two people, a handsome dark skinned boy Quinn was sure was a junior from the school's marching band and a sophomore Goth girl with purple, blue and black hair, the girl wore so much dark eye makeup and pale powder Quinn couldn't tell if she were pretty or not. At the end of the song Chris smiled at both new arrivals making the introductions. "Quinn this is my friends Jimmy and Sarah, guys you know Quinn."

Both kids said a shy hello to Quinn who kept her face blank almost hard for along moment making both Jimmy and Sarah sweat a bit before cracking into a large smile. "Any friend of Chris's is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you both. You play?"

"I play the drums in the marching band but Chris has been helping me expand what I can do." Jimmy proudly announced, Sarah was next "I can play the violin but I wanted to learn the piano so Chris and I teaching each other what we know."

Quinn turned to Chris shocked, "Really? The violin?"

"Yeah. What? It's one of the few instruments I've haven't learned to play yet." Chris replied shrugging acting like it was no big deal, Quinn shook her head laughing.

Jimmy got comfortable on the stool behind the drum kit with Sarah going to the keyboard instead of the piano. Chris noticed asking, "What are you thinking Sarah?"

"You had me practice those four bands over the summer. I haven't had a chance to show off what I learned yet. I was thinking The Doors." Sarah replied with a lot more confidence than Quinn was expecting, the girl was not the wallflower she appeared to be but music made a lot of people blossom. "The Doors sound great. Jimmy? Quinn?"

"Sounds good by me." Quinn replied and Jimmy nodded in agreement. Chris went in the choir room's closet pulling out a beat up old bass guitar with a small amp, Chris had stashed it and a few other instruments in that closet the year before. Chris handed the bass guitar to Quinn before getting herself settled with the acoustic guitar. "Alright let's start with an easy one. The Crystal Ship."

Everyone nodded Chris began first with the rest coming in a few moments later they all used the song to get into rhythm with each other, the next song they did was "Soul Kitchen" followed by "Take It As It Comes". Sarah played the songs perfectly Quinn was impressed the girl was good, Jimmy too but then again if Quinn thought about it of course Sarah and Jimmy were good musicians Chris would not waste her time on those who were not worth it. Chris told Quinn she had to sing the next two songs, so she sang "Love Street" then Rachel walked in giving both of them the "_what the fuck are you doing_" stink eye. Quinn grinned then started playing the beginning of The Doors song "Love Her Madly" Chris and the others were quick to pick it up. Quinn started singing it directly to Rachel with a big smile, Quinn felt good about what had happened earlier and that Chris wanted to play music was great sign things were returning to normal. Rachel waited till the end of the song to properly kiss Quinn thanking her for the song. "So one of you want to fill me in on what's going on? And why didn't one of you text me? I had to find out from my stalker you two were in here having fun without me."

Quinn and Chris laughed at the same time, the Italian turned to Quinn looking to the blonde to take the lead. Quinn turned to her girlfriend smiling as she said, "Chris was helping me out and we got done earlier than we thought we would so we had all this time to kill. I know how you actually like going to class so I thought you'd appreciate we didn't bug you, was I wrong?"

"No you're right but you could have texted me to let me know." Rachel shot back pouting a little bit. Chris laughed getting the little diva to turn her attention to the Italian, "Rachel have you met Jimmy and Sarah?"

"No Chris I haven't." Rachel replied giving her friend the "_you're not smooth at all_" glare before introducing herself. Chris waited till she was done to very obviously look at her watch then ask. "I do believe there's another fifteen minutes of class Miss Berry. Is little miss I want perfect attendance this year ditching their class?"

"And what if I am Chris? I thought you wanted me to loosen up more." Rachel replied, Chris burst out laughing and she laughed hard the little diva glared even more at Chris warning her. "I know what you're thinking and if you say it out loud I swear to Barbara that I will kill you."

Chris laughed even more till tears were streaming down her face, Quinn was left out of the joke as were Jimmy and Sarah but they didn't say a word and Quinn knew better than to ask the last thing she needed was getting into needless trouble with her girlfriend over something trivial no matter how curious she was.

"Hey Chris can we do a couple of Artic Monkey songs next?" Jimmy asked, Chris nodded then turned to Sarah. "Sarah get on the bass, Quinn grab the two other guitars in the closet."

Quinn handed the bass guitar over to Emily then retrieved two electric guitars from the closet along with two sets of cords and two small amps. Rachel pulled up a chair wanting a front seat view; Quinn kissed Rachel for a long moment then took her place with everyone else. The first song they went into was the Artic Monkey's "Fake Tales of San Francisco" with Chris singing with an English accent that had Rachel giggling the whole way through. The next song they did was "A Certain Romance" followed by "Crying Lighting" which Quinn thought would be their last song till Chris gestured they do another. "Rachel your turn to sing for me."

Chris started playing U2's "With Or Without You", Rachel laughed rolling her eyes shaking her head but walked over to Quinn smiling. When it was time to start singing Rachel made sure to sing it to Quinn all while shooting her best friend little dirty looks, Quinn knew it was because U2 like Journey reminded Rachel of Mr. Schue. However Chris slowed the pace of the song by almost two full beats which allowed Rachel to really sing the song, it gave the little diva all the excuse she needed to turn the pop ballad into a very soulful rendition that had people clapping from the hallway. After the song was done Chris grinned telling the crowd milling around outside the choir room door, "Autographs are after the show."

Everyone laughed and Rachel sighed wistfully, murmuring loud enough only Quinn heard. "Soon enough."

The next song they did was Fiona Apple's "Slow Like Honey" with Chris on the piano, Rachel doing the lead vocals, Jimmy on the drums while Sarah got to watch Rachel mesmerize Quinn with her voice. Quinn had heard the original a few times; it was one of Emily's favorites but Rachel sang it better. Chris didn't let silence linger as she went right into another Fiona Apple song "Sleep To Dream". As Rachel put a ton of attitude into singing the song Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes walked in surprised by the show and right behind them were Brittany and Santana. Quinn didn't notice them at first, she was too busy being struck dumb by how amazing Rachel's voice was even playing around she sounded unbelievably good and turned simple pop songs into something so much more.

"What's with the show?" Santana asked setting her bag down eyeing out Jimmy and Sarah. Kurt added also eyeing out the new people, "And why were we not invited?"

"We had time to kill and these are friends of Chris's, she's been helping them out." Quinn supplied giving the Latina a look that kept Santana quiet. Rachel leaned over whispering in Quinn's ear. "I forgot our lunch in my locker I'll be right back."

Rachel walked out as Puck and Briana walked in followed by Tina and Mike. Chris gestured to Quinn to pay attention; the Italian leaned in telling Jimmy, Sarah and Quinn. "Jace Everett next "The Good Life". Ready? One, two, three."

Chris started playing the guitar joined in by Quinn then Sarah, by the time Chris started singing Puck's interest was raised, he knew the song singing softly along. Everyone else in the room and those listening in outside bobbed their head along with song. When Rachel returned Chris had given the floor over to Tina to sing and Puck to play the guitar to keep the music going, Quinn was surprised by Chris, the Italian made the effort to eat a normal lunch which Quinn suddenly realized Chris had not done in almost two weeks. Lunch turned out to be a lot of fun and since Quinn had confronted Chris about the drug thing, it was as if a weight had been lifted. The rest of the day flew by Glee was more fun than Quinn could remember it being in ages. Chris had put an idea into Rachel's head the start of that last summer and it had taken root and grew and now Rachel was ready to put that idea in motion.

"Okay everyone I've got an exercise to help us get ready to step out of our comfort zones. If we're going to take Sectionals then Nationals like we did last year we really have to step up our game." Rachel announced with her megawatt smile with a particular glint in her eyes Quinn recognized, whatever it was Rachel had planned it was going to be good. Mr. Schue nodded in agreement asking, "What did you have in mind Rachel?"

"I'm going to break everyone up into four groups. I'm going to give each group private instruction on what song you'll perform and what type of costume you'll be wearing. All I ask is that you all trust me and go with it. Now I want you all to keep in mind that this is just for us, no one else will see these performances. It's to help us get out of our comfort zone so that when the time comes nothing will hold us back. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded in agreement so Rachel read off the groups. Group one was Sam, Finn, Casey and Gabrielle. Group two was Puck, Kurt and Santana. Group three was Mike, Brittany and Briana. Group four was Quinn, Chris, Artie and Tina. Group five was Rachel, Blaine and Mercedes. As each group was read off everyone laughed, the groups made a lot of crazy sense it would allow those who normally don't work together the excuse they needed to do so but when Rachel read off the last group. Quinn's eyes grew big she leaned over toward Mercedes asking softly. "You okay with that? Three diva's on one song?"

"Girl I know. I think Rachel's out to get me." Mercedes commented no longer enjoying herself Blaine looked just as nervous the boy knew the history Mercedes and Rachel had with each other in regards to Glee. This was an actual surprise yet Rachel was totally calm and Chris was smirking, Quinn realized the Italian knew what was going on but of course she did. Rachel's next step was to pass out the song assignment on a slip of paper to each group letting them spread out around the room to discuss their songs quietly. Quinn found out later Rachel had assigned group one Moby's song with Debbie Harry "New York, New York" group two was assigned Prince's song "Diamonds and Pearls" group three was assigned Madonna's song with Justin Timberlake "4 Min" group four was assigned the B52's "June Bug" group five was assigned The Mamas and The Papa's "California Dreaming". The songs had been chosen by Chris beforehand that way no one could say Rachel was trying to rig anything plus everyone trusted Chris to not throw them under the bus. Of course none of the songs assigned would have been any of the group's first or even last choice which was why they had been assigned not chosen. Rachel gave the groups about five minutes to bitch about the assignments then went to each group explaining the costumes. Quinn didn't get to hear that part of the conversations she had to wait till Chris explained to their group.

"Okay so Berrylicious wants us to dress the part, so think B-52's style. Tina I think you and Artie need to take the lead on this and Quinn and I will back you up."

Quinn watched Tina's face light up, Tina had always got pushed aside in Glee since the fight was always between Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes but Quinn noticed Chris made sure Tina got the spot light almost as often allowing Tina to showcase how good her voice actually was. Artie was happy to get a prominent spot in the song, he was another Quinn noticed that got pushed in the background more often than not. It wasn't till later that afternoon Quinn was laying on the couch with Rachel watching a movie just the two of them that Rachel spilled the beans on what the other groups had to wear.

"You said you would. We're alone so you have to tell me." Quinn insisted pulling Rachel a little closer, they were laying on the couch facing each other. Rachel grinned chuckling softly as she told Quinn. "Okay I did say I would. Since my group is doing California Dreaming we're going with a late 60's theme, we got off light like you guys did with June Bug. Kurt's group also got a great assignment since they're supposed to dress up in suits and a sexy dress. Brit's group got assigned the street dancer look but Sam's group…" Rachel couldn't finish as she burst out laughing. Quinn narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, something else was going on. "What?"

"Okay so the idea I had a while back was whole reason Chris and I set this up because I needed to see it happen in real life." Rachel tried to explain but it only made Quinn more confused. "I still don't get it Rachel."

"Okay you know how Sam's group got assigned that Moby song? Well it was because one day when I was listening to it I saw Finn and I had a flash of an image in my mind that made me laugh so hard for so long."

"What was it?" Quinn asked, Rachel grinned explaining "Have you ever seen the video for that Moby song? The one with the four dancers getting off the bus, well I imagined Finn in those little gold shorts doing that dance routine they do at the end."

Quinn instantly saw in her mind what Rachel was talking about and burst out laughing. Quinn already liked the kooky video with the two guys and two girls dancing but to imagine lumbering tree Finn Hudson in those tiny gold shorts dancing around like those people at the end of the video with his gassy smile was too much Quinn couldn't stop laughing. "You didn't give them that costume? Out of all the ones from that video you had to go there. You do realize that no one's going to hear the song because we'll all be laughing too hard."

"I know. I'm a bad person and I'm okay with it." Rachel stated nodding her head, Quinn burst out laughing again.

Hiram and Leroy came over for dinner that night, Paul made BBQ kabob's both meat and veggie along with a handful of sides. Judy made a pie for desert and at nine pm Hiram and Leroy took Rachel home. A half hour later Quinn helped Chris go through her room removing all the drug stashes, they then took a drive to the other house removing Chris's stash from there as well. Once they had gathered everything they went back home, together they dumped out several bags of coke of various sizes. Quinn held on to the marijuana and mushrooms telling Chris, "Later after everything has calmed down I'll give it back but for now nothing. You need a break."

To which Chris totally agreed, "I'm surprised Quinn. I thought you'd toss everything."

"Chris it's not the marijuana, it's not the mushrooms. It's the coke. The way you were going I know meth would have been next if not heroin and that scared the crap out of me. It scares the crap out of me."

"Yeah me too. Thank you Quinn, I'm glad you care." Chris replied tears welling up; the Italian quickly wiped them away before reaching out to hug Quinn for a brief moment. "Alright I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Quinn nodded leaving Chris's room returning to her own bedroom to lay on her bed to think about what happened that day. It had a roller-coaster of emotions and Quinn was very relieved it was over and that it had turned out well. The next morning Quinn got up at her normal time to go to breakfast with everyone before school, Quinn and Chris rode together to pick up Rachel then heading over to the restaurant where everyone was already waiting for them. All any of them could talk about were the Glee group assignments, Quinn knew come Friday it was going to be good. That next day after school Quinn went with Chris while Rachel was working on her Glee assignment with her group, they went "officially" to see Harry but in truth it was so Chris could talk to Katka with backup and it worked. Katka wanted to make a scene but with Quinn there she didn't but even Quinn could tell Katka was angry. On the way home Chris gave Quinn her phone so Quinn could delete Tony's contact information from it, Quinn was happy to do so. Wednesday was interesting as Sam and Casey came to Rachel begging her help, Gabrielle wasn't the problem it was Finn he can't dance and won't put on the costume she had assigned. Rachel turned to Quinn who turned to Brittany and Puck and got them both to take time to help Finn and the group get their routine down however it took some sweet talking from Rachel herself to get Finn to agree to put the costume on, Quinn didn't like it but she bit it all back in hopes that the dull boy would put the tiny thing on come time to perform. Glee that afternoon was interesting as Quinn sang Rachel Selena Gomez's "Love You Like A Love Song" only to have the little diva turn around and sing her Auburn's song "Perfect Two" only changing the "boy" lyric to "girl" making Quinn cry in front of everyone. Quinn was embarrassed till Rachel took a moment to kiss her tears away getting a very loud "Awe that's so sweet!" From Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Casey and Tina and a gagging sound from Santana and Puck and laughter from Chris, Sam and Mercedes. Everyone took their turns and when it was Chris's time she went to the piano sitting down on the bench taking a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment then looking down at the keys as she started to play Robbie Williams "Come Undone" Chris's voice was started off soft, soulful till she got deeper into the song. "_So unimpressed but so in awe, such a saint but such a whore. So self-aware, so full of shit, so indecisive, so adamant. I'm contemplating, thinking about thinking. It's overrated, just get another drink in watch me come undone. They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street. I pray when I'm coming down, you'll be asleep. If I ever hurt you, your revenge will be so sweet because I'm scum, and I'm your son. I come undone. I come undone. So Rock 'n' roll, so corporate suit, so dam ugly, so damn cute, so well-trained, so animal, so need your love, so fuck you all. I'm not scared of dying, I just don't want to. If I stop lying, I'd just disappoint you. I've come undone. They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street. I pray when I'm coming down, you'll be asleep. If I ever hurt you, your revenge will be so sweet because I'm scum, and I'm your son. I come undone. I come undone._"

It had been a long time since Quinn had seen Chris sing a song to herself but she didn't even look at anyone else or acknowledge they were even there instead the Italian poured her heart into it and to Quinn it very much sounded like a confession. From the corner of her eyes she saw Rachel look at Chris oddly even tilting her head to side as she went into very deep thought over where the song was coming from, Rachel knew Chris best and knew the girl would not have chosen this song or performed it like this without reason and she didn't know what that reason was. Only Rachel was never given a chance to ask because as soon as Chris was done Puck picked up his guitar and went next. Shocking everyone by serenading Chris with Jace Everett's "Angel Loves the Devil Outta Me" and it wasn't done as a joke Puck was serious. When Puck was finished Chris stood up walked over to Puck took him by the hand and lead him out into the hall Rachel and Quinn were only a few steps behind them both were going to spy on pair, in a moment everyone else was behind them also listening in. They all got hear Chris gently turn Puck down again, Chris explained that she simply wasn't ready to actually date anyone and she liked Puck too much to hurt him like that. Puck was adamant he would wait, that Chris was worth it. They came back a moment later everyone scrambled to get back to their seats to pretend they weren't just listening in. Quinn was surprised Puck took it like a man, he seemed to be maturing before her very eyes and she had to admit she liked the man he was turning into. Even Santana was impressed by how well Puck handled himself Santana later confessed the additional respect she felt toward him now helped working with Puck later that week making everything rather smooth. And on Friday all that hard work paid off Glee that day moved to the auditorium and Quinn went to her girlfriend's stalker to record the performances that day. Jacob Ben Israel was more than happy to help Quinn out and for once he wasn't creepy about it.

Mr. Schue randomly chose the order with group four going first, Quinn was glad to get her performance out of the way it only took them one half hour practice to get everything down with Chris sending Tina and Artie home with homework to practice their own individual parts more and it paid off their performance was perfect. Artie sounded solid with Tina blowing everyone away with her extra inflections while Quinn and Chris made it all look entertaining while adding back up harmony. Group three was next Quinn sat next to Rachel in the front row to watch Brittany and Mike tear up the dance floor showcasing Briana's voice and dance moves, Quinn didn't know you could make that particular song into a three person showcase but Mike, Brittany and Briana managed to do it perfectly. Their performance was tight, precise, to the note perfect Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine were very impressed they could not stop gushing about it. Group five was called to the stage next Rachel, Blaine and Mercedes had waited till the last second to change into their costumes Mercedes came out in very cute yellow and lime green dress, Blaine worse dark blue bell bottoms with a silver blue shirt with false side burns and a mustache making him look a lot like 1960's Ringo from the Beatles and Rachel stepped onto stage in tiny burnt orange fringe two piece top and skirt with five inch stiletto matching heels and silver gold eye makeup. Quinn was drooling. And to be honest she barely registered the song or the actual performance because she could not stop staring at her girlfriend, Rachel's hotness had sent Quinn's brain on overload and when the blonde literally drooled on herself it sent Chris into a laughing fit that lasted minutes. Group two was called to the stage next but they had to wait for Chris to stop laughing first, it did give everyone a chance to admire how good Puck, Kurt and Santana looked in their outfits. Puck and Kurt were both in black dress pants and dark dress shirts, Puck in dark green Kurt in blue with Santana wearing a tight blue green dress matching heels with her hair down looking wild even Quinn had to admit she looked really hot. Their performance was amazing Santana went above and beyond on the girls portion of the song and Quinn was shocked by how well Puck and Kurt's voices went with each the song and their performance was amazing. Blaine kept gushing to Mercedes and Rachel about how manly Kurt was on stage and how strong his performance was Rachel loudly agreed, Quinn didn't think she was wrong putting Kurt against Puck and Santana had brought out a more dominant side to Kurt they didn't get to see often and that he gave Puck a run for his money in the manly sexiness department, it made Kurt blush when Brittany lewdly pointed it out that she would have chosen him out of the three and she was dating Santana. The last group to go had everyone excited, Puck kept chatting with Brittany because of how much time they both spent trying to help Finn out while everyone else had heard about the "costumes" Rachel had given them. When they finally came out on stage Finn, Sam, Casey and Gabrielle were all wearing red zippered tack suits with matching red headbands, they stood in the center of the stage and when the music started they started dancing and singing then after the first part of the song they tore off their red track suits stripper style revealing tiny gold outfits underneath. All four of them wore gold headbands and gold tennis shoes, Gabrielle wore gold shorts and a gold halter top, Casey wore tiny gold shorts with a bikini styled top, Sam wore a gold arm band and very tight gold pants but Finn, love handles and flabby with very pale almost glowing skin, dull Finn stood on stage wearing only an arm band and the tiniest gold shorts anyone had ever seen. The four on stage kept dancing to the song as Casey and Gabrielle took turns singing while everyone in the audience chucked if not outright laughed at Finn's tiny shorts and his stiff lumbering dancing. Rachel, Santana and Puck had tears in their eyes as they laughed long and hard, Quinn did too though not as obviously. Mercedes and Chris took pictures with their phones while Kurt and Blaine stared at the stage horrified and a little ill. At the end of the song everyone clapped while some kept laughing (Rachel and Santana).

After Glee Chris invited everyone back to her house, the second one used for parties for pizza and drinks, as soon as school was over they all headed over. Chris ordered the pizza on the way there and found Emily and Sal already at the house drinking. They ate pizza hanging out in the back yard, Puck found a croquet set and made Sam help him set it up. They broke into teams to play eventually Quinn broke off to talk with Brittany to give her an update while Rachel and Santana played ping pong with Emily and Tina. They hung out all night drinking and playing games, Quinn kept an eye on Chris but the Italian was in a great mood, she was more herself than ever allowing Quinn to enjoy herself. Around seven Quinn noticed that everyone seemed busy doing something as her girlfriend went to the kitchen to refill her drink, seeing an opportunity Quinn followed Rachel surprising the little diva with a kiss on her shoulder followed by Quinn whispering into her ear. "Come with me."

Quinn took her girlfriends hand sneaking them out to the garage without anyone seeing them. Quinn didn't bother to turn on the light but they could both see dimly in the darkness from a tiny charging light on one of the power tools hung up on the wall. The garage could fit two cars and at the moment Chris's car and Sal's car occupied the garage. Quinn stopped to grab a stretch cord to wrap it around the garage door handle to prevent anyone from opening the door. Satisfied they'd be alone Quinn lead Rachel over to where Chris's car was parked she asked, "Did you keep your costume Rachel?"

"Why did you like it?" Rachel asked her voice going lower Quinn started to get really wet she licked her suddenly dry lips as she replied. "I loved it. Chris caught me drooling."

"Was that why she was laughing?" Rachel asked suddenly serious, Quinn grinned laughing nodding yes. "Never mind that we won't have much time. Not like we will later tonight."

"Right you are Miss. Fabray, right you are." Rachel replied leaning back against the front of Chris's car, Quinn pressed forward against her girlfriend grabbing Rachel by the waist running her hands down to the little diva's ass to suddenly pick her up and set her up on the hood making Rachel squeak a bit. Quinn leaned in pressing her lips to Rachel's with obvious hunger and the little diva kissed her back with equal ferocity, Rachel spread her legs wrapping them around Quinn's waist pulling the blonde impossibly closer both her hands slipping under Quinn's shirt to caress her breasts through her bra, it earned the little diva a very light growl. The growl spurned Rachel to move to Quinn's ears which always sent shock waves to the blonde's core; Quinn had one hand on Rachel's back holding them in place while the other began to trace patterns on Rachel's bare thigh grazing a path up and down teasing a path to Rachel's panties. Rachel started grinding against Quinn impatient; she moved her mouth down to Quinn's neck huskily whispering. "You are such a tease Fabray."

"Why because of this?" Quinn asked running her finger tips from the inside of Rachel's knee up the little diva's perfect tan thigh up to wet cotton then very slowly up the wet cotton, Rachel moaned trying to press her core against Quinn's fingers but the blonde pulled them back out of reach. Rachel panted out, "Yes because of that. I thought we didn't have time but here you are playing games."

"Is this what you want?" Quinn put her fingers back on the wet cotton gently pressing up; Rachel thrust forward a bit she was quick to answer. "Yes."

Quinn moved till she could reach Rachel's sensitive ears then slipped just one finger inside Rachel's panties from the side to reach the sensitive clit. Quinn barely touched it with her finger-tip and Rachel gasped softly, neither of them said a word or made a sound as Quinn continued to lick and suck on Rachel's earlobe while at the same time gently touching Rachel's clit, it wasn't enough to pull Rachel over the edge but pull her to the brink and keep her there wanting more. Quinn lost track of time as she very gently teased Rachel more and more only touching her clit and nothing else till Rachel's breath started to get heavier and she started to shake Quinn could tell she was getting close. Quinn pulled her hand away and leaned back Rachel immediately asked, "Why did you stop?"

Quinn used both hands to hold Rachel's face kissing her softly but deeply Rachel melted into the kiss relaxing, the blonde kept the kiss going then slipped her hand back into the brunette's panties this time putting a lot more pressure on the clit rubbing it in hard circles then slipping down to Rachel's core teasing her a bit more till Rachel begged. "Quinn please I need to feel you inside me."

Kissing Rachel harder Quinn slipped two fingers inside Rachel the little diva gasped and moaned at the same time thrusting her hips wanting to feel more but Quinn went slow torturing Rachel till she begged for more. "Please Quinn…you're so mean to me…tease me so much…deeper Quinn pleeeeaaaassse…I need more."

Rachel was about to say more when Quinn pulled her fingers out adding a third one before pushing back in this time Rachel called out unintelligible words her legs tightened around Quinn's hips the blonde pushed harder going deeper, four hard thrusts later and the little diva finally tipped over the edge. Quinn held Rachel against her chest till the shockwaves passed, she felt the brunette laughing silently. "Tell me?"

"You Fabray are the biggest tease I've ever known." Rachel stated pulling back to look her girlfriend in the eyes, Quinn grinned asking. "You didn't like it?"

"Well let's not be hasty now. I never said that." Rachel quickly replied and they laughed. "No of course I liked it, my turn?"

"No not yet. I'm not satisfied yet." Quinn replied pulling up Rachel's skirt kissing her girlfriend one more time on the lips then scooted down till she was positioned between tan legs, she could smell Rachel as she used her thumb to pull back wet cotton, she drooled again, Quinn absolutely loved the way the little diva smelled and tasted. Not wasting any time Quinn pressed forward using her tongue lap up every drop from Rachel before focusing on her clit, Rachel laid back on the hood spreading her legs more and everything else was forgotten.

An hour and a half later Quinn and Rachel finally returned to the party, when they walked through the kitchen they saw shot glasses out, limes cut up and the tequila bottle half gone sitting out on the counter. Stepping into the back room where they had left most everyone they found the lights dimmed the light show put on with a shirtless Puck and soon to be shirtless Sam dancing on a sturdy coffee table for Mercedes, Casey, Briana, Tina, Brittany, Emily and Blaine. Santana and Chris stood off to the side watching with Kurt.

"What the hell did we miss?" Quinn asked walking up to Kurt, Chris and Santana. The three of them laughed and both Santana and Kurt raised one eye brow at Rachel, Quinn glanced over and saw the little diva's smirk and raised one eyebrow of her own in response. Mentally Quinn chuckled she adored Rachel's sassiness. Kurt answered for the group, "Mercedes convinced Chris to work her magic and get Puck and Sam to strip and dance for us. Mike and Finn are outside working on Finn's dancing, I think Mike is drunk."

"Chris gave all the girls a stack of dollar bills to play with." Santana threw out, Chris laughed nodding in agreement. Rachel saw the wad of money in each girls hands as well as the dozen or so dollar bills poking out of Puck and Sam's pants, she asked, "When did you get that many dollar bills?"

"A couple weeks ago I went to a couple of strip clubs with some of the guys from the club." Chris replied her eye on the two young men dancing on the coffee table, both Puck and Sam had hard cut bodies and now that Puck could actually dance he was using it to full effect not that Sam dragged his feet he just wasn't quite as smooth as Puck was. The song ended and Chris turned to Quinn and Rachel. "Shot time?"

"Okay." Rachel answered for them she still had firm grip on Quinn's hand not that the blonde even noticed, Quinn was still floating from the mini sex marathon they only just finished. They all went into the kitchen then killed the bottle, Quinn made sure to call a cab for Kurt and Blaine after Blaine licked Puck's bare chest pissing Kurt off despite that it was a dare from Mercedes. Tina and Mike were sent home in a cab next followed by Finn, Puck and Briana. Casey and Sam hooked back up and were left to their own devices out in Sam's car parked out front while Mercedes sat in the back with Chris, Emily and Sal. Quinn saw Rachel yawn once and called another cab for the two of them and said her goodbyes, Rachel made lunch plans with Chris since Chris was going to visit Harry in a few hours, usually on Saturdays Chris would met Harry for a drink around 6-6:30 a.m. too early for Rachel or Quinn but the perfect time for the old man and Chris was usually up around dawn anyway if she slept regularly. An hour later Quinn was lying in bed with Rachel at Rachel's house since it was closer, they had both done their evening routines were dressed in their usual sleepwear and fell asleep moments after getting comfortable with Rachel laying half on top Quinn.

A little after 8 a.m. Rachel's phone rang, they both woke up recognizing the ringtone it was Chris calling. Rachel rolled off of Quinn grabbing her phone off the small table next to the bed answering it with a sleepy "hello". Even Quinn could hear Chris's tear soaked words accompanied by the subtle panic in Rachel's as she spoke to her best friend. "Whoa what's wrong Chris? Why are you crying?...What…I can't believe that happened…in the middle of a song too? Wow. Okay…We'll be there as soon as we can, stay put. I love you Chris I'm so sorry."

Rachel hung up the phone sitting up Quinn leaned over to see her face, there were tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Harry passed away this morning. He was with Chris in the park they were playing a song when he paused and when Chris finished the song she realized he was gone." Rachel explained the tears spilled over down her cheeks, Quinn was stunned tears welled up in her own eyes. "At least it was painless for Harry, he was a good man he went out the way he wanted."

"Quinn we need to get dressed and go pick up Chris she's at the park, she just finished giving her statement to the police." Rachel got out of bed going directly to her closet to pull out clothes for both of them to wear. Nothing more was said as they both used the bathroom and got dressed as quickly as possible, Rachel woke her father Leroy up to ask to borrow his car since both Rachel's and Quinn's cars were parked at Quinn's house. Leroy was alarmed by the news and asked them to bring Chris back to their house since Paul was out of town and not expected to return till Sunday evening while they took his car to get Chris Leroy called Judy asking her to come over as well. Rachel was too emotional to drive so Quinn took the wheel the park was twenty five minutes away but the blonde made it there in fifteen without speeding too much. They pulled up to the park to see Chris talking to a handful of police officers and a man they both recognized as Ben James, Harry's grandson. Rachel took the lead speaking to the police making sure it was okay to take Chris they both gave their condolences to Ben who seemed to be in shock however Chris was utterly and absolutely devastated. Her face puffy from crying, her eyes red her shirt covered in tears and snot she still had not stopped crying. When Chris saw Rachel she waited till the little diva opened her arms gesturing to Chris to come in for a hug before breaking down completely in Rachel's arms. Quinn helped Rachel and Chris get settled in the back seat then drove them home to Rachel's house, Judy and Hiram were waiting at the door to help Rachel with Chris. The Italian moved from the little diva to Hiram sobbing on the short man's shoulder Judy and Leroy helped Hiram get Chris upstairs to the guest bedroom with Judy laying down with Chris in effort to get the distraught girl to rest, Chris cried herself into a fitful sleep on Judy's shoulder. When Chris was settled Leroy pulled his daughter aside to tell them, "I've called Paul, he's flying home early. He asked that we don't leave her alone."

"I wasn't planning to Daddy." Rachel replied. Quinn called Santana and Brittany to let them know what happened and that they wouldn't be able to make lunch. Both girls understood and offered to come over to help, neither was comfortable with the idea of Quinn and Rachel being left alone to help Chris they wanted to help too. They showed up an hour later with four pizza's in case anyone one was hungry of course one of the four was vegan, Rachel appreciated the gesture but she couldn't eat instead she went with Santana upstairs to switch places with Judy. Eventually Chris stopped crying but she didn't sleep not really she didn't talk or move she lay there silently sometimes with her eyes open staring off into the distance or closed. Much later Brittany came in asking if Chris wanted to eat but she didn't answer instead Chris continued to stare at the wall. Brittany frowned but nodded in understanding letting Chris be, in response to her own worry Rachel pulled Chris closer she knew words at this time wouldn't help so silently hoped her physical presence would. They all took turns watching over Chris taking shifts till Paul could get home, Chris didn't speak to anyone, she didn't eat and she barely drank any water she didn't move from the bed at all. While Santana and Brittany were laying with Chris downstairs Rachel was talking to her fathers about what happened and all of her concerns considering how Chris handled certain things, they all knew what she was talking about, Quinn better than the rest. They all hoped Chris wouldn't fall apart but losing someone she had become very close to was good reason to crumble they could only hope the fallout wasn't too bad and that it didn't last too long.

Paul arrived in the early evening going straight to the Berry's house from the airport, he didn't even take off his coat he went directly upstairs to the guest bedroom quietly opening the door looking in to see Quinn and Rachel with Chris. He nodded to them both then walked over to the side of the bed, Quinn moved so Paul could reach his granddaughter. Leaning over he gently shook Chris's shoulder, "Come on Chris time to go home."

Chris immediately turned to look, once she saw it was Paul she nodded getting up out of bed and followed him out the door. Chris didn't say a word to anyone as she walked out of the house with Paul who quietly thanked everyone on his way out. Quinn and Rachel watched Paul drive away with Chris in the passenger seat, the Italian looked out of it like she was totally lost in her own mind, the sadness in her eyes hurt Quinn's heart to see it but the sight of it brought tears to Rachel's eyes. Harry had become important to Chris and to lose him to death was very hard blow and the loss's toll was apparent in her eyes.

"Quinn I'm really worried about her. This isn't a bad break up this is death. Chris hasn't lost anyone to death since her parents. I asked Paul about it once, I didn't have the courage to ask Chris directly so he told me what happened. Chris totally flipped out and ran away." Rachel confided to Quinn, they were alone in her bedroom sitting on the bed. Quinn asked, "Wasn't she eleven at the time?"

"Yes, Chris and her parents had been vacationing in Hawaii on the island of Oahu when the accident happened. Paul was called in to pick up Chris but when the police and child services went to pick Chris up she flipped out taking off. Chris lived on her own for over three months, later he found out how she survived making friends with other homeless kids, being smart then eventually she found a woman named Kealani Tavares a nurse and the mother of a boy Chris helped out one day. The woman took care of Chris till Paul finally found her; it took a lot of convincing for Chris to trust Paul enough to go with him. You see Quinn Paul was already close to Chris when the accident happen but not close enough, she became someone else when she flipped out Paul realized that when he found her again because all that time had passed that "other Chris" had a chance to settle in. It took a very long time for Chris to get back to who she was before and even then it was never the same again. Paul only told me the truth about that period in Chris's life because he saw that I had become important to her. He wanted to prepare me just in case something bad happened again…so I wouldn't run away. Not that I could, Chris is the closest thing I've ever had to a sister and the only other person besides you I'd physically hurt someone else to protect. I'm telling you all this Quinn because I'm Chris's best friend, I know everything about her; nothing is off limits but she never told me any of that. In fact Paul told me Chris still sends Christmas cards and presents to the Tavares family but she's never mentioned any of it or them to me. In fact the only topic she won't or barely discusses with me is her parents death. I don't know what to do Quinn. That bad feeling that's been only letting me sleep a few hours each night is back worse than ever. I can feel something bad coming and I know there's nothing I can do about it."

Rachel broke down crying sobbing on Quinn's shoulder, the blonde held on giving as much comfort as she could. Much later into the evening Quinn called Paul to check on Chris, Paul let them know Chris had showered and eaten but that was all, he asked the girls to pick Chris up in the morning he didn't think Chris would be up to driving and the next day when they went to check on Chris they found the girl in the same semi catatonic state, they mutually decided on a movie day so they could cuddle with Chris, Santana and Brittany showed up that afternoon with both girls staying till late.

Monday Quinn went to morning Cheerio practice like normal, Rachel and Chris came to school together but for the first time in a long time Rachel was alone when Quinn met her. Finding it odd the first thing out of Quinn's mouth was, "Where's Chris?"

"She's still not talking to anyone, she went directly to class. I made Mercedes go with her, Harry's death is all over town. His funeral is set for tomorrow at noon, I don't think Chris will be attending school tomorrow. Shit I don't think she should be here today."

"Did you have to drag her out of bed?" Quinn asked trying to be as logical as possible about the mess and Chris's very complicated feelings. Rachel shook her head no as she looked off into the distance, "No, she was waiting for me. She didn't say a word and she never removed her sunglasses."

Alarms started going off in the back of Quinn's mind, this was beyond not normal this was "_there's a fucking problem_" and there was no denying it but at the moment there was also nothing they could do about it. They went to class and when Quinn spotted Chris she noticed right away Chris was in all black even her sunglasses which she never did, Chris loved her bright colors especially her shirts Quinn wasn't even aware Chris even owned all black shirts. Quinn went to her seat looking confused, Chris never took off her sunglasses and she didn't speak to anyone in class or answer her phone. Throughout the hour Quinn exchanged looks of concern and worry with Rachel over their friend they weren't the only ones who noticed everyone in class did though thankfully no one bothered Chris or asked them questions about it. Lunch Chris disappeared and Quinn got worried prompting her to hunt Chris down only to find the Italian hanging out with the burnouts under the bleachers smoking a joint. Quinn left her alone and went back to eat with Rachel, when the little diva asked where she went Quinn was honest. "To check on Chris."

"And?" Rachel asked her veggie sandwich forgotten in her hands, Quinn replied. "She's smoking a joint with the burnouts under the bleachers. I hope it helps."

"Me too." Rachel replied leaning over kissing Quinn lightly on the cheek. Surprised the blonde asked, "What was that for?"

"For being a wonderful girlfriend and great friend." Rachel's words really touched Quinn she smiled leaning into rest her head on the little diva's shoulder for a moment. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn."

The marijuana didn't help Chris when she returned to class she still didn't remove her sunglasses or speak to anyone not even Santana or Quinn, Rachel was the only one she'd halfway answer. Then when it was time for Glee Chris couldn't even walk into the room she stalled just outside.

"Chris what's wrong?" Rachel was quick to ask, Quinn caught it as she rounded the corner with Santana and Brittany in tow. The tall Italian looked down at the floor her lips trembling then they saw the wet tears sliding down her cheeks from under her dark sunglasses. Rachel was quick to give in, "Okay you don't have to if you're not ready yet. Do you want me to drive you home? We could go watch a movie? Find a field to lay down in for a while? Go for a drive? Anything at all just say the word."

Chris stood there Quinn, Santana and Brittany stayed back, those who had already arrived and were inside the classroom stayed there giving Rachel and Chris their privacy. Chris was quiet for a long moment then finally managed. "I'd like to go home, will you drive me Rachel?"

"Yes. We can go right now." Rachel stated looking over Chris's shoulder to Quinn nodding to her as they locked eyes silently communicating. Quinn got the message and smiled tightly nodding in understanding, she watched Rachel wrap her arm around Chris's waist and gently lead the girl out of the building. From behind her she could hear Santana sniffling and Brittany trying to comfort her. "She's going to be okay San, she's sad she needs time that's all."

Glee was somber and bit ghoulish, all anyone could talk about was how Harry passed away in the middle of a song with Chris. Halfway through Quinn couldn't handle their gossip anymore she grabbed her bag and left going home she already had permission from Coach Sue to skip out on practice that afternoon and all the next day due to Harry's death and Chris's reaction. Coach Sue was clear "Take care of your friend." So home Quinn went, she found Rachel talking with Judy, Chris was laying down upstairs in her bedroom. Judy had received a call from Harry's grandson to confirm the funeral service was the next day at noon at a local church in downtown Lima. Quinn hung out with Rachel watching a movie till dinner Rachel had gotten permission to sleep over since they were all going to Harry's funeral the next day. When it came time to go to bed neither of them felt like fooling around so they tried to sleep only neither could. The next morning Quinn found Chris in the same position they had left her in the day before, Chris's depression seemed to be getting worse. The Italian didn't come down for breakfast but was ready to leave for the funeral by 11:30 a.m. Rachel rode with Chris in the backseat, Quinn up front with Paul. They arrived at the church but Chris couldn't get out of the car, Paul figured it would be best if the rest of them went in to pay their respects that Chris could follow when she was ready but she never did. The three of them stayed for about an hour talking to Ben and his wife Katka which was hard for Quinn considering what she knew but she could play if off that she was grieving. When they returned to the car they found Chris still sitting there silently. They drove home and Chris went back to bed laying down facing the wall. Quinn and Rachel watched movies with Judy for the rest of the afternoon with Judy and Rachel taking turns checking on Chris. Paul was already looking into therapist for Chris, hoping that his granddaughter would open up to someone to help her processes her grief. Quinn could attest that talking to a professional really helped, she still went to therapy with her mom but only twice a month now instead of twice a week like it had been during her father's trial.

The next morning Quinn went to practice her usual time and was surprised to find Rachel and Chris waiting for her after it was done, Chris was still dressed all in black with her sunglasses on but she was making an effort by being there even if that effort didn't include talking to other people it still counted in Quinn's book as it did Rachel, Quinn could tell by the little diva's hopeful smile. The day passed by slowly but was uneventful for the most part till the hour before lunch Chris received a text by an unknown number however once the Italian read it she knew who it was from. Chris tapped Quinn on the shoulder and showed her the text it read: _**Harry left some stuff for you at the house. Katka will be the only one home. –Ben**_

"What do you want to do?" Quinn asked leaning in toward Chris, the Italian sighed leaned in toward Quinn replying, "Go get what it is but you take me? I can't go see Katka by myself."

"Yeah I'll take you, you're right you shouldn't be going alone." Quinn agreed but at the start of the lunch hour Coach Sue found her, she was calling a special Cheerio meeting in five minutes. Quinn was annoyed by the interruption but turned to Puck asking him to drive Chris, Rachel stood there listening in as Quinn was very specific about what she wanted him to do. "Puck don't mess this up. You're going to drive Chris to Harry's house; you are going to go inside with Chris. You will not leave Chris alone and after she gets whatever it is that Harry left her you need to drive her back here. Do you understand?"

"Yeah of course I do. Don't get your panties in a bunch I've got this." Puck assured Quinn then Rachel who had that look on her face, that "_I've got a really, really, really bad feeling_" look. Quinn watched Chris leave with Puck, turned to her girlfriend asking her. "Are you okay? You're pale. Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine. Don't you have a Cheerio meeting to go to? It wouldn't look good if you're late." Rachel replied, Quinn frowned and took a step closer wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist she held her close. "You're more important to me than any of that. Are you okay?"

"I am. I just got that bad feeling again. It'll pass. I'll be waiting for you in the choir room." Rachel leaned in kissing Quinn on the lips then pushed her way so she would leave, reluctantly Quinn did. The meeting went by slower than Quinn liked but Coach Sue had acquired new uniforms for everyone, so now they had one exclusively for competitions and four each to rotate for school. Lunch was almost over by the time Quinn returned to Rachel, she had enough time to eat and by the bell Quinn and Rachel were both on the lookout for Chris or Puck. It was another two hours before Quinn found Puck.

"Hey! Where the hell is Chris?" Quinn demanded stomping over to Puck he was cutting class to smoke behind the school with one of the burnouts. "Over at Harry's."

"What? You were supposed to bring her back to school Puck! Why did you leave her there? That was not part of the instructions Puck! Damn it!" Quinn ranted, Puck looked shocked and confused he was quick to try to explain. "Chris wasn't talking to me and Harry's granddaughter told me she'd bring Chris back to school that was it wasn't necessary for me to wait. She seemed okay Quinn. Why what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah asshole you did. I told you not to leave her alone and to bring her back and you left her alone in that house. Fuck!" Quinn growled, Puck had no idea what he did wrong and Quinn could see it on his face. Quinn shoved him with both arms stomping away kicking several doors and lockers as she went, she didn't even bother to go back to class she had to get to Chris now! She could not believe Puck had done that, Quinn was so angry with herself for allowing it to happen she forgot to text Rachel as she jumped in her car taking off for Harry's house trying to call Chris as she went only it went directly to voicemail. Doing the math she figured Chris had been left alone with Katka for almost three hours, the more she thought about it the more she started chanting. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

Trying not to speed Quinn's mind was flooded with guilt, she was supposed to help Chris avoid Katka and instead she had her delivered into the devils clutches. At this point Quinn was hoping Chris was holed up at a bar somewhere not what that woman. Pulling up in front of Harry's house Quinn practically jumped out of the car tearing around the car up to the front door pounding on the door till someone came to answer it. Katka came to the door wearing nothing but a robe and sex hair she cracked the door open enough to talk to Quinn. "You're too late cheerleader. Chris took off fifteen minutes ago."

"You stay the fuck away from her Katka! Chris doesn't need to be fucking around with a married woman. What would your husband think?" Quinn sneered wanting very much to punch this woman in the face, while Katka sneered right back. "Chris is mine now! I'm not giving her up for anything and there is nothing you can do about it now."

"Just tell me where she fucking went." Quinn demanded both hands clenched into fists at her sides, she needed to find Chris not get arrested for assault. Katka rolled her eyes, "I don't know where she went. She took off on foot down the street."

Quinn leaned out violently kicking the door shut startling Katka, she turned on her heel jogging back to her car taking off to circle the block and search for Chris hoping to catch her before she made it to her next destination. Twenty minutes later Quinn's phone was going off forcing her to pull off to the side of the road. "Hello?"

"Quinn? Where are you?" Rachel sounded frantic. Quinn told her, "I'm in downtown Lima by Harry's house."

"Why?" Quinn could tell Rachel was trying to be patient, she tried to explain. "I think Chris is in trouble. I've been out looking for her."

"Have you found her?"

"Not yet. I'm still looking." Quinn replied, she heard Rachel sigh heavily through the phone. "Quinn you need to tell me what's going on. What are you not telling me?"

"A lot. I don't want to do this on the phone. I'm going to drive around for a little bit more and keep looking for Chris. We'll talk about it when I come back to school." Quinn offered hoping Rachel wouldn't argue with her and to her shock Rachel didn't. "I'll be waiting Quinn."

"I love you Rachel." Quinn stated her eyes scanning the street for signs of her friend, she heard Rachel sigh "I love you too Quinn, please find her."

"I'm trying Rachel."

Quinn didn't find Chris, the Italian was nowhere to be found, frustrated Quinn returned to school for afternoon Cheerio practice where she tried to let some of her stress go to no avail, Rachel waited for her at the bleachers then Quinn picked Rachel up at the curb. Rachel got in kissing Quinn on the cheek, the blonde knew she was coming off as tense so nothing was said till the car was a few blocks away from the school. "No luck then?"

"No. I looked all over the place. I'm sorry I couldn't find her." Quinn said glancing over at her girlfriend when she could while she drove. Rachel looked a little sad as she replied, "I thought you wouldn't, Chris is like that when she wants to disappear, she can easily. If she doesn't want to be found she won't be but thank you for looking anyway. Why did she take off like that? What happened?"

"Chris has been beating herself up for more than a few things lately. Katka's one of reasons." Chris stated as she pulled up into the Berry driveway. Rachel didn't move to leave the car instead she sat there looking confused. "I need details Quinn. What does Katka have to do with this?"

"Katka's married, Katka wants Chris, Katka's been after Chris and today Katka got Chris. You know how Chris is with her morals but lately she's been off and the more she messes up the more she tries to punish herself. Chris managed to keep Katka at arms-length till today, that's why I was supposed to have gone with her. Puck didn't know not to leave her alone even though I specifically asked him not to." Quinn confessed with a heavy sigh, Rachel got pissed. "Puck can be a huge fucking idiot sometimes but I can't believe Katka would do that, she's always presented herself to me as so devoted to Ben, she must have been hiding it from the beginning. Quinn how do you know this and I don't?"

"I caught Chris drinking at school, I confronted her about it and she told me she had been doing it on and off at school for the last month. More like she was doing it every time Katka tried pushing for sex, it was like some sort of self-harm trigger." Quinn knew she was lying but it was still better than the truth and close enough Rachel got the gist of it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I took care of it. Chris agreed to stop drinking at school, she told Katka whatever it was they had was over. Chris wasn't supposed to ever be alone with Katka again, what happened today wasn't supposed to happen. I messed up Rachel. Chris trusted me to help her with this and I totally fucking failed."

"Oh shit now I get it. Glee the other day that song Chris sang, the Robbie Williams one. That's why she sang it." Rachel turned her eyes to the window; Quinn could literally see how tense and angry the little diva was. Quinn didn't say anything she reached out taking Rachel's hand, through the simple touch Quinn calmed her girlfriend down, it was slow but they both sat in silence till Rachel was okay again. "Let's go inside."

"Okay." Quinn replied taking the keys out of the ignition throwing them in her bag then following Rachel inside the house then upstairs. An hour later Quinn called Paul to let him know Chris may not be home that night, when Paul asked why all Quinn could say was "She's in one of her moods." They talked about it for another five minutes before agreeing to let the other know if they heard from Chris. Dinner was odd mostly because neither girl had an appetite nor did they want to discuss the day with either of the Berry men instead the girls went to bed early though neither slept well.

In the morning Quinn still had not heard from Chris, apparently she wasn't the only one thinking about the tall Italian as she got bombarded with questions the second she stepped onto the field. First by Santana then by Brittany followed by everyone else though thought the morning, Quinn told them what she knew which was nothing so that's what she told them. Puck didn't approach her till right before lunch.

"Quinn I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know but Rachel explained it to me. I'm sorry I didn't listen and do what you asked. I thought that chick was Chris's friend. If I got Chris hurt I'd never forgive myself." Puck confessed Quinn frowned stepping closer to the boy. "I know how much you care about her Puck, this wasn't your fault. I should have gone with her."

"Do you know where she took off to?" Puck asked his eyes showed how worried he really was. "No I don't but I have a couple of ideas where to look. I think she may be hanging out with this guy named Tony, he hangs out at Tavern 13 do you know him?" Quinn asked; out of all her friends Puck was the one who was friends with a lot of disreputable people, Puck nodded "I do. I've hung out with him twice, he says he's an artist but he hasn't done anything new in three years. Quinn that guys a coke dealer."

"That's who Chris is most likely hanging out with. Can you help me find him? I think if we find him we'll find Chris." Quinn asked looking Puck in the eyes, the boy was quick to nod in agreement he suggested. "We should go now, while we have time during lunch."

Quinn agreed; they went straight to her car with Quinn calling Rachel to let her know what they were doing just not who Tony really was. Quinn didn't want Rachel to know about that part unless absolutely necessary and right not it still wasn't necessary. The little diva was glad to be updated and wished Quinn luck. Puck called a few friends to get Tony's address and twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the house. Quinn grew angry on the drive over more at herself and the situation than the guy she needed to find, yet seeing this guy's messy overgrown yard and the stack of garbage piled up on the side by the guys garage told Quinn a lot about Tony, and what it said she didn't like at all. Puck didn't say a word but followed her to the front door his eyes kept scanning the street and the neighborhood looking for trouble. Quinn tried to keep her anger down as she knocked loudly on the front door. She knocked twice more when they didn't get a response right away, finally someone came to the door, Quinn came face to face with Tony a twenty nine year old artist that looked more like a forty year old homeless drug addict. Both Quinn and Puck could tell this man had been up all night, his hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes, he looked greasy and filthy, his clothes were stained with Quinn didn't even want to know what and he had white powder clinging to his nostrils. Both Quinn and Puck could hear music coming from inside as well as the voices of a few people. Tony eyed them both out asking, "Yeah what?"

"We're looking for Chris is she here?" Quinn replied back looking the man in the eyes, he's glazed over expression irritated Quinn to no end. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Quinn, I'm Chris's sister. She didn't come home last night, I want to make sure she's okay. Is she here?" Quinn was adamant, Tony's eyes went from Quinn to Puck then back again like he was trying to decide if Quinn was telling the truth or not. Finally Tony answered her, "No she's not she was with me last night but she got in a fight with two big ass dudes, she totally kicked their ass too but after that she took off with some guy we met at the bar. I haven't seen her since."

"You know that guy's name?" Quinn asked her anger growing by the second; that Chris got in a fight with two big dudes and Tony didn't seemed worried about Chris at all was the final nail in the coffin. Tony shook his head no, "Nope."

"Look I'm going to say this once to you." Quinn began taking a step closer to Tony, her HBIC was out and in charge she looked him directly in the eyes as she told him, "I know who you are and what you do. Stop selling to Chris and stay away from her, if you don't I'll do more than call the cops on you."

Tony looked at her with contempt he rolled his eyes at her. "What's a little thing like you going to do to me?"

"She's not the one you need to worry about." Puck stated menacingly from behind Quinn, he gave the man a cold hard stare that conveyed the seriousness of the matter. "Stay away from Chris."

Quinn and Puck left leaving Tony talking shit at his door to them driving away Tony didn't like the threat that much was clear to them both. On the drive back to the school Puck frowned telling her, "Quinn you need to be more careful. You can't go around threatening people like they're kids at school. That guys a coke dealer and I bet you money he had a gun in his house. Promise me you won't go back there and if you have to you take me with you. Don't go alone, please Quinn promise me."

Quinn glanced at him as she drove she didn't answer right away so Puck pushed, "I know Rachel doesn't know what Tony does, if she did there's no way she would have let you go to his house even looking for Chris, she'd think it was too dangerous. Why doesn't Rachel know Quinn?"

"Because she doesn't know Chris has been doing coke." Quinn answered stating the obvious while glaring at Puck making it very clear that he should keep his mouth shut. Puck nodded in agreement, "My Jew princess would skin Chris alive if she had any idea Chris was doing something that hardcore."

"Exactly and considering how fragile Chris is I don't think kicking her ass is going to help, at least not yet." Quinn frowned pulling the car into her usual parking spot up front. "Look Puck as a favor to Chris don't say anything. There's no point Rachel getting mad at all of us."

Puck nodded agreeing, they parted ways at the doors with Quinn hunting down her girlfriend finding her in the cafeteria with Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, the rest of Glee crowded the table at the other end, everyone there gave Quinn a nod of their head in greeting. Rachel looked up when she walked in with a hopeful expression on her face Quinn frowned and shook her head no instantly Rachel's face fell and tears welled up in her eyes. That's when Quinn noticed Rachel had not eaten lunch she was sipping on what looked like warm tea. Quinn took the open seat next to her girlfriend asking gently, "Not hungry?"

"No I'm not. My stomach has been in knots since last night." Rachel answered looking miserable. Quinn understood her stomach had been in knots too. Quinn stood up grabbing her stuff and Rachel's then offered her hand to the little diva. "Come on I need some alone time before we go to class."

They spent twenty minutes cuddling alone with each other in an empty classroom, neither girl said a word instead they both took quiet comfort in each other. When the bell rang they headed off to class, the rest of the day dragged by very slowly. Both Quinn and Rachel kept checking their phones hoping Chris would call but she never did. Practice was not enough of a distraction for the first time ever and after the fourth girl got hurt from none of them paying attention to what they were doing Quinn called an end to practice for the day. Rachel waited for Quinn like always and together they went back to Quinn's house, they checked in with Judy and Paul neither one had heard from Chris and both girls could tell Paul was getting really, really worried. That night Hiram and Leroy came over for a light dinner, not much was said until Chris returned safe and sound the tension would remain. Hiram gave Rachel permission to sleep over; after they took turns showering Quinn found Rachel standing at the door to Chris's bedroom the little diva's eyes taking in every inch of the messy empty bedroom. Quinn quietly walked up behind Rachel wrapping her arms around the brunette's little waist pulling her close. "Chris will come home."

"I'm so mad at her Quinn, I want to scream at her and shake her till she realizes how much she's hurting all of us pulling this bullshit stunt. But at the same time if showed up at the door right now the only thing I'd do is hug her and beg her to promise me never to do that again. Don't get me wrong I love that Chris full of extremes, it's how we became friends as fast as we did. I saw myself in her and she's the only person I know, have ever known who's brave enough to leap into the void but it's that very same trait that killing me now. I still see myself in her Quinn, I see the logic to what she's doing and that scares me even more. I understand why she took off I just hope she's not hurting herself."

"She's strong Rachel, Chris is the strongest person we know. Stronger than the both of us." Quinn pushed thinking of all those time Chris had proven that again and again but Rachel shook her head no letting a few tears roll down her face. "She is about some things Quinn and if this didn't happen right after she broke up with Gabrielle everything would be different but that's not the case. Gabrielle cheating on her like she did devastated Chris, the things that came out of her mouth about how she wasn't worthy of love; that she deserved what happened, that she didn't deserve anything or anyone in her life accompanied by all that anger scared me Quinn. Because Chris is strong, very strong and for her not to bounce back after all that, for her not to be that strong person we know she is proves she was hurt more by what happened than we imagined. If I didn't have you and Chris Quinn I would be right there too."

Rachel turned around in Quinn's arms pressing her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck wrapping both arms to pull the blonde impossibly closer. "We can't mess this up Quinn. When Chris comes back we need to welcome her with open arms and without judgment so we can get her help. I won't fail Chris not when it's so important."

Rachel started crying again she sobbed onto Quinn's shoulder, "I don't know what I'll do if I lose my best friend Quinn, I need her."

Quinn held on tighter whispering to her, "We all need her. We'll get her back Rachel, we will."

Waking up that next morning for practice Quinn was filled with a sense of dread, it left her stomach in even bigger knots but knowing there was nothing she could do about it she ate a mint knowing the peppermint in it would help quell her nausea then headed off to practice. That sense of dread followed Quinn all morning and she noticed that it had infected everyone in their group, Santana and Brittany both were very subdued with Brittany looking down right melancholy, Rachel couldn't talk to anyone if they asked about Chris she would tear up, Kurt and Mercedes kept pushing to learn what was really going on from Puck who won't open his mouth up about any of it frustrating the gossip duo to no end. At the start of lunch Rachel couldn't handle being in the cafeteria so they all moved to the choir room, ten minutes in Jacob Ben Israel poked his head into the room to tell them, "I don't mean to intrude but Quinn wanted me to let her know if I spotted Chris. I just heard that Chris pulled up out back. She's with some blonde woman."

Instantly Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Puck were to their feet heading to the doors that lead to the parking lot and drop off area. Quinn didn't notice Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes follow she was too focused on getting outside. They found Chris getting dropped off by Katka, the alabaster blonde had parked and gotten out to make out with Chris both were leaning against the driver side door and neither one noticed the crowd gathering. Seeing Katka flared up Quinn's anger but not as much as it did Rachel's, the little diva narrowed her eyes at the pair gritted her teeth stomping over with Quinn only a step behind her. Rachel reached out grabbing Chris's hand yanking it off of Katka and pushing the alabaster blonde away from the Italian. "Get the fuck away from her you manipulative bitch!"

Katka looked surprised by the outburst but a half a second later she spotted Quinn standing behind the little diva and her face twisted in anger but she didn't say anything instead it came from Chris. "Rachel why are you being so mean? God all I wanted to do today was play some damn music. Why the third degree?"

"Mean? Third degree?" Rachel growled at Chris but then caught herself when she realized Chris's face and hands were covered in cuts and bruises. Chris looked like she had been in a fight and in the back of her mind Quinn remembered what Tony had said, Quinn had to wonder if the bruises were from the same fight or a different one. Rachel was taken aback by the sight of her friend in such a state, "Chris what happened? Why are you hurt?"

"I got in a fight. I won." Chris replied back on wobbly legs, everyone noticed but said nothing as Rachel continued to drill Chris. "A fight? With who? When? Where? Why didn't you call to let us know you were okay?"

"I wasn't thinking." Chris answered unable to look Rachel in the face which only angered the little diva even more. "Yeah no shit Chris."

It was clear Rachel was about to unleash a verbal tirade at the Italian but then a second later she forced herself to calm down, Rachel took a deep breath then looked at her best friend. "Never mind that, where have you been Chris? We've all been very, very worried about you."

"I was out…" Chris made like she was going to say more but her words drifted off into nothing. Quinn saw Rachel's anger flaring up even more, "Out Chris? That's all you have to say after disappearing for three damn days and coming back looking like you got the shit beat of you!"

Just then both Rachel and Quinn caught a strong whiff of a very recognizable odor coming from the tall Italian. Leaning in Rachel took a bigger sniff then instantly shot back. "Oh my Barbara you reek of marijuana and whiskey. What were you out doing?"

The question made the little diva and the blonde next to her look a bit closer at Chris, the Italian's eyes were glassed over yet dilated, she was pale with dark circles under her eyes yet she was also twitchy and seemed anxious, frankly she looked like shit but not as tired as she should have been. Then Quinn saw it, the slight crust of white on the inside rim of Chris's nostril, it was coke. A moment later Rachel saw it too, it only took one heartbeat for Rachel to realize what that white powder crusted on her friends nose was. Quinn saw the realization on Rachel's face and took an unconscious step backward away from little volcano about to erupt. However instead of shouting like they were all expecting Rachel literally growled through gritted teeth suddenly reached back and punched Katka in the face knocking the blonde down to the ground breaking her nose shocking every single person watching. Rachel screamed at Katka. "This is all your fault you cunt!"

Rachel lunged at the blonde but Chris was there to grab her and pull her back. "What the hell Rachel! Where is this coming from?"

Quinn didn't move she stood very still as Chris walked the squirming diva a few feet away out of reach of Katka. "Where is this coming from? Where is this coming from? From you! Damn it you didn't call! You turned off your phone! You could have been dead on the side of the road for all we knew! How could you be so selfish!"

Chris frowned setting Rachel down asking in a harsh angry tone, "Why are you being such a bitch! I'm back now, I'm fine…enough. What! So I took off so what!"

"So what? If you think for one fucking minute it's okay that you take off without telling anyone, don't answer your phone to go and drink, get high and do cocaine you got another fucking thing coming Chris!" Rachel shouted, she was almost screaming at this point.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" Chris shouted back, the Italian's anger rising as fast as Rachel's had, the little diva growled out. "I'm your fucking best friend that's who! I give a shit and you doing cocaine with that manipulative cunt is not something you're allowed to do! I forbid it!"

"I can do anything I want to and no one is going to tell me otherwise. If I want to fuck every cunt out there I will. If I want to smoke all the weed in North America I will, if I want to drown myself in whiskey I will and if I want to snort a mountain of coke the size of the Rockies I WILL!" Chris screamed at Rachel, this was the first time ever anyone had ever heard Chris speak to Rachel like that. Quinn had seen the girls fight but it was never anything like this, this was above, beyond and in outer space. That was when everyone but Rachel realized how out of it Chris was, this was not the person they all knew. Chris would never speak to Rachel like that and to be frank on a normal day Chris would have punched out anyone trying to speak to Rachel in that manner.

Rachel backed up like she had been physically slapped; Quinn saw the diva's anger rising from her clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. Rachel practically sneered as she told Chris her voice rising with each word. "Not here you won't! You want to drown in booze and drugs fine but you're not going to do that shit here! You want to go kill yourself with all that shit than fine but go someplace else you are not stepping foot onto campus. You are not welcome here to do that. I won't watch you do that to yourself. I don't even know who you are right now."

Even Quinn caught the error in Rachel's choice of words; everyone watching but Katka physically cringed at the poor word choice. Quinn desperately wanted to say something, to intervene before things went too far but just as she was about to open her mouth Chris growled screamed tearing off her bag slamming the bag down hard onto the pavement leaving it there then turned to scream at Rachel, "FINE! You want me gone then I'm fucking gone! I don't need this fucking school, I don't need this fucking town and I don't fucking need you!"

Again Rachel looked like she had been physically slapped the little diva stood there stunned as they all watched Chris. Tears spilled over as the Italian locked eyes with Rachel and backed up when she reached Katka's side she turned telling the alabaster blonde. "Let's go."

Katka smirked getting back in the car with Chris, Rachel's focus never left Chris watching her get in that car all while Chris kept her eyes on Rachel till Katka pulled out of the parking lot. It wasn't till after the car couldn't be seen anymore that the spell over everyone broke and they started moving again though no one had the courage to go near Rachel who was standing there silently crying. Quinn was stunned, confused, shocked and angry. "What the fuck was that?"

No one answered but the question had been for Rachel. Quinn walked over to her girlfriend to stand in her line of sight asking again desperately trying to remain calm. "What the hell was that Rachel? What happened to plan you came up with last night? The plan about not letting her get away again! What happened?"

Tears were still streaming down her Rachel's face, she looked down shaking her head then angrily admitted, "I got angry okay! I lost it when I realized what she's been doing the last three days. That's why she didn't come home…_that's_ why."

"Do you even realize what you said to her Rachel? Do you? Do you have any idea what you just did?" Quinn asked her frustration coming to a head, she had been stressed about this for so long and they were so close and now Chris would never come home. Rachel was still too angry and emotional to admit any thing, "I won't put up with those drugs Quinn you know that. Chris knows that!"

"You told Chris to leave Rachel! You told her to leave! How could you do that you know how Chris gets! The last thing you say to someone who's running away is to leave!" Quinn was losing her cool completely.

Everyone stood there stunned as Quinn and Rachel got into it like they've never seen before with both girls yelling and screaming at each other. Rachel figured out that Quinn had lied about Chris drinking at school; when she finally put the pieces together about how long Chris had been using Rachel almost threw up on her shoes. Rachel was super pissed that Quinn lied to her and was keeping things from her, Quinn was super pissed that Rachel told Chris to leave and that she wasn't welcome. And when Rachel tried to blame Quinn for her freak out by telling her that if Quinn had told her earlier she would have had time to digest the news and handle it with maturity instead of momentarily losing it completely that's when Quinn had enough and walked away.

PART FIVE: Chris's POV:

The fine line along the cliff's edge that Chris had been walking along for the last month had disappeared; she had tumbled over into the precipice and it wasn't till she was back at Tony's sitting on the man's bed a mirror full of cocaine on her lap with a straw in her hand that realization finally sank in. Falling felt a lot like floating, time seemed to stand still like a constant out of body experience enveloped in blissful numbness. One moment she felt like her heart and her head were being ripped apart Chris wanted to scream and destroy everything within reach, the next she was at Tony's burying her face into a small mound of cocaine letting the drug wash away her anger leaving her literally unbalanced but able to talk about it. And she should have but she didn't, she took the mirror and the straw and went alone into Tony's bedroom giving her mind free reign to throw everything that had happened in the last month and a half back in her face again and again and again.

Since losing her parents Chris had become very aware at an early age of the fleetingness of life; that you could lose everything in a moment it didn't matter if you were good or bad these things happened. The fact was that when confronted with the death of both her parents Chris completely freaked out, taking off like she had for as long as she had took two years of therapy to properly process what had happened as well as her own behavior during it. Chris had to come to terms she was not as strong as she pretended to be and still pretended to be. This fundamental flaw, this innate weakness that she perceived about herself kept her from making real friends for a very long time. It had been hard enough for the Italian to get close to her own grandfather again she didn't even try with strangers, she isolated herself more and more till Paul started pushing Chris to do the things that used to make her happy but being on the stage didn't hold the same joy in it that it used to, without her parents in the audience it wasn't the same. Then Chris found music; she had always been a good singer but when she found she enjoyed playing it as much as singing it opened up a whole new world for her, a world that frankly saved her. It was after she got into music and doing her own that she met Emily and everyone else in her band, that she made friends with them as well as all those dancers, that's when she started opening up to people more. And even though initially she didn't want to the best thing she ever did was go to that performing arts camp because that's when she met Rachel Berry. From the moment Chris laid eyes on the little diva Chris felt that instant connection, they were kindred spirits, Rachel was Chris's missing puzzle piece. For the first time since her parents passing Chris was genuinely and truly happy. Their connection was never sexual which made it so much more pure and special for the both of them, Chris had never had a real best friend before someone that she could lean on, confide in and genuinely depend upon; most importantly someone that actually and truly understood her. Because of all that Rachel brought out the best in Chris and Chris did everything in her power to protect their friendship, nurture it and embrace it with everything she had. Through their friendship Chris felt even stronger than before, more confident and more invincible. It was that reinforced confidence that gave Chris the strength to endure getting beating and stabbed, to get through the hospital stay and deal with the possibility of losing her voice. It was at that time in Chris's life she realized because of Rachel she really was surrounded by people who loved and cared about her, and out of all the new people she met in Lima, Quinn had proven to be the biggest godsend out of everyone. Chris had expected to like the girl because of everything (good) Rachel had told her about the head cheerleader but Chris quickly found Quinn to be so much more. Like it was with Rachel the connection Chris felt with Quinn wasn't sexual it was familial; and while Chris had little in common with Quinn on the surface what they did have in common like all their similar personality traits allowed them to develop a very strong bond; a bond that gave Chris a second mother in Judy. And while being best friends with Rachel made Chris feel complete being friends with Quinn completed the family Chris lost. With Hiram, Leroy, Judy and Paul watching over her, Rachel and Quinn; Chris had a real family again the first time in five years. And Chris biggest fear had become losing everything she had gained but as she grew comfortable in Lima, comfortable in her new better happier life Chris forgot her fear, forgot how easily it could all be taken away.

Chris forgot that fear when she broke up with Gabrielle, forgetting allowed Chris to indulge her extreme emotions to allow herself get swept up in it all but her friends knew how to pull her back from the brink, back from the void back into safety and security. Every horrible thing that her own mind spat at her destroying her from the inside out was pushed away by the love of her friends, by the music. Then she met Harry which was both a blessing and a curse, Harry was an amazing person, an unbelievably talented musician and damn legend but by being in Harry's life exposed Chris to the temptation that was Katka. Had Chris met Harry the year before or really before Chris had met Rachel Chris would never have befriended the old man as she had, she would have had one lovely jam session but that would have been it. Instead Chris's heart was open and she didn't even think twice in getting to know the old man or caring about him as she had which was very quickly. But Chris did, she cared about the old man a lot, a whole hell of a lot and that morning she met him for a drink at that same bar they first met in then off to the park for a jam session at dawn Chris didn't see any sign that Harry was on his way out, instead Harry seemed to have a great time teasing Chris about her youth, her impatience, her stubbornness. Harry had a way of cheering Chris up while giving her great advice, that morning Chris had been a little down from thinking too much about Gabrielle and Katka and all her bad luck when it came to women when Harry laughed at her. "Cheer up kid; nothing is ever that bad if you've got your music."

They had gone into the song a moment later, halfway through Harry stopped playing to catch his breath and when the last note faded and Chris turned to Harry to see why he didn't jump back in she saw he was gone. In that moment fate had reached into her chest and ripped out her heart throwing it onto the dirt at her feet. Devastation over the loss didn't come close to describing the gauntlet of emotions surging through Chris. All the darkness that she had been beating back through the love of her friends attacked all at once overwhelming her walls like a tsunami coming inland to suck her right off the beach and out into the ocean never to be seen again. Chris truly had been outside of herself from that moment on, she didn't remember calling the police to report Harry's death, and she didn't remember calling Ben or Rachel. Chris couldn't recall getting picked up or going over to Rachel's house that afternoon, she couldn't recall any of it but she did remember how she couldn't get out of the car the day of Harry's funeral, her mind kept telling her legs to move but they refused so she sat there in the car and cried. Chris realized how vulnerable she was, how raw exposed and weak she was at that moment, that she was so far from herself she didn't know who she was anymore. The realization helped Chris start to snap out it slow as it was, only to get thrown under the bus when she received Ben's text about Harry leaving her stuff. Chris never should have gone over to that house now that Harry was gone, she never should have gone with just Puck. Despite how much he cared about her Puck didn't see the danger in leaving her there under Katka's care so he did. And Chris unable to stand up for herself to what she knew was right, unable to say no or walk away Chris allowed herself to succumb to Katka's advances. One kiss from the alabaster blonde removed the last of Chris's resolve, the kiss morphed into sex, sex that lasted almost three hours. Once the euphoria from the many orgasms faded away Chris was left with nothing but disgust, self-loathing and sever contempt toward herself. When it slammed her Chris scrambled off the bed to the bathroom puking up everything she had in her stomach which thankfully wasn't much. Utterly repulsed by her own abhorrent behavior it was the first time in her life Chris considered bashing her face into the mirror because she couldn't stand the sight of her own reflection, her urge and growing compulsion to hurt herself overpowered everything else. Absolutely terrified at the things running rampant through her mind Chris rushed back to the bedroom threw on her clothes and took off on foot without saying a word to Katka.

Chris took off at a fast jogging pace literally running the three miles to Tony's house. When Tony answered the door, he smiled warmly at Chris didn't ask any questions and invited her in. Tony was quick to pour Chris a shot of vodka and point her in the direction of the pile of coke sitting on his coffee table. While Chris did several large lines in a row Tony started talking, she wasn't paying attention to what but Tony filling the silence with even inane chatter was still helpful. Two hours later they moved from his house to a biker bar on the out skirts of Lima, Chris continued to drink heavily and do as much cocaine as Tony would give her anything to numb her anger, numb everything. Chris lost track of time but at some point later on during a dart game some guy bumped into her making her spill her beer on herself. "Hey! What the fuck!"

Chris didn't even give the chance to apologize before she aggressively shoved the guy away, the guy a hand taller than Chris and three times her size immediately took a swing at her but it was the excuse Chris was looking for she ducked then clocked him—hard busting his nose spraying blood all over his buddy who rushed Chris next. This other guy gets a few hits in on Chris but by this time she feels no pain and the beats the guy to the floor with nothing more than brute savagery. In the corner was Ben he was there with a handful of his buddies watching, Ben approached Chris with an offer to fight for money. Really liking the idea of getting another chance to hurt something Chris agreed and left Tony at the bar. Ben took her to some place 25 minutes outside of Lima's city limits, to a cluster of large barns and sheds off in the middle of seemingly nowhere. There was already a crowd gathered inside, Chris was numb to it she didn't care, she hoped she got hurt. Ben gave Chris a bag of coke encouraging her to do a few lines before she fought so she did, when it was her turn Chris was surprised by how simple it all was. A large ring surrounded by a few dozen men and women all betting on the fight, there was blood on the dirt floor and everything was lit by weak overhead lights, it was very surreal. Chris was pitted against a young guy in his twenties, ropy build real twitchy; Chris took him down in two minutes he only got one punch in. Chris stayed with Ben hanging out at a bar three towns away discussing fighting more, Ben had no idea what Chris was capable of and he wanted to learn more now that he got a taste of what she could do. That night she fought again winning a lot of money, the next morning around dawn after she was done she returned to Tony's to find out Quinn had been there looking for her. Chris was not surprised Quinn and Puck had threatened him all she could say was "They're protective of me. Sorry." But the visit reminded Chris she needed to go back, she realized she needed to stop the bullshit go play music for a few hours and get her head straight again. Then Katka showed up looking for her, Chris was weary of the alabaster blonde so they all hung out with Tony till she broke down Chris's resolve and they had sex in Katka's car. When they were done Chris had a flash of clarity she asked Katka to take her to McKinley that she needed to return to school. Katka didn't want to but Chris wore her down getting Katka to drive her. Chris hoped she could just slink back without the lecture even though she richly deserved it only to get caught by Rachel with Katka.

Rachel figured everything out and for the first time ever they really fought, the combination of everything Chris had done and was doing to herself combined with her incredibly dark state of mind transformed her in the worst version of herself imaginable, she might as well have grown horns and tail with red skin that way her outside would have matched the inside. Chris was desperate but Rachel told her to leave, that she wasn't wanted and with those words Chris was totally broken. In that moment the absolute utter devastation Chris felt like a shock wave, Chris didn't know how she remained standing because Rachel had confirmed every dark fear Chris had it gave those nagging voices amplification till it was all she could hear _No one cares about you, you're nothing more than a burden, they're glad to be rid of you, you're not worth it, not worth anything not love not loyalty not friendship…nothing. You deserve to be abandoned, you deserve to be alone, you deserve all the pain you feel; you act like scum because you are scum and now everyone else knows it too._ Then it dawned on Chris she couldn't go home, she wasn't welcome anymore not there not with her friends not with her family. She didn't have anything left.

Chris had set the mirror down upon the bed, she had been staring at it for the last twenty minutes as her mind went over everything again and again and again coming to the same conclusion every time—it was all her fault. She looked down at the pile of cocaine on the mirror then at the straw in her hand, with tears streaming down her face Chris leaned over snorting another line.

PART SIX: Rachel's POV:

Rachel didn't go back to class after Quinn walked away she stood there sobbing another five minutes before calming down enough to breath. Quinn's accusation went round and round in her mind screaming at her, she couldn't believe what she said or how badly Chris took it, Rachel had been angry, she was still angry. But drugs! She couldn't believe Chris was doing drugs and that she had been doing drugs for so long thinking about it made Rachel want to throw up.

"Rachel are you okay?" Kurt carefully approached the little diva, Santana and Brittany had run off after Quinn. Everyone went inside afraid to approach Rachel in the state she was in but Blaine and Kurt stayed. Standing there breathing heavily to catch her breath Rachel replied shaking her head, "No, Kurt I'm not."

Rachel looked down wiping away some of her tears when she noticed Chris's bag on the ground seeing it brought a surge of fresh tears. Fighting through the debilitating emotion she kneeled down to pick up Chris's bag throwing it over her shoulder she turned to grab her own bag from where she dropped it, heading for the parking lot. Kurt called out after her, "Rachel where are you going?"

"Home. I can't deal with anyone right now." Rachel kept walking even though Blaine and Kurt tried to call her to come back. She couldn't handle what happened she needed to get away go someplace safe to digest it all. Rachel reached her car tossed in both bags getting in the driver's seat she paused and took several deep calming breaths she didn't want to kill herself on the way home by being too distracted or distraught to drive, taking the moment helped she felt level enough to drive home. She didn't sob but she didn't stop crying the whole way, pulling into her driveway Rachel saw that her dad was home. Grabbing the bags Rachel went inside and found her father Hiram making tea. She set down the bags weeping, "Dad!"

Hiram turned around saw how distraught his daughter was set his tea cup down rushing over to her pulling her in to a hug, "Rachel what happened?"

Sobbing into her dad's chest Rachel told Hiram a watered down version of what happened she couldn't tell her dad the truth because she couldn't rat on Chris like that, not yet but in that moment of clarity as she mislead and basically lied to her dad she understood what Quinn had done why her girlfriend had been hesitant to tell her. Quinn didn't tell her because of the way she would react, the way she did react. The truth of it made Rachel feel even worse. "I messed up so bad dad! I lost everything! Chris is never going to come home now and Quinn's never going to forgive me."

"I doubt that Rachel. You need to give yourself a chance to calm down, give Quinn a chance to calm down. You'll make up; you both love each other too much to let an argument come between you. And we will find Chris none of us are giving up on her and none of us will give up till she's home safe where she belongs." Hiram hugged his daughter tighter, he made her go upstairs to shower and lay down. Rachel took a very long, very hot shower trying to clear her head to figure out what happened, what she missed, and what went wrong. When she finally finished she emerged from her bathroom in only her robe to find her dad had brought up both bags. Rachel moved her bag to her desk then picked up Chris's bag taking it to her bed she sat on the edge and dumped out everything in the bag. Rachel found Chris's cash and credit cards, her ID and her phone. Rachel was shocked that she didn't find any drugs at all just gum, mints and candy. But that Chris didn't have anything with her was a very bad thing if Chris got into trouble she'd had no way to get herself out of it. Rachel put all of Chris's stuff back in the bag setting it next to her bed, using the remote Rachel turned on the TV then laid back. She fell asleep within the hour, it was not restful at all Rachel suffered severe nightmares the entire time and unlike before Quinn was not there to chase away the shadows. Rachel woke up crying twice before she realized it was 6:15 a.m. Saturday morning, sitting up Rachel rubbed her puffy eyes and reached for the water she always kept next to her bed, she uncapped it drinking deeply. Crying all night in her sleep had drained her, she felt worse than before. Sighing heavily she got up going to her desk to dig into her bag for her phone, she had accidently turned her ringer all the way down Rachel had missed several calls and four voice messages none were from Chris or Quinn. Then Rachel noticed she had fourteen text messages, she scrolled to Quinn's name. Just seeing that she had one text message from Quinn was enough to get her heart pounding she hoped Quinn wanted to talk, that maybe she could forgive Rachel for her thoughtlessness. Rachel opened the text it read: _**I love you but I'm really angry. I need time I don't know how long. –Q **_

Rachel stood there staring at the text for a very long time, she re-read it over and over not at all okay with the tiny fact Quinn didn't end her text like normal it was very informal making it clear how far away Quinn was mentally from her, she had no idea what to text back. Finally she settled on: _**I understand. I love you. – R xx**_

Going back to bed Rachel laid there with her eyes closed till she drifted off again, she woke crying a few hours later from another nightmare. Eventually she returned all the missed calls, she refused to talk about Quinn or Chris but agreed to watch a movie with Blaine and Kurt later that afternoon. Leroy was waiting for her when she went downstairs. "You look better than when I checked on you earlier, how are you feeling?"

"Better Daddy. Did Dad tell you what happened?" Rachel asked taking a seat at the table across from Leroy. "He did and then I talked to Judy and Paul. I know how…bad it was and is. Hiram is out with Paul now looking for her. We will get her back Rachel, Chris is a part of our family we're not going to turn our back on her now, not when she needs us the most. We will get Chris the help she needs."

"Chris is not a druggie Daddy, that's not who she is." Rachel insisted glaring at her father, it only made Leroy smile. "I know that Rachel. If I ever thought Chris was or could be I never would have welcomed her into our family the way I did. Dealing with grief is bad enough but adding drug problems to it is like adding gasoline to fire you will always get an explosion. I hope you don't take your fight with Chris to heart, how she acted what she said was not from the Chris we know it was coke talking. Cocaine is a hell of a drug and it does change people."

"Permanently?" Rachel asked terrified, Leroy saw the stark fear on his daughters face he was quick to correct her. "I don't think so, I hope not."

"What can I do Daddy? I need to…no I have to do something. Please." Rachel begged fresh tear falling down her face, Leroy gave her a small heartening smile telling her. "Get yourself right first; you'll be no good to Chris otherwise. And call Paul, he needs to talk to you too. We'll do this together Rachel as a family; you won't go through this alone."

"Okay Daddy." Rachel agreed; Leroy got up walking around the table to pull her into a tight long hug. After making some hot tea Rachel mentally prepared herself and called Paul. "Hello Paul?"

"Hi Rachel. How are you doing?" Paul was gentler than Rachel felt she deserved; she smiled grimly as she replied. "As well as to be expected. Please tell me you found her?"

"Not yet. That's the thing about my granddaughter, if she doesn't want to be found she won't be. I'm still out with Hiram, we're checking all the typical places but we can't put in a missing person's report till Monday. Look Rachel you know how I've felt about Chris doing drugs, I've never liked it but Chris has always had a good head on her shoulders so I never got down too hard on her. Right now I think that was a bad choice on my part. I'm worried about her because in times like this when all her usual defensives are down she becomes someone different it's still Chris just the worst possible version of her, wild unpredictable and dangerous that was why I always supported your friendship with her, you gave Chris the balance she needed." Rachel started crying while Paul was speaking, didn't even pause as he continued. "Quinn was blunt with me about what happened and what was said between you two. Rachel I don't blame you for getting angry, for saying what you did. It was a reaction to the situation and what Chris had been doing to herself. I would have had the same reaction the difference here, the reason why Chris exploded the way she did was the drugs. Please don't blame yourself, if Chris had been in her right mind she never would have raised her voice to you like that, she never would have said any of that or left like she did. Please Rachel don't give up on my granddaughter."

"I wasn't going to Paul. Chris is too important to me." Rachel admitted wiping away her tears but more followed wetting her cheeks again. Impulsively Rachel asked, "Does Quinn hate me for blowing our chance to get Chris home?"

"No she doesn't hate you but she is still angry. Give her time Rachel, all of our emotions are heightened, we're all on edge and we're all stressed. We all need a moment to gather our thoughts and calm down. And not to worry I gave Quinn the same lecture. When you love someone it's really hard to not over-react to every serious thing that protective side we have tends to come out." Rachel could hear the smile in Paul's voice, Rachel sighed asking. "Paul why are you so nice to me?"

"You remind me of my daughter, Chris's mother. You have the same sharp intellect, the same insane talent, the same insane drive to reach the top. The same capacity for love, loyalty, resolve and fortitude. My daughter growing up before she met her husband was worse than you and Chris put together that's why when you two met I got excited. Chris needed someone as crazy as she was to keep up with her, to love her, be there for her. I've never been enough but with you, Quinn, Judy and your father's we are enough…together. If my daughter were still alive she love you too Rachel as much as the rest of us if not more."

"Thank you Paul." Rachel replied crying more but for a different reason. Paul took a deep breath then continued his tone very serious. "You need to be prepared Rachel. If Chris has gone off the deep end like it sounds she has everything is going to get much uglier and nasty before it gets better. I need you to be prepared for the worst. This is one time I can't promise its going to work out for the best." Rachel caught Paul's meaning and it felt like someone had reached into her chest to squeeze the life out of her heart. "Don't say that Paul. Don't you dare say that! Don't hint at it, allude to it, nothing because we will get Chris back and she will come home! Even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming. We will not lose her!"

Rachel started off crying as she began then as her anger rose up it showed; Paul chuckled softly into the phone. "Good Rachel keep that up, it's what it's going to take."

When Rachel got off the phone with Paul she felt much better, reassured that her mistake though costly would not cost her the family she had built with Chris. Rachel went to take another shower and get ready for Kurt and Blaine to come over. When they did they brought Thai food with them, Kurt only got to ask one question. "How are you holding up?" To which Rachel answered, "I'm okay but we're not talking about it tonight. Anything else but that."

Both Kurt and Blaine agreed they were very sympathetic to what she was going through and tried hard not to over step their boundaries. Together they watched two movies comedies before Rachel put an end to their evening, it was only ten o'clock but Rachel was weary, it had been a long day. That night Hiram gave Rachel an over the counter sleep aid to help with her nightmares, Rachel took it despite how much she hated taking pills of any sort she couldn't handle another night of waking up without Quinn beside her. However when Rachel woke up the next morning she had a drug hangover that was worse than any alcohol hangover she had ever experienced. Without thinking at all Rachel moaned rolled over and grabbed her phone to text Quinn. _**Missed you last night, Dad gave me sleeping pill to stop nightmares; it only sort of worked but woke up feeling horrible. How do people take stuff like that and be okay? Love u. –R xx **_

And much to Rachel shock she got a reply back a minute later. _**Other people fill their bodies with crap you don't, please don't take it again. I missed you last night too. Love u 2. –Q xxx**_

Getting out of bed was a little easier after that, knowing full well she'd work it out with Quinn Rachel was able to go about her Sunday a little more normally. She worked out, ate a light breakfast, and watched an hour of TV before working on the plan for Glee come Monday. Yet no matter how occupied she tried to be her mind drifted between worry for Chris and concern over Quinn. Rachel realized she had made a mistake, she knew exactly where she went wrong and what she needed to do to fix it not with Quinn but with Chris. Quinn was a different story all together, yes Rachel completely understood why Quinn was so mad at her but Rachel couldn't ignore or look past the fact that Quinn had kept very important things from her. In truth it was tantamount to lying and Rachel was not okay about it. Hiding the fact Chris was doing a drug Rachel didn't approve of was one thing but hiding Chris's growing drug problem from her was another thing all together. There are secrets then there are _secrets_, Quinn shouldn't have kept that particular one from her. Then was the added fact that Quinn tried to help Chris or "handle it" on her own without Rachel and that REALLY bothered Rachel, it wasn't that she felt left out Rachel honestly didn't think Quinn could do something like that for Chris alone, Rachel yes but Quinn no. What it did was raise the question in Rachel's mind if she could really, fully and honestly trust Quinn. Before Friday if asked the question of "Do you trust Quinn?" She would have answered with a resounding whole hearted yes and would have meant it but now she wasn't so sure. Trust was paramount in their relationship and yes she still trusted Quinn just not with everything and definitely not as much as she used to. That particular little truth didn't sit well with Rachel, the love she had and felt for Quinn wouldn't let it and like an itch you couldn't scratch it was slowly driving her mad. Going to bed that evening Rachel didn't take the sleeping pill Hiram left on her nightstand for her she stared at it thinking of Quinn's text. She was still thinking about it when her phone beeped. Checking it a smile spread across her lips as she read: _**Listen to Paris Weekend mix on your IPod to fall asleep, I promise no nightmares. Love you. –Q xxx**_

Rachel frowned she didn't have a "Paris Weekend" mix on her IPod, Rachel got out of bed going to dig her IPod out of her bag she stood there at her desk scrolling through her playlists to find several new playlist that were not there before. Rachel wondered when Quinn had time to add it without her noticing. Slipping on the ear buds Rachel took her IPod back to bed pressing play on the "Paris Weekend" mix Rachel scrolled through to see two dozen songs listed one through twenty four no titles or artist listed then the song started it was a live recording accompanied by Quinn's voice. Rachel's heart beat faster when she realized what the playlist was; Quinn had sung twenty four songs for her probably with Chris's band or Chris, with nothing but Quinn singing sometimes without anything else just her voice. Rachel was entranced by it, it was beautiful and it made Rachel feel as if Quinn was not as far away as before. She listened to it once through before falling asleep as it went round on repeat. And Quinn was right she didn't have nightmares that night.

Waking up feeling rested and ready for the day Rachel made it to school in time to catch the end of Cheerio practice, Rachel really wanted to talk to Quinn she had thought about her going to sleep and waking up. However at the last moment Rachel chickened out heading inside instead she took her time going to her locker knowing exactly how long it should take Quinn to finish practice, grab her stuff chat with other Cheerio's for a moment then head inside. Reaching her locker Rachel lingered on purpose and Quinn walked up right on time, the blonde looked really tense and serious, Rachel's first instinct was go over to her but she caught herself at the last moment and stayed where she was head buried in her locker. Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes on her and whenever Quinn wasn't looking she was staring at the blonde. As much as Rachel wanted to run into Quinn's arm Rachel felt as if Quinn should approach her first so she waited. Unbeknownst to Rachel Quinn had exactly the same idea and they ended up circling each other all morning making both girls miserable. At lunch Rachel can't bear the idea of staring at Quinn throughout lunch so on a whim heads to the school's office to talk to Miss Pillsbury the school's guidance counselor to find out where she can get more information on drug addiction. Rachel found the very odd neat freak in her office but on her way out. "Miss Pillsbury can I talk to you for a moment. I have a question."

"Of course Rachel, how can I help you today?" Miss Pillsbury asked giving Rachel a small expectant smile. Rachel gave a very tiny smile back answering, "I have a friend who may be dealing with a drug problem. Is there anyone I can talk to about that? I need information on how to help my friend."

"I have just the person in mind. Come with me Rachel, I was actually on my way to see her right now." Miss Pillsbury grabbed a large envelope off her desk and began leading the way through the school, Rachel followed along listening as the redheaded woman told her about Maren Blackwell, she was a drug counselor studying to become a therapist and she was in McKinley doing an anti-drug presentation for the freshman class. They found Blackwell packing up her presentation in the school's library Rachel was shocked to find out Maren Blackwell was a very beautiful curvy dirty blonde who must have been in her mid to late twenties yet looked nineteen, Rachel had been expecting someone frumpier, older. Miss Pillsbury made the introductions giving Blackwell the envelope thanking her for her presentation then took off rather abruptly, Rachel didn't mind she would prefer to ask these questions in private. Ms. Blackwell insisted Rachel call her by her first name as they talked, Rachel was discrete in asking her questions and to her surprise Maren asked when Rachel had time to really talk that this sort of discussion shouldn't be rushed and Rachel was clear she was free at that moment. They sat down and Maren asked Rachel to go into as much detail as she felt comfortable, Rachel was to the point she had a friend she knew was doing drugs, she had confronted the friend and the friend took off she needed to know what she could to do to understand better, what she could do to help her friend. Maren went into great detail about drug addiction its stages, its symptoms, how it can affect every aspect of life not just the person doing drugs but in all those around them and the treatments available. They talked till the bell rang, Rachel soaked up a lot of information taking a handful of pamphlets from Maren with additional information in them along with Maren's card with her contact info then heading to class. Maren offered to walk Rachel since she was going to be late the older woman charmingly told her she didn't want Rachel to get into trouble. Maren walked Rachel to class then into class with friendly arm around Rachel's shoulders the move was flirty but Rachel was so preoccupied with all the information Maren had given her she didn't notice, Rachel didn't catch the look Quinn gave her and the woman when they walked in looking so chummy and close. If Rachel noticed had she would have known her girlfriend didn't like that one bit. But by the time Rachel turned to take her seat Quinn's face had turned neutral and again they danced silently around one another.

Glee she expected to be difficult but by that time in the day Rachel was already to her limit for bullshit, Chris and Quinn had rubbed off on her too much her tolerance for everyone's shit had gone down to nothing so when Rachel went and took the floor to address everyone and Sam, Tina and Artie all asked at once about Chris she snapped. "Look I'm only going to say this once so listen up. No questions about Chris, we all know she took off and you all know Quinn and I are going to do everything we can to get her back so till then we're not going to waste time when we need to get prepared for Sectionals. We all know Chris would prefer we keep on track and stay focused and she and I have already mapped out every Glee till Nationals, so can we all agree to move on?"

Everyone was silent for a moment and Rachel caught half the room glance over at Quinn and to Rachel's relief and silent amusement the beautiful blonde glared back making it clear she was backing Rachel. When no one responded Rachel sighed with relief, "Okay good moving on."

Glee after that was smooth, Rachel kept everyone busy with lots of homework. She still didn't speak to Quinn directly other than to assign her to a group, this time though Rachel caught every single one of Quinn's long hard longing looks directed at her, resisting Quinn was getting harder and harder. Quinn drew Rachel in like a magnet, the diva felt almost helpless against the pull and normally it was a great thing yet in times like now it tested every bit of Rachel's willpower. She lingered after Glee long enough to watch Quinn during Cheerio practice but instead of watching from the bleachers she watched from the side, she wasn't hiding so much as not getting comfortable and making that little distinction very clear by leaving three quarters of the way through. Rachel drove home and worked out on her treadmill for over an hour trying to burn off her excess energy to remain strong and not go running back to Quinn, not yet not when she was still so conflicted. That evening Rachel did her homework, hung out with her father's watching a movie after dinner then spent an hour on the phone with Paul getting an update on how the search for Chris was going, Paul had spent five hours at the main Lima police station trying to get someone to take the missing persons case seriously. On a whim when she done talking to Paul she asked to speak to Judy, Paul was happy to pass the phone over. When Rachel heard Judy's deep voiced "Hello?" Sounding so much like her daughter that was when Rachel realized she had missed her daily contact with Judy. Trying to sound chipper Rachel said hello back and asked how the older woman was doing. However Judy was quick to cut the core commenting. "You don't have to put on the fake front for me Rachel. How are you really doing?"

"Okay. I miss Chris and fighting with Quinn is horrible. I don't like being so distant from her." Rachel replied tears threating to spill over, Judy could hear it in the little diva's voice. "She doesn't either she's been moping around the house all weekend and listening to you singing on some recording in Chris's office on repeat. Don't tell her I told you that, I don't think she would be okay with you knowing."

Rachel laughed, smiling for real for the first time since Friday sighing with a little relief Rachel told Judy. "That's okay Judy, I haven't been able to sleep without Quinn because of the nightmares so I've been listening to a playlist Quinn made me of nothing but her singing. It's the only thing that helps."

Judy started laughing, "You two are quite a pair. I'm sure the separation won't last much longer Rachel, keep strong."

"I will Judy thank you." Rachel replied the smile still on her face, she was already feeling much, much better. "Hey Rachel I want to make the lasagna again and maybe a cobbler here in the next couple of days could you bring by the baking dishes. Hiram used them last."

"Sure Judy I can do that. Do you want me to bring them by tonight?" Rachel asked but Judy was quick to reply. "No tomorrow after school is fine. When you have time, no rush Rachel."

"Okay Judy. I'll bring them by tomorrow after school though when Dad finds out he'll want to come over to eat." Rachel commented knowing her father very well, Judy replied. "Well that settles it then we'll have a family dinner Wednesday night, let your father's know and I'll let Quinn know. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel replied back weakly, Judy always had a way getting what she wanted despite the resistance Rachel or Quinn gave her. Rachel said goodnight to Judy then quickly texted Quinn to give her a heads up. _**Judy did it again, family dinner Wednesday. Sorry my fault. I know you want to keep your distance. I can try to get out of it if that helps. –R xx**_

Rachel set the phone down and started her nightly routine when she came out of her bathroom she saw that she had reply from Quinn. _**Who said that? I didn't. If you want out say so.**_

The response was so odd and hostile Rachel didn't know what to make of it at all, Quinn didn't even end it like she normally did. Confused Rachel texted back: _**I don't want out. I was trying to be considerate to you. You asked for time and to give you that I have to give you space too otherwise what's the point? I miss you and thank you, you were right I didn't have nightmares. I love you Quinn. –R xx**_

Anxiously Rachel waited for a response, five minutes later she got one. _**Do you? Or is it just because I'm blonde? **_

Rachel read the text seven times over before she shook her head and typed back: _**Where is this coming from?**_ _**Of course I love you, just because we're fighting doesn't change that. Did something happen I don't know about? Tell me what's wrong? –R xx**_

Rachel didn't have to wait this time, Quinn's response was immediate. _**Who was that blonde woman you were with today? I know you had lunch with her.**_

Suddenly it all became clear as the puzzle pieces finally fell into place, Rachel felt a flush of affection for her girlfriend she thought to herself, _So she's jealous? Ha! I thought she didn't get jealous anymore, liar. My sweet, sexy, jealous liar, oh what I would do to her if she were here with me now. Wow, I love her so much. _Rachel typed back: _**Yes I did she's a drug counselor I had questions about what Chris is going through. I was going to tell you about her when we were talking again. Are we talking again? –R xx**_

_**Maybe. **_ Quinn texted back, Rachel grinned asking: _**Jealous?**_

This time Quinn made her wait a full five minutes before she replied back with: _**No, not at all. **_

Rachel burst out laughing it was almost as if she could see Quinn's face and the slight shake of her head as she said it. Still laughing Rachel replied: _**Good because there is only one hot blonde that I love and she's the Captain of the Cheerio's, maybe you know her? **_

A minute went by before Quinn texted back: _**I'm glad the mix worked, I'll be looking forward to dinner Wednesday. I miss you too. Goodnight & sleep well. Love you. –Q xxx**_

Rachel grinned at the response sending back: _**Goodnight Quinn, love you. –R xx **_Laying down with her IPod Rachel fell asleep listening to Quinn singing in her ear.

In the morning Rachel woke up looking forward to the day, she was hoping that the physical distance between her and Quinn would end. Paul had told her that Quinn had been out every single day with Santana and Puck looking for Chris but they like everyone else had come up empty. Rachel felt left out since neither Santana nor Puck had mentioned that to her but at the same time she was glad Quinn had not gone alone. Paul had been right, Chris wouldn't be found unless she wanted to be. Rachel makes sure to catch at least half of morning Cheerio practice making it to her locker before Quinn was done, Rachel hoped to catch Quinn but was surprised to see Maren coming down the hall holding a bag, the older blonde brightly greeted her. "Hi Rachel, good morning!"

"Hi Maren. What are you doing in McKinley so early in the day?" Rachel asked smiling politely. The old blonde's smile grew as she replied, "I have a meeting with Miss Pillsbury about doing a presentation for the sophomore class. I hoped I'd see you this morning. I have more information for you and a coffee and pastry if you're up for it?"

Maren handed over the bag she was holding along with two thin paperback books on drug addiction, Rachel took it all surprised to find a medium black coffee with a cinnamon roll inside. "Thank you Maren, that was very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome Rachel. And if you need more information or if you just need to talk call me anytime." Maren replied still smiling at her. From around the corner Quinn appeared with Santana and Brittany, the three of them saw the older blonde with Rachel. They walk over to Quinn's locker together they reached it in time to overhear the older blonde asking Rachel to show her to the office. Rachel of course agrees, she never sees the disappointed and slightly angry expression on her girlfriends face nor does she hear the three sarcastic digs Santana and Brittany throw out at Quinn for her lack of action. Rachel misses all of it because she's too focused on repaying one kindness with another. By the time she gets to class she's surprised to see Quinn with an angry expression on her face, and when Quinn refuses to acknowledge her Rachel gets a little depressed again. As the day progresses Rachel's dismayed to figure out Quinn was back to silently dancing around her, though by lunch Rachel was puzzled to realize Quinn was everywhere. If Quinn didn't have class with her she'd run into the beautiful blonde in the hall or the bathroom, it was almost as if simply thinking of the stunning blonde made her appear. At lunch Rachel was ready to put the theory to test only Maren popped up again at the start of lunch to ask Rachel out to lunch. Rachel accepted only if they ate in the cafeteria Maren easily agreed and started telling Rachel about the presentation she did for the sophomore class earlier that morning. Rachel found Maren easy to talk to but was surprised to find the older blonde felt the same way. Rachel made sure they sat where she had clear sight of the Cheerio table but made sure not to sit with the other Glee kids, she didn't want them butting in on her plan to help Chris. This time however Rachel did noticed Quinn watching her; it was almost as if Quinn was stalking Rachel and though Rachel would never say so out loud she loved it. Rachel always loved it when Quinn got jealous, she loved it when Quinn showed her dominant side and from the rather angry and hostile looks being thrown Maren's way Rachel knew she had gotten to Quinn and the small fact Rachel had done nothing at all other than be hospitable and polite amused her to no end.

Quinn still wouldn't approach her frustrating Rachel to no end and toward the end of the day Rachel took a moment hiding out in the bathroom only to have Santana and Brittany come in for a moment so the blonde could wash melted candy off her hands. Rachel remained silent not out of fear but because she really just wanted a moment alone when she overheard Brittany say. "We're still hanging out at the mall today with Q to cheer her up right?"

"Q said she'd come with us." Santana replied then added after a long pause. "What we should do go lock Q and Berry in a closet together till they work it out. I hate when Q gets like this, it's like dealing with sophomore year Q all over again, that level of bitch, I can live without."

"I don't like angry Q I like happy Q, we should talk to Rachel." Brittany suggested and Santana laughed, "I'm not getting in between those two Brit, I'm not Chris I can't make it better like she could, I don't speak diva. I'll probably say some asshole comment because I can't help myself and piss either Q off even more or god forbid Berry. Man that girl is like a little volcano when she explodes she burns down everything in her path and I'm not going to get caught up in that and neither are you Brit. We're going to let Q stew in it till she gets her shit together and goes back to Berry. She would have already if Berry didn't have lunch with that chick, how does Berry not notice that Blonde skank hanging all over her?"

"Rachel only has eyes for Q I bet she didn't even notice how much that blonde woman was flirting with her. I've seen it lots before San its super cute." Brittany commented as they left the bathroom.

Rachel sat there frowning she thought to herself _What in the world were those two talking about? Maren flirting with me? No way why would a beautiful woman like that be interested in some dowdy teenager? I would have noticed if she had been flirting with me. I'm not as dense as Brittany says I am, I notice when people are flirting with me…don't I? I mean I don't remember the last time I noticed doesn't mean I don't when it's in front of my face…right? Yeah, they don't know what they're talking about. Well maybe they do about Quinn. I really wish I could get her alone even for a moment._ Rachel went back to class then straight home after school, she frowned when she pulled into her driveway to realize neither of her dads were home today she had hoped for the distraction. The frown remained as she went inside going straight upstairs to her room, she sat doing homework for about an hour when she remember she was supposed to take those baking dishes back to Judy for tomorrow night. Huffing at her own irritation at it she got off her bed slipped on her coat grabbed her purse then went downstairs getting the baking dishes together and locking the front door on her way out. The drive over to the house Rachel wondered if she might run into Quinn but then remembered what Santana and Brittany said and was a little disappointed all over again. Rachel pulled up in front of the house to see only Judy's car parked out front, frowning again and not even realizing it she grabbed the baking dishes from the passenger seat and got out of the car heading right inside, Rachel had never rung the bell at that house nor had she ever knocked not even when fighting with Quinn. Rachel went straight for the kitchen dropping off the baking dishes but couldn't find Judy anywhere. Sighing with more disappointment she started heading for the front door when she suddenly paused an idea popping up in her mind. Rachel figured she was alone in the house that no one would know if she went upstairs to steal one of Quinn's worn sleep shirts. Rachel had washed her sheets at home right before they fought, she missed Quinn's scent in her bed she made a mental note to try to avoid that next time. Heading upstairs Rachel went straight for Quinn's bedroom when she heard music coming from Chris's office. Curious and hopeful that maybe it was Chris Rachel snuck across the hall to the door and peaked in, she spotted Quinn sitting behind Chris's desk with her back to the door. The beautiful blonde was not in her Cheerio uniform but jeans and a yellow one of Rachel's star shirts her hair down lose around her shoulders Rachel thought she looked very beautiful and that was from behind, Quinn was listening to a recording from the tour, Rachel recognized the song both Quinn and Rachel had sung with Chris on it, hearing the song brought up a lot of very happy memories which were followed by silent tears as it allowed her emotions over Chris rise to the surface. By the time Rachel snapped out of it the song had ended Rachel thought she should leave but her feet wouldn't move and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Quinn, from the slump in the blondes shoulders Rachel knew Quinn was just as sad as she was at this moment. The silence seemed loud to Rachel then Quinn leaned down picking up one of Chris's acoustical guitars Rachel was more intrigued than ever as she heard Quinn take a deep breath look up and whisper "Rachel."

The little diva's heart began to beat faster at hearing her name come from Quinn's perfect pink lips then Quinn began to play a song Rachel knew, that Rachel loved and meant actually a whole lot to her. Quinn began to play Pink's "Love Song", Quinn's guitar playing had gotten considerably better and it showed in how easy Quinn played the song. Rachel was impressed then Quinn started singing in the saddest voice Rachel had ever heard the blonde use, it was like little stabs in the heart with a dull hot knife yet it was so beautiful it brought tears to Rachel's eyes. She could hear Quinn's pain, her confusion and her unwavering love for her in each word and in each note Quinn sang. "_Baby, can I trust this? Or do all things end? I need to hear that you'd die for me again and again and again. So tell me when you look in my eyes can you share all the pain and happy times. 'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life._"

By the time Quinn was done singing the song she was openly crying and so was Rachel, unable to take the distance anymore Rachel walked into Chris's office and around the desk so she was standing in front of Quinn. Rachel reached out taking the guitar from Quinn's hands, Quinn was very surprised and a little shocked to see Rachel suddenly right there, she tried to quickly dry her face and stop her tears despite the small fact that Rachel's face was just as wet. "That was beautiful Quinn."

"When did you get here?" Quinn asked sitting back in the chair staring at Rachel with wide eyes, the little diva could tell she was still really surprised to see her. Rachel set the guitar down on its stand then closed the distance between them. "A few minutes ago I came to drop off the baking dishes for tomorrow night."

"Was I being that loud?" Quinn asked suddenly self-conscious, Rachel smiled shyly shaking her head then she admitted "No you weren't. I came upstairs to steal one of your shirts to sleep in, I miss having your scent in my bed."

"Ah that's right you did laundry right before. Sorry about that, you can take any shirt you want." Quinn offered giving Rachel a small goofy smile that brought up a bigger genuine one on Rachel. "Thank you Quinn. I think I'll take you up on that."

Quinn looked up at Rachel with a curious expression, Rachel stepped closer till she was standing between Quinn's legs Rachel had been wearing her skirts again since the start of the year and she was wearing one now, she couldn't help but notice how much Quinn was staring at her legs. Rachel knew it would take one touch or one word and all of this would turn into intense sex but Rachel ignored it for the moment she had important things to discuss with Quinn first. "Quinn I'm sorry for what I said that day. I know I made a huge mistake in saying what I did to Chris but until we find Chris I won't get the chance to fix it. But you're right here, I can fix _this_. What I said to you Quinn was completely out of line, at the moment I needed someone to blame and I blamed you and I'm sorry for that. I have no excuses, I can only ask for your forgiveness. Can you forgive me Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes were locked on Rachel's with both girls searching for what they hoped was there, Quinn licked her lips swallowing whatever it was she was going to say replacing it with a relived sigh. "Of course I forgive you Rachel. I knew why you said all of it the moment it came out of your mouth. Not that I was any better, I should have told you what was going on the second I figured it out. Knowing how pissed you were going to get was no excuse to keep important information like that from you. I admit because I held back from you, you got blindsided by what was really going on. And I'm sorry for that. I needed time to calm down; we both did, if I had stayed to fight more we both would have said things we couldn't take back. I will walk away in a fight if it means I don't hurt you like I could, doing that would be worse than throwing a few angry words at each other."

"You're always looking out for us, for me. Why?" Rachel asked unconsciously leaning closer to the blonde who replied still staring into the brunette's eyes. "Because I love you."

Rachel had to stop herself from leaning in more to kiss her girlfriend senseless, the simple manner that Quinn said those words acting as if it were just the most obvious thing in the world made Rachel love her even more. When Quinn's eyes shot down to her legs again Rachel smiled then ordered in a low authoritative voice. "I want_ this_ shirt, take it off."

Quinn's eyes shot up to Rachel's, the blonde looked hopeful and when she saw Rachel was serious Quinn was quick to pull her shirt off she went to hand it to her, Rachel took it and tossed it aside. "I missed you. I hate being so far away from you. This is stopping right now. We've both have had long enough to think. Don't you agree?"

Quinn could only nod her head up and down in a yes motion, Rachel smiled reaching out to cup Quinn's face with both hands, holding the blonde still she leaned in kissing her girlfriends perfect pink lips softly at first then slowly deepened the kiss. Rachel felt Quinn's hands on her thighs then the back of her thighs slowly creeping up, Quinn pulled back breaking the kiss. "I missed you too. I was doing okay till I saw you with that blonde chick, I don't like her. I don't care who she is."

"Okay." Rachel immediately agreed kissing the blonde again. This time Rachel pulled back asking, "Are we okay now? I don't want to fight anymore."

"We're okay." Quinn agreed pulling Rachel onto her lap kissing the little diva deeply. Rachel pressed herself to Quinn wrapping both arms around Quinn unclasping the blonde's bra smoothly pulling it off tossing it over to the shirt. Both of Rachel's hands went to Quinn's breasts making the blonde's breathing suddenly hitch, Quinn gave off a low growl when Rachel broke the kiss to suck and lick the blondes neck. Quinn growled some more Rachel stared grinding her crotch onto Quinn when the blonde reached with both hands to cup Rachel's ass lifting her up with ease making the brunette gasp with surprise. "What are you doing?"

"In case my mom comes home we should really move to our room." Quinn replied sucking on Rachel's collar bone and shoulder. Rachel giggled she loved that Quinn had always called the bedroom "their" room, true it had once been Rachel's but once Quinn moved in it was hers yet Quinn never called it "hers" it was always "their or our" room. Quinn carried Rachel to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. Quinn set Rachel gently down on the bed and was quick to pull off Rachel's top and bra, the little diva was quick to shed her skirt and panties then she rid Quinn of her clothes till they were both equally nude. Rachel was on her knees at the edge of the bed Quinn got to her knees on the floor making her face level with the little diva's center Quinn reached out pulling Rachel closer by her thighs till her tongue touched the brunette's core. Rachel was already so worked up the second Quinn's tongue reached its destination shockwaves ripped through the brunette she couldn't stay up right long in moments she fell back and Quinn pounced on her growling. Rachel squealed with laughter pulling the blonde close telling her, "I love you so much Quinn."

"I love you too Rachel."

They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening having sex; that overwhelming need to be close overrode everything else and nothing outside the bedroom mattered. They never made it to dinner that night and Rachel didn't make it home amazingly none of their parents interrupted them though that didn't occur to either girl till the next morning when Quinn had to get up for morning Cheerio practice. Rachel woke up when Quinn moved to get out of bed; the little diva watched her naked girlfriend search for underwear then her one of her training uniforms from the closet. Staring at Quinn's perfect ass Rachel smirked commenting, "Best view to wake up to, wow, I've missed this."

Quinn paused and glanced over her shoulder to see Rachel watching her with nothing but a sheet covering her. "You keep that up and I'm never going to make it to practice."

Rachel laughed her smile growing, "I'm surprised we even got last night to ourselves. I was sure Judy or one of my fathers would interrupt us."

Quinn stopped looking at Rachel for a moment then walked over to her bag pulling out her phone checking it. "I got two text messages from my mom. The first one says she saw your car and hoped we were making up, so she's not going to bother us then the second one says she packed us lunch for today. It's in the fridge. And that she's glad we're back together."

Rachel started laughing at the blush coloring Quinn's face, neck and chest it was beyond cute. Then Quinn turned a slightly brighter shade of red when she asked, "Do you think she heard us? Chris always said you could hear us if you stood outside the door. Oh man I hope not."

Rachel laughed even harder, still laughing she sat up opening her arms gesturing to Quinn to come in for a hug and the blonde did so looking very embarrassed. Rachel held Quinn close kissing everywhere she could till the blush faded, then she felt Quinn begin to kiss her neck and shoulder. When she felt the blondes tongue trace an infinity pattern on her neck Rachel was getting really worked up, she had to ask. "Don't you have practice this morning? I thought you didn't have time?"

"I will always have time for you Rachel. Now shh." Quinn hushed Rachel's words with a gentle finger on her lips. Quinn leaned in kissing Rachel's words away gently pushing the little diva back till she laid down, the blonde wasted no time going down to settle between Rachel's legs going right for the brunette's clit making Rachel gasp out loud her hips bucking on their own she spread her legs more giving Quinn as much access as she could. Rachel lost track of time but Quinn didn't, as soon as Rachel had been reduced to a quivering sweaty mess Quinn stood up kissed Rachel then got ready to leave taking off about ten minutes later. It took Rachel a awhile to get out of bed after that, she took a shower dressing in a black and green skirt with one of her star shirts taking time putting on a little makeup and styling her hair. Rachel realized halfway through she was dressing up for school for her girlfriend, she didn't even realize she was doing it, it put a smile on Rachel's face that lasted till she saw Quinn again at their lockers. The blonde greeted her with a deep lingering kiss up against the lockers that caught everyone's attention. During their morning greeting kiss they heard a few gasps, a few awes then Santana's comment. "It's about damn time! I was about to lock you two in a closet if you didn't come to your senses."

Both Rachel and Quinn laughed at the same time breaking the kiss, the turned in tandem to shoot Santana a glare but it only made the Latina smirk and laugh, Brittany beamed at them both with a big happy smile. Blaine and Kurt were quick to approach them to share how glad and happy they were that they had gotten back together, Rachel laughed when Quinn got irritated at the comment correcting Blaine with a very pissy tone. "We never broke up, we were fighting there's a difference."

With things getting back to where they were supposed to be the day passed by quickly, they spent the lunch hour at their spot behind the school and at Glee that afternoon everyone had done as they had been assigned so they were able to focus on their performances. Rachel made sure it was recorded she knew when Chris did return she'd want to watch everyone's performance from the Glee's she missed. That evening everyone had a family dinner at Quinn's house, Rachel had asked if she could invite Santana and Brittany and was given permission to ask over anyone she wanted to so Rachel called Brittany letting her know and they were over at the house twenty minutes later. Dinner itself was great but with Chris still missing it put a damper on any real good mood they had, Paul used the opportunity to let everyone know that he had involved the police but they had found nothing. So Paul had hired a private detective but still nothing has come up yet but Paul had hope. Everyone present at dinner pledged to help find Chris no matter what and over the course of the week through the weekend that's exactly what everyone did. Rachel and Quinn hit all the places they knew Chris liked to go to see if Chris has popped up and giving whoever they could contact info and twenty dollars as incentive to call if Chris did pop up. By the start of the new week things were growing tense again, they were all very impatient and that Chris was so elusive was rubbing everyone the wrong way, attitude and bad feelings were flaring up between everyone. That Wednesday it bubbled over affecting everyone and it all started when Sarah approached Rachel and Quinn during lunch, they had taken to eating in the choir room with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Briana. Sam, Casey, Artie, Tina and Mike joined them in the choir room only half the time and none of them were there when Sarah showed up asking to speak to Rachel and Quinn alone. Santana was fast to frown at the girl almost growling at her, "Eh whatever you got to say you can say in front of all of us."

Sarah looked petrified and Quinn taking pity on the girl motioned to Santana to stop it and gestured to the girl to follow her out into the hall, Rachel was right behind them. In the hall Sarah let her worry show as she told them, "I saw Chris last night."

"What! Where? Where? When? Did you speak to her? How did she look? Who was she with? What was she doing?" Rachel rushed out in a barrage of questions till Quinn physically held her mouth shut with one soft hand. "Give her a chance to tell us what happened Rachel."

"Okay. Sorry Sarah." Rachel sheepishly replied once Quinn removed her hand, the Goth girl was quick to reply, "No Rachel I understand. I was really shocked when I realized that it was Chris. You see my Uncle owns a bar just outside of town along the highway and my brother is the manager and a few times a week I work there washing dishes for spending cash. No one at school knows this because it's a biker bar and the rest of my family are sort of all really in that sort of thing. I have enough issues at school I don't need anyone knowing that so not even Chris knew I worked at this place occasionally. Last night I was there when she came in with about ten other people most of them older guys. Frankly they all looked like criminals and Chris looked like shit. She looked really out of it and I've seen her party. It wasn't like her at all, didn't even look like her but it was Chris. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes, her hands were all beat up and she looked like she'd been in a fight and she was dressed in dirty baggy blue jeans I didn't know Chris owned regular blue jeans, she was also wearing type of cheap t-shirt that had a picture of a wolf on the chest and she's dyed her hair some sort of horrible bleach blonde but she didn't really talk to anyone, she didn't even respond to any of the music playing like she didn't even hear it and few of the songs I know she likes. It was weird."

"Did you recognize any of the people she was with?" Quinn asked. Sarah shook her head but offered, "I didn't know any of them but the guy who paid the tab, his name was Benjamin James."

"What? Ben James? Harry's grandson, that's who Chris was with? Oh shit." Rachel stammered, she suddenly felt very ill. Quinn reached out pulling Rachel into a hug, Sarah looked concerned Quinn explained. "We both knew Ben was a piece of shit criminal, we never knew what type though and we knew that his wife was super bad news for Chris but after Chris disappeared we both went over to the house to see if we could talk some sense into Katka to help us find Chris only they weren't there. A for sale sign was up in the yard and the house was empty."

"They took Chris and ran off. Those fuckers!" Rachel growled out. Quinn held her tighter then told Sarah, "Thank you for letting us know Sarah and if you see Chris at the bar again could you call Rachel or myself let one of us know so we can try to catch Chris long enough to talk to her?"

"Of course Quinn. I will. Oh wait I don't have your numbers. I only have Chris's." Sarah replied, Quinn let Rachel go to give Sarah their information so that she could call either one of them. Sarah took off a moment later when Quinn turned around to her girlfriend she found Rachel fuming, "Okay so that makes two of those assholes involved moving Quinn. First it was Tony who suddenly moved out of the blue then Ben only to find out Ben's still hanging out with Chris. That makes me think that fucking drug dealer is still hanging out with Chris too. I know she's still doing drugs probably a lot of drugs but how in the world is she paying for them? She's never come back for her cash, her credit cards or her ID or even clothes. I don't know Quinn I don't like to imagine how Chris is surviving right now."

"Me neither but this does give us another clue to follow on." Quinn replied stepping away to call the private detective to give him the new lead. Rachel watched this with a growing frown, the stress she had been dealing with over last couple of weeks had grown, having Quinn with her only helped so much and sometimes instead of helping each other they only served to annoy and get on each other's nerves. Then Rachel overheard arguing coming from inside the choir room, listening in she heard Puck and Santana arguing for the hundredth time about the best way to locate Chris. Rachel realized the stress causes by Chris's absence was starting to affect more than just herself and Quinn it was starting to wear on everyone else too. Rachel recognized how bad her own attitude and behavior had been and was becoming yet in those moments of heated argument it was extremely hard for the little diva to back down or back off. Quinn had been true to her word when their arguments grew too heated she would simply walk away, that in its self would really, really piss Rachel off but they both had already agreed it was for the best so Rachel let Quinn walk away. They would both wait about an hour to calm down before returning to each other which usually worked but as time passed the stress of the situation grew and those mini breaks weren't working like they used to. The rest of lunch Santana and Puck argued, soon Kurt got into it as well with everyone but Rachel and Quinn taking sides and that was true till Glee that afternoon. Everything had been fine till Rachel mentioned she was going to see that drug counselor that afternoon while Quinn was at practice. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to see that woman again?"

"I have a few more questions and I wanted to get a recommendation on addiction therapist in the area. Why are you being difficult about this Quinn?" Rachel asked desperately trying to understand, whenever the older blonde woman was mention Quinn threw a fit. Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel her whole body giving off her HBIC vibe which Rachel found sexy even if at the same time she found her girlfriend to be hardheaded, stubborn and being a big ass. "I'm not being difficult Rachel I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't go see or hang out with the woman trying to into your pants."

"Maren is not trying to get into my pants Quinn, she's a professional. She doesn't see me like that at all." Rachel insisted, they walked into the choir room to find everyone else already there listening to every word of their argument. When they realized they had an audience they stopped fighting, but Quinn got one last dig in. "Calling her by her first name Rachel? Really? Yeah well professionals don't stare at your tits and your ass when they talk to you; she's never looked you in the eyes."

Rachel glared at her girlfriend slipping off her bag tossing it onto a nearby chair to take the floor and begin Glee club. The plan had been to move up to larger and larger group numbers till they were working on a single number together as a group today they were supposed to be broken into three groups when Quinn started arguing with Rachel about the song assignment. Quinn wanted to do something different and when Rachel didn't agree Quinn threw out that if Chris had been there she'd agree with Quinn over Rachel with of course started a whole new argument between the couple. Only this time it directly affected everyone in Glee, soon everyone was involved in the argument with everyone taking sides. And it got ugly quickly with everyone breaking down into shouting matches. By the end of Glee that day Mr. Schue stood off to the side shaking his head confused looking a little dazed, muttering to himself, "I've never seen anything like this. How did the group break down like this, I don't understand?"

After Glee Quinn went to practice and Rachel took off to meet up with Maren, Rachel received a text from Quinn twenty minutes later telling her not to bother coming over that night; that she didn't think she could be around Rachel at the moment. Rachel wanted to burst into tears reading the text but she was already having a coffee with Maren and didn't want to lose it in front of the older blonde. However the old blonde was much more astute than that and notice she offered. "Hey if talking about your friend is too much we could always talk about something else Rachel. I want you to think of me as your friend, you can talk to me about anything."

"The situation with my friend missing has affected everyone around me, I've been fighting with my girlfriend a lot lately, we don't mean too, I know that but it's almost as if we can't help it." Rachel confessed tears leaking out, her mind on Quinn. Maren suddenly paused Rachel didn't catch the way the woman's face lite up, Maren asked gently. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes." Rachel admitted blushing a bit, Maren smiled encouraging her, "Tell me about her. If she's with you I bet she's something pretty special."

"Her name is Quinn Fabray, she's the Captain of the Cheerio's the top cheerleading squad in the nation because of her. She's the most beautiful girl in school but she's so much more than that." Rachel began then went on and on gushing about Quinn telling Maren about how great of a singer the blonde was, how she was a talented musician and a really good photographer. Rachel didn't stop talking about Quinn all afternoon. By the time she went home she did feel better, not ready to forgive Quinn yet but not as angry as she was before. And after spending a few hours with Maren being nothing but kind, considerate and very supportive Rachel was more convinced than ever that Maren was nothing but genuine and that Quinn was seeing things that were not there. When she arrived home Rachel promptly informed her fathers of the latest fight before going up stairs to shower and do homework. Hiram brought up a veggie sandwich with veggie chips for Rachel while she was still in the shower, when she got out of her bathroom she noticed the sandwich right away she smiled loving how considerate her fathers were then she was reminded of making those same sandwiches for Chris. Thinking of her best friend sucked up any good mood she had replacing it with grim concern and worry. Rachel ended up blowing off her homework in favor of watching a funny movie anything to help get her mind off the nightmares her mind was concocting about what Chris was doing to survive. Rachel didn't sleep well that night and next day proved to be a testament to hostility and punishment. The fight from glee had seeped out into the halls and the fighting had not stopped, that morning Rachel caught Puck arguing with Santana and Finn with Kurt getting into a screaming match with Artie. Quinn wouldn't talk to her while Brittany never left Quinn's side the bubbly blonde kept shooting Rachel sympathetic looks. The fighting and hostility lasted all day and bled into the next and by the time school got out they weren't even able to hold Glee club that day the arguments never stopped and nothing got done. That afternoon Maren called Rachel inviting her out to an outdoor concert, Rachel looking for any sort of distraction that would help her stop thinking about Quinn and Chris so much she jumped at it accepted right away. Rachel was a little too melancholy that evening but Maren pretended as if she didn't notice and the older blonde went out of her way to cheer Rachel up and by the end of the night it had somewhat worked. Rachel didn't hear from Quinn since that text telling her not to come over and by Saturday morning that little fact was starting to really rub Rachel the wrong way, it was one thing to fight but not even one text over three days? Only her pride kept Rachel from picking up the phone and calling her girlfriend instead she spent Saturday at the mall with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes shopping without anything in mind. Rachel found several dresses and outfits she thought Quinn would really like, then on a whim as they passed by a toy store Rachel went inside to buy a small stuffed lion with a huge fury blonde mane, it reminded the little diva of her estranged girlfriend. She didn't explain the purchase to the friends with her but she noticed the odd looks being shared between Kurt and Blaine. That afternoon when she finally returned home she received a series of text messages from Santana, the Latina was very sneaky before Chris had taken off if those two fought Santana would send Chris text message updates on Quinn that Chris could share with Rachel but since Chris wasn't there to act as a messenger Santana had been messaging Rachel directly. The first message had read: _**Warning you now keep this between us, Q would not be cool with me doing this. K?**_ What followed were a series of pic's with captions and times. Santana sent Rachel ten different shots of what the Latina had been doing that afternoon with Quinn and Brittany. Apparently Quinn and Brittany were riding dirt bikes on a massive dirt track just outside of Lima, it wasn't Quinn's first time Brittany had introduced Quinn to that particularly dangerous sport when they were in seventh grade, both blondes were great riders and knew what they were doing it was the only reason Rachel never bitched about it when Quinn went riding. Half the shots were of Quinn showing off doing insane tricks on the bikes but the other five shots were of the crowds gathered around Quinn, there were about two dozen people crowded around Quinn with a handful of guys and girls who appeared to be throwing themselves at her girlfriend two of the pic's that showed a few girls getting really close to Quinn had the caption underneath them that read: _**Look like ur girls a hit!**_ Rachel didn't have a good weekend after that the nightmares changed because of those photo's, now Rachel dreamed of Quinn cheating on her with all the cute girls and guys of Lima. Rachel couldn't get it out of her mind and on Sunday she spent almost two hours straight on her elliptical trying to burn off that energy that made her twitchy and want to go out and stalk Quinn to make sure the blonde was being faithful only the small fact that Quinn would never forgive her for not trusting her and showing her the respect she deserved kept her from stooping to that level no matter how much she really wanted to.

In the new week Rachel was hoping things would change that Quinn would be less hostile, that the fighting between everyone in Glee would stop however that would not be the case. Over the course of the week Quinn remained very distant not even able to look Rachel in the eyes which hurt each and every single time. And the unity and team cohesion Glee club had maintained for over a year disintegrated completely. Kurt, Blaine and Artie were all targeted by the football team getting thrown into dumpsters and slushied followed by Cheerio's targeting Tina and Mercedes basically anyone who sided with Rachel. No one went near the little diva with a slushy but the message Quinn was sending Rachel was crystal clear. Rachel turned on Puck, Sam and especially Finn for doing that to his brother but Puck had gone back to his old "_I don't care about anyone_" attitude while Sam and Finn wouldn't dare go against Quinn. Mr. Schue stayed away from them both not wanting to get in-between them having learned not to the year before. By Thursday Rachel was at her tolerance limit, she couldn't handle the hostility anymore, the fear that was tearing Glee apart or how much it all reminded her of her sophomore year, it was too much like having a flashback down to how horrible Quinn was acting. Rachel ditched her last class taking off to go home, she parked her car in the driveway saw that she was alone and went inside locking the front door behind her. She stopped off at the kitchen grabbing a couple of waters and some veggie chips going up to her bedroom locking that door behind her as well. Rachel made herself comfortable turning on her television trying to distract herself when that didn't work she got up going to her bag to find her IPod, she had been using it to sleep again but now she wanted to find something to listen to that would take her mind off the blonde yet when she sat down on her bed and scrolled through her playlists she saw those added ones that included "Paris Weekend Mix", Rachel didn't know if it was Quinn or Chris that had added them she didn't look at the dates they were added to find out she only took note that there were seven total. She scrolled to the top one called "New York Getaway" and was blasted with music from the New York stop in the tour along with a few dozen songs with New York flavor. The mix had too much of Chris's flavor to it so Rachel knew for sure who had added that one, she went to the next playlist she checked out was "Madrid Mornings" followed by "Berlin After Party" both mixes of music from the tour of all three of them performing to songs they listened to while in those cities; the mixes were amazing. Rachel moved on to next one called "White Noise" it was the music to every show they saw on their day's off from symphony's to opera's ballets, musicals and outside concerts Rachel was impressed by some of the recordings, Rachel had been there and she had never seen Chris with any sort of recording equipment. The next playlist she listened to was "Berrylicious Kick's Ass" which was every single performance she did on the tour in order this too Rachel was certain was all Chris. The last playlist she tried number seven was called "My Pocket" Rachel drank one of her waters then settled in to listen, she pressed play and was met with several songs starting with Chris performing "My Pocket" by Imani Coppola, it was Chris's happy song. Rachel recognized each song performed by Chris but each one was a song Chris had told Rachel reminded her of either their friendship or of each other. The last one in the row was Juliette & The Lick's song "Your Speaking My Language" after that song was done there was a scratchy quality to it like someone was fiddling with the microphone getting ready for something. Then Rachel hear Chris's voice:"_Hey Berrylicious! It's your best friend here hijacking your IPod I added some mixes Quinn asked me to and some I thought you'd like. I've been meaning to apologize for how shit my behavior has been lately. We both know I'm better than that and I appreciate how much you do for me as a friend and I don't tell you how much that really means to me enough so I'm telling you now. I don't know what I'd do without you. So as part of my apology I'm going to sing this next song for you._"

On the recording Chris went on to play Imani Coppola's "Black & White Jingle #1" with nothing but her voice and the piano. Rachel knew the song well so she knew to pay attention to the lyrics and found it to be a sweet apology. Till Chris's voice came back: "_Okay so that was the first part of it, but there's more to come. Now you know I love Quinn she's a great friend and my sister but she's not you and she'll never be you. You're the only best friend I've ever had Rachel and you're the only best friend I want. I want you to know I'm still working on figuring out what I'm going to do to prove to you that our friendship means more to me than anything else so don't think for a second I'm slacking. I'm just trying to figure out what's better than a tattoo and with you being anti-branding I'm still thinking. But I will figure it out, I promise you and I know you'll hold me to that. Okay so this next song is for you, I hope you like it Rachel I thought it was very us._"

Chris goes on to play with nothing more than an acoustical guitar and her voice Miley Cyrus's song "True Friend", Rachel had never heard the song performed so well before but it was the lyrics that made Rachel cry. She absolutely loved the song, loved that Chris sang it and loved that Chris had dedicated it to their friendship. Having never had anyone put her first, having Chris be that first person was a huge part of her growing confidence, that confidence gave her Quinn, gave her a number one hit in Austria as Berrylicious even the captain's chair in Glee. Rachel cried throughout the song then listened to it five more times in a row before realizing there was one more part to the playlist. It was Chris's voice again: "_I had one more thought I wanted to share with you Berrylicious, one more thing I wanted to make sure we were cool on. I realize that Quinn has to deal with my shit because we live in the same house, you my best friend deal but with my bullshit because well you're my best friend ha ha ha I know it's sort of a crap package deal you love me so I'm not worried. What I am worried about is my bullshit affecting you and Quinn I would hate that. What you guys have is so special that it would kill me if something bad happened to it especially if it was because of my bullshit. So try to keep it separate okay, hold on to what you have with Quinn, real love is very rare and you have that so hold on to it Rachel it's all worth it in the end. Did I ever tell you about the song that popped into my head when you first told me about how you met Quinn for the first time back at camp? You were gushing about Quinn and how amazing she was despite all the horrible things she did to you and all I could hear in the back of my mind was this song so I'm going to sing you that song, it's for the both of you so if you want you can let Quinn know what I said but here we go it's Goldfrapp's song "Headfirst" I know Quinn will like it 'cause she loves Goldfrapp as much as I do but I know you will too once you listen to the words. Love you Rachel._"

Rachel ended up listening to Chris's version of Headfirst on repeat for over an hour, she also listened to Chris's messages a dozen times over especially that third one. It wasn't the first time Chris had said something like that about Rachel and Quinn's relationship but this was the first time Chris had bluntly addressed her influence in her relationship with Quinn, it inspired Rachel to end her feud with Quinn. Rachel went to bed that night determined to get Quinn back, that message had reminded her enough was enough.

PART SEVEN: Quinn's POV:

Quinn couldn't believe Rachel would do that to her. She had specially asked that she not hang out with that woman and Rachel had gone out of her way to do just that. Quinn wanted to scream instead she settled for taking out her frustrations on the squad running them extra hard. She had watched Rachel take off in her car to go meet with that vulture, why Rachel didn't believe her when Quinn told her that woman was after her, why Rachel didn't trust Quinn's instinct frustrated Quinn to no end. Not even halfway through practice she couldn't handle it and texted Rachel not to come over, Quinn could feel a really big fight about to happen if she saw the little diva so Quinn became resolved to stay away. Quinn went home after practice to shower with plans to hang out with Puck, Santana and Brittany later that evening. They all went over to Puck's to drink with Sam, Finn, Casey and Briana while having competitive video game rounds it almost felt like old times. Quinn was glad for the fun distraction, she couldn't shake the image of that blonde vulture pawing her girlfriend out of her mind it was torturing her. Around eight o'clock that evening Quinn broke down hid in Puck's bathroom and called Jacob Ben Israel, she didn't let the boy speak she ordered him to resume following Rachel and to report directly to Quinn with anything he finds. Quinn was very clear "I want to know where she goes, who she sees, what she does and for how long. And she's not to ever find out you're doing this understand?"

"Yes Quinn."

By the next morning Jacob had something to show Quinn of course Quinn knew the boy never actually stopped stalking Rachel he just stopped posting it online for everyone to see. He handed over photographs with time stamps on them, he told her. "Rachel had coffee with that drug counselor that's been giving presentations at school, they talked for a long time then Rachel went home. She didn't go anywhere else."

"Thank you Jacob, keep me informed and when this is done I may have you not burn everything you have on us." Quinn offered and Jacob was smart enough to realize what it was nodding in agreement taking off as quickly as he could. Quinn huffed watching him leave, she felt really dirty for resorting to using him but it was the only way the horrible images in her mind would stop. Quinn trusted Rachel, she didn't trust that blonde vulture eyeing her girlfriend and the second she had proof that the vulture was up to no good she'd take it to Rachel or if that blonde vulture literally tried to get in her girlfriends panties she was going to beat shit out of her. One way or another Quinn was looking for the excuse she needed to get rid of her without coming off as petty as she really wanted to be. Quinn subtly watched Rachel the entire day while everyone around them dissolved into petty arguments and senseless fighting, usually Quinn would stop it but today Quinn didn't care between everything that was going on she was stressed, angry and very frustrated which made her revert back into default mode aka Mega Bitch Quinn otherwise known as sophomore year Quinn. As the day wore on instead of ignoring her friends fighting Quinn encouraged it, it was petty to want to punish those in Glee who sided with Rachel but Quinn knew she was capable of being very petty especially when she was pissed and Quinn was really pissed.

So pissed that Friday she purposely ignored Rachel no matter how many times the beautiful brunette tried to get her attention or talk to her. In Glee that day Quinn watched with satisfaction as nothing got done, everyone was still too busy arguing with everyone else. Quinn hated seeing that disappointed hurt look on Rachel's face and she wanted nothing more than to take it away to make it all better but her pride was hurt and her pride prevented her from showing any more weakness. It was like a bad flashback to the worst year she had ever had and it proved that no matter how much she thought she had left _that Quinn_ behind apparently not far enough behind it was too easy to slip back into mega bitch mode, too easy and too comfortable. That night Quinn found herself drinking with Santana, Brittany and Emily. The older girl checked in with Quinn regularly for updates and to check on her and as far as Quinn knew she did so with Rachel too. When Emily heard what was going on between Quinn and Rachel she asked what they were doing that night, when Emily found out they were drinking at Brittany's Emily asked to join in. Quinn was always happy to hang out with Emily but it wasn't till much later that night Quinn realized what Emily had done, Emily had made sure the evening didn't digress into a bitching session or become melancholy, the older girl had kept the jokes rolling, the music fun and shots spaced apart. Around one a.m. Emily offered to drive Quinn home, the older girl had been dishing out the shots but was on medication that didn't mix with alcohol so was the only sober person at the end of the night but if they had been pouring drinks for themselves they all would have been sloshed instead of happily buzzed. Quinn thanked Brittany for the fun night then hugged both of her friends before leaving with Emily, on the drive home Quinn received a text message from Jacob Ben Israel telling her to check her email. Quinn got really quiet after that, so quiet Emily noticed. "What's going on Quinn?"

"I think some ugly bitch is trying to get between me and Rachel so I did something Emily. Something…not cool." Quinn confessed as Emily reached the house pulling up into her usual spot in front. "What did you do?"

"I asked Rachel's stalker to stalk her for me." Quinn admitted; it actually felt good to say it out loud. Emily looked a little disgusted shaking her head as she asked cautiously, "Why?"

"I think that woman Rachel has been talking to is trying to steal Rachel from me." Quinn sighed with relief, again it was amazing to say it out loud and get it off her chest. Emily looked a bit confused as she thought about it asking after a moment, "What makes you think that Quinn?"

"I've seen her with Rachel. They met at school, the woman's a drug counselor Rachel went to her for information trying to understand what Chris was doing to herself and how to help Chris once we find her but the way this woman looks at Rachel and touches her I can tell she wants Rachel. It's obvious and I'm not the only one who's noticed." Quinn explained feeling lighter than she has in ages; Emily listened to all of it asking. "Who else has noticed this?"

"Santana." Quinn stated first, Emily immediately dismissed her with "She doesn't count. Who else?"

"Brittany, she's the one who pointed it out to Santana and me." Quinn replied sighing she didn't see Emily's eyes go wide with surprise. "Quinn if Brittany was the one who noticed that's a whole different thing we're talking about. If Brittany saw it then you're not crazy, the woman probably does have ulterior motive toward Rachel. Shit. What was that text you got earlier? Was it your stalker?"

"Yeah it was. He told me to check my email. Will you come with me? If it's bad I don't want to be alone." Quinn didn't hold back she was as honest as she could be, the alcohol did help. Emily nodded and went inside with Quinn they both went upstairs using Chris's office like they normally would to check Quinn's email. Quinn took a seat in the chair and turned Chris's computer on she pulled up her email account and saw she had ten new emails she clicked on the one from Jacob Ben Israel with Emily standing just behind her. There were two dozen pictures with time stamps and locations captioned in the corner. It showed what appeared to be Rachel going on a date with that blonde vulture, Quinn was getting nauseous going through the photo's till Emily told her to slow her roll and look closer. Quinn did and noticed that out of twenty four pictures Rachel looked sad in twenty of them. They went through the pictures slower and were able to piece together Rachel had been sad the woman she was with tried to cheer her up but it didn't work. Not if that last photo was anything to go by of Rachel almost crying in her car on the way home. Quinn was relieved when Emily commented, "Rachel's always been a little dense like that. I don't think she sees it because she's not into that woman at all. When we were on tour she got hit on all the time but she never noticed."

"Really? Why not?" Quinn asked not comfortable with the idea of anyone hitting on Rachel at all even if Emily was trying to make a good point. Emily laughed slapping Quinn in the arm, "What do you mean why not? Think about it Quinn, she never noticed because when it comes to that she only sees you. Did you notice all the people hitting on you over the tour?"

"What people Emily? No one was hitting on me while we were on tour." Quinn insisted, Emily laughed even harder. "Oh my god you're as dense as Rachel. Geeze you two are so perfect for each other. Wow! Quinn we had a running tally of how many people we'd catch hitting on you and Rachel, you both were in high double digits. And we even bet on how you two would blow these people off, do you have any idea how much money Chris won off of us because she could predict you two the best, it was a lot of cash Quinn."

"So a lot of people?" Quinn asked seriously Emily burst out laughing again. When she was able to breath and talk again Emily told her. "Yes a lot of people Quinn. The point is Rachel doesn't realize this woman is hitting on her and even if she did she wouldn't do anything nor would she allow anything to happen because she loves you. Now this woman is a different story, she's going to try something I'm sure of it. I know the type, the fact she's a professional and she's hitting on someone in high school is a special type of creep."

"Thanks Emily. I glad you were with me while I looked at all that. I would have taken it all the wrong way." Quinn admitted nodding her head, Emily smiled shrugging. "It's what friends do. Are you good? I've got a lunch date tomorrow I should go crash."

"Yeah I'm good Emily, really thank you." Quinn said again then walked Emily to her car, Quinn watched Emily drive away before heading back inside she went to her room showering and going to bed wishing Rachel were laying next to her. The next morning Quinn met Santana and Brittany for breakfast, both could tell how sad Quinn was by high the level of obvious moping she was doing. Brittany was quick to suggest they do something fun, Quinn was hesitant till Brittany clarified they were going to go riding on the track. Quinn immediately perked up at that after breakfast they went straight to the track, Brittany had already planned for that and had stashed their riding gear in the back of Santana's car. Brittany's uncle the one they usually borrowed the bikes from met them at the track; he had brought three bikes, six large extra gas tanks and a cooler full of soda pop and sandwiches. Seeing everything all set up Quinn reached out hugging the bubbly blonde tightly for a really long moment. "Thank you Britt this was exactly what I needed. How did you know?"

"I may not be Rachel but I know what makes you happy Q. Now let's go have some fun!" Brittany announced. Quinn agreed and they rushed to change and get the bikes on the track, Santana hung back like always taking pictures of them doing stunts, it had been a few months since the last time Quinn had rode but her body didn't forget it was like doing aerial cheerleading stunts some things her body couldn't forget. Riding and doing stunts on the dirk track forced Quinn to forget everything else and concentrate on what she was doing; it gave her a moment away from dwelling on Rachel it was really nice to have the mental break. The physical toll of riding came next, it felt good to wear herself out on something she really liked doing. It wasn't till hours later when Quinn went to take a break she finally noticed the crowd that had gathered to watch her on the track. There were a lot of people guys and girls all her age that wanted to shower her with praise and talk to her, Quinn tried to be nice about it but all she wanted to do was sit down and drink water for a bit. The crowd that had gathered around her had other ideas, a handful of them a couple guys and a few girls were a little aggressive with her, each of them trying to get Quinn's attention which was odd for her since she had started openly dating Rachel no one was that bold with her anymore. It wasn't that Quinn was rude no in truth it was that Rachel made it very clear she would not tolerate anyone pawing at her girlfriend. Quinn had to guess that maybe because everyone knew they were fighting some may have thought they had a chance, inside Quinn had a good laugh at that one. None of the people at the track were anything special, Rachel was challenging, beautiful and talented she was everything Quinn wanted and so much more, no one else compared and it only made Quinn miss the little diva even more.

That evening Brittany and Santana drag Quinn out to a movie at the mall, Quinn doesn't want to go she'd rather lay in bed and go to sleep early but Santana wasn't having any of it. Quinn went along with the couple and watched the movie with them but she didn't even actually watch it she got lost in her own mind thinking about Rachel and in turn Chris. Everything was so messed up Quinn had no idea how it could get better, wishing something into being wasn't going to work Quinn needed a plan but she had no fucking clue what to do. The movie ended and Quinn wasn't able to recall any of it, then on the long walk back to the car Quinn's phone rang, it wasn't Rachel's ring tone so she answered it with a frown. "Hello?"

"Hey Quinn its Sarah." Quinn could hear music in the background on Sarah's side, Quinn was quick to reply. "What's up Sarah?"

"I'm working tonight at my uncle's place. You wanted to know if Chris showed back up she has, she's here right now. I don't know for how long." Sarah told her, Quinn was suddenly energized. "Thank you Sarah. Call me if she takes off I'm on my way there right now."

"Who was that Q?" Santana asked pausing with Brittany they were holding hands, the car was not far off. Quinn was blunt and to the point. "That was Sarah the one who spotted Chris before, she called to let me know Chris is back at that bar. I need to go there now. Can you drop me off at my car?"

"Wait you're not planning on going alone are you?" Brittany asked letting go of Santana's hand to step toward Quinn. "I was why?"

"Q you're joking right? Going alone to a biker bar is suicide. Are you looking to get hurt?" Santana asked blocking Quinn's path to the car. Quinn stopped and took a few deep breaths, "I don't want you guys to get into trouble but I have to try to reach Chris. Talk to her, convince her to come home."

"We're coming with you. You don't have a choice Q." Brittany stated looking the other blonde in the eyes, Quinn nodded understanding arguing would only waste time. "Let's go now."

"You know the bar San?" Brittany asked as they all jogged the rest of the way to the car jumping in to take off. "Yeah. It's just outside of town, I've driven by it a few times."

They didn't talk on the way there; Santana drove like a maniac till they were almost there when the bar came into view she slowed and approached slowly giving them all a chance to check it out before they parked. Santana pulled the car around back driving by a dozen bikes and a handful of vehicles parked out front pulling up next to Sarah's white '95 Honda Accord, that was when Quinn realized what they were all wearing. They had all dressed for the movies at the mall Brittany was wearing black jeans with white boots with a black and white top and her hair down she wouldn't stand out too bad in a biker bar. Santana was dressed in dark blue skin tight jeans, knee high tan boots, a stripped long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless jacket with fur trim her hair held back by a fur headband she looked a little too suburban to blend in she'd stick out. Then there was Quinn dressed in a yellow summer dress and a light weight white cardigan buttoned up sweater with white flats, yeah there was no chance of her blending in.

"We can't go in looking like this. Whoever Chris is with will catch wind of all three of us the second we walk through the door and she'll run again." Santana stated the obvious for all of them. Quinn got an idea pulling out her phone, "I got this."

Quinn called Sarah asking her to step outside that they were parked next to her car. A moment later Sarah stepped outside not looking Goth at all but much older due to the heavy makeup and biker t-shirt, the girl went right to their car getting in the back with Quinn, as soon as the door was shut she told them. "Chris is in the back room with a bunch of other people. You won't want to go inside through the bar you guys will stick out too much. In fact…I know I called you and all but now that I think about it. Maybe it's not Chris in there after all."

All three girls in the car stopped to stare at Sarah, the girl tried to explain. "The girl doesn't really look like Chris and I've tried to talk to her three times now and she acted like she doesn't know me, so maybe it wasn't actually her."

"Which room is she in?" Quinn asked starting Sarah in the eye till the girl broke, she pointed out the window to the lit window off to the right side of the back of the building. Quinn got out of the car walking directly to the window she had to lift up onto the balls of her feet to see into the window. Quinn counted five big dudes all in their late twenties maybe their early thirties along with four scantily clad big breasted women hanging out with Chris; they all appeared to be drinking smoking and snorting lines of coke. Quinn had been expecting to see all of that but still actually seeing Chris leaning over that mirror again made Quinn nauseous. Going back to the car Quinn got in the back sighing as she told Santana and Brittany what she saw. "Chris is definitely still neck deep in the coke."

"What are we going to do Q?" Brittany asked, Quinn though about it for a long moment then turned pulling out the last of the cash she had on her almost $30 handing it over to the girl asking Sarah. "Sarah can you do us a favor, call those guys out of the room get them to come to the bar for a round of shots. Tell them it's you or whoever I don't care just get them out of the room. Is there a way we can get to that room without having to go through the bar?"

"Well yeah. The hall that leads to the back door also connects to that room. You can sneak in through the back door just wait till they leave the room. But Quinn what are you going to do once you get into that room?" Sarah asked looking really nervous, Quinn grimaced replying. "Try to talk to her. Chris is physically stronger than me, even Britt we couldn't force her even if we wanted to."

Sarah nodded getting out of the car heading back inside, all three girls got out of the car with Brittany going to the window to keep watch. A few minutes later Brittany gave the signal. "Now guys!"

The three of them quietly rushed through the backdoor down the hall to where they logically thought the room was going to be but found a tiny broom closet, they tried the next door to find the right room, peaking in Quinn spotted Chris sucking face with one woman while another woman laid down on the table while the other women in the room got the girl laying down ready by laying out two long lines of cocaine on the woman's flat stomach. Santana and Brittany peaked in leaning in above Quinn's head; all three watched as Chris pulled away from the woman she was kissing to lean over the woman acting like a table to snort the lines off the woman's skin. The woman giggled when Chris ran her tongue over her stomach to remove any coke left on her skin. Chris didn't even smile, well she did but it really looked more like a sneer instead. That was the moment when Quinn really looked at Chris, Quinn was shocked it really didn't look like Chris at all but Quinn knew without a doubt it was Chris. The tall Italian had at some point bleached her hair then dyed it frost white it completely changed the Italian's physical aesthetics it made her appear taller even though she was sitting down, longer in the face and arms but that also could have been because Chris was so gaunt. Wearing what looked like breakaway light gray work out pants with a loose fitting sleeveless pale blue faded rock concert T-shirt of some band from the seventies. The clothes seemed too baggy on Chris, like she was swimming in them which was odd when normally Chris usually wore form fitted clothes. The shirt showed off Chris's arms which were always slightly muscular now looked utterly ripped like she was flexing even when she wasn't. There were scratches; bruises of various shades and colors that marked Chris's hands, forearms and along her jaw line, frankly Chris looked like she had been fighting for a while. Chris moved turning her face toward the door giving the three girls peaking in a clear view of the Italians face, the gauntness in her face was exasperated by the dark eye makeup that made the dark circles under Chris's eyes even more prominent but it was her eyes that caught everyone off guard. The three of them heard Santana whisper in voice of fear "Oh shit." Chris's eyes normally a bright hazel brown were pale, dull, lifeless, hallow and cold. Quinn couldn't see anything recognizable in those eyes; it was as if Chris wasn't there anymore.

They had only been standing at the door for a few seconds, Quinn looked up to Santana and Brittany silently nodding to them, they both returned the nod then with a silent count of three they all burst into the room at the same time startling everyone in the room. The four young women with Chris jumped and screamed; Santana rushed over slapping one while ordering the rest to "Shut it if you know what's good for you!" Brittany stayed at the door shutting and locking it then physically blocking it with her body. Quinn stomped over to Chris demanding in a hurried tone, "Where the hell have you been? Chris come on lets go, before those guys get back!"

Chris was the only one who didn't jump or look startled, instead she looked annoyed. Her face a mask of boredom she looked down at the over turned coffee table that one woman had been laying on and picked it backup setting it up right then reached into her pocket pulling out a rather large bag of cocaine and dumped some out onto the table. Chris ignored the three of them not bothering to look up again as she quickly snorted the small pile on the coffee table. Quinn stared at her disgusted and stunned, Chris was absolutely ignoring them. When Chris went to pour more of the white powder out Quinn closed the last of the distance smacking the bag from Chris's hands knocking it down onto the coffee table spilling out across its surface. Quinn screamed through gritted teeth, "Chris!"

But instead of the reaction they all expected where Chris would show disappointment for the spilled drug then try to talk them out of being there they came face to face with who Chris was now. Chris sneered at them glaring at them with utter malice Chris literally growled at them, "Back off!"

"Chris please!" Santana called out her bitch facade gone replaced by the genuine worry she felt. Chris however was not swayed she snapped back, "Don't act like you know me or care about me I know the truth. None of you can fucking lie to me anymore."

"Lie to you about what? Chris we've all been really fucking worried about you. We've been searching every single day, where did you go?" Quinn asked stunned and shocked by Chris's behavior, it was like talking to a very angry stranger. Chris's face twisted in angry disgust she turned her glare to Quinn snapping back. "What do you care?"

"You disappear for days, you don't call; you don't let anyone know you're okay. For fucks sake Chris we thought you might be the hospital, hurt somewhere or dead! How dare you ask if we care or not! Of course we care!" Quinn shouted back but Chris rolled her eyes leaning back in the chair she was sitting in commenting without humor of any sort. "Lies. You don't care, none of you do. You can stop trying to convince me, you've already proven to me how little any of you ever cared which is me politely saying none of you ever cared at all. It's all crystal clear to me now."

"That's not true! We do care a whole hell of a lot Chris. We've all been worried sick about you. Please come home! Please Chris come home." Quinn begged but it fell on deaf ears. Chris narrowed her eyes at Quinn sneering a bit as she replied, "I don't have a home to go back to. No home, no friends or family…nothing. I have nothing. So please stop pretending there's something to go back to."

"Fuck you! You don't have any of that? Well that's total bullshit. You do have a home, I'm your family and these are your friends. We all care!" Quinn shouted at the Italian but it didn't even seem to faze the Italian who looked even more put out by their very presence. Again Chris rolls her eyes glaring at Quinn letting the other girl know how little she thought of the conversation. "That's all a lie, a wonderful lie but a lie none the less."

While this was going on those men had returned, they tried the handle when they found the door locked they started knocking, then pounding on the door when no one answered. Soon they were trying to break the door down but Brittany was nothing but muscle the door didn't budge. The normally bubbly blonde looked terrified at the argument going on between her friends she pulled out her phone and called the cops.

"It's not a lie!" Quinn insisted, Chris huffed rolling her eyes again then explained like she would to a child. "It is now. If it were not a lie you wouldn't be here alone with just Santana and Brittany to back you up, would you? No. Look I don't belong in your world, I never did. I was wrong to think I could…belong anywhere. You are all off better without me there making things worse. Besides I'm getting exactly what I deserve, I'm exactly where I belong. The gutter. There's nothing for you here, any of you, you should leave before you get hurt. I've done enough damage as is."

"This isn't you Chris." Quinn stated in a pleading manner trying desperately to reach Chris but it didn't work. The tall Italian tilted her head back making her frost white hair fall back out of her face, she looked at all of them under hooded eyes. "The Chris you knew is gone."

"Chris please!" Santana begged; the Latina had tears streaming down her face. Chris turned her blank expression to Santana coldly insisting. "Chris is gone and she's not coming back."

The pounding on the door grew worse, Quinn stared at Chris tears began to well up and the blonde was a total loss of what to do next. Quinn glanced over at Santana and saw the same helpless terrified expression on the Latina's face that she felt inside. Quinn turned to Brittany next but other blonde looked sad but determined as she silently motioned with her head that they should go. Realization that they were getting nowhere and without physically incapacitating Chris there was no way there were going to get the girl to go with them. Hating herself completely Quinn gave up, "Let's go San. There's nothing more we can do here."

"But Q no!" Santana argued more tears streaming down her face but Brittany looked down shutting her eyes for a second taking a fast but deep breath so that when she opened them she was mentally prepared for what they needed to do. "San, we need to go."

Santana wanted to refuse, she looked like she wanted to scream or punch Chris in the face but Brittany left the door to gently pull Santana away. When Brittany stepped away from the door those guys Chris was hanging out with finally broke into the room but the shock and surprise on their face to find three more very pretty girls in the room with Chris stopped them at the doorway. All four guys turned to look to Chris who replied in a bored manner. "They were just leaving."

The four guys nodded and backed out letting the three of them leave but all three turned to look at Chris as they left each one of them heartbroken. Chris was already busy ordering the young woman she was with to clean up the coke, Chris knew the cops were coming. Quinn, Santana and Brittany reached the car as the police were busting in through the front. None of them spoke a word as Santana started the car pulled out and left using the alley back to the street away from the cops. When they were back on the highway heading home Quinn broke down sobbing in the backseat she didn't see that Santana and Brittany were crying just as hard. They returned to Lima but Santana didn't know who's house to go to right away, she wasn't sure if Quinn wanted to go home or to one of their houses till they could calm down. At the turning point Santana pulled over. "Quinn where are we going? Who's house."

"Britt's, I'd really like to see Britt's ducks right now." Quinn replied nodding, Brittany instantly brightened and even Santana smiled a tiny bit. The Latina nodded pulling the car back onto the road heading to her girlfriends house. When they got there Quinn and Brittany went directly to the backyard where Chris and Santana had built the ducks a little house with a small pond. Quinn still wondered how Chris convinced Brittany's parents to let them do that but Chris was capable of anything and once Quinn thought that capacity was only for good now she understood that it went both ways. The thought that Chris never half-assed anything made Quinn laugh bitterly. Santana parked the car took a moment to gather herself then followed them to the backyard. They didn't speak of what happened none of them could, they were all very devastated by what happened and how it turned out. All Quinn could think of was how much she had failed Rachel, she had hoped to bring Chris home show her girlfriend she could do that but that wasn't the case, not at all. As it was Quinn didn't have the courage to tell Paul yet she had no idea if she'd ever have the courage to tell Rachel. The three of them spent a little over an hour playing with Brittany's two ducks, they were as spoiled as Lord Tubbington but a lot more friendly. When they went inside they went directly to Brittany's room and laid down together on Brittany's bed. It was very rare that Quinn allowed herself to be comforted in this particular manner by her friends but she was really glad her two closest friends were with her to help her through this. The next day they went back to the dirt track to ride more but this time Santana didn't let a crowd gather as it was by the afternoon Quinn was ready to talk about it and so were Santana and Brittany. However they soon discover they all have very different opinions about what happened and what needed to be done next. They were all scared and still twisted in the head over what happened, the way Chris looked, the way she acted and especially what she said. Santana went off first saying Chris's behavior was a cry for help that they needed to call the police and force her to come home or hire one of those reprograming teams to kidnap her and get her right again. That idea made even Brittany pause, "No San no outsiders that would make things worse."

Quinn vented next she didn't understand why Chris acted like that with them and especially with her considering how close they were, the things Chris said disturbed Quinn greatly but what terrified her were Chris's dead eyes. Quinn wanted to get Bruce or Big G to grab Chris and drag her home, the only hope they had left in the "let's talk it out" department was Paul but Quinn wasn't sure if Paul was really up for the task. Brittany shook her head at her girlfriend and her best friend and with a serious expression on her face told them both. "You're missing the point. We couldn't get Chris to listen because we weren't the ones who sent her away. We needed Rachel, she broke this and she needs to fix it."

"We can't tell Rachel Britt. That is the last thing we need to do. She'll be ten times more hurt than she already is, she'll flip out. Then there will be no telling what she'll do and I can't have any more people I care about running off doing stupid shit!" Quinn ended up shouting her frustration, her nerves were frayed, she felt like she was at her wits end the last thing she needed or could handle was another problem and telling Rachel at that moment was another big ass problem. The three of them stood there for almost an hour going around and around and around over the issue till it grew too heated and all three of them were raising their voices. Brittany's uncle had to break them up, at that point Quinn had enough she thanked Brittany and her uncle for the day at the track and went home catching a ride with some random girl from school Quinn didn't even bother to remember the girls name and had the girl drop her off at the first gate and walked in, five minutes after getting out of the car Quinn couldn't recall if she had told her girl thank you or not. When Quinn finally reached the house she walked in paused just inside the front door thinking for a second then headed in the direction of Paul's office. Knocking on the open office door to announce herself Paul looked up from an expense report he was going over for his club. "Hey Quinn."

"Hi Paul. Ah I need to talk to you for a second." Quinn stammered really uncertain about how much detail she should tell him. "Of course. I've always got time. Is something wrong you don't look well?"

"Ah yeah I was out with San and Britt last night a girl from out school spotted Chris we went to talk to her. It didn't go well, Chris is…still very much into the coke. She wasn't herself." Quinn stated diplomatically. Paul looked stricken he asked, "How bad Quinn?"

"Bad. Really bad." Quinn confessed; Paul frowned at the news. "Did you tell Rachel yet?"

"No I was going to a little later." Quinn replied lying through her teeth but Paul believed her nodding. "I'll let you tell Hiram and Leroy too. I'll contact the private detective and give him the new info. Where was she spotted?"

"That biker bar off the highway." Quinn replied as Paul nodded immediately, "I know the place. Thank you Quinn."

Quinn nodded then went upstairs to her room to take a long hot shower, under the stream of relaxing heat Quinn broke down into tears again. She was having a very hard time dealing with how bad things had become so quickly. As much as Quinn really, really wanted Rachel there with her Quinn felt equally as strong about protecting Rachel from the hurt that she felt at Chris's dismissal. After her shower Quinn dressed in comfortable clothes then dug into Chris's stash bag she had kept getting out a single small marijuana joint, she was super stressed, on edge, ready to explode when she needed to rest, regroup and focus so she smoked half the joint watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch. Quinn didn't wake up till the next morning when her alarm on her phone went off. Her mom had left her a wrapped sandwich with a note attached that read: **When you're hungry!** Taking a moment to wake up Quinn picked up her phone checking it to find three missed calls and ten text messages, none from Rachel. Disappointed Quinn got up to get ready for morning practice, when she finally reached the field Quinn realized she wasn't up for practice that morning for the first time in three years. Sighing Quinn mentally sucked it up put on her HBIC face and did her job. When Santana and Brittany showed up for practice it became was apparent that they were having the same difficulty she was, none of them wanted to be there and the wound caused by that argument they had on Sunday was still very raw. Quinn's lack of motivation made morning practice almost unbearable but she managed to get through it without smacking anyone so Quinn chalked it up to the win column. Unfortunately the rest day proved to be as challenging, seeing Rachel first thing that morning was hard, she still felt incredibly guilty for not telling her about Chris but Quinn had convinced herself she was doing the right thing. To deal with it Quinn made sure to "ignore" Rachel as much as possible, meaning she never let the beautiful diva catch her eyes or get her alone but that didn't mean Quinn stopped watching Rachel. If anything Quinn increased her personal stalking of the little diva, watching her constantly and even following her around during the day. Jacob Ben Israel didn't have much more info on Rachel, the little diva apparently wasn't doing much outside of school other than go home. As the day progressed the fighting that had broken out between Glee members that last week carried over, the weekend had not cooled any ego's or ruffled feathers the fighting immediately resumed and grew worse with each passing hour. At lunch Quinn hoped to spend the hour staring at Rachel from across the cafeteria but the little diva and the Glee members that backed her ate lunch in the choir room. Pissed she couldn't get to stare at Rachel all lunch Quinn called a special Cheerio & Jock meeting and to a lot of people's shock Quinn removed the ban on bullying and gave every jock there free reign to do what they wanted with only one stipulation: No one was to touch Rachel, no verbal barbs, no slushies and no looks, nothing. After giving her general order Quinn pulled aside Puck, Finn and Sam giving them specific, special directions on what to do to their fellow Glee members. The attacks started right after lunch, word of the attacks spread like lightening through the school. By the time Glee rolled around only those who sided with Rachel showed up, Quinn made sure by watching at the end of the hall. Quinn felt like a total asshole but she also felt it was necessary, Rachel was too intuitive and knew Quinn too well all it would take the little diva was about five minutes alone with Quinn to figure out the blonde was keeping something from her so Quinn resolved to prevent that by distracting the little diva as much as possible. Resorting to old tactics while horrible and degrading for everyone was necessary and the only option Quinn had. That afternoon Quinn was late to practice after lingering too long to watch Rachel walk to her car after Glee didn't happen but no one dared point it out to her. The attacks marked the return of Mega Bitch Quinn no one wanted to piss Quinn off afraid what the Captain of the Cheerios would do with an entire school at her beck and call. What was begun on Monday lasted all week long, Santana and Brittany were still arguing with Quinn over Chris and Rachel and by Tuesday afternoon Quinn realized the fighting was a lot more serious than she thought it was between her two best friends. That afternoon Brittany got a ride home with Briana telling Santana she needed time to think. Hearing Brittany tell Santana that was beyond odd, Quinn too curious to let it drop approached the Latina. "San are you okay?"

"Yeah Britt and I are fighting again." Santana explained looking dejected, Quinn frowned asking. "Not about what we've talking about?"

"Yeah it is Britt keeps insisting we tell Rachel with or without you. I told her we can't do that to you and that it's not our place anyway. Britt doesn't agree at all." Santana admitted very frustrated, Quinn nodded commenting. "I figured but I hope she keeps it to herself."

Santana nodded then left heading home, Quinn watched her friend take off then spent a few moments behind the wheel of her car quietly thinking about the little diva before sighing and heading home. Wednesday was no better and Thursday was miserable for almost everyone, Quinn continued to use Jacob Ben Israel to keep tabs on Rachel but added the rest of Glee to his stalker list so she could keep tabs on the multiple bully attacks and fights taking place across the school. Oddly enough the only person willing or able to call Quinn on her bullshit was Coach Sue, Thursday afternoon Quinn was called into her coach's office. Having no clue to what the older woman wanted to talk to her about Quinn left class missing Rachel leave school early. Quinn was comfortable enough with Coach Sue that she didn't wait to be told to come in she knocked once hard on the door before going right in. Coach Sue looked up from a file on her desk closing it immediately. "Take a seat Q."

"Did you need me for something coach?" Quinn asked keeping her HBIC face in place, it was always best to keep HBIC persona around the slightly insane coach. "Yeah I need you to explain to me why my school has turned into war zone. I though you and mighty mouse were keeping the herd in line? Or should I be asking if you finally traded mighty mouse in for a better model?"

Quinn instantly glared at her coach and she didn't even realize she was doing it, "Don't talk about Rachel like that. And no we haven't broken up, we're fighting."

"So are you going to explain or are you really going to make me ask?" Coach Sue asked smirking, she liked that Quinn gave it back as good as Coach Sue could dish out. Quinn knew she was the only person in the school that could. Quinn kept her stone mask in place replying, "Things have been different since Chris took off, everyone's on edge which is why the fighting broke out but I've been keeping it going to keep Rachel distracted. I have my reasons and when I don't need Rachel distracted anymore, I will put an end to it."

"Okay Q, I trust you. So has there been any word on Rizzoli?" Coach Sue asked, her face softening a tiny, tiny bit. Quinn frowned answering, "I saw her, she's not doing good but I can't convince her to come back yet."

"Did you take the midget with you?" Coach Sue asked making Quinn frown and shake her head no, Coach Sue raised one eyebrow asking. "Well why not? No one speaks hot headed Italian better than mighty mouse."

"Because we're fighting and where I found Chris I wouldn't want Rachel to go." Quinn replied back being honest, Coach Sue nodded in understanding. "Next time you get the chance with Rizzoli take it and if you need help Q call me."

"I will Coach, thank you." Quinn was quick to accept and nod her thanks, Coach Sue smirked kicking her out and ending the meeting. "Good now get out."

Quinn went back to class surprised to find Rachel gone; Quinn wasn't sure till she checked the parking lot. Curious to why Rachel left school early she sought out Jacob Ben Israel after reviewing his photos and notes Quinn still could not figure out why Rachel had left early then she got it into her head that maybe the little diva had fallen ill. Now worried for a whole new reason Quinn went through afternoon practice preoccupied, when she got home later that afternoon she was still thinking about it. Quinn tried to distract herself; she took a shower, did her homework, and watched some TV then helped her mom make dinner for the three of them. It was a sad affair, Paul had told Judy about Quinn's run in with Chris and Judy tried to comfort Quinn but Quinn held onto too much guilt to let it work, a good part of Quinn wanted to be punished for her part in all of it. However by the time Quinn needed to lay down to sleep she still could not stop worrying that Rachel might have come down with something. Sighing and huffing in frustration Quinn smacked the bed got up rolling over to her nightstand to grab her phone. She sent a quick text to Rachel: **Hey, noticed you went home early today are you sick? –Q xxx**

Rachel replied a few minutes later**: Not really, wasn't feeling well. – R**

Quinn immediately noticed the lack of kisses at the end and sent back: **Do you need anything? I can go to the store drop it off? –Q xxx **What Quinn really wanted to ask was to come over and lay next to her but she knew as much of an asshole she had been over the week she didn't deserve to lay next to her beautiful girlfriend. Rachel made her wait a few more minutes before responding with: **Not necessary but thank you. Will try going to sleep early. – R**

Feeling totally rejected Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes as she typed back: **Ok. Love you. –Q xxx** Quinn waited for an hour for a response that never came, openly crying Quinn shut off her phone and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning Quinn woke up with puffy eyes, pissed she had not washed her face before falling asleep she quickly got the cold face mask to help with the puffiness and by the time she made it to practice it wasn't as noticeable but of course Santana saw it right away. "Been crying Q?"

"Shut it San. We are not discussing it this morning." Quinn shot back her mood pretty foul, she had turned her phone back on when she got in her car to drive to school and saw that Rachel had not texted back at all. Santana leaned back surprised that her simple dig had such a strong effect on her friend it was unexpected. "What's wrong?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Quinn growled back walking away. Quinn didn't allow Santana to ask her another question using practice as an excuse to burn off some of her aggression running laps with the squad instead of overseeing it. Yet Quinn's foul mood stayed and for the first time all week Quinn didn't stalk or spy on Rachel. Too depressed to find out why Rachel had rejected her Quinn turned introspective and got lost in her own mind till lunch. With everything going on with Chris having Rachel add something else to already massive pile of shit Quinn was dealing with almost too much. Quinn started to wonder if Rachel was pulling away because she was going to officially break up with her; the very idea brought fresh tears to Quinn's eyes. Quinn was so lost in her own mind she didn't notice both of her best friends take notice of her melancholy mood it gave the girls the opening they needed to reconcile they both agreed Rachel needed to know but Brittany conceded that Quinn had to be the one to tell the little diva. With their fight out of the way they were both able to focus on Quinn they forced the Captain of the Cheerios to eat with them that day in the cafeteria. Over the last week Quinn had been eating the lunches Judy had been making for Quinn and Rachel alone, Quinn never told her mom about her fights with the little diva so no matter if she was eating with Rachel or not her mother still made lunch for two, if Chris were home it would have been three. Today Quinn took her seat and reached into her bag to pull out the lunch her mother made for two and felt her appetite shrink even more. A few moments later a pretty girl that looked vaguely familiar tapped Quinn gently on the shoulder, when Quinn looked up she the girl gave her bright smile that Quinn didn't return. "Hi Quinn. I haven't seen you in the cafeteria all week, I didn't want to bug you at Cheerio practice but I wanted to tell you how amazing you were this weekend. I've never seen anyone ride like you."

"Oh…thanks." Quinn replied back with a half-hearted shrug she then caught a glimpse of Rachel over the girls shoulder, the little diva was watching Quinn but trying hard to pretend like she wasn't. Just looking at the little diva made Quinn's heart hurt, she forced herself to turn away and focus on the girl, a pretty brunette standing in front of her staring down at her with a really big eager smile. The girl started rattling on about Quinn's riding over the weekend but Quinn couldn't get herself to follow along the most she could muster was fake interest and the girl went on and on and on. Then as the girl kept talking she reached out stroking Quinn's upper arm, Quinn flinched but not noticeably she didn't like strangers touching her but she didn't want to be rude but out of the corner of her eyes she caught the looks Santana and Brittany were giving the girl, they didn't seem to appreciate how touchy feely the girl was being either. Then the girl reached out touching Quinn's arm again and Quinn slightly frowned but remained silent and missed Brittany glancing over in Rachel's direction and raising both eyebrows. Santana didn't miss it though and leaned over closer to her girlfriend to get a better view of what the blonde was looking at then spotted the little diva across the room looking very pissed, Santana burst out giggling but quickly clamped it down turning to her girlfriend Santana and Brittany shared amused looks then sat back to wait. The girl didn't notice the odd looks that the Cheerio table was giving her, she didn't notice that Quinn wasn't flirting back but stared blankly at her, the girl was totally focused and ecstatic that she was getting a chance to actually speak to Quinn Fabray, Captain of the Cheerios. The girl left her hand on Quinn's shoulder leaning in getting a little closer when suddenly the conversation around Quinn died out getting very quiet. The exact same moment Quinn noticed the silence Rachel popped up out of nowhere and with her right hand she grabbed the girl talking to Quinn by the hair on the crown of her head and yanked back violently. The taller girl screamed in pain as she was forced to bend really far back till she came face to face with a very angry Rachel Berry. In a very menacing voice while shooting daggers with her eyes Rachel was clear. "Touch my girlfriend again and you're going to lose that hand."

Quinn stared wide eyed in shock at her little diva laying down the law looking so very, very hot and so very sexy. Quinn knew she shouldn't encourage Rachel when she got like that but frankly Quinn loved it when Rachel took charge like she was now, she loved aggressive dominant Rachel. Quinn didn't realize she was whispering out loud, "So sexy." Their fight, everything that was going on was momentarily forgotten as Quinn stared mouth open eyes getting wider as Rachel kept a tight grip on the girl's hair even as the girl squirmed trying to get away, the little diva sneered as she warned the girl. "I'm only going to say this nicely once. I do not appreciate when people paw at my girlfriend. So unless you want to see me lose my temper I would suggest you refrain from such inappropriate and unwanted behavior. Do we have an understanding?"

Everyone's eyes went wide when Rachel finished her warning with a quick hard tug to the girl's hair before Rachel violently pushed the girl away knocking her to the ground. All eyes were on Rachel as the little diva turned her sights to Quinn her face a mask of controlled anger. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn took three steps closing the distance between them and reached out grabbing hold of Quinn's uniform collar and yanking the blonde to her feet making Quinn squeak in surprise before Rachel silenced it with a passionate dizzying full on tongue kiss. Behind Quinn she could hear Santana, Brittany and other cheerio's and the football players "Awe!" and "Woooooo!" them but Quinn didn't notice anything once Rachel's lips touched hers Quinn's world went spinning. She didn't feel her feet touch the ground again till Rachel broke the kiss releasing her. It was a very good thing Rachel still had a firm grip on her uniform because she stumbled where she stood her knees weak her head still spinning all she could do was blink a few times grin like an idiot and mumble, "Wow."

Around them Quinn heard giggling but she didn't bother to turn her head to find out who, when she was able to focus again her eyes sought out the little diva's, Rachel was still giving her that very sexy intense stare. Again Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn and gently this time pulled Quinn close telling her in a very authoritative voice. "We need to talk. Now."

All Quinn could do was stammer back, "Ooo…Okay."

Rachel released Quinn's uniform turned her nose up at everyone turned on her heel and walked out like a diva. Quinn's stupid "I'm so in love" look was firmly plastered on her face as she forgot to grab her bag as she followed Rachel out even jogging to catch up with the little diva. Rachel smirked pausing at the door offering her right hand to Quinn, the blonde broke out in a huge smile as she took the offered hand and allowed Rachel to lead the way. They walked in silence down the hall to the side door and made their way to the parking lot heading straight to Rachel's car. They took off for their spot not saying a word while holding hands the short drive there. When Rachel turned off the car Quinn looked away trying to gather the courage to apologize to Rachel when the little diva stopped Quinn, she made Quinn look up at her then placed a gentle finger on Quinn's lips while looking her in the eyes and Quinn understood they would talk after. Quinn nodded in understanding then leaned forward kissing Rachel the little diva was eager to kiss her back. They kept kissing moving to the backseat taking turns stripping each other of their clothes. And though not a word was spoken it was all very intimate they made love for over an hour re-establishing their connection with one another. The relief at having her love in her arms again was profound Quinn snuggled in deeper holding Rachel a little tighter. Somehow Rachel knew, the little diva broke the silence asking. "Will you tell me?"

Quinn held on a tiny bit tighter took a deep breath and confessed, "I thought you were going to break up with me. I haven't been the best girlfriend lately."

"Quinn if I could handle you being a huge asshole for two years I think I can manage to deal with it you fall back into it every now and again. This isn't the first time, the worst but not the first. You can't get rid of me that easily Fabray." Rachel stated firmly looking Quinn in the eyes so she understood how serious she was. Quinn was relieved she smiled asking, "You promise?"

"I promise. Oh and sorry about last night." Rachel threw out, Quinn was confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I got your I love you text and was trying to text you back asking to meet up today when the phone slipped out of my hand into the toilet. My phone is dead I had to order a new one, it's on its way." Rachel explained and Quinn started laughing, she felt dumb for thinking the worst when it turned out it was just Rachel being Rachel. "You did the same thing in Paris during our weekend away. Were you reaching for the lotion again?"

Rachel blushed a little as she nodded her head and Quinn burst out laughing. "You do realize that's four times now that you've done that? We need to start buying your phones in bulk see if we can get a deal."

"Quinn! Stop it, I'm not that bad!" Rachel protested but Quinn only laughed harder. When Quinn had finally gotten over her laughing fit she grinned telling Rachel. "I loved your little show earlier, I probably shouldn't tell out this but I was blown away how sexy you were getting that chick off me. It was like you were reading my mind."

"I wanted to make it clear and I think I did." Rachel replied smugly and Quinn's smile got even bigger. Then Quinn realized, "We do still need to talk Rachel. After practice today, your place?"

"Okay but does that mean we stay here till you need to go to practice? We've already missed half a class?" Rachel asked then began laying soft kisses along Quinn's chest, the little diva's hand started tracing a curly cue design on Quinn's bare thigh and was slowly making its way up. Quinn smiled asking in return, "What happened to I want to go class more this year?"

"Well at this moment I'm second guessing that because my very hot and sexy girlfriend is laying naked with me in the back seat of my car and class is looking less and less good compared to doing this." Rachel reached down tracing that pattern all the way to Quinn's center and with one gentle finger the little diva played with the blonde's clit instantly Quinn's breathing changed, she still had not calmed down completely from the last orgasm the crest started rising again fast and hard all she could do was open up more. Rachel grinned watching Quinn's reaction closely she asked, "Don't you agree Quinn?"

"With what?" Quinn managed to reply though she couldn't keep her eyes open the crest was rising and she was close to her peak. "That this is a better use of my time at this moment."

Quinn was panting, "Yes I totally agree."

Not much more was said after that, they ended up skipping the rest of the day only returning to the school when Quinn had to report to the field for afternoon Cheerio practice. Rachel didn't wait around she went home to shower and take a quick nap before Quinn got there. Quinn walked onto the field noticing Brittany and Santana were already there and that they had her bag that was when Quinn realized how hypnotized by Rachel she had been not that she felt guilty about it. When Santana noticed Quinn walking over she grinned commenting. "Wow Q I'm surprised Berry let you out of her sights. Don't want to make her angry now do we?"

"No, no we don't." Quinn agreed grinning, Brittany laughed asking. "You two totally went off and had sex this whole time didn't you?"

Quinn didn't say anything instead she raised her hands up and shrugged but her friends knew, Santana and Brittany laughed then Santana added. "So it's official Berry is as feared now as you are. That little stunt she pulled scared the shit out of that girl and most of the school everyone is talking about it especially because you ran off like a drooling puppy after her."

"It was so cute!" Brittany insisted and Santana rolled her eyes, Quinn shrugged again she knew there was nothing to say, it was true. "We made Avery go over to that girl and explain how things worked here at McKinley. Gotts to use Avery for something, the girls been moping around for months."

More Cheerio's started showing up and as they did each and every one clapped and bowed to Quinn with a huge amused grin, Quinn grinned back each time nodding to each girl and when everyone was there she started practice. Quinn did a normal practice and spoke to Coach Sue after Rachel's stunt had reached everyone's ears Quinn was surprised all Coach Sue wanted to say was "Tell mighty mouse good job. As Captain Q you have standards to uphold before when you'd date those pretty boy lumps of meat your standards sucked. But dating the second scariest broad in school…good job Q."

Quinn watched Coach Sue walk away a little stunned, Quinn had thought Coach Sue would give her shit for dating the school loser but that wasn't the case mostly because Rachel was never hesitant to lay public claim to Quinn or to show her own dominance even if it resorted to violence (despite her personal convictions thanks to Chris's influence), qualities Coach Sue appreciated. Grabbing her stuff Quinn was surprised to find Kurt and Blaine waiting for her. "Hi guys what's up?"

"Hi Quinn." Both boys replied, Kurt giving her a half-hearted smile. "Rachel left her bag at the table when she took off with you. We thought she'd like it back and we know you're heading over there now."

"Hey Kurt I didn't ask Finn to go as far as he has. I didn't know that he was pulling that shit at home; it was only supposed to happen once at school like it was before nothing you couldn't handle. I was trying to get at Rachel without directly attacking her you know. So I wanted to tell you both. I'm sorry for not standing up for you guys, the fight was between me and Rachel I dragged everyone into it. Sorry." Quinn told them sincerely, she had been thinking about it for a while and now that she had Rachel back she didn't want to screw it up by not apologizing. Both boys looked really surprised Kurt replied back finally cracking a small smile, "Thank you Quinn for admitting that. I never thought you would, I appreciate your honesty. And my brother can be a bigger asshole than anyone I've ever known and that does include you Quinn. At least you're aware of how horrible you've been Finn has no clue."

"About anything." Blaine commented behind them Kurt and Quinn both burst out laughing. "Yeah that is so true."

"Next week's going to be different I promise Kurt but Finn…I can do something while we're at school at home is a different story." Quinn offered and Kurt's smile got a little bigger. "You know Quinn I never realized how much balance Chris brought to our group, our lives, till she was gone. And now that it's been a while it's even more apparent."

"Kurt what are you talking about…balance? What do you mean?" Quinn asked so Kurt explained. "You and Rachel are like forces of nature so when you get along it's like all is right in the universe. And when you fight it's like being caught in a tornado, a hurricane and an earthquake all at the same time. The only person who's ever had the courage, the gall and ego big enough to talk sense to those forces of nature is Chris. Without her you both have gotten out of control. If either of you would listen to anyone else trust me when I say they'd be talking to you but neither of you do. Chris was the only one. We really do need her back."

No one had ever broken it down like that before; Quinn took a moment thought about it and realized that Kurt was right. "I agree."

They kept talking all the way to the parking lot; they made plans to have coffee Sunday morning then went their separate ways. Quinn drove directly to the Rachel's house parking behind the little diva's car noticing both Hiram and Leroy were home, Quinn was glad after she said what she needed to, to Rachel she'd have to tell Hiram and Leroy too. Quinn knocked on the front door Hiram answered then scolded Quinn for not coming right in, she told him she wasn't sure since up until that afternoon she had been fighting with his daughter. Hiram laughed the commented quietly in case Rachel was trying to listen in. "Wasn't the first time won't be the last, you know what I mean."

That broke the tension they both laughed and Quinn went upstairs found Rachel doing homework. "Hey!"

"Hey how was practice?" Rachel asked closing her book so she could give Quinn her full attention. "Good. Every single Cheerio on the squad clapped at me, apparently your little display during lunch caught everyone's attention. Even Coach Sue wanted me to tell you good job, apparently dating to quote Coach Sue "the second scariest broad in the school" is a good thing."

Rachel laughed she had a huge smile on her face, "Coach Sue said that? What name did she use for me this time?"

"Mighty mouse, the best one yet and I think this one is sticking." Quinn replied; Rachel's eyes lit up she really liked that idea. "Now that would be amazing."

"I'm glad you took charge today Rachel, I hate when we fight, I hate being away from you." Quinn began dreading what she would have to say next and using the moment to steel her courage. Rachel smiled getting up to close the distance between them she pulled Quinn close kissing the blonde on her neck. "Me too."

"But we need to talk about something serious Rachel." Quinn began and pulled back enough to lead them to the bed they sat on the edge as Rachel nodded. "I know so tell me."

"Sarah spotted Chris again and called me. I went with San and Britt out to the biker bar Sarah works at and we talked to Chris. It was really bad Rachel, she's still neck deep in coke, she looks like shit and she's changed her appearance. I don't know why but it's not flattering at all. And she's surrounded herself with guys I'm sure are criminals and she's convinced herself none of us care. The things that came out of her mouth…Rachel I'm glad you didn't hear them it was bad enough I had to but Chris wouldn't listen and she refused to come home." Quinn managed to get out the entire time she stared at their clasped hands. Rachel didn't react right away she asked calmly. "When was this?"

"You need to understand Rachel I didn't know how to tell you. I thought at first I shouldn't, you had enough on your shoulders but keeping it from you caused my behavior. I'm not blaming you. Not in any way shape or form, my shit behavior this last week was all me." Quinn confessed and Rachel caught on. "Oh so it was last weekend."

"Yeah." Quinn admitted there was a silent pause between them before Quinn added. "Britt was convinced that had you been with us we would have succeeded. Nothing we said reached Chris we couldn't get past her walls but Britt is convinced you would have. As much as I didn't want you to see her like that or to hear the things that came out of her mouth I think if you have been there it wouldn't have gone down like how it did."

"Was Ben or Katka there?" Rachel asked still holding on tight to Quinn's hands. "No but I think those guys that were with her are friends of Ben. One of them looked sort of familiar."

"Does Paul know?" Rachel asked and Quinn finally looked up into deep chocolate forgiving eyes. "Yes. He left it up to me to tell you and your dads, I'm sorry Rachel for keeping it from you for so long. We need to work together to do this and I keep forgetting that."

"Yes you do. Come on we need to tell my Dads first." Rachel took Quinn's hands and led her out of the bedroom. Rachel kept hold of Quinn's hand as the blonde told Hiram and Leroy together about her encounter with Chris, Leroy got pissed that it happened a week before and he was only finding out about it now till Quinn explained why she held it back for so long. She apologized for making a bad decision despite having good intentions. Leroy got on the phone with Paul, they organized a new search for Chris a discrete one that hit up every bar in a fifty mile radius. They found a few leads but nothing concrete. Quinn was very surprised that Rachel handled the news of Chris's reappearance so well then that Sunday night she accidently caught Rachel crying over it. Quinn couldn't handle seeing the little diva cry so she made her presence known then went to cuddle with her that was when Rachel showed Quinn and played for Quinn the "My Pocket" playlist in its entirety. By the time it was done Quinn had new tears in her eyes, she wiped them away turned to Rachel nodding. "We will find her Rachel and we'll bring her home."

Throughout that next week everything calmed down, no more attacks on Glee members were allowed. Finn protested because the fight with Kurt had gotten intense at home over the weekend but he was the only one that kept it going and he did so alone. The biggest difference was despite how calm and back to normal everything became there was no Glee, Kurt refused to step foot in the choir room until Finn apologized and the tall dull boy refused and without Kurt there Blaine, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike all stayed away as well. Kurt's words about balance kept repeating in Quinn's head as the days past and she began to really notice how much everyone had changed over that last few weeks; everyone_ had_ changed and not for the better. One of the most obviously affected people was Puck, when Quinn realized how far Puck had regressed back into his old asshole ways she felt really guilty for not noticing before but the person he had become for Chris was put aside for his old reliable personality, one that better protected his feelings. Quinn saw her own behavior in Puck's it made her feel even more ashamed because of her own bullshit behavior. Then that Wednesday Puck took off from school in the middle of the day and didn't show up for school Thursday or Friday. Friday night they gathered for a movie night at Rachel's house, it was agreed doing it at Quinn's was too sad. Besides the usual of Santana and Brittany; Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Briana, Casey, Sam and Artie were also there. They had diplomatically voted for a handful of funny movies but only managed to get three fourths of the way through the first movie when there was a sudden hard knock on the front door. Quinn and Rachel went together to answer the door and were both shocked to find Puck with a black eye, a cut lip, bruised hands and a torn shirt at Rachel's door. "Noah! Oh my goodness come inside!"

"What happened Puck? You look like you got your ass kicked?" Quinn asked as they dragged the boy inside. "I did by like four huge ass dudes. It was because I saw Chris and I tried to talk to her."

"You did, where?" Both Quinn and Rachel asked at the same time, Puck frowned replying. "At an underground fight last night. It's taken me that long to get back to Lima, I got tossed out and had to walk and hitchhike back."

"Great friends you got there Puck." Quinn commented frowning, Puck nodded but refrained from commenting. Rachel brought them back to the point, "Where Noah?"

"It was in a town called Greenhaven it's about the size of Lima, it was in the industrial section near some train tracks." Puck answered Quinn needed clarification. "How far away is it?"

"Little over a hundred miles away, about an hour and a half drive out in a car." Puck answered and Quinn commented. "We've only been searching fifty-sixty miles. We never thought she'd go that far. I just thank god she didn't come back for her cash or her passport. If Chris had those we'd be looking around the world instead of around the state."

"Quinn, Chris was surrounded by a lot of people. Big ass dudes and a lot of chicks in bikini's but there was also some white haired chick in blue dress that was all over her if that guy in the beard wasn't with her." Quinn made Puck go into further detail about the white haired young woman and the guy with the beard and she was convinced it was Ben and Katka and so was Rachel. Then Puck threw this out at them, "Oh and spotted that fucking drug dealing asshole Tony Kelly there too, he was definitely there with Chris and her group in fact he seemed really friendly with that bearded guy."

"Alright Noah, let's go over this again and I want you to tell me everything. How you heard about those fights, how you got out there and everything you saw. Don't leave anything out." Rachel instructed, Puck looked down frowning and reached into his pocket pulling out his cell phone. "I have something to show you guys but I warn you now you're not going to like it."

"What a pic?" Quinn asked and Puck shook his head no. "I didn't get a chance to actually talk to Chris, when I spotted her it was because she was coming out to fight. I was able to record that fight on my phone. But Rachel you're really not going to like what you see. It's very brutal."

As the three of them stood there talking Kurt and Santana came upstairs to see what the hold-up was, both were shocked by Puck's beaten up appearance and they both heard that last thing. Standing in the doorway with Kurt Santana's face showed her worry, anger and frustration as she insisted "You have a video of her…we need to see it."

Quinn realized she couldn't keep the others from finding out not with so many of their friends there in the house. Rachel turned to Kurt asking him to let everyone downstairs know about the development, Quinn and Santana helped Puck get his cell phone hooked up to Rachel's laptop then connected the television in the living room. Everyone gathered to watch it, Quinn made sure she and Rachel got spots front and center and had firm grip of the little diva's hand as they nodded to Kurt to press play. The video footage was grainy and slightly out of focus but it showed a dark lit room with a lot of people, Quinn was surprised to catch glimpses of very well dressed people there she had images of some outhouse in the country big enough to hold a few dozen people not the sophisticated set up she was seeing here. Then the fighting cage came into view as a mumbled name was announced, they could tell Puck was getting pushed around as he tried to keep the camera pointed at the cage then suddenly he got pushed up front and the view of the cage came into focus. The first fighter stepped inside it was really tall burly looking white guy with a busted boxer's face, he looked really tough. He was wearing black shorts and his body was covered in mustard yellow paint making the guy look even more savage. Behind them Blaine commented, "I though they only did stuff like this in movies. This is surreal, that guy looks scary and Puck you saw this in person?"

"Blaine I was there recording it so yeah." Puck answer giving the boy a sarcastic look, Kurt smacked his boyfriend with the back of his hand giving the handsome boy a look that said "_shut up_" and they all turned their focus back to the TV. A moment later the crowd went wild killing the audio completely for a few seconds as the second fighter stepped into the cage. This time it was Rachel who couldn't keep quiet, "Holy shit that's Chris."

The second fighter stepped into the light wearing tight white shorts and a white sports bra that matched the white paint on her skin that was covered in thick black diagonal lines, her now frost white hair was braided down in circular rows tight to the head. The paint couldn't hide how physically ripped Chris was now she looked thinner and less curvy but bigger in the arms and legs. Santana was the next one to comment, "Holy shit Chris looks like an amazon assassin or some shit."

"My god when did Chris get so buff!" Mercedes commented her eyes fixated on the TV. Mike was the next one to comment, "She's so buff it doesn't even look real."

They all stared at Chris's face, though they all recognized her she was still very beautiful even under all that paint yet there was nothing recognizable of the Chris they knew in those features, it was a blank mask with her eyes looking too dark and too lifeless. Then the fight started when a loud buzzer went off and both fighters moved in, the fight was quick the guy in yellow tried kicking and punching Chris but she was too fast dogging each swing and coming back with her own hard kicks and punches hitting the guy in yellow so hard she knocked him down four times but each time she'd back off to let him take his time to get back on his feet the fifth time she took him down she simply jumped on him bringing him down with nothing but the weight of her body, once he was on the mat she moved into grappling position rolling around on the floor with him a few moments till she caught his arm in a bad position breaking it without hesitation. Chris finished the fight by choking the guy out. When the guy passed out Chris stood up and walked out of the cage like it was nothing. It was brutal and it had been fast but not as fast as it could have been. No one said it out loud but they all knew Chris had been playing with that guy and the way she took him out had been unnecessarily violent, she didn't have to break the guys arm she could have choked him out at any point or simple knocked him out. Chris had toyed with the guy to cause him pain. Quinn watched Rachel get up excusing herself, Quinn couldn't help but follow needing to make sure the little diva was okay but Rachel had gone straight to the downstairs bathroom to puke. Quinn stood outside the door waiting till Rachel finished vomiting and rising out her mouth, when the little diva finally stepped out of the bathroom Quinn had her arms open and ready. Rachel went right to Quinn hugging her tightly taking several deep calming breaths into the blonde's chest. When the they returned to the living room they found everyone grilling Puck about the fights but when it was clear Puck only remembered how to get back to that town not to the area or the building the fights had been held at they all started brainstorming ways to figure that information out. The movies were forgotten, Quinn ordered pizza for everyone and they kept talking trying to figure something out. It was agreed that if they could find Tony Kelly, Ben or Katka they'd have someplace to start but finding them so far had proven to be one dead end after another which frustrated everyone involved in the searches. The conversation slowly turned around to what they'd need to do once they did have that information and they did come up a lot of really good ideas all which Rachel made sure to write down in detail. Much later toward the end of the evening the conversation had turned to who would go on the rescue mission they were planning and that's when the argument began again between Quinn and Rachel. Quinn didn't want Rachel going inside she felt that was too dangerous and Rachel on the other hand felt she could handle herself in a dangerous situation the same Quinn could. Emotions were already running high the simple disagreement quickly disintegrated into yelling and everyone even Santana and Brittany were quick to say goodnight and leave. When they were finally alone they both calmed down. "Quinn please trust me."

"I do Rachel. I really do and I know how well you can take care of yourself but I still worry that this will be too much. If something happened to you I don't know what I would do…please Rachel." Quinn begged, Rachel smiled pulling her close kissing her. Quinn held her close she needed to dispel all the bad feelings that arguing with the little diva brought up, because every time they disagreed or raised their voices to one another all the bad feelings from all their fights immediately welled up. Allowing herself to get swept up in her emotions instead of riding them out had cost her a week with Rachel, Quinn didn't want to make that mistake again no matter what. They made out for a few minutes then Rachel pulled away, Quinn pouted but helped Rachel clean up after everyone before heading upstairs to go to bed. They both did their nightly routines then laid down together on Rachel's bed to watch a movie, Rachel insisted on using Quinn as a pillow she didn't mind whatever it took to get close again. Rachel fell asleep halfway through the movie but she was wrapped around Quinn with her face pressed into her chest the blonde was pinned to the bed. Quinn smiled watching the rest of the movie then used the remote to turn the TV off but it still took Quinn a while to fall asleep she kept thinking about that plan and the possibility of things going wrong and Rachel getting hurt. Quinn knew she needed to come up with something that will keep Rachel in the car while she went inside, Quinn was still thinking about all of it when she fell asleep.

PART EIGHT: Rachel's POV:

Rachel woke up around four a.m. to Quinn kissing her neck, she woke up enough to have sex with her girlfriend for over an hour before they both fell back asleep. When Rachel woke up for the day Quinn was already gone but she had left a note telling Rachel she had gone off to meet up with Brittany and Santana for brunch then to the mall to help Santana get a present for her mother, Quinn promised to call later in the day. Rachel took her time getting out of bed and ready for the day she didn't feel like exercising not after having sleep slash morning sex she had learned last year that she shouldn't do both otherwise she'd need a nap by noon. Thinking about her blonde gorgeous girlfriend, a smirk spread across Rachel's lips, as hard headed and stubborn as Quinn was last night once Quinn actually told Rachel why, she had a very hard time staying mad at her. Rachel thought it was sweet, cute and endearing that her girlfriend thought so much of her safety. Of course Rachel expected Quinn to give her more shit about it later that day when they met up for the other meeting but she welcomed that as long as she was kept in the loop she was okay with all of it not that Quinn would get her way on this one, she won't if Rachel has any say in it. Rolling over Rachel grabbed her phone checking it, she found a handful of messages from Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Brittany along with an "_I love you_" text message from Quinn and much to Rachel's surprise an invitation to brunch from Maren. Rachel had not thought of Maren in over a week, she shrugged and figured why not and texted Maren back asking where. They made plans to meet at Maren's apartment at the end of the hour giving Rachel just enough time to get ready and drive over. Though after she texted back "ok" she second guessed herself she had never been to Maren's apartment before she only sort of knew the area and didn't give her much time to find it if she got lost. As it was Rachel did find the right apartment complex but she was ten minutes late. Fifteen by the time she reached the right door, Rachel was dressed in her casual manner only wearing one of Chris's shirt's instead of her one of her own. Maren answered the door wearing a tight white skirt with a teal off the shoulder shirt, Rachel had never seen the woman with her hair down looking wild it made a difference and Rachel could sense a change in the air but she couldn't put her finger on what. "Hi Maren I'm sorry I'm late I got turned around a little."

"Hi Rachel! Don't worry about it come on in! Everything's almost ready." Maren was quick to pull Rachel into her apartment, Rachel noticed how beige everything was rather like the older blonde's work clothes. It was a simple one bedroom apartment with a small desk area cluttered with paperwork and books. Maren had a small kitchen and tiny dining room table that was now cluttered in veggie platters, lettuce rolls and a few other vegan dishes you could pick up at the local health food store Rachel knew the selections well since it was all that was offered in Lima. Rachel realized Maren must have bought every vegan offering they had, she turned to the old blonde. "Maren you really didn't have to do all this. We could have gone for coffee."

"Nonsense Rachel. I'm so glad to have you over. I've missed you this last week. What have you been up to lately? Have you found your friend yet?" Maren went on as she poured them a glass of fresh lemonade. Rachel accepted her glass with a small but sincere smile answering, "We're getting close."

"Oh hey how's that play coming. You were telling me all about it last time." Maren asked smiling brightly at Rachel leading her to the living room to talk while they took seats at the table. Rachel chose to sit across from Maren but the woman snapped her fingers stood up went to the kitchen grabbing napkins coming back to sit on the same side directly next to the little diva. The move was a little odd and it caught Rachel's attention not enough for her to comment on it but enough for her to start paying better attention. Rachel started talking about the play she was putting on, it was going better than expected considering once Chris took off Rachel's been unable to focus but with Kurt's help she was managing to pull it off barely. Maren asked about Quinn since the last time Rachel mentioned her girlfriend they had been fighting. "Oh we're good again, we made up last weekend. I'm glad it's so much better when we're getting along."

"Oh so it that why you haven't called in a week. You believe Quinn about me?" Maren asked giving Rachel a sad look of disappointment. Rachel smiled shaking her head, "No Maren I don't believe what Quinn said about you if I did I wouldn't be here now. I've just been very busy getting caught up with school, trying to get Glee back on track which now I don't think is a possibilities but also in getting the play ready to open next week Friday. If anything Quinn has been a huge help."

"Big difference then from when you two fight?" Maren asked tilting her head to the left to better see Rachel's reaction the little diva thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement. "I guess so but it's not as if Quinn doesn't have her reasons, they may be petty reasons but reasons. She doesn't do it to be mean to me."

"You know Rachel the more you tell me about Quinn the more I worry." Maren commented Rachel immediately frowned asking, "What do you mean worry?"

"In my expert opinion I'm starting to see patterns that I don't like. Patterns of behavior in your girlfriend that are more harmful then helpful and it would be against my code of ethics if I didn't say something." Maren began Rachel had no idea what the woman was talking about so she kept quiet allowing the woman to keep talking which of course she did. "I won't go into a long overly complicated clinical explanation the gist of it is I believe one of the largest contributing factors to Chris's problem is Quinn. She's toxic Rachel to Chris and to you, you fight more than you get along and when you do it's her convenience. If you lessened her influence on you Rachel you'd start to see the positive effects of the removal right away. If you removed Quinn completely you'd find you were much happier. Mind you these are only professional opinions Rachel suggestions really, things to consider and think about."

As Maren said this to Rachel she reached out placing one hand on Rachel's hand rubbing the top of Rachel's hand with her thumb the gesture may have been nothing more than Maren trying to comfort her yet coming after that last statement Rachel took it for what it really was, Maren flirting with her. _Oh man Quinn was right Maren is trying to seduce me. I can't believe I didn't see it before. How did I not see it sooner, she just suggested I break up with my girlfriend and she's never even met Quinn! And what kind of explanation was that? She didn't give any reasons at all, just her opinion I'd be happy, what does she know I'm happiest when I'm with Quinn not without her! This woman is full of shit; I can't believe I didn't see it before. I need to apologize to Quinn. And I need to leave._ Rachel pulled her hand away ready to make her excuse so she could take off when she noticedthe wall of pictures along-side the kitchen. Getting up Rachel walked over to take a closer look at one picture in particular, it was of a man and woman hiking. Maren was the woman in the photograph but Rachel was sure she had seen the man somewhere before so she got closer to take a better look. Rachel had never personally met Anthony Kelly local artist and drug dealer but after Chris disappeared and private investigators were brought in Paul made sure they all knew who to keep an eye out for people who could lead them to Chris, Mr. Kelly was one of them. Rachel had seen a lot of photos of the man from his personal website and from those she was able to personally confirm the man in the photo with Maren was definitely Anthony Kelly. Rachel smiled at her hostess asking, "This is a great photo of you Maren, who's this man with you?"

"That's my brother Tony, he's a well-known local artist. I have several of his pieces. In fact those along the couch are his." Maren offered her smile growing as she gushed about her brother. Rachel turned to look at the framed paintings on the wall behind the couch, they were actually nice pieces Rachel thought it was too bad he was a piece of shit drug dealer. Maren went on and on about her brother all the awards he's won, how established he was in the Lima art community and how much of an amazing man he was. The more Maren went on and on the more Rachel realized either Maren didn't know her brother was a low life drug dealer or she know and was hiding it. Very curious to which one it was Rachel asked, "You know Maren you never did tell me what lead you to this line of work. Did you ever have a drug problem or was it someone in your family?"

"Oh I've never done any drugs a doctor didn't prescribe and my family is fortunate to never have had anyone afflicted with such a serious problem." Maren began then went on in a long winded rambling how she's looking forward to when she can work one on one with actual addicts that all the research and reading Maren has been doing to study for her doctorate will be worth it to finally put all that theory to use. Rachel had a very hard time keeping her face natural as realization settled in that this woman was a total fraud, that she had never actually counseled a single person with a drug problem and yet had the gall to sit there and act as if she were an expert pissed Rachel off but she reminded herself she needed to keep her cool because Maren had information Rachel needed. "You know Maren your brothers style is very much in my father's taste and I need to get him a birthday present. Do you think your brother would have more pieces like this to sell?"

"Oh yes. My brother keeps his work at a small gallery just outside of Lima. I've got a card if you want to check it out later." Maren offered, Rachel smiled nodding. "That would be perfect Maren thank you."

Maren got up to get the card from her small desk area while she had her back turned Rachel grabbed her phone set the alarm for three minutes then set her phone in her purse. Maren sat back down next to Rachel on the couch handing her the card, Rachel took it and thanked her again. "I've been racking my mind for weeks now trying to come up with a good present for my dad. I'm excited to see what's available at the gallery thank you Maren you saved me a lot of time."

"You're welcome Rachel I'm happy to help. Come we should eat." Maren invited but just then the alarm went off sounding exactly like her normal ring tone. Rachel made a show of answering the phone and talking to her dads making it clear there was an emergency and that she needed to go home right away. Rachel apologized a half dozen times for running off but Maren was sympathetic and within ten minutes Rachel was walking back to her car. Once she was behind the wheel she picked up her phone calling Bruce then Big G asking a favor of each of them. Both men were aware of the situation with Chris all Rachel had to do was tell them she had a lead and she needed their help to follow it. They both agreed right away and fifteen minutes after leaving Maren's apartment Rachel was meeting Bruce and Big G in a parking lot at a small shopping center. Rachel needed someplace safe to leave her car when Bruce pulled up Rachel got into the bouncers massive black SUV getting in the passenger seat, Big G was already in the back seat a big black duffle bag sat on the seat next to him. "Hey Berrylicious!" Greeted both men as she put her seatbelt on , Rachel smiled at both of them. "I have the address of the studio Anthony Kelly keeps his work at, I say we go down there. I pretend I'm going to buy a piece but only if he comes down to sign it in person. We wait for him to get there and when he shows you two grab him. We question him in private."

"Sounds good." Bruce and Big G both agreed, Bruce drove them to the studio Rachel went directly inside spending about thirty minutes chatting with the gallery owner about the various pieces buttering up the owner getting him to call Tony and ask him to come in for a sale. Rachel hinted heavily that she had connections and that she was scouting for local talent but wouldn't say for what which only got the owner eating out of her hand even more. Rachel made a big show of checking the time and telling the owner she had a lunch date to get to and then gave him her phone number instructing him to call her when Tony showed up. The owner took the number and assured her he would call within the hour. Rachel left getting back in the SUV which Bruce parked so that they could see anyone approaching. They waited thirty minutes before a scruffy worn out looking man pulled up in a beat up beige Honda Civic. Bruce and Big G didn't even need to be told as they both got out of the SUV at the same time approaching the Honda Civic from behind, the man inside the car didn't even notice them till he stepped out of the car and ran directly into Bruce. "Oh shit sorry man. Didn't see you there."

"Are you Anthony Kelly?" Bruce asked his eyes hidden behind very dark sunglasses, Tony looked Bruce up and down he looked every ounce the bouncer and was very intimidating. "Um…yeah. Why? Do I know you?"

"Come with me." Bruce stated grabbing Tony by the arm, the smaller man tried to pull away but he ran into Big G who came up behind him. "You're coming with us."

Bruce and Big G grabbed Tony tossing the man in the SUV, Big G got in with him while Bruce got behind the wheel of the car. Bruce drove them out to the country side where they could have some privacy the entire way Tony talked trying to make friends of everyone in the car but no one said a word to him so he talked even more. Tony asked a dozen times over what was going on and the further out into the countryside they got the more nervous he became. Then Bruce parked the car in the middle of nowhere miles from any house, any human ears. Rachel stayed in the car while Bruce and Big G took Tony walking him about fifty feet from the SUV far enough away Rachel couldn't hear anything but close enough she could see what was going on. Bruce and Big G talked to Tony for forty five minutes they didn't have to rough him up much before he spilled everything he knew. Big G made sure to record the entire conversation and when it was done they left Tony there to walk back. On the drive back into Lima Bruce told Rachel what they found out. Tony was still selling cocaine to Chris on a regular basis, her current habit was pretty big and she was fighting regularly to make money to pay for it all. Ben James was the man behind the underground fights with Chris being lured in and now was Ben's best fighter, so far she was undefeated. Tony told them everything they wanted to know about the fights, how often they happened, how they were held at three different locations around Greenhaven and what order they were used and when. Tony made it clear Ben had made a name for himself with these fights he was out to gain a reputation as the biggest badass in the state, that he had at least two dozen guys on his payroll so getting to Chris is impossible because she was guarded twenty four seven. Tony also mentioned that Chris's personality had changed, she was super aggressive, super hot-headed very easy to piss off and she was always angry. And that Chris didn't sing anymore, that she didn't even like listening to music and would get even more pissed if someone wanted to put some on around her. Rachel found that particular piece of information very interesting and very telling. When they reached the parking lot they had left Rachel's car Bruce called the police reporting having seen Tony selling drugs. Bruce had a good reputation with the Lima police and he gave them a lot of leads since moving to the town helping the police when he had the opportunity. And since every lead Bruce gave them ended in conviction and jail time they took his tips seriously. Rachel felt good about what they accomplished and she was privately pleased that the violence was kept to a minimum which was why Rachel never got out of the car. She hated Tony for selling Chris coke and she hated Tony for not doing anything to help Chris and she hated Tony for what he was, a low life drug dealer. Rachel gave both men a big hug and multiple thanks for their help before taking off to head to Quinn's house eager to share the new information that was when Rachel realized what time it was. Already five thirty in the afternoon the entire day had passed by Rachel checked her phone and saw she accidently turned the sound off she had missed four calls and twelve text messages. She checked the call log no one left a message so she read through the text messages quickly, the ones that worried her were the ones from Quinn, her girlfriend was worried about her, most of the messages were her asking where Rachel was at. Instead of texting telling Quinn she as on her way Rachel hurried over to the house and when she finally pulled up parking out front she spotted a lot of cars she recognized. "The meeting! I forgot!"

Rachel went inside and searched the large house finding everyone in the second living room talking. Quinn was the first one to notice her when she walked in the blonde didn't say a word she stood up from the couch crossed the room to reach the little diva swiftly grabbing her hand and leading her back out of the room and down the hall where they had a bit of privacy. Rachel didn't get a chance to say a word as soon as they stopped walking Quinn pulled her close kissing her passionately for a very long moment. When Quinn finally pulled back Rachel had momentarily forgotten everything it took her a few seconds to get her brain going again. "Where were you Rachel I was worried? You never called me back?"

"I was busy I lost track of time and I didn't hear my phone ring in my purse. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. How was your day?" Rachel asked keeping Quinn pulled close, the blonde smiled a little shrugging. "Britt and San read me the riot act earlier for a really long time but before you say anything I totally deserved it. I was getting that tunnel vision again about your safety, they talked some sense into me."

"So I need to tell them thank you?" Rachel asked. Quinn laughed nodding yes. "So what were you off doing today?"

"Quinn I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you react okay? I need you to hear all of it because it does make sense but I don't want you to interrupt me okay?" Rachel asked looking her girlfriend in the eyes, Quinn frowned thinking about it but nodded yes a moment later. "I got a text from Maren Blackwell this morning asking me to brunch I didn't have anything to do so I agreed. She asked me over to her apartment I thought nothing of it so I went. Now I'm glad I went because she revealed herself to be a total fraud, you were totally right about her but I got something amazing out of going there. Maren Blackwell is Anthony Kelly's sister, I got his business card and I took Bruce and Big G with me to pick him up. I got all the information we need to start planning Chris's rescue for real."

"Really! That amazing Rachel! And I am really glad you finally see it with that woman. I swear I still want to punch her in the face." Quinn commented and Rachel laughed adding. "If we ever see her again you have my permission do just that. She actually suggested to me that you were toxic and that breaking up with you would make me happier."

"I'm so going to punch that woman in the face. I'll hunt her down if I need to, this will happen." Quinn stated nodding her head looking determined, Rachel laughed even more kissing Quinn on the cheek a few times. Rachel let go of Quinn's waist to take the blonde's hand, "Come on we have a rescue plan to figure out."

Rachel and Quinn returned to the living room and the little diva filled everyone else in on the information she was able get. They began throwing out ideas in earnest, Emily showed up that evening to help with planning. They talked all night and all the next day, Sal, Eddie and Marco also got involved then even more people at the club as word spread there was a plan forming. Everyone wanted to help in any way they could so Rachel met with everyone individually and in groups to see exactly how much they wanted to participate then Rachel and Quinn met with Bruce Monday evening along with Paul to have a private meeting about the plan. Quinn had a good idea for a basic plan but wanted Bruce's expert opinion on how to modify to make it more likely for success. Both Bruce and Paul tried to dissuade Rachel and Quinn from wanting to participate on the level they had in mind but Rachel made it clear there was no way she wasn't going to be directly involved in rescuing her best friend and that if she didn't go Chris would only run again no matter what they did Quinn attested to that fact. By the time Bruce left Monday evening the plan was set, they put it into motion the next morning. The plan called for everyone's help and if it all went like it was supposed to no one would get hurt and Chris will have come home.

Tuesday evening everyone met at Quinn's house to go over the plan and their individual contributions to it, once everyone had arrived Quinn broke them down into four smaller groups moving each group to a different area of the house. Bruce, Paul, Rachel and Quinn then went and spoke to each group explaining in detail what they needed from everyone making it clear that though they were being given the basic layout of the plan they would not be given all the details so it was important they didn't interfere with anything outside of what they were specifically asked to do, that any deviation from the plan no matter the good intention would result in people getting hurt. Each group is assigned a team leader that would report to Bruce with updates and if any complications arose. By the end of the evening everyone knew what they were doing Quinn and Rachel walked everyone out watching them leave. Neither said a word they both silently hoped that at least the preparation work for the rescue plan would go off without a problem, the night in question would a whole different story all-together.

The rest of the week Rachel received updates from the group leaders and from Bruce on how everything was going. Neither Rachel nor Kurt were able to help the musical they were putting on opened that Friday, they had daily rehearsals to oversee, changes to make, things to tweak before the final dress rehearsal that Thursday. And while Rachel was busy with fittings and all the last minute details Max their friend from the club along with Emily, Sal, Marco and Eddie all secured their own personal invitations to the underground fight club which had become an open secret with the criminal element in the state, securing invitations was easier than any of them thought it would be. By the final dress rehearsal Thursday evening Rachel received a text message from Bruce stating all the prep work had been completed and all the equipment they needed had been gathered that they were ready for tomorrow night. Relieved Rachel was able to focus on the last rehearsal before opening night and was pleasantly surprised the cast was better prepared than she thought they'd be. After the rehearsal Rachel gave her cast a pep talk and sent everyone home including Kurt and Blaine who had stayed to help. Rachel remained behind to straighten up and was surprised when she found Quinn sitting in the front row watching her, a small but very sweet smile on her face. An unconscious smile spread across Rachel's lips as she crossed the stage toward her girlfriend. "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at your house?"

"I didn't want to wait. How was rehearsal?" Quinn asked her smile getting a little bigger the closer Rachel got. The little diva walked to the stairs leading off stage into the auditorium audience heading toward Quinn. "It went very well, I'm confident tomorrow night's opening performance will be successful. I'm hoping we earn enough in ticket sales to put on another production later this year. With five scheduled performances and three of those sold out I'm hoping we'll make what we need."

"You'll make it." Quinn stated flatly to which Rachel looked at her oddly asking. "How do you know?"

"I know you." Quinn stated casually yet confidently, Rachel's smile grew ear to ear. "I love you Fabray."

"I love you too Berry." Quinn replied leaning over giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips, when Rachel leaned back she licked her lips and gazed lovingly at Quinn. "So did you really not want to wait?"

"Well no, I wanted a moment alone with you. Everyone will be meeting at the house for dinner this was the only time I knew we'd have." Quinn explained Rachel smirked as dirty thoughts danced through her head she asked, "Only a moment?"

"Well…yes. If we go in that direction we'll never make dinner tonight. I have a small surprise for you." Quinn shyly told Rachel, the little's face lit up she loved Quinn's surprises. "Okay!"

"Come with me." Quinn asked reaching out taking Rachel's hand and leading her back to the stage, when they were standing in the center of the stage Quinn gestured with her hand and some unseen person turned off the house lights and put a single soft yellow spot light on them. Rachel looked around a little confused she had thought everyone had gone home. Quinn's smile grew as she asked, "Rachel will you dance with me?"

"There's no music." Rachel stated but she didn't even get the entire sentence out when music started pouring out of the auditorium speakers, she recognized the song right away it was The Glitch Mob's song "Starve The Ego, Feed The Soul" Rachel allowed Quinn to pull her close as they began to slowly dance with each other. Quinn looked into her eyes a smile on her lips, "You've been really wonderful this last week Rachel, well you'll always wonderful but you've really gone above and beyond Rachel. Thank you for not giving up on me, on us."

"I'll never give up on you or us and I will never give up getting Chris back. I won't fail those I love." Rachel stated the hard tone returning to her voice as she made her point but it only made Quinn's smile bigger. "I know."

"I'm scared though. Not about the play I used Chris's notes the entire time, nothing she and I have done together has failed. It'll be good but I keep thinking about after the play tomorrow night. I've never been a part of something this big or this…real. I'm terrified despite all our precautions someone will get hurt. Or we'll be too late and find Chris badly hurt. I'm scared I won't be enough to convince her to come home."

"Now you're the one who's forgetting…together we're stronger, together we're going to succeed, and together we can't fail." Quinn told Rachel yet it was the confidence in the blonde's eyes that sold Rachel on it completely. Quinn gestured again and the music started to fade but Quinn kept the rhythm as the song changed and again Rachel recognized the tune almost the same moment Quinn began to sing softly to her. The song was from The Pirate Movie it was called "Hold On" it was Rachel's favorite song from the movie. "_Love, show me the way when I am lost and hope begins to fade. Love, timeless and true, whenever I need strength I look to you. Tonight. My faith is strong enough to see me through tonight. You gotta trust in love the way I do. We gotta hold on tight, tonight._"

Quinn spun Rachel around as they dance and started singing the chorus, "_Hold on. Nothing's gonna stop us if we just believe in love. Hold on. There's nothing under heaven we can't overcome. Hold on._"

Rachel's smile grew as Quinn stared into her eyes and kept singing, "_Now, I see the way. How the tide will turn and the part I'll play. It's all part of a plan. You don't have to know or understand. Tonight. I'll see it all unfold before my eyes, tonight. With fortune on our side and love to guide me, the future is looking bright, tonight._"

That's when Rachel joined in and together they sang the chorus then the final verse, "_And though the road ahead may be unknown, we'll make it if we hold on._"

They both held the note for a long moment then leaned forward kissing, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist hugging her, she felt better than she had earlier, relieved almost it was odd she just felt focused again. "I don't know how you do it Quinn but you did it again. Thank you that was absolutely perfect."

"Do what?" Quinn asked her arms wrapped around the little diva's shoulders. Rachel smiled nuzzling a bit into Quinn's neck, "Knowing exactly what I need. How did you come up with that song? We haven't watched that movie in months."

"Britt really loves that movie, she was watching it the other day when I went over to hang out with her and San, apparently she borrowed the movie from Chris from the last time we watched it and has watched it at least twice a week since then. I thought the lyrics were appropriate for the situation and I knew you liked the song." Quinn confessed smiling shyly Rachel thought it was so damn cute she leaned over and kissed Quinn again this time keeping her lips there till the kiss intensified into tongue and wandering hands. "Thank you Quinn, it made me feel better about tomorrow."

"Good, that was the point. Now come on we gotta get home, everyone is expecting us." Quinn told her with a grin, the blonde took her hand and led them off the stage. "You get your bag I'm going to turn off the lights."

"Quinn who did you get to turn the music on?" Rachel asked very curious. Quinn grinned, "Avery actually. She offered to stick around to help me with it. I think she's finally snapping out of her funk."

Rachel nodding in agreement thinking to herself that it was nice for Gabrielle to help Quinn like that, she realized she had not thought about Gabrielle for weeks. All the anger and animosity Rachel had felt toward the girl had diminished to the point she no longer felt one way or another about it, not that she was ready to be friends with the girl again she wasn't but she no longer wanted to physically hurt the girl anymore, in fact all Gabrielle had become over that last week was one more person who wanted to help bring Chris home. Rachel was still thinking about it as she grabbed her bag and met Quinn outside the Auditorium's main doors, they were the only two students in all of McKinley who had legitimate keys to the school, Rachel had a set because of her status as Glee club Captain and she had the very solid reputation of being trusted, Quinn had a set because she was Captain of the Cheerio's and no one said no to Coach Sue. They saw that Gabrielle had already left so they locked up on their way out. They had taken Rachel's car to Quinn's house during lunch, it had already been arranged that there would be no Cheerio practice at all Friday so there was no need to drive separately. When they arrived at the house they saw a lot of cars parked out front, it was one of the few times Quinn was forced to park in the actual garage. Inside they found everyone who would be directly involved in tomorrow's night's plan inside mingling before dinner Max was talking to Emily, Sal and Marco while Eric was talking to Puck, Santana and Brittany and Bruce was outback with Big G and Paul. In the kitchen Rachel and Quinn found Judy talking quietly with Hiram and Leroy, both girls said hello to their parents then helped set the table to dinner buffet style. Everyone ate then they met out back to go over the plan one more time tomorrow they would all be busy. Bruce spoke one on one with a few of them that had more questions but once he was sure they understood they were allowed to head home. Around ten pm the last person there, Bruce finally left, Rachel and Quinn locked up and went upstairs to their room to go to bed. They both did their nightly routine but when they laid down together Rachel felt Quinn fall into a deep sleep but all Rachel could think about was her plan for tomorrow. She had school all day then the play after school with an hour break for dinner then as soon as the play was done she had to take off to change to get ready to head out to the fights with Max. The basic plan was to have everyone who was going inside, inside by 11:30 pm that was when the fights really got started, it was their best chance to catch Chris; they needed to spot her first before they could put part two of the plan into motion. Rachel was still thinking about this when she finally dozed off, Quinn rolled over snugging closer and Rachel slipped into a deep restful sleep.

She slept peacefully most of the night till around 3 a.m. when Rachel started dreaming of Berlin, specifically her fight with Chris over the shared tattoo with Quinn. Rachel had been so very hurt by the exclusion, her anger stemmed from the fear that Quinn would replace her as Chris's best friend, that she'd be pushed aside like she used to be. Rachel had already forgiven Quinn but she was desperately trying to hold on to her grudge with Chris till the sneaky Italian let Rachel get in the car first then locked the doors getting behind the wheel taking off with just the two of them. Rachel tried giving Chris the silent treatment till they reached a lake, they parked and with neither of them speaking a word Chris made them take a ferry across the water to Peacock Island. Rachel had never been there before and found it all very, very beautiful but still she refused to speak to Chris. Then the Italian made them walk the island specifically around Schloss Pfaueninsel, the palace built in 1794 to look like a ruin. It was early in the day there were only a handful of other tourist on the tiny island. Chris found them a nice set of benches to sit on where they could face one another and then she waited while staring expectantly at Rachel. It only took three minutes of silence before the little diva exploded at Chris, she couldn't hold it in any longer so she let it all out and Chris sat there patiently and quietly listening to everything Rachel had to say letting the little diva get it all off her chest. Thirty minutes later Rachel finally wound her speech down and brought it to a conclusion. When she stopped talking Chris let her catch her breath for a long moment, looked the little diva directly in the eyes and told her. "Rachel I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. That was never my intention, you are my best friend. My only best friend and the only best friend I will ever have. No one could ever take your place because no one else is you. Your friendship is the most special thing in my life, something I treasure completely and hold above everything else. Our friendship changed my life…for the better and I will never disparage it. Rachel I owe you something just as meaningful and long lasting as that tattoo and you're going to get it. I made you a promise the day we became friends that I would trust you, listen to you and back you up no matter what and I intend on keeping that promise. And until I can come up with something spectacular and appropriate to honor our friendship my word will have to do." Rachel forgave Chris and everything went back to normal. When Rachel woke up that morning that conversation between them was still going round and round in her mind, and for a moment Rachel forgot about the last month, for a moment she was back in Berlin after the fight when everything was great. Then she sat up in bed her mind cleared and it all came rushing back. Rachel fought the tears that threatened to spill over; she had been crying so much lately it felt like she cried at everything all the time she hated not having better control over her emotions but instead of giving into to them and letting the tears spill over Rachel mentally pushed the emotions down, she was done crying now she needed to be strong. The lingering effects of the dream was the reminder she needed, that this was all worth it, what they were trying to do would not be in vain. Rachel got out of bed ready for the day, determined one way or another she'd have her friend back.

Rachel woke up before Quinn she took a morning shower taking time on her makeup when she stepped out of the bathroom she found Quinn sitting on the edge of their bed watching her. "You look very beautiful this morning."

"Thank you Quinn. Bathroom's free." Rachel stated smiling at her girlfriend the blonde had some amazingly cute bed hair going on with half of it sticking out in all directions and she looked like she was still half asleep. "Why are you up so early? We've still got a half hour on the alarm."

"I was hoping I could entice you out for breakfast this morning just the two of us. We're both going to be really busy today. I need time with only you if we're going to do this."

"Okay, let me get ready." Quinn nodded rubbing the sleep from her eyes standing up, Rachel couldn't resist she stepped behind her girlfriend wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist pulling her close so she could reach the blonde's neck so she could pepper the skin with light kisses. "Hmmmm, you keep that up not only are we going to miss breakfast but we're going to miss school too."

Rachel started giggling and let Quinn go, the blonde headed for the bathroom throwing a cute smirk over her shoulder at the little diva hitting Rachel in the heart and between the legs. It took all her will power not to follow Quinn into the bathroom, but staring at the closed bathroom door didn't help so Rachel removed herself from the room heading downstairs to make sure their lunch was packed. Quinn was ready twenty minutes later, dressed in a very beautiful pale yellow and white summer dress. Rachel smiled at her beautiful girlfriend commenting, "You look beautiful but are you going to get cold in that? The weather's starting to turn."

"I have a cardigan in the car. Besides I have to change into the uniform when we get to school. This is for you." Quinn stated raising one eyebrow at Rachel and smirking, this time Rachel didn't stop herself she closed the distance between them and gently pulled Quinn closer by the waist kissing her softly yet with barely restrained passion. The kiss lasted longer than either girl meant it too, leaving both of them a bit frazzled, breathless and very turned on. When Rachel pulled back looking up in her girlfriends eyes she found the hazel had darkened, pink tongue licked pink lips and Rachel took a step back. "Quinn, stop it! We need to leave for breakfast."

"You're the one who started it. I was being good." Quinn replied closing the distance again and again Rachel took two steps back. "Now Quinn, we need to leave."

"And?" Quinn replied her smirk growing as she continued trying to get closer but Rachel kept backing up. Then Quinn let out a growl and Rachel burst out giggling and took off running for the front door bag slung over her shoulder. Quinn growled again chasing after her; Rachel made it out the door and to the car before Quinn caught up grabbing the little diva by the waist and lifting her up and kissing her neck and ear making Rachel laugh and giggle hysterically. Five minutes later the girls were still chasing each other around Quinn's car stealing kisses when Judy stepped out of the front door in her robe giving them both an odd look instantly silencing both girls. "I thought you two were off for breakfast?"

"Sorry mom we're we loud? We were only playing around." Quinn apologized immediately looking only slightly guilty while Rachel tried to catch her breath. "Sorry Judy we're leaving now. You'll be home later right?"

"Yes. I'll be home by the time school lets out. Have a good day you two." Judy told them as Quinn the Rachel rushed over to give the older woman a goodbye kiss on the cheek. They both replied in tandem, "Bye mom!"

Judy watched them drive off before going back inside with a small smile. Quinn and Rachel both laughed then Quinn commented. "Well if mom's going to catch us doing anything that was the best thing she could have caught us doing."

Rachel laughed even harder nodding in agreement. There wasn't anyone on the road Quinn was able to make great time to the restaurant. The good mood remained and they chatted about fun things over breakfast and even though they took their time they still made it to school with enough time for Quinn to change into her uniform. That morning in their first class Finn kept trying to get her attention which Rachel ignored, she had too many things going on to deal with him too but Finn had other ideas and in between her second and third class he cornered her the second Quinn was out of sight. When calling her name didn't work the tall lumbering boy stepped in front of her and she ran into this chest. "Finn! What! I have to get to class."

"I want to talk to you. Why are you still ignoring me?" Finn asked with his usual gassy baby expression, the one that told Rachel he was thinking really hard. Rachel took a big step back putting space between them and dramatically rolled her eyes at him. "Do I really need to explain that I won't be friends with an asshole, and Finn Hudson you are being a huge asshole. What you've been doing to Kurt at school and at home is inexcusable."

"Oh. Well I'm still mad at him. But that's not why I want to talk you. I heard everyone else in Glee is in on some plan you and Quinn have to bring Chris back. I want in. I don't want to be the only one not helping." Finn whined and Rachel had to resist rolling her eyes at him again. "If you really want to help Finn there is one thing you could do."

"Really? What is it? I'll do it." Finn was eager to please Rachel; she suspected he still had feelings for her which only made her pity him. "Apologize to Kurt, apologize to your mother for putting her through this and then apologize to Burt. And when you are done with that then apologize to Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. Everyone you helped bully Finn or you won't be allowed back into Glee."

"I wasn't the only one Rachel! Sam and Puck helped too!" Finn argued but Rachel was quick to shoot back. "They already apologized Finn, you're the only one who hasn't."

Rachel didn't give him another chance to continue the conversation she walked around him and went to class. She was quick to text Quinn what happened and the blonde made sure to be literally next to Rachel the rest of the day. No one who was involved in the plan spoke of it that day but they all shared meaningful silent looks with one another. Rachel spent her lunch making sure everything was set up for the play that evening, she couldn't have any delays or setbacks she was on a very tight schedule, Quinn helped where she could. That afternoon as class let out for the day Quinn walked Rachel to the auditorium. The blonde pouted, "I hate that I can't stay to watch the play, opening nights a big deal."

"You'll see one of the other performances. You need the time to get ready, are you sure you don't want to use a wig?" Rachel asked looking her girlfriend in the eyes, Quinn smiled nodding confidently. "It needs to be real for this work."

"Okay, I'll see you later at the house." Rachel said leaning over kissing Quinn on the lips. "Break a leg tonight."

Rachel watched Quinn leave before turning her attention to what was at hand. Kurt and Blaine showed up a few minutes later they helped her get the last of the details ready so that all the needed was for the cast to show up and get into costume though at this point she really didn't care if the audience showed up or not the tickets were already sold. They finished early and found they had almost an hour till the cast was supposed to show up and two till curtain call. The trio went out for a quick dinner; Rachel spent twenty minutes on the phone with her father's reassuring them again and again and again. Kurt was sweet, he kept her distracted with the latest gossip so they could enjoy their pizza, the tidbit that finally did the trick was that Gabrielle was now sort of dating that girl Rachel pulled off Quinn, that one made Rachel snort into her pizza. All Rachel could think was she didn't really care as long as the girl stayed away from Quinn. They returned to the auditorium the same time the cast started to arrive, everyone was excited so was Rachel but for a totally different reason. As the cast got ready a handful of problems arose but Rachel was able to take care of them as the audience started to arrive. Both her father's and Judy came for opening night, she was glad they were there everyone else was busy getting ready. Rachel managed to get everyone seated and the play started on time. Rachel was on edge throughout the performance her phone was on vibrate and she was getting continual text messages updates from Bruce. The play ended up running twenty minutes behind but that was still better than Rachel expected and didn't affect her time frame. As soon as the play was over Rachel left Kurt and Blaine to clean up taking off with Judy, Hiram and Leroy to go home and change. She went upstairs to shower but found Quinn putting the last touches on her own disguise for the evening in the bathroom. Rachel saw a stranger standing in the bathroom then Quinn spotted her in the mirror and turned around, all Rachel could say was "Wow!"

Quinn had cut off most of her beautiful hair; it was now short and spiked and died mostly pink. The blonde had put on heavy dark eye makeup, added a dozen more earrings to both ears and put on her nose ring. Quinn had also painted her fingernails black and added a few dozen bracelets, she wore dirty jeans, clunky black boots, and shirt that looked like it was dug out of the bottom of Puck's closet. Quinn now looked like all the dirty skanky girls at school but older, she looked like a college student from the city and with her camera no one would question it. Quinn half smiled at her asking, "Do you like it?"

"You look like a totally different person." Rachel answered and Quinn raised one eyebrow frowning. "You didn't answer my question Rachel."

"I think you look really hot like this." Rachel answered again this time walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind herself and locking it. "Rachel what are you doing? We have a schedule to keep."

"We have a few minutes." Rachel argued closing the distance between them but Quinn backed up keeping the distance. Rachel made Quinn back up into the sink the blonde was breathing heavily staring into her girlfriends eyes she could see clear intent in those deep chocolate orbs. Still Quinn tried to stop it, "Rachel?"

"Quinn shut up." Rachel replied pressing herself into Quinn to kiss the blonde's neck and nibble at her pulse point while both hands went to Quinn's thick belt and stained jeans. Quinn kept her hands on the sink's edge she didn't want to encourage Rachel not that the little diva needed it she had a plan and she was sticking to it. Rachel kissed and licked Quinn's neck till she had Quinn's belt off and jeans open. Kissing and nibbling her way down the same time she tugged the jeans down making sure she grabbed Quinn's purple panties bringing it all down to the blonde's knees, standing back up Rachel grabbed her girlfriends bare ass and lifted her the few inches till she sat on top the edge of the counter next to the sink. Quinn gasped at the surprise move her eyes wide, Rachel grinned and moved down till she was in between Quinn's legs. The little diva wasted no time going right to where she really wanted to be, satisfying her need to tongue the blonde's clit while satisfying her other need to be deep inside the blonde. It wasn't long till Quinn was a limp mess on the counter. When she could breathe normally again and speak in full sentences Quinn asked, "Where did that come from?"

"You asked me if I liked it. I did." Rachel replied smirking making Quinn laugh. "I am a lot more relaxed now. Thank you, I was really on edge earlier, have been all day."

"Me too but not anymore." Rachel replied leaning in kissing Quinn for a long moment. When the both pulled away the checked the time and Quinn remarked. "You need to get ready. Max will be here in forty five minutes to pick you up. Emily is already downstairs, she's going to drive me in. So I'll see you at the fights in a couple of hours. Good luck."

"You too Quinn, don't forget to take enough cash okay." Rachel replied hugging her girlfriend holding her tight for a long moment. Rachel watched Quinn leave the bathroom thinking about what they both needed to do tonight then sighed heavily turning on the shower getting in. She showered quickly and took her time putting up her hair so the wig would fit better. Rachel had her own disguise to put on, both hers and Quinn's were necessary Ben and Katka knew what they looked like they needed to go in looking like totally different people. Tonight Rachel transformed herself into a red head, she put on contacts that changed her eye color to green and added fake freckles to her shoulders, face and chest and altered her eyebrows to look lighter. She put on a tight black and blue dress that showed off her legs and her cleavage. The heel's she was wearing added four inches Rachel could have gone higher but these heels were reinforced so Rachel could run in them and she was fast too. Rachel also put on a very special button camera that looked like a sparkly broach on the dress, it recorded video and audio. It was top of line equipment that had been supplied by Bruce; everyone going inside would be wearing one. Everything the tiny cameras caught would be transmitted to equipment in a van Bruce would be in out in the parking lot. Bruce would be monitoring all the feeds and wanted to be close enough in case he needed to personally intervene. Then there was one more item, one no one knew she even possessed not even Quinn that she put on before leaving the house, it was something Chris had given her when they first met. Initially Rachel had protested she didn't like weapons of any sort but Chris had insisted she take it then Chris insisted on teaching her how to use it and Rachel had learned, in fact she was very good with it. Chris called her a natural. No one knew she had it nor that she knew how to use it but tonight Rachel made sure she had it on her, she felt safer with it and it fit perfectly and snugly in between her boobs. Rachel said goodbye to her fathers and Judy on her way out, Max was already outside in his dark blue BMW dressed in a very expensive suit. Max complemented Rachel on her outfit telling her. "I didn't recognize you when you stepped out of the door, you didn't do much but what you did change really worked."

The drive out to Greenhaven was a relatively silent one both of them were nervous and a little scared, they were both dumb for getting this involved in the rescue plan but Max was a good friend and Rachel wasn't going to leave it in anyone else's hands. Twenty minutes to the location and Rachel started going over the details of their cover. Max was a trust fund rich boy who worked as a bartender at the hottest club in the state and was looking for a fun time and somewhere to gamble, Rachel was now "Denise" Max's girlfriend, a VIP waitress at the same club. They pulled into the packed parking lot up to the valet parking, the fight club was located in the industrial section of Greenhaven far away from the local nightlife and up until they reached the right building they didn't see anyone. Once they did though they spotted dozens and dozens of cars. Rachel sent a quick text to Bruce before getting out of the car with Max as the valet took the car. Rachel was stunned this was an underground fight that looked more like a club, the valet's were wearing tuxedo's, there were armed guards at the door in three piece suits it was very surreal. Rachel took Max's arm and they walked in when they passed by the guards at the door they entered a long hallway the dark blue walls looked ominous with the overhead halogen lights. The hall seemed to go on forever when they finally came to a black curtain, Max led the way through to reveal a huge room decorated to look like a club with a fenced in area in the center of the room. On the right hand side was a huge full bar, dozens of tables and chairs lined the floor with dozens and dozens of people filled the room. There was already a fight going on in the cage, two guys covered in body paint fought bareknuckle one was blue the other yellow. A hostess in a long dark blue dress approached them, "Hello welcome to fight night. How many in your party?"

"Two." Max replied for them, Rachel kept quiet trying to take in as much of the room as possible. Rachel watched as Max pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills slipping it to the hostess telling her. "Next to the fence."

The hostess took the money nodding and escorted them to a small table next to the cage giving the two of them a clear line of sight. They sat down as the fight between the blue and yellow guys ended with the blue guy knocking out the yellow guy, a moment later a waitress came up to take their order Max took care of that as Rachel looked around some more, she finally spotted Sal, Marco and Eric then Emily a moment later all of them were spread out across the room. Rachel kept looking till she finally found Quinn ten minutes later; she was taking photographs of the fighters coming into the cage then of the match itself. Even at the distance Rachel could tell Quinn was already very chummy with the staff though Rachel did not like the flirtatious smiles the wait-staff was throwing her girlfriend. Rachel turned her attention to the fight taking place a stone's throw in front of her, two men much taller and more muscular than the last set had stepped inside the cage one was painted orange the other painted red the fight was brutal both were kick-boxers the man in orange broke the jaw of the other man followed by his leg, Rachel had never heard anyone scream like that in real life, she felt sick. She finally drank her Medori sour draining the glass and quickly ordering another one. Despite the fact that she appreciated the theatrics of the fight with the use of bright colors against the black fence and concrete floor she hated the extreme violence of it all and considering she sometimes resorted to using violence herself to make a point, still she hated violence, especially extreme violence and seeing it up close to this intense degree was beyond sickening. She really, really, really wanted to get up from the table and leave but she had to mentally remind herself again and again and again why she was there and to remain in character, she kept telling herself _I'm an actress I can do this! I can do this damn it! I can do this!_ Rachel managed to not look as nauseated on the outside as she felt on the inside sucking down her second drink before the nausea began to settle down. The loser had to be dragged out, no one bothered to mop up the puddles of blood or the handful of spilled teeth. Rachel and Max watched the next fight this time between two women with Max betting on the fight, the minimum bet was a thousand dollars Max put down five and won fifteen. Now a third of the floor was covered in spilled blood, this time they did bring out a couple of white towels soaking up the pools but left the floor stained red. The odds on the next fight weren't as good but Max went ahead and put all fifteen thousand down on "Grim Reaper" the gossip was that fighter was undefeated and more than a little crazy but when the "Grim Reaper" stepped into the cage they all saw it was Chris in white and black body paint, she looked even more menacing and scary in person with all that paint. Rachel's heart immediately began to beat faster and she wondered if Chris would recognize her even under the wig and contacts. Chris's opponent was a tall ropy guy in orange and blue paint he looked pissed and ready for a fight but Chris was totally calm and dead eyed it was bizarre to see her like that it wasn't natural or normal. The buzzer sounded and sudden Chris sprang into action faster than Rachel thought possible stomping across the fenced in ring to her opponent fists up her knuckles level with the tops of her ears just in front of her face it was a fighting stance even how she walked over with her left foot always a little a further up than her right. Rachel recognized what Chris was doing because she had watched Chris spar many, many times so she wasn't surprised when Chris closed the distance and started a long series of lightning strike punches both with her left and right that overwhelmed her opponent forcing him to back into the fence. His hands and arms couldn't block the reign of blows and when he let his guard down Chris hit him very hard in the left temple and knocked him out, he was unconscious before he even hit the concrete. The match was only a minute and a half along. Max was quick to call back the waitress ordering new drinks and placing a new bet with his winnings for "Grim Reaper" for the win again. Rachel didn't even realize Chris was fighting again yet the Italian stayed in the cage while her unconscious opponent was dragged out. The announcer went on a two minute spiel about fighting and the Grim Reaper then announced the next opponent Rachel wasn't even paying attention anymore she couldn't stop staring at Chris but the Italian had her back to the crowd. A massive burly very muscular guy with oily stringy shoulder length hair his body covered in blue and white paint he was literally growling. Rachel gulped back the huge lump that had lodged it's self at the back of her throat, she knew how good Chris was but that didn't stop Rachel from being terrified that her friend was going to end up in the hospital again then the buzzer sounded and the next match began. Chris turned around as the guy tried attacking, the two traded a series of kicks and punches till the guy got too closed and Chris broke his ankle taking him down but instead of leaving it at that she went to the cement with him grappling with him on the blood covered floor till she choked him out, when she stood back up half her body was covered in spots of spilled blood and she was trembling. Rachel thought it was because of what happened but then she saw Chris's face, the Italian was trembling because she was THAT angry like she wanted to erupt but couldn't because her skin was still holding it all in. Rachel had never seen Chris that angry before she was left to wonder why. Then as the match ended and two men dressed in black came in to drag the unconscious guy out Chris happened to glance in Rachel's direction and suddenly Rachel locked eyes with Chris. They held each other's gaze for a very long moment there was no doubt in Rachel's mind Chris recognized her. Rachel mouthed the words to Chris knowing Chris would understand. "I'm coming to take you home."

While Rachel and Chris were staring at each other Max placed another bet, Ben and Katka dressed in evening wear came out to say hello to friends and the room filled to capacity everyone wanted to be there for the "Grim Reaper's" third fight, it was always the most brutal. A third opponent was announced and a thick necked muscular man in yellow and green body paint stepped into the cage. The buzzer sounded and Chris finally turned her gaze from Rachel's but now she was distracted. Rachel could see it right away, worried she whispered to herself, "Shit! What did I do?"

"What did you say Denise?" Max asked and Rachel waved him off, "Nothing. I hope you win again."

"Me too!" Max agreed his eyes shifting around the room as much as they were watching the fight while Rachel couldn't tear her eyes off Chris. The Italian wasn't as focused as she was before and that scared Rachel because the man in yellow and green was very focused, the pair traded a series of kicks, punches and combination attacks so fast no one watching could keep up the man was skilled, as skilled as Chris, this match would not end quickly. And it was a brutal fight, the most brutal fight Rachel had ever seen even over all the movies she had watched even the make believe was never this bad or this graphic. Chris and the man in yellow and green traded blows, Chris blocked or dodged most of them however more and more started to land hitting Chris in the ribs and the face again and again. Chris took a kick directly to her right ribs and Rachel saw the pain of the hit and the resulting break flash across the Italian's face before it was almost instantly replaced by erupting anger she lunged at the guy knocking him down with a reign of punches that simply overwhelmed the guy. They hit the concrete trading injury for injury Chris broke the guy's nose, he broke two of her fingers, she broke his knee and he busted her eye. The man in yellow and green didn't want to give up they rolled on the ground wrapped around each other each trying to get the upper hand, she couldn't get the right grip for an arm bar to choke him out and he couldn't get a grip on her long enough to for her to submit. The longer it went on the more frustrated and angry Chris got she started growling and screaming; she wrapped both legs around the guy rolled him till she was on top then started head butting him again and again and again till he stopped fighting back. The guy was a bloody mess but Chris was a bloodier mess the head butting opened a cut above Chris's busted eye covering her left side of her face in blood. Though she won the Italian was a wobbly mess two men dressed all in black came in to help Chris out she couldn't stand on her own they practically carried her out of the ring, more like dragged her out but she was still somewhat conscious the other guy was totally out he would probably need the hospital right away. The crowd around them went wild at Chris's win they were still celebrating it, in that moment of chaos Rachel slowly locked eyes with everyone in the room in on the plan it was the signal they were waiting for. Emily, Sal, Marco, Max and Eric would all cause distractions in twenty minute intervals to keep the security staff occupied Quinn would clear Rachel's way to the back. Rachel turned to Max looked him in the eyes nodding to him once and grabbed her purse heading to the "bathroom". Rachel kept an eye on Quinn and headed toward the back the same way, Rachel didn't see Ben or Katka in the room anymore but she hadn't been paying attention during the fight. Rachel discretely followed Quinn watching the pink haired punk girl slip into the back past security. Rachel went to follow but was stopped immediately to which Rachel smiled sweetly at both men asking, "I heard there's a bathroom back there?"

The guard on the left looked Rachel up and down smiled slightly at her and allowed her to pass telling her. "It's the door on the left."

Rachel nodded her smiling getting a little bigger as she walked by but instead of stopping at the bathroom she kept going till she spotted Quinn at the end of the hall, Rachel picked up the pace rushing over and together they ventured even further into the back area through a maze of halls, doors and curtained off rooms. Both girls managed to avoid three more guards and two waitresses heading back out to the main floor. They reached the fighter's holding area finding three emergency medical area's set up already in use with the men Chris had beaten. They snuck past the open doors further into the back when they both heard two very familiar voices arguing rather loudly. Quinn reached out grabbing Rachel's hand pulling her further into the darkness of the shadows getting them even closer to the open door. They both peaked inside to see Chris laid out on an examination table, she was unconscious and bloody, standing next to the table was Ben and Katka they were both angry and arguing.

"Ben please we can't keeping using Christina like this." Katka sounded desperate, Ben angry as he replied. "No! We're going to keep fighting her, don't you get it Katka Christina is our golden goose. Do you even realize how much money she's made me this last month? A few more nights like this and we'll have enough money to do whatever we want, no more working for either of us. We're building something real here Katka don't shit on it now! This is exactly what we talked about, what we wanted. We're too far in!"

"Can we at least stop giving her tainted coke? The coke we get from Tony is strong enough do you really need to add in all those steroids too? We've been giving it to her secretly for a month now, she didn't need it to fight the first time I don't think she needs it now. In fact Ben I think the coke and steroids are doing more harm than good to her. Christina can't keep this pace up Ben. She's been asking questions Ben! What do I tell her? I can't keep lying to her!" Katka was begging at this point, Ben got even angrier and looked ready to hit his wife as he made it very clear. "You are not going to tell me what to do Katka, you're my wife not my keeper. You need to keep your mouth shut, you do what I say and if you give me any more lip about it I'm going to pop you in the mouth. I know what's best for us, what's best for Christina. We are going to keep this going Katka and you will do what I tell you. If I say we're going to keep giving the mixed coke to Christina then that's what we're going to do. We're too close to everything we've ever wanted I'm not going to give that away because you suddenly have a conscience about it. Need I remind you Katka you were the one who brought Christina into this. You, not me. This is on you remember that."

"Can we at least let a real doctor look Christina over? I don't think John's nursing skills are going to do the trick this time." Katka asked both girls could hear her trying to be patient with Ben but Ben wouldn't have any of it. "No John will be fine. Doctors coming out to places like this are even more expensive than if we took Christina to the emergency room."

That was all Rachel needed to hear almost instantaneously the little diva was filled with rage, all she saw was red, she wasn't thinking or acting rationally at all. She looked down and around the hall for the nearest thing she could grab and use as a weapon and she found a few cocktail tables disassembled along the hall wall. The steel legs had been unscrewed and piled up behind the thick square table tops without thought only intent Rachel almost casually walked over to the pile of steel table legs and picked one up. Suddenly a commotion started and they both heard shoes and heels running down the hall toward the main room. Rachel wasn't aware of the commotion her focus had turned hypersensitive blocking everything else out but her girlfriend was very aware, Rachel didn't notice the worry and fear clear on Quinn's face Rachel was focused on getting payback on Ben and Katka. The moment was in real time was only six seconds not long enough for Rachel's intent to register to Quinn so blonde didn't react fast enough to stop the little diva. Rachel walked right up to the door got a grip on the heavy steel table leg with both hands and pulled it back over her shoulder like a baseball bat and got ready. Using the toe of her shoe Rachel pushed the open door forcing the door to swing fully open inward Rachel was not surprised to see Ben right there on his way out. Rachel didn't wait, she didn't hesitate, she acted quickly and violently swinging the steel table leg down with all her strength cracking Ben right in the forehead instantly cutting a huge gash on his brow and knocking him down stunned and very dazed all he could do was lay there moaning softly his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Rachel was still standing over Ben when Quinn rushed in behind her; Katka had started screaming till Quinn got over to her open hand slapping the woman hard enough to get her to shut up. Quinn worked really fast as she pulled out a roll of cloth medical tape binding Katka's wrists together then putting a strip over the woman's mouth to keep her quiet. Quinn added another length to wrap Katka's ankles to prevent her from running to get help. Rachel had still not moved she was hovering over Ben still holding the steel pole over him staring down at his face. They both heard footsteps approaching but only Quinn reacted quickly shutting the door only a half a second later a security guard came bursting through calling for Ben, the burly man's eyes went wide when he spotted his boss on the ground bloodied but before the guard could sound the alarm Quinn pulled out a reinforced heavy steel collapsible baton, it was much more effective then brass knuckles and after the attack by her father the year before Quinn had taken great pains to learn how to use the baton. And using the element of surprise by attacking the guy from behind Quinn was able to get a couple of lucky shots in hitting the guy exactly where she needed to bringing him down quickly and quietly. That was when Rachel finally snapped out of her momentary trance, Rachel made her way to the door shutting it and locking it. Rachel turned to see Quinn struggling with moving the security guard, the guy was big and heavy almost too heavy for Quinn to move. "Quinn just put the handcuffs on him. We won't be that much longer."

"Are you okay Rachel? This wasn't part of the plan; we were supposed to have waited till Chris was alone not take hostages." Quinn asked Rachel could hear the concern in her girlfriend's voice but unlike normal where that information would filter in and factor into her choices right at that moment Rachel was focused on something else entirely. "I'm fine Quinn. Don't worry about me, check the room, see if there's a back door out of here."

Rachel sneered at Ben kicking him in the side hoping she broke one of his ribs the man groaned louder, she turned her attention to the unconscious security guard he already had a big lump growing on the back of his head where Quinn had hit him, Katka was glaring at Rachel giving her evil looks but this only made her smile, it was not a pleasant smile it was predatory and it got Katka to look away. Quinn nodded rushing around the room looking for a back way out, they needed to hurry no one was supposed to know they were back there but now with three people held hostage Quinn was starting to panic. Rachel turned away from the people on the floor to cross the room over to where Chris lay unconscious. Seeing the Italian up close battered, bloodied and badly hurt brought back memories of the previous year when they almost lost Chris. Tears threatened to well up but Rachel bit them back and forced them down with her rising anger and simmering rage. Rachel started seeing red again as she thought about how these people, people Chris had put her trust into betrayed her and hurt her again and again and again. It was one thing to hurt yourself but these people were using Chris in the most horrible way possible and what made it inexcusable in Rachel's eyes was the fact Chris didn't know. Rachel was afraid to touch her fearful she'd accidently hurt Chris worse. The longer she looked down at Chris the more her rage grew. From somewhere in the back of the room Quinn shouted out, "I found a door Rachel!"

"Where does it lead?" Rachel called out not leaving Chris's side. Quinn called out, "Oh thank god it leads out back."

Rachel reached into her purse still slung on her shoulder and called Puck. "Look for the open door around back, Quinn will be waiting."

"On our way now." Puck answered and Rachel hung up putting the phone back into her purse. Rachel turned her attention back to Chris when suddenly a thick sweaty hairy forearm wrapped around Rachel's neck and Ben's putrid hot breath wheezed into Rachel's ear as he snarled at her. "Think you can hit me and get away with it bitch! You're going fucking pay for that!"

Rachel panicked as she felt her feet lift off the ground as the arm got tighter around her throat cutting off her voice she tried using both hands to pull the arm off but Ben was much stronger than Rachel but she kept fighting back anyway trying to kick him with her heels. Quinn was still by the backdoor she didn't know Ben had gotten back to his feet or that Rachel was in trouble. Rachel panicked more thrashing as hard as she could to break free but Ben held on tight squeezing harder swinging her around, in her peripheral she could see Katka squirming on the ground and the other guy still face down unconscious. Ben squeezed Rachel's throat tighter swinging her back around and even though she was seeing black spots in her line of sight Rachel still noticed Chris was gone the table was empty.

"Put her down Ben." A menacing voice growled out through clenched teeth.

Rachel recognized the voice her relief was profound, Ben swung her to their right and Chris suddenly came into view. The Italian was wobbly on her feet, her face was still half covered in blood and she was bust up but her eyes were very clear, very focused on Ben. Chris looked dangerous but Ben wasn't going to back down now. "Fuck you Christina I'm going to choke this bitch out!"

Chris narrowed her eyes at Ben then struck faster than Rachel thought possible considering how hurt and unbalanced as the Italian was yet it didn't stop Chris from kicking Ben in the head with the heal of her foot with a round house kick to the temple. Ben dropped like a stone and Rachel got pulled down with him. Chris weaved on wobbly legs and blinked the sudden movement made her dizzy it took her a second to bend down to pull Ben's heavy arm's off of Rachel and grab both of Rachel's hands helping the little diva up and once she was back on her feet she looked up into Chris face so very surprised when she saw clear hazel brown eyes looking back at her she wanted to cry with joy. "Chris?"

"No one touches you like that." Chris replied softly, Rachel refused to let go of Chris's hands. She held them gently yet firmly aware of Chris's broken fingers but completely unwilling to let go she looked up into her best friends eyes a small hopeful smile on her face as she asked, "Please come home."

"Only if you forgive me." Chris replied tears pooled then spilled over down her face but she refused to break eye contact with Rachel. The little diva pulled the Italian closer and told her firmly, "I forgave you that day. You never gave me the chance to say so. I forgive you Chris. Please come home."

"Okay." Chris nodded the tears streaming down her face, Rachel let go of Chris's hands to out-right hug the tall Italian who hugged her just as tightly back never mind the white and black paint and dried blood rubbing off. Quinn walked back in the room stopped suddenly when she saw what was going on, "Holy shit!"

"Quinn help Chris to the van." Rachel stated pulling back to look her friend in the eyes again nodding to her telling her. "Chris go with Quinn I need a couple minutes."

"Wait what? What are you talking about Rachel? We all need to leave now!" Quinn insisted her panic state still very much present while Rachel pulled a thin smile out of her butt as she desperately tried to hide her impatience and her hostility she told her girlfriend. "Take Chris to the van get her settled give me five minutes."

"No Rachel we should all leave now! Before anyone else needs to see Ben!" Quinn insisted, Rachel turned to her girlfriend and told her bluntly. "I'm not done. Take Chris to the van. I will be a few minutes. Don't argue with me."

"Rachel!" Quinn replied but Rachel was firm yet surreally calm, "Chris please go to the van they're waiting out the back door, take Quinn with you. I have something I need to do first. Please."

Chris didn't say a word she nodded in understanding then let go of Rachel walking over to Quinn gently taking the blonde by the arm leading her away. "Quinn show me where the back door is. I want to get into the van."

Rachel was completely surprised yet again by her best friend the last thing she expected was for Chris to act normal and yet when she did it was such perfect timing no one could have written it better. Rachel watched as her best friend led her girlfriend out of the room without a backward glance once they were out of sight she walked across the room back over to Katka who had watched everything. Katka wasn't squirming anymore she looked scared especially when Rachel pulled off the broach camera turning it off then pinning it back on she then reached into her cleavage pulling out a pearl handled butterfly knife. Rachel flipped it open like an old pro holding the blade in front of Katka's face so the woman could see it clearly. Looking the woman in the eyes Rachel told her. "You should know Katka I'm not a violent person, in fact I detest violence but that doesn't mean I won't resort to it when the situation deems it necessary. And this situation demands it. From the beginning you hurt Chris and you went out of your way to destroy her, to literally destroy the amazing wonderful sweet human being she is for what money? You fucking moron do you have any idea how much she's literally worth? I'm not even talking about what she can earn working I'm talking money in the bank. Millions…that right…millions. But instead of using her for her looks or her voice or her talents all things that have made Chris a lot of money you used her to fight like an animal. A fucking animal! Your stupidity offends me so much I want to use this blade to carve the word into your chest so everyone else will know how stupid you are but that's not enough. Nothing I could to you with this blade is enough of a punishment for what you've done. The police will be coming for you and Ben and you'll both go to jail but if you ever go near Chris again I will cut that word into your flesh."

At this point in Rachel's speech Katka had started crying, the tape muffled the sobs but the woman's intense fear was clear in her eyes. Rachel gave Katka her megawatt smile and while it was always a little fake in this moment it came off really menacing she looked Katka in the eyes reached up with the blade of the butterfly knife and flicked her wrist cutting Katka across the length of the woman's cheek, it wasn't a deep cut but it bled. "A small reminder."

Rachel stood back up was about to flip the knife closed when Ben sat up lunging at her however Rachel was quicker dogging out of the way of the meaty hands and reflectively slashing out with the knife slicing Ben's hand open, he screamed and Rachel told him. "I already warned your wife Ben. Stay away from Chris, come near her again and I'll do worse than ruin you."

Ben stared at her stunned holding his bleeding hand as she backed away from the both of them, Rachel turned on her heel and took off for the back door she didn't flip the butterfly knife closed till she reached the actual door and saw Puck standing there waiting for her. "What took you so long? Bruce already called the cops in we gotta go Jew princess!"

Rachel nodded following Puck out the door to the waiting van, Quinn and Chris were settled with Brittany helping clean the Italian up, and Santana was behind the wheel. Rachel climbed in and Puck followed shutting the door behind him and Santana took off immediately peeling down the back alleyway to the side road. Quinn was on the phone with Bruce, "We got her. We're good."

Quinn silently stared at Rachel with a lot of questions in her eyes yet she didn't ask not a one; Rachel knew it was only a matter of time. Brittany gently wiped off the blood with a box of baby wipes nudging Chris every time the Italian closed her eyes, whispering to her that she needed to stay awake. They all knew it was bad for Chris to sleep she needed to see a doctor right away. Puck took the passenger seat helping Santana navigate the roads around the industrial area getting them back to the road to head home to Lima. Rachel had missed it but apparently Chris had insisted if she had to go to a hospital it would the one she went to before in Lima. No one really spoke after that they rode in silence once they reached the highway till halfway to Lima Bruce called Quinn with an update the blonde listened then hung up announcing. "All of our people got out clean. The fight club has been successfully raided by the local and federal authorities. Both Ben and Katka have been arrested. Bruce will be by later to collect all the equipment."

They reached Lima General with Santana pulling up to the emergency entrance. Puck got out opening the side door for them and helping Chris get out, Puck and Brittany went in with Chris helping her inside the Italian was still really wobbly on her feet. Quinn shut the side door and Santana pulled the van into the visitor parking lot, Rachel started digging into a big black duffle bag in the back of the van pulling out a set of clothes for Quinn and for herself changing as quickly as possible. By the time they made it inside Chris had already been taken in by a nurse to get checked out. Rachel went to go sit next to Santana and Brittany in the waiting room when a nurse Rachel recognized stepped forward. "Rachel Berry?"

"Yes that's me." Rachel answered immediately walking over to the nurse, it was one of the nurses that took care of Chris last time she was here. "Come with me please."

Rachel nodded turned to Quinn who nodded gesturing for her to follow the nurse so Rachel did going into the actual emergency room. Before they stepped over the beds the nurse turned to Rachel telling her, "I thought you'd like to be with Chris until we take her in for x-ray. The doctor's with her now."

Rachel stepped through the curtain to see Chris talking to the doctor, she was admitting to her massive cocaine use. Rachel interrupted adding, "She was also drugged, steroids."

"What?" Chris asked shocked, Rachel looked her best friend in the eyes and told her the truth. "Quinn and I overheard Ben and Katka talking about it, they've been adding steroids to the cocaine before it got to you for the last month."

"Of fuck…that's why." Chris commented getting momentarily lost in her own mind. Rachel stayed for the rest of Chris's examination staying out of the doctors and nurses way, holding Chris's hand when she could. When they had a moment alone Rachel made sure to go first, "Chris you don't have to say anything right now. We have all the time in the world to talk. Right now what's important is to get you checked out. Fix what we can and get home. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fucking amazing. What happened to the red hair?" Chris asked and Rachel smirked replying. "In the van. I wanted to be comfortable, I didn't know how long this would take or if you'd need to be held overnight. I'm not leaving your side till we get home and before you start arguing with me I'm not the only one that feels that way. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck feel the same way and so you know both of my dads are on their way and so is Judy and Paul."

"I really fucked up Rachel. I fucked up bad. How am I going to apologize to everyone for what I've put them through? Apologize to you for what I've done?" Chris asked holding onto Rachel's hand even tighter. Rachel gave it a gentle squeeze supplying, "Easy, we take one step at a time, deal with one thing at a time and we'll get through this. The physical is only half of it Chris you've been drowning in drugs for weeks now this isn't going to go away overnight and it's not going to be easy but if you let me, I'll help you get through it any way I can."

"You're not giving up on me?" Chris asked looking pitiful so broken yet so hopeful, Rachel smiled warmly shaking her head no answering. "Never. You're my best friend Chris. I'll never give up on you."

PART NINE: Quinn's POV:

Waiting for word on what was going on Quinn sat with Santana, Brittany and Puck none of them spoke, none of them felt like it till Hiram, Leroy, Judy and Paul showed up. Paul was the only one who could get an answer about Chris but then Rachel came out to give them the rest of the details while the doctors and nurses did a few more tests on Chris and helped the Italian properly clean up. As Quinn suspected Chris had broken ribs, fingers, a damaged left eye, a deep laceration on her forehead just above her left eye and a really bad concussion though there were also signs of old injuries from fighting like scars and bruises. They kept Chris for two nights for observation due to the concussion, patched up what they could, tested Chris for everything including STD's then called in a specialist would to look at her eye. Bruce showed up to the hospital an hour after Paul to collect the equipment and the van. Paul took the opportunity to personally thank then sent home Santana, Brittany and Puck making it clear he didn't know when it would be appropriate for them to visit Chris after she's released from the hospital, to play it safe and give them a few days then to check with Rachel, the little diva would be the final word of having friends over. Hiram took Rachel and Quinn's bags from the van putting them in the back of their car, Bruce gave the van keys to Max who had stayed outside, he didn't do good in hospitals. Bruce gave Santana, Brittany and Puck a ride back to their cars. Later after Chris was made to look presentable again Hiram, Leroy and Judy spent a little time with her then Paul alone for an hour. Quinn stood at the door watching Paul pace the hall still too emotional to speak to his granddaughter at the same time she watched Rachel stand by Chris's side while Hiram, Leroy and Judy showed how relief and glad they were she was back but that they were not going to let her go unpunished either but when Paul finally spoke to Chris he kicked everyone out of the room including Rachel, she didn't protest instead she waited patiently in the hall with Quinn, she wanted to ask Rachel what she was thinking but the little diva was lost deep in thought so she let Rachel be they would have time to talk later. Long after visiting hours were over Hiram and Leroy went home soon followed by Paul and Judy. Quinn insisted on staying with Rachel, no one questioned the little diva on whether or not she would stay it was a given. Paul promised to come back first thing in the morning, he said a long goodnight to Chris and left with Judy. Quinn and Rachel taking shifts to keep Chris awake for the rest of the night. For Quinn was it very surreal once Chris had been bathed and patched up she looked a lot better, the Italian was also acting much more herself thought none of them mentioned what Chris had been doing the last month not the drug use, not the fighting. Very early that next morning Chris was scheduled for another series of tests so when Paul showed up and was informed Chris would be busy till that afternoon he drove Quinn and Rachel home to shower, change and eat. Paul made plans with Rachel to go back to the hospital later that afternoon to see if they could take Chris home soon.

That afternoon the three of them returned to the hospital to find out distressing information from the doctors apparently the steroids, cocaine and alcohol abuse had done more damage to Chris than they first suspected the tests had been rushed and they revealed was that Chris had been consuming extremely large amounts of cocaine but that was not nearly as distressing as it was to find out Chris had been doing three times the normal amount of steroids for a man twice her size and that combined with the alcohol abuse had damaged Chris's nose, sinuses, stomach, and especially her liver. Chris's heart was also showing signs of wear making it very clear if she had kept up that pace any longer she would have killed herself. They also found lingering damage from the constant fighting Chris had been doing finding a dozen microscopic fractures in Chris's hands feet and both shins. The optical specialist examined Chris's bust up left eye, there was capillary damage which meant blood vessels had burst in the eye changing the white surface completely blood red, there was also nerve damage not severe but enough that if it didn't heal its self, Chris would have to wear glasses. The doctor informed them he had already spoken with Chris in detail about the damage, Rachel had reached out grabbing Quinn's hand holding it tightly the blonde could tell the little diva was trying to be brave but it was all very hard to hear even for Quinn. The doctor went on telling them that some of the damage was permanent but most of it was repairable if Chris dedicated herself to getting healthy mentally and physically. As it was it was going to take a while for the drugs to work their way out of the Italians system, the doctors suggested putting Chris into a 30 day in-patient program which was a round the clock drug rehabilitation program with staff that would be able and prepared to handle the withdrawal symptoms and lingering effects of such extreme cocaine and steroid abuse but Chris instantly hated the idea she made it clear she wanted to go home, that she would do whatever it took to get healthy as long as she could do it at home so Rachel pulled Paul aside suggesting they arrange the therapist and whoever else Chris would need to come out to the house to do sessions there, that preventing Chris from going home would do more harm than good, eventually Paul agreed. Chris would be kept one more night while Paul made arrangements, plus Chris was already starting to go through first stage of withdrawal the doctors wanted to monitor her heart to be on the safe side. The doctors gave Paul a list of recommended therapist to contact along with a list on in-patient and out-patient rehab facilities in the area and the state. Paul spoke with a nationally recognized addiction therapist, hired them and had them flown in immediately. Paul was instructed to wait before moving to get to the next step, when the therapist arrived she was taken directly to the house where she met privately with Paul, her name was Dr. Margaret Thomas. After speaking with Paul she asked to speak to everyone who would be immediately and directly involved in Chris's detox and rehabilitation. Hiram, Leroy, Judy, Quinn, and Rachel all met with the therapist, a nice down to earth older black woman in her sixties at the house, she needed to see the environment Chris would be returning to, to make sure it was okay and to remove anything that would hinder the detox or threaten Chris's sobriety. Dr. Thomas had thirty five years of experience with addiction she was blunt, realistic and the best at what she did which was help people who wanted to get clean get clean and stay clean. Quinn was the one who ran into her in the hall after she was finished with Paul, "Hi Dr. Thomas we've all waiting for you in the living room. I'm Quinn."

"Nice to meet you Quinn. Please lead the way." Dr. Thomas replied giving her a warm smile, Quinn showed her through the house to the living room where everyone else was waiting. At the threshold of the room Dr. Thomas asked, "Quinn if would make the introductions for me."

"Well from left to right this is Judy, Hiram, Paul who you've already spoken to, Leroy and Rachel. Or better put I'm sister and that's Mom, Dad, Granddad, Dad and best friend."

Everyone said a polite hello then they got down to business, they were all there for support but once Rachel and Paul were identified as the two people who would be most hands on with all of this Dr. Thomas worked with them extensively to prepare them for what was coming. Dealing with an addict was always hard and that Chris combined cocaine and alcohol together was rather common but that Chris was drugged for a month with very heavy regular doses of steroid moved the situation from difficult to dangerous, roid rage was a very real thing; the fact it was slipped to her making it against her will added fuel to that rage Dr. Thomas needed them to expect it because regardless if they wanted it to or not it was going surface more than a few times. Then there was the third issue to deal with beyond the actual drugs and the alcohol Chris was consuming Chris was also indulging in a third addiction: fighting. The level of violence, rage and pain Chris was wallowing in on a regular basis fed something inside Chris that was going to be hard to deal with, hard to get past and hard to let go. Dr. Thomas warned them that though it seemed like Chris had come back that was only partly true, that ugly version of Chris was still there and would come out, they needed to be mentally prepared it was very possible that things would get ugly again before they got better.

Following Dr. Thomas and Rachel around the house they went through Chris's personal space and public space throughout the house and grounds. Dr. Thomas had them remove all the alcohol in the house, all photos and access to photos of Chris partying or getting intoxicated, all the workout equipment, boxing and sparing equipment. Dr. Thomas suggested an in-patient facility for Chris but Paul bluntly told her Chris would refuse and as soon as Dr. Thomas tried to persuade Paul, Rachel jumped in making Chris's wishes very clear and there was no convincing Rachel otherwise. Dr. Thomas told them it was okay to pick Chris up from the hospital but that she had already entered the first stages of detox then went into a very detailed ugly description of what it would look like to them and what it would feel like for Chris. Rachel had tears in her eyes a few fell causing Dr. Thomas to ask Rachel bluntly. "It's okay if you're not up for this. Not many are. You tell me your Chris's best friend; that the title and position means something to the both of you so tell me the truth Rachel are you really up for this?"

"Yes." Rachel made sure to look the older woman in the eyes as she said this adding. "I may be emotional now it's so I'm not later. I won't let Chris down."

They made plans to call Dr. Thomas back in once Chris went through detox, that therapy would be pointless till Chris was capable of actually holding a conversation and at the moment that wasn't a possibility. Dr. Thomas left and Rachel went with Paul to the hospital to pick up Chris, Judy and Leroy really wanted to go too but Rachel flat out said no. Quinn stayed behind and ended up discussing the raid with Judy, Hiram and Leroy who let it slip Bruce would be by later that evening with the footage they got from all the hidden cameras. Quinn started thinking about those few minutes Rachel was left alone with Katka and Ben, Rachel didn't know but Quinn had totally noticed the little diva flip that butterfly knife closed and slipped it into her dress hiding it in her cleavage. That by itself wasn't anything but Quinn had also noticed the blood on the back of Rachel's fingers. She hadn't had a chance yet to ask Rachel what had happened after everyone left the room and she wondered when that chance would come and when it did if Rachel would be honest with her. In that room Rachel had shown Quinn a different side to herself, one Quinn didn't know and frankly was a little afraid of especially in light of the small fact that this version of Rachel carried a butterfly knife and she knew how to use it. The little diva had that hard crazy glint in her eyes that made her unpredictable her bashing Ben in the head with that heavy steel table leg was proof of that. Quinn thought she was going to have a heart attack when Rachel deviated from the plan like that, all their careful planning gone in an instant because Rachel got pissed. Quinn understood where Rachel was coming from but at the same time it was so extremely reckless. It had been a miracle that neither of them had gotten hurt or shot. Neither Quinn nor Rachel had mentioned what happened to anyone but it was caught on both of their cameras they were wearing and when Bruce brought over the footage later everyone else would know what Rachel did and what Quinn had to do to contain the situation she wondered if her mom would be as pissed as she knew Leroy would be, probably.

Paul and Rachel returned with Chris, she was very pale, shaking and sweating heavily they helped her directly upstairs to her room getting her to bed. In the light of day they all could see all the scars, bruises and healing wounds from all the fighting the sight of it brought tears to Hiram's eyes and made Judy sob into Leroy's chest. Rachel stayed with Chris after getting her settled and Paul spoke privately with the other parents leaving Quinn alone to receive Bruce when he stopped by. After handing Quinn the DVD of the footage Bruce told her. "Let Rachel know I only gave the necessary footage to the authorities. I made sure not to give them anything that could implicate any of us."

"Thank you Bruce. I appreciate that and I'm sure Rachel will too." Quinn replied Bruce frowned asking, "I heard they brought Chris home. How is she?"

"Going through detox upstairs, Rachel's with her." Quinn answered after all of Bruce's help he deserved the unfiltered truth. "Call me if you guys need anything and I'll let you know what I find out from my contacts with the authorities."

"Thank you Bruce." Quinn replied Bruce nodded telling her goodnight as he left. After Bruce left Quinn went upstairs to check on Chris and Rachel, the door was already open but mostly closed so Quinn gently pushed it in till she could see Rachel sitting up on the bed leaning against the head board with Chris using Rachel's lap for a pillow, the two were talking. Chris said her voice really soft, "I don't know if I can."

"Why?" Rachel asked she was looking down at Chris playing with her bleached hair. Chris confessed her voice sad. "I haven't sung a note, picked up an instrument or even listen to any music since I left. Music always brought me joy no matter what and…where I was mentally and physically I didn't feel I deserved anything resembling joy. I was punishing myself in any way I could."

"Let's start small. How about I sing to you?" Rachel asked hopeful, Chris rolled over on her side curling up with her face toward the head of the bed, even from the door Quinn could see Chris's entire body trembling. A long silent minute went by before Quinn realized Chris was crying, Rachel reached out wrapping her arms around her friend as best she could then she started singing "Evergreen" by Submarine. Quinn silently closed the door and went back downstairs.

Walking through the house to where she knew the others were Quinn sent a text to everyone letting them know Chris was home safe. She found her mom in the kitchen making tea with Hiram; apparently Leroy was speaking privately to Paul in the other room. Judy looked up when Quinn walked in, "Hey where did you get off to?"

"Went to check on Rachel and Chris, they're good. Oh Bruce stopped by when you guys were talking earlier." Quinn offered and Hiram looked up asking. "Did he drop off that DVD?"

"Yeah he did." Quinn tried her best to hide the dread she felt but at that moment Leroy walked in and Hiram told his husband right away. "Honey Bruce dropped off the DVD."

"Let's watch it. Who has it?" Leroy asked and Quinn immediately raised her hand. "I do. Living room?"

"That sounds good Quinn." Paul commented walking in, Judy passed out cups of hot tea for everyone even Quinn who was surprised by the small gesture and together they sat in the second living room to watch the DVD on the big screen. Bruce had looped all the video feed into one continues movie accessible by chapter, Leroy was impatient he skipped directly to Quinn's video first since she was there. Watching it they fast forwarded to the fights Judy and Hiram couldn't watch most of it while Paul became physically ill during Chris's third fight they had to pause it and give Paul a moment. Then came after the fight and watching the footage Quinn realized not as much of it was caught on camera as she thought it was the camera was on her chest so it was only pointed in one direction while her head and her eyes could look all over the place. However once Rachel bashed Ben in the head all four adults became very, very quiet till the end of the feed where Rachel got back into the van. Judy was the first to ask, "Quinn what did we just watch? I don't understand?"

"Yes Quinn please explain in detail how you and Rachel deviated from the plan to put the both of yourselves in danger?" Leroy asked his anger showing, Hiram was quick to try to calm his husband. "You need to let her speak first, Quinn please explain."

"Um, um, um…well you heard like we did that Ben James and his wife Katka was adding Steroids to the cocaine Chris was doing. Well when we heard them admit they knew they were hurting Chris and that they weren't going to stop Rachel got really, really, really pissed she picked up a table leg from the hall and just went right in there and cracked Ben in the head. After that was a blur of panic. I still can't believe I took out that guard like I did, all that training I had done with Bruce last year paid off. That's all I can tell you, the rest of it was Rachel. Watch her video feed if you don't believe me."

So they watched Rachel's video feed, Quinn didn't know Rachel had been in trouble a lot like she didn't know Chris was the one who rescued the little diva with a round house kick no less. It happened so fast Leroy made them rewind then watch it in slow motion his reaction after watching it three times in a row, "Wow!"

They all watched as Rachel purposely asked to be alone then turn off her camera the adults in the room turned to Quinn with questions on their faces but she was quick to hold up her hands and shake her head, there was no way she could even begin to explain what Rachel was doing or what she had been thinking. Leroy looked mad as he turned to his husband, "We need to have a long discussion with our daughter about this. I will not let this slide."

"Later Leroy tonight is not the time." Hiram replied calmly he reached out taking his husbands hand instantly calming the other man down. "Okay. So are we staying over in the guest room?"

"Yes, I already packed our weekend trip bag and I called into work for the both of us. We both have the next few days off. Paul you don't mind the both of us here do you?" Hiram asked turning to the older gentleman. "Not at all Hiram, I'm glad to have you both here. I refused to let Rachel and Quinn take the brunt of this or Judy. Your help is very much appreciated and I know Chris will be reassured by your presence here as well."

They put the DVD away to finish watching later; Judy showed Hiram and Leroy to the guest bedroom next to her own while Paul and Quinn went upstairs to relieve Rachel. Dr. Thomas had warned them how bad detox and the withdrawal symptoms could be but when Quinn opened the door to Chris's room they saw Chris had sweated through her sheets and had an accident in one corner of the bed she had not made it to the trash can in time. Paul walked in with Quinn they both heard Chris violently throwing up in the bathroom and Rachel's soothing voice trying to offer comfort. "Get let it out all Chris. You're going to feel so much better when you've gotten it all out."

Quinn peaked in to see Chris dressed in sweat pants and a tank top covered in a bright sheen of sweat huddled over the porcelain bowl her head halfway inside, the retching echoing loudly, the little diva was hunched over the Italian rubbing the girls back and holding her hair so it didn't get in the way. Rachel looked up when they peaked in she asked. "Quinn can you get us some cold water please. Paul can you change Chris's sheets please."

Paul reacted instantly, Quinn nodded taking off she was in the kitchen grabbing a case of water bottles from the pantry along with several cold one's from the fridge. She ran into her mom and Hiram in the hall heading back upstairs. When Quinn almost dropped everything she was carrying Hiram reached out steadying Quinn asking, "Hey where's the fire?"

"Chris is sick she needs water." Quinn answered, she was scared and her face showed it. She had never dealt with someone detoxing before, it was a harrowing processes from what everyone said and so far they hadn't been lying though Quinn wished they had. The four of them got upstairs to find Paul still making the bed Hiram immediately went to help, Leroy gathered up all the dirty sheets and clothes taking them downstairs to wash them right away. Rachel was still in the bathroom with Chris; the little diva heard them come in and poked her head out. "Judy, could you help me please? Quinn can you get Chris a clean set of comfortable clothes please?"

Quinn watched her mom go into the bathroom and shut the door, Quinn heard the shower turn on and went to find something comfortable and clean for Chris to wear. When she had located a clean pair of sweats, panties and regular t-shirt she knocked on the bathroom door, Rachel opened it to take the clothes but when the little diva looked up and saw the worry in her girlfriend's face she leaned in quietly assuring her. "She's okay, this is what happens."

"What else can I do?" Quinn needed to feel useful she was in awe of how calm Rachel was acting like all of it wasn't a big deal; Rachel smiled suggesting, "Can you make some soup? I don't think Chris's stomach could handle anything else right now."

"What kind should I make?" Quinn asked latching onto the idea, Rachel replied. "Homemade Chicken noodle, Dad knows how to make it properly he can help you."

Hiram overheard and once the bed was made the three of them went back downstairs. Leroy and Paul helped pull apart the chicken left over from Thursday night's dinner while Hiram showed Quinn how to properly make homemade chicken noodle soup. Quinn thought this would be an easy request to make but when Hiram pulled out flour to make the noodles she realized what "homemade" and "properly" really meant. Around the halfway point in the prep work for the soup Judy came downstairs carrying a bundle of more dirty clothes. After depositing the load directly into the washer Judy went back to the kitchen telling her daughter. "Rachel's not going to make it to school tomorrow. Can you pick up her work from class for her?"

"Yeah of course, is Chris…better?" Quinn asked not sure how to phrase it. Judy smiled grimly replying, "She finished vomiting for the moment. I helped her shower and get dressed that seemed to really help. Rachel is lying down with her. Chris is in a lot of pain, Dr. Thomas said we could give her over the counter medication for it but Chris refuses."

Judy took a shower to give herself some time to compose herself, she loved Chris like a daughter and seeing her in that state was absolutely heartbreaking. Quinn stayed in the kitchen with Hiram, Leroy and Paul making the soup. When the prep work was done and all that was left was to let it simmer Quinn went back upstairs. Quinn washed the pink out of her hair then had her mother help her put in the hair extensions she bought earlier that week, per her agreement with Coach Sue she could cut her hair if she wore the extensions while she wore the uniform and Quinn agreed. When she was done she went to check on Rachel and Chris, the door was cracked open so Quinn quietly pushed it open till he could see inside. Chris was covered in sweat again but now covered in a blanket shivering, the little diva was trying to get her to drink water but the Italian was having a really hard time keeping it down. "Please Chris just a little bit more."

"I can't, it's going to come back up." Chris shook her head, she sounded miserable. Still Rachel pushed, "Please Chris try, for me."

Chris sat up and Rachel helped her take a sip of water but Chris grimaced trying to keep it down. "Rachel all I feel is pain, why does my whole body hurt. My head is pounding, my body is achy and my stomach feels like it's trying to escape via my mouth."

"The drugs are leaving your system, this is a good thing. Why don't you take the Tylenol Judy brought up for you?" Rachel asked but Chris instantly frowned and shook her head. "No! No more fucking drugs. If I'm going to do this I need to stop everything."

"But it's medicine!" Rachel tried to argue but Chris shook her head harder this time, till it made her moan in pain. Rachel huffed but that was all, "Okay so what do you think will make you feel better?"

"Sing more for me please?" Chris asked pulling the blanket over her shoulders while still using Rachel's lap for a pillow. "What would you like to hear?"

"Goldfrapp." Chris replied her eyes already shut, Rachel smiled replying. "I don't sing Goldfrapp Quinn does and she's downstairs."

"Get Quinn." Chris sighed she was still trembling but it seemed as if she was making a concentrated effort to not tremble with no success. Quinn stepped into the room making her presence known and earning her a big smile from the little diva. "I'm right here Chris what would you like to hear?"

"Utopia then the rest of Felt Mountain. Then after that I want Rachel to sing me every song from Wicked." Chris replied sniffling, the Italian seemed to be seeping liquid out of every pore, sweating profusely, her nose and eyes were running the only thing she managed to avoid was the diarrhea that normally accompanied all the other systems but then again Chris didn't really have anything in her stomach. Quinn grinned nodding, "Okay."

The blonde took a seat next to Rachel both of them leaning up against the headboard, once she felt the bed move Chris opened her eyes and looked up making sure exactly where Quinn sat. Chris took note then reached out grabbing Quinn's hand pulling it into Rachel's lap next to her head, Chris then grabbed Rachel's hand doing the same thing till she had firm grip on both. That was when Chris visibly relaxed so Quinn began singing "Utopia" and when she was done with that song she sung half the songs from Felt Mountain album and when Quinn finished Rachel started on going through the Wicked songs till Chris was asleep still holding onto them both.

Rachel stayed with Chris all night, she made Quinn go to bed around midnight, getting up with her alarm to make morning practice the first thing she did was check on Rachel she was talking to Judy in the hall just outside their bedrooms. When Quinn opened the door both Rachel and Judy turned to her, her mother asked. "Good morning Quinn. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes mom I did. Did Chris sleep?" Quinn asked walking over to Rachel rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Rachel reached out to Quinn pulling the blonde close hugging her as she answered, "A few hours here and there. Daddy's with her right now. Dr. Thomas said we can't leave her alone, we have to make sure someone is always with her."

"Rachel you've been up all night you need to go to sleep. Quinn you need to get ready for practice." Judy told them both then went back into Chris's room shutting the door. Quinn looked at Rachel's face, the little diva looked exhausted. Quinn smiled at Rachel telling her with a curious expression, "Up all night and still so beautiful. How do you do it Miss Berry?"

"I do not look good right now Quinn. I've been in these clothes all night, I need a shower and to go to bed. I look like poop." Rachel whined smiling as she pressed her face into Quinn's neck. The blonde smiled replying, "Protest all you want Miss Berry, you say you're at your worst but you are still more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen."

"Your biased you have to say stuff like that to me. It's in the good girlfriend contract." Rachel replied making Quinn laugh, the blonde led Rachel into their bedroom. "I remember signing that. I remember that it also says I have to use what time I have to say good morning in the best way possible especially since I have to leave soon."

"Best way possible? What?" Rachel asked way too tired to follow along making Quinn laugh even more. Quinn led Rachel to the bed pushing the little diva down then stepping backward to the door kicking it shut. Rachel looked at her confused till Quinn grinned, "Strip now. I don't have much time."

"Oh!" Rachel replied immediately pulling off her shirt and undoing her bra flinging it across the room. Quinn thought about what Rachel had been doing all night and paused to ask, "We don't have to if you don't feel up for it?"

Rachel smiled sweetly at Quinn, "Thank you for checking and yes I am definitely up for this. It'll help me recharge for later. Now come on you're the one wasting time."

Quinn laughed stripping off her clothes as Rachel stripped off the last of hers. They made good use of the little time they had with Quinn leaving late and having to change in the car she was ten minutes late to the field and still sweaty from sex when she stepped onto the green. Brittany and Santana pulled her aside immediately to demand an update on Chris. Very quietly Quinn told them, "Chris is going through detox, it's not pretty but Rachel is staying home to help."

"Not by herself?" Santana asked her worry obvious; Brittany was quick to nod in agreement with her girlfriend. Quinn shook her head adding, "No. Paul is home, Mom too and both of Rachel's dads."

"Oh good." Santana replied relived then she after the fact. "Hey I'll spread the word that Chris is in good hands to the others in Glee so they don't bug you."

"Thanks San."

Morning practice flew by and before Quinn was allowed to leave Coach Sue asked for an update on Chris, and after Quinn gave it to her Coach Sue smiled then walked away. The day flew by quickly she wanted to run home for lunch but Rachel insisted she stay there. So Quinn went to school that entire week with morning and afternoon Cheerio practice while Rachel stayed home to help Chris through the worst of her detox. Quinn argued she should take time off too to help but Rachel wouldn't hear it, the little diva insisted Quinn attend school arguing one of them had to. The little diva along with all the adults took turns trying to keep Chris as comfortable as possible drawing hot bathes to sooth achy muscles, helping her change clothes and bedding when she sweat through them, holding her through the tremors or in Rachel's case singing to her to help distract from the pain. Because of the strain Chris put on her body with the steroids Rachel took the suggestions from the doctor and Dr. Thomas on what diet would be most beneficial to Chris then spent four hours online researching it more coming up with meals that would help flush the drugs faster while rebuilding and repairing her body, it was a combination of super healthy with healthy fat, it was also meant to help Chris sleep more. Sleep was the best thing for Chris so anything they could do to help her sleep and rest they did. Every afternoon when Quinn got home she'd shower then take over for whoever was with Chris till around midnight then she'd go to bed with Rachel. All the adults took turns staying up overnight with Chris each night of the week so that someone really was with her at all times. At school no one bothered Quinn with questions about Rachel or Chris; everyone knew Rachel was out because Chris had gone home while everyone in Glee knew if there was news to tell Quinn would tell it so they waited. Kurt and Blaine took over directing the show for the final performances making sure to film each one for Rachel to watch later. And slowly over the week Chris did get better and by Thursday the tremors stopped, the profuse sweating that next afternoon and that evening Chris slept through the night all the way through for the first time in over a month. Before dawn that morning Rachel and Quinn together took over watching Chris from Paul, the girls knew Chris was actually regular sleeping rather deeply because she was snoring very softy. As the sun started to rise Rachel got an idea she leaned over nudging Quinn with her shoulder. "I've got an idea."

"Okay. What is it?" Quinn asked curious, Rachel leaned over whispering it in Quinn's ear the blonde immediately perked up. "Oh. If she wakes up in a good mood she's going to love it otherwise it'll be super annoying to her, either way I think we're good."

While they waited Rachel took out Quinn's hair extensions so Quinn could wear her hair short over the weekend. After the extensions were removed Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's hair for a few minutes then commented, "I really like this, you should it keep short for a while."

"Okay." Quinn easily agreed, she liked it too and it was a nice change of pace. Though she did realize that meant having to put in and take out the hair extensions it wasn't that bad and it didn't take long it just made her pony tail look longer. Quinn was mulling this idea over when about twenty minutes later Chris started waking up. That was when Quinn got up grabbing one of Chris's acoustical guitars from the corner of the bedroom, Quinn returned to her seat while Rachel got up to sit at the foot of Chris's bed. When Chris started blinking her eyes to the sun Quinn grinned and started playing the guitar going into The Beatles "Here Comes The Sun" then when Chris sat up Rachel started singing. Chris didn't say a word she watched Rachel and Quinn with a slight confused smile. When the song was done Chris's smile got bigger as she asked, "I thought I was waking up from a nightmare but I must still be dreaming."

"Did you like it?" Rachel asked beaming; Chris's smile grew as she nodded yes. Quinn asked, "How do you feel Chris?"

"Closer to normal than I have in a really long time. I still hurt but nothing like it was before. Thank you Rachel for everything and you too Quinn. Thank you for coming to rescue me, for not giving up on me and shit for helping me through this too."

"We're your family Chris we'd never give up on you." Quinn replied tears pooling in her eyes, Chris lost her smile as she frowned telling Quinn. "I'm sorry Quinn about what happened at that bar. I know you were only trying to help but I wasn't capable of hearing anyone, I was in a dark place and at that time I didn't want to leave it."

"I thought it was because I didn't have Rachel with me. I never should have tried it alone. It's one thing to say no to me but you wouldn't have to her." Quinn said in an even un-judgmental tone that made both Chris and Rachel chuckled. Chris admitted it, "Yeah that's probably true. Sorry Quinn."

"No, that's okay I understand. I'm the sister not the best friend there is a difference, you can ignore family I do it with my father all the time." Quinn joked and they all laughed. Rachel always the pragmatic one said, "Chris we do have a lot to talk about but right now we need to feed you so get up go pee and lets go downstairs for some coffee."

"Okay." Chris replied getting out of bed making her way to the bathroom Quinn got up to help since it was obvious the Italian still didn't have her balance back yet but Chris held up her hand gesturing Quinn to stop. "Thanks but I need to do this."

"Door open please." Rachel threw out when Chris reached the bathroom. When Chris threw Rachel a questioning look the little diva replied, "No, it's so if you fall down and need help we'll hear you…it makes it easier."

Chris peed with the door open then they went downstairs to the kitchen together, Quinn put the coffee on while Rachel started cutting fruit. Quinn and Rachel made breakfast while Rachel badgered Chris into snacking on the fruit then Judy and Hiram woke up and a second pot of coffee was made. Not long later Leroy walked in with Paul both going over to give Chris a hug Quinn stood over cooking hash brown's looking out through the kitchen at everyone, this was the first normal breakfast they've had in ages it was surreal yet very, very wonderful. They made a feast with multiple vegan options and bacon, eggs and hash browns for Chris who needed the fat. After breakfast Quinn cleaned up while Rachel and Chris went out back by the pool to talk, before they even got started Quinn took out six water bottles and a box of tissues then went inside leaving them alone. Quinn caught the grateful smile from both Rachel and Chris for the gesture. Judy and Leroy helped Quinn clean the kitchen and do the dishes while they all took turns with Hiram and Paul peaking in on Rachel and Chris out back. The girls talked for hours, they moved inside when both girls had to pee moving to a remote section of the house to continue their private conversation. Quinn kept checking on them but didn't disturb them not even for lunch. Dinner time rolled around and Quinn went to check on them again and found Rachel dying Chris's hair back to its natural black. "Hey what's going on?"

"This had to be fixed. I didn't want to look at it anymore. I mean serious Chris how could you live with your hair looking like this? I could understand maybe a weekend but a whole month that's too long." Rachel complained making Quinn laugh and Chris grin and shrug she admitted. "I usually wore it in a ponytail I never had to look at it."

"Where'd you get the hair dye from?" Quinn asked noticing it was permanent hair dye not the temporary stuff they used on tour. Rachel smiled a tiny bit confessing. "I bought it after you told me about what Chris did to her hair. I knew she'd need it eventually."

"So can I ask?" Quinn wanted to know but didn't know how to bring it up any smoother than that. Rachel smirked and Chris laughed, Rachel answered for them. "We talked it all out. We're good."

"Solid." Chris corrected making Rachel grin happily which caused Quinn to smile brightly too.

Hiram came upstairs to get them for dinner and to see if Chris was up for it only to find all three girls laughing and joking while drying Chris's now normal hair. "Wow, looks good Chris. You up for dinner it's ready?"

"Yeah but it's not fruit is it? Rachel's been force feeding me fruit all day." Chris commented with a mirthful smirk, Rachel raised one eyebrow lightly glaring at her friend. "We didn't eat a proper lunch and I'm not going to let you starve. And fruit is good for you."

Chris's smile only got wider; Quinn chuckled and shook her head she was very relieved to see that mirthful sparkle return to her friend's eyes. Hiram wrapped his arm around Chris's waist helping her walk downstairs with Rachel and Quinn leading the way. Leroy and Judy were happy to see the normal hair but it brought tears to Paul's eyes. Chris's smile fell and she let go of Hiram to wobble across the kitchen toward her grandfather. The stoic man fought back the tears not letting them fall but didn't move as Chris got closer. Looking rightfully ashamed Chris sincerely apologized. "Granddad I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't put you through this again and I did. I don't know if I can ever make up for all the bullshit and the worry I put you through but I'm going to try. And I'll do anything and everything I can to prove that."

That made the tears spill over this time Paul didn't fight it he opened his arms and pulled his granddaughter into a long tight hug. Watching it brought tears to Judy and Hiram's eyes. When Chris pulled back Leroy asked, "So can we safely assume we have our Chris back?"

"Yes." Chris answered nodding her head then adding as she wiped away a few tears. "I know we all need to talk, we can after dinner. I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions. I just…can I eat first. I'm really hungry."

Everyone burst out laughing; Judy nodded yes and pulled Chris into the dining room. "Everything's ready we're having your two favorites spaghetti and meatballs with the fresh mushrooms, zucchini and squash in the sauce just like you prefer and Eggplant in red wine vegan lasagna."

"I'm so having both." Chris commented taking a seat at the dinner table, Rachel and Quinn sat on opposite sides of her with the rest of the family filling up the chairs. Dinner was fun and light hearted the weight that the entire family had been bearing was gone; the smiles everyone shared were real. More than a few times over dinner Quinn caught Rachel watching her and smiling and each time Quinn smiled brightly back the blonde felt the same surge of happiness that everything was going to be okay. Realistically Quinn knew they all still had a few hurdles to get over but Chris was home and she had made up with Rachel making the little diva very happy which in turn made Quinn happy. The world was finally righting itself again.

After diner Judy put on a pot of water to boil for tea when it was ready they all made their own cups then moved into the first living room to talk. Quinn thinking ahead pulled out four new boxes of Kleenex and bottles of water for everyone. Chris laughed when Quinn walked in with her arms full of face tissue and water. Quinn got defensive, "What? I'm being prepared."

"And we're going to need it too that's why it's funny." Chris replied back grabbing a box of tissue along with a water. Rachel took a water then a seat next to Chris reaching out to hold her friends hand, Quinn took the open seat on the opposite side of the Italian both girls wanting to give the girl as much support as they could. Once everyone was ready Paul started in on the questions he wanted direct answers from Chris about what set her off like that. Letting her shame show Chris confessed, "To be completely honest I didn't bounce back from my breakup with Gabrielle like I wanted so when I met Harry I wasn't prepared for Katka. My morals clashed with my lust but each time I got closer and closer to succumbing to Katka's temptation I…I punished myself by doing something I know I'm not supposed to do."

"And that was?" Leroy asked wanting Chris to say it out loud. The Italian couldn't look at any of them when she took a deep breath gathering her courage to say. "Coke. I was doing small one day two day benders. No one knew but Quinn caught me and I promised to quit so she wouldn't tell Rachel. I was afraid of what Rachel would do when she found out. And I really wasn't lying at the time, I was going to quit but then Harry died…in front of me. I…I don't handle death well at all, I tend to freak out and lose it and I did. I lost it completely. When Puck took me over to Harry's place after the funeral and left me there I ended up sleeping with Katka which sent me into another coke binge. I wanted to hurt myself for not being stronger and I used a lot of cocaine to do it."

Quinn sat there listening as Chris explained what happened; when she returned to school, the argument with Rachel and taking off again. Chris couldn't look at anyone or even keep her eyes open as she explained how she fell into fighting at the underground fight club. How it began as one fight then one fight a night to two a night and it kept escalating because the more coke she did the more reckless she became and the more fights she participated in the angrier she'd become. Then Chris told them how she was always so amped up from the fighting that when she started picking on Ben's hired muscle and sent two men to the hospital Ben started fighting Chris a minimum of three times a night five times a week. "The drinking sorta goes hand in hand with doing all that coke but I didn't know about the steroids. I would never purposely touch the stuff but at least now I know what I turned into wasn't just me."

"But Chris, why did you keep escalating it? Wasn't what you were doing enough already?" Judy asked she like everyone else in the room was looked ill. Chris confession was hard on all of them, and then Chris confessed. "Hurting myself in little ways wasn't enough the further I fell…I wasn't going to step in front of bus or sit in a running car with the garage door closed or anything direct like that. I'm not boldly selfish or nearly that far gone but I did welcome someone doing it for me. That made it easier. I kept fighting hoping someone would beat me and end it…for me or at least hurt me on the outside as much I felt on the inside. In the state of mind I was in…I…would have welcomed it."

That set everyone off Judy and Hiram openly cried, Leroy looked at shocked as Quinn felt, she had no idea it had been that serious for Chris. Suicide never crossed her mind not once and frankly it hurt her soul to know it had been that bad. But Paul got angry and silently fumed too angry to speak while Rachel was the only one who remained calm; though she had tears in her eyes she wrapped one arm around her best friend who was silently crying unable to look at any of them and pulled her close stating. "Chris and I have already spoken about all of this. Chris has already promised me to never scare us like this again and to prove it she's already agreed to daily therapy and completing the rehabilitation program Dr. Thomas is designing for her."

"Really Chris? No arguments about this? How you don't need any doctor to tell you what to do? That you're stronger than this and can do it by yourself?" Paul asked throwing Chris's words back in her face, they had all heard the Italian make those boasts many times over on a few different things. Chris had never been a fan of doctors or really anyone telling her what to do. The Italian used her shirt to dry her face then looked up her expression showing her guilt and regret she nodded answering, "I fucked up really bad, there is no one else to blame but me. I know that and I accept the responsibility of it and for my actions. I know and I understand I can't do this alone and it would be disastrous to try. So yes I'm going to do everything the doctor asks me to, so I can get healthy again, get my life back. And prove to all of you I'm serious about this, that I can and will keep my word. I know this is just the start and I know I need help so I'm asking…please…help me."

They all came together to give Chris a massive yet tight group hug to show their love and support and at any other time Quinn would have called it totally corny but at that moment it was direly needed by all of them. Done with the hard stuff they all moved to the second living room to watch a movie together, it gave them a chance to calm down emotionally and spend time together as a family. Chris fell asleep halfway through the movie using Judy as her pillow, they let her sleep till the end of the movie then Leroy carried her upstairs and put her to bed. The next day Chris got permission from Paul to call Emily, Marco, Erick, Sal and Max to invite them over, she wanted to personally thank them but when they arrived Rachel insisted on being a part of the meeting. When Chris started arguing she could do it alone Rachel threw a diva tantrum till Chris gave in, Quinn watched it all go down with a big smile watching her girlfriend over-dramatically argue with their best friend was a return to normal the blonde welcomed and so did the others. They showed up while Rachel was still going at it with Chris returning the diva tactics as good as she got, stuck with the normalcy of it all those watching burst into hearty laugher. Emily was the first to comment, "Wow I never thought I'd be so happy to see you two bitching about nothing!"

That got Rachel and Chris to pause then stop when they realized how they sounded. Knowing Rachel wouldn't let it go Chris gave in, Chris led everyone to the first living room her balance was returning so she didn't need the help walking like she did the day before. The remaining imbalance was from the damage done to her eye; the specialist was optimistic but wanted her go in to his office for a follow up before they made a decision about the eye one way or the other for now it remained looking bloody. Quinn peaked in on the conversation in the first living room surprised to see Rachel totally quiet, and then Quinn realized what Rachel had really done, the little diva didn't want to dominate the conversation or really even be a part of it, what she was really doing was quietly supporting her friend by holding Chris's hand while Chris said what she needed to. That made Quinn wonder if the diva tantrum had been a distraction tactic, Chris did seem nervous to have friends over till Rachel started arguing with her, Quinn wouldn't put it past the little diva she was sneaky like that. Two hours later everyone left and Chris was totally drained, Quinn had walked everyone out they made tentative plans for some time that next week to get together for dinner. When Quinn returned to the first living room she found an exhausted Chris looking very sad, Rachel was over by the small piano up against the wall. Quinn didn't say anything as she took a seat across from Chris, Rachel had a contemplative look on her face then she announced. "You know Chris I'm still working on my piano skills so you'll have to bear with me but I've thought about singing you this song for a week now and I don't think I want to wait till Glee."

"What song?" Quinn asked curious even Chris had raised her head up from the couch to look over at Rachel sitting at the piano. The little diva glanced at both of them over her shoulder replying, "You'll see."

Rachel looked down at the keys and began playing the song was "Black & White Jingle #2" by Imani Coppola then she sang, "_Fucking up, I know you're fucking up. It happens to the best of us, so you can give it up let go. Start again just because you can, I know it's a rainy day but sunshine comes from within. Sunshine. After all we are just chickens who figured out how to fly, and we collide in the air. Too much traffic in the sky, you can't fly away, your problems on the plane, cause it likes to stay warm in the skin you're in. Underneath that stupid palm tree there's a stomach in your mind, and the pain is like a rock. That lays there waiting for some resolve._"

Chris and Quinn both started clapping, Chris was grinning from ear to ear. "That was perfect Berrylicious thank you definitely need to add that to your "My Pocket" playlist. That was very fucking awesome. Oh but now you have to do another one."

"Which one?" Rachel asked not moving from the piano and Chris answered. "Do Imani Coppola's other song from that album you know the one "Raindrops From The Sun."

"Okay." Rachel replied and started playing the song then started singing it, it wasn't Rachel's normal style but Rachel was becoming more and more versatile in her singing. Quinn was quick to jump in to help sing backup. Chris sat there with a big grin bobbing her head along with song enjoying the duet immensely. When they were done Chris clapped telling them still smiling. "Wow I really did miss that, I love it when you two sing together. You guys sound so good."

"Thank you Chris." Quinn replied her smile firmly in place, Rachel got up from the piano walking over to the couch. "I have to go to school tomorrow. Dr. Thomas will be here at nine a.m., Judy will make sure you're up on time. If you want us to Quinn and I can come home for lunch and I want you to call me if you need to talk any time tomorrow. I don't care if I'm in class or not I will pick up."

"Rachel I don't want you to get into trouble." Chris protested but of course Rachel wasn't having any of it. "Nonsense you call me if you need me no matter what. Promise me."

"I promise." Chris said, not long later the Italian went to bed. Rachel grew really quiet after Chris said goodnight the little diva's eyes never left the hall. Quinn frowned asking, "Tell me?"

"I'm thinking maybe Chris shouldn't be left alone just yet, that maybe we should all share a bed tonight so she's not alone." Rachel admitted finally turning her eyes from the door to Quinn. "Rachel your dads are both still sleeping here and I know for a fact they're not going in to work tomorrow. They want to be here to help Paul and Judy in case the therapy goes bad. And because they're spending the night I know both your dad's will check on her. Which reminds me we need to make sure we lock our door tonight, I will not have either of your dads catching us doing anything. We've been great about it with my mom I'm not messing up with your dads."

Rachel finally relaxed as she laughed agreeing, "Yes that would be bad. Do you want to go to bed now?"

"Yes." Quinn replied grabbing Rachel's hand pulling her close kissing her deeply. They went to bed and Quinn made sure to lock the door, they did their nightly routine adding to the routine putting on the hair extensions, Rachel was more than happy to help and when they were done they spent an hour having Lion Quinn Kitten Rachel sex play, it had been a while since they had fun like that but the stress of everything didn't allow for very much playfulness. Things were getting back to normal in small ways; they exhausted themselves celebrating their return to normal before falling asleep in each other's arms. Quinn's alarm went off at her normal time she kissed Rachel on the cheek before getting out of bed and checked on Chris before leaving the Italian was sleeping peacefully but Quinn could tell Chris had been up most of the night. To her alarm Quinn found Coach Sue on the field waiting for her that morning. "Coach?"

"Q, give me an update on Rizzoli." Coach Sue ordered Quinn nodded telling her, "She's better, she not ready to come back to school yet but she's on her way."

Coach Sue nodded and walked away, Quinn was still thinking about that odd but brief encounter when Santana and Brittany showed up they both wanted to know what was up if there was an update on Chris. Quinn had put a ban on asking via text message earlier the previous week and much to her surprise everyone was adhering to the ban. All Quinn would tell them was "Rachel's going to school today so you can ask her later after practice."

Both Cheerio's knew that was a good sign and they were happy to hear it. Practice went by quickly Quinn was able to get to the parking lot to meet Rachel just as the little diva was pulling up. They walked into school together and the first person who saw Rachel immediately sent a text that went round the school within a minute which Quinn already knew would happen. Everyone was still eager for information and Rachel returning to school was information now they would all want to know was it good or was it bad, yet no one dared approach the couple. In fact Rachel noticed commenting quietly. "Is it just me or is everyone keeping their distance from us this morning?"

"It's not just you." Quinn answered going into her locker Rachel nodded looking up and down the hall commenting. "Good I don't feel like being polite to anyone today. I would rather be at home."

"Rachel's it's not group therapy you wouldn't be able to sit in on it anyway and besides Chris is not alone. Don't hover." Quinn stated forcing the little diva to look at her. Rachel huffed pouting but gave in. "Fine."

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Rachel."

"You owe me now Quinn." Rachel replied raising one eye brow and Quinn's smile grew bigger. "Do I now? Hum that sound's manageable. What ever shall you have me do Miss Berry?"

That eyebrow went up again and Rachel bit her lip looking Quinn up and down and an ache started to build between the blonde's legs. Quinn closed her eyes licking her lips and shook her head leaning in, "If you keep that up we'll never make it to class."

"And that would be bad because…" Rachel practically purred back and the ache turned into a very real throb. Quinn opened her eyes to see her girlfriend smirking at her, Quinn huffed a little then reached out grabbing her girlfriends hand and slammed shut her locker with her other and pulled Rachel down the hall. "You win. Let's go."

Rachel giggled as Quinn led her to down the hall, both of them ignoring the odd looks from the other students they passed by or the cat calls from Santana and the "awe!" from Brittany. They went to an empty classroom by the gym missing their first class entirely but Quinn had to admit the tension they had both been feeling was gone and it helped that as the second class began Chris texted Rachel letting them know she was about to meet Dr. Thomas and that she could call afterward. Both of them were left alone till lunch that was when Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes hunted the two of them down out in the parking lot. They didn't want to eat in any of their usual places because Rachel wanted privacy she was still waiting for Chris to call. Yet they were still found by their friends all demanding a real update. Rachel didn't give them details just that Chris was getting the drugs out of her system, she was doing better and she was meeting with a therapist today. That satisfied most of their curiosity but then Quinn noticed Santana politely pull Rachel aside to ask her something, Quinn didn't hear what it was but whatever answer Rachel gave made the Latina very happy. Quinn turned to Kurt and Blaine asking, "So has Finn been better since the apology?"

"Sort of but not really. He's not being an ass at home any more so that's a start but he's still going out of his way to be an asshole to me at school." Kurt answered, Finn had apologized after Rachel yelled at him but the sincerity of it only lasted that moment, Finn had not changed at all and though Glee club had become very informal with Rachel and Quinn so busy no one was willing to accept Finn back but the boy haunted the choir room forcing them to find other places to meet for Glee though as far as Mr. Schue was concerned Glee was still on hold. Quinn nodded frowning in sympathy, "Well as soon as Rachel's ready to take back the choir room we will."

Rachel's phone rang and she walked a good distance away to answer it, Quinn watched her carefully and could tell almost right away it wasn't good news. Quinn subtly and quietly told everyone to take off and they did leaving the two of them alone, she waited till Rachel got off the phone. There were tears in Rachel's eyes when she ended the call, Quinn had to ask. "Was that Chris?"

"No. It was Paul. Therapy didn't go well Chris lost her temper at the therapist and put two holes in the wall in the first living room. It didn't deter Dr. Thomas but it set Chris off bad. Judy and Daddy are with her now. Quinn I want to go home and help." Rachel said she looked ready to burst into real tears so Quinn was quick to pull her close and hug her tight. "No, we can't start running home every time Chris erupts. Dr. Thomas warned us this would happen that because of the steroids the outbursts would be bad. Chris has just started her recovery Rachel we're in for a lot more of this. Chris isn't the only one who needs to be strong, we do too."

They spent the rest of the lunch hour holding each other. The rest of the day dragged by and Rachel didn't wait for Quinn after school let out she went directly to the house to check on Chris. Quinn went through practice distracted she was eager to get home too. Santana and Brittany both gave Quinn a hug after walking Quinn to her car after practice, getting a hug from Britt was normal but that Santana hugged her too left Quinn speechless and a little stunned. Both girls said bye taking off in the Latina's car while Quinn still stood there stunned by her friends affection, it was so odd yet so appropriate all Quinn could do was mutter. "Wow."

When Quinn got home she found Chris repairing the walls in the first living room under Leroy's supervision. The Italian was calm again but didn't say much more than "Hey Quinn" when she walked in. "Hey Chris."

"Everyone's in the kitchen, Judy's trying a new recipe." Leroy offered and Quinn smiled at him nodding leaving them to their work. Quinn went to the kitchen where Paul was stirring something and Judy was supervising Rachel and Hiram's chopping many vegetables. Paul noticed Quinn first, "Hi Quinn how was school?"

"Good. What's going on?" Quinn walked over to kiss her mom on the cheek then Rachel on the lips. Judy spoke for everyone, "Making dinner I'm trying out a new Vegan pasta recipe. How was Cheerio practice?"

"Good." Quinn replied and Paul glanced over his shoulder noticing her face he offered. "We had a good day today Quinn despite the outburst. Dr. Thomas said we were on the right track."

"Oh good! I'm glad it's a relief." Quinn commented then offered to help, the topic of conversation turned to the preparations they were doing and about cooking in general. Quinn had a natural knack for cooking while Rachel had a knack for baking and only baking; the little diva still struggled to prepare basic dishes. By the time dinner was ready Chris was finished repairing the walls and had cleaned up, she came walking in with Leroy chatting about home construction. From the bits of conversation Quinn picked up it sounded like Chris actually enjoyed learning how to fix the holes in the wall. When Quinn had the chance she asked Chris how her day went, the Italian huffed pouted a little looking a little sheepish she confessed. "Dr. Thomas brought up music and me performing and I totally hulked out. The worst part was I knew I was hulking out but I couldn't stop myself not till after I made a bunch of holes in the walls. Took me forever to calm down. This is gonna suck."

"You knew that." Quinn pointed out and Chris rolled her eyes shaking her head no, "That's not what I mean. Dr. Thomas told me I should check out meditation since I want to do the whole clean body clean mind no drug thing. I don't do sitting still well."

Quinn started laughing nodding her head in agreement. "I sympathize. So is Rachel going to do it with you?"

"Yeah she tried to tell me think about it as silent vocal exercises." Chris commented with an expression on her face that looked like she smelled something very bad and Quinn started laughing even harder. When dinner was presented it looked and smelled amazing and as they ate Chris started asking questions about school specifically about the production Rachel had put on and how Glee was doing. The obvious looks of hesitation that passed between the blonde and the little diva did not go unnoticed by the Italian. She took a deep breath as if trying to control her emotions, "I'm a big girl guys you can tell me."

"Well the production went well all the shows were sold out. I've video of each performance, it came together really well Kurt and Blaine were amazing they really stepped up to help me out." Rachel stated brightly, Chris nodded asking, "Can I watch those videos? Maybe after dinner?"

"That sounds great I haven't had a chance to watch any of them other than the opening night performance." Rachel commented and Hiram and Judy told Chris how much they liked the performance and how well the kids did in the various roles. Quinn hoped the conversation would naturally drift to something else but almost as if on cue Chris asked. "So what about Glee?"

"We can talk about that later." Rachel tried to put Chris off for a bit but the Italian wouldn't have it. "Come on Rachel no more shielding anything from me."

"Glee's fallen apart. You not being around for the last month has affected everyone not just Quinn and I, and the result has not been good. Things have been getting slowly better now but Finn is still causing problems to the point where Glee's been moved around." Rachel was cut off mid-sentence when Chris frowned raising her hand waving it off interrupting her with. "Enough we'll talk all the details later and how to get Glee back on track. Fucking Finn of course he'd be the hold out."

Quinn looked up catching Rachel's eyes at that moment both sharing their unspoken communication. Thankfully Leroy shifted the conversation to home improvement for the rest of the meal. After dinner they all went into the second living room to watch the second performance of the Grease production. Chris liked it making positive comments on everything from the costumes to the singing to the choreography. Quinn had been worried it would trigger another outburst since Chris had started the production with Rachel but that wasn't the case Chris instead used it as an example of how capable Rachel was. "See you totally didn't need me to do this. So no more bullshit about how you can't do things, this is just one more example that you literally can do anything you put your mind too. And Kurt and Blaine may have helped but that's all they did you did this and it turned out amazing Rachel. I can't wait to see the next one you put on."

When the video was done Rachel and Quinn were both told to go to bed and Leroy dragged Chris with him to help with a puzzle he bought earlier that day it was 500,000 pieces. Over the course the rest of the week this routine continued Rachel and Quinn go to school while Chris does therapy and rehabilitation exercises. For Chris the rage issues continued as the remnants of the drugs worked its way of out the Italian's system, Chris had to work on doing things without drugs, without alcohol, without fighting and she was having a hard time. Chris being an all or nothing type of person put her all into cutting everything off cold turkey and though she was doing it she was struggling daily. Rachel thought it was because Chris had not gone back to music ye the Italian had still not sung a note or played a tune, she'd listen to music but that was all, music was the one thing that centered Chris the best and without it she was stumbling to find her feet. Then afterschool that Thursday while Rachel was out with Judy Chris lost her temper at something Quinn missed she came in late after Chris had already gotten pissed, the Italian was crying, arguing with herself and was allowing her emotions to control her. Quinn stayed back knowing there was nothing she could do to help but then Chris grabbed the nearest door with both hands then started head butting the door accidently pulling the door off the wall. When the door came loose in her hands Chris snapped out it and instantly calmed down. "Oh shit! Oh shit! I didn't mean to do that!"

"Chris, are you okay?" Quinn finally asked from a short distance away. Chris her face still wet with tears looked totally distracted answering, "Yeah I went full hulk again but shit I pulled the door off the wall. Quinn can you get the tool box for me I left it on the counter downstairs, I didn't have a chance to put it away yet."

"Yeah I'll grab it." Quinn replied running downstairs to get the tool box and by the time Rachel and Judy returned the door was back on the wall. That night Chris broke down and asked Rachel to show her how to meditate. Rachel was so happy that Chris asked to meditate Rachel never bothered to ask what changed the Italians mind and she was so pleased by Chris's effort that the little diva gushed about it in bed while falling asleep with Quinn. Rachel was encouraged by the efforts Chris was making spurring her decision, Friday would be the day Glee officially got back on track. And the next morning when Quinn met Rachel at their lockers she found the little diva already talking to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. When the blonde walked up everyone else scattered and Rachel announced with her megawatt smile. "The plan has been put into motion."

"What do you need me to do?" Quinn asked wrapping one arm around her girlfriend's waist. Rachel turned to Quinn tilting her head to the side to get a better view replying, "Nothing but thank you for asking. You look very beautiful this morning Quinn."

"I'm wearing the same uniform I have to wear every day." Quinn replied raising one eye brow of her own. Rachel's smile grew, "And you look unbelievably hot in it."

"Thank you." Quinn replied her smile now a smirk then from a little ways down the hall a familiar voice called out. "If you two get any sweeter I swear I'm going to go in a coma from sugar shock."

"Santana you tease but you and Brittany are just as bad if not worse than we are." Rachel shot back glaring at the Latina, Santana made to say something sarcastic back when Brittany's giggling caught her attention. "Britt!"

"What San? Rachel's right." Brittany replied and Quinn and Rachel burst out laughing which got worse when Santana frowned looking a little bit embarrassed. Santana pulled her girlfriend away to head to class but the bubbly blonde kept asking questions that kept Quinn and Rachel laughing. The good mood lasted all day everyone was excited to get Glee back on track and get back in the choir room and at lunch Puck and Sam spoke to Finn warning him to not come to Glee unless he's ready to apologize for real to everyone especially Kurt. That afternoon Finn showed up and to everyone's collective surprise he apologized to everyone in Glee then sang a rather inappropriate "I'm sorry" song to Kurt it was silly while being a mean and off point or in other words a usual Finn selection and Finn still danced like a spastic man with two peg legs but it made Kurt laugh and it sufficiently broke the tension allowing everyone to move on. But then later on that hour Quinn noticed Finn flirting with Casey and she realized why Finn really apologized it wasn't because he was sorry in any way shape or form it was because a girl told him to and he wanted to please her. Quinn was certain they were dating though it amused Quinn when she noticed that Casey had dated the same guys she had only in reverse order instead of going from ugliest to hottest Casey went from hottest to ugliest. Odd but to each their own, and either way it made for a fun Glee which made the little diva happy so Quinn was good. It was first real Glee they had in ages Mr. Schue was ecstatic about all of it and the good mood for Quinn and Rachel carried over into the evening.

Paul took everyone out to dinner at the best restaurant in Lima, everyone was in good spirits and it turned in a fun family evening. Over desert Chris asked Paul and Rachel if she could have Santana and Brittany over on Saturday then Puck on Sunday. Quinn listened in as Chris explained, "I need to talk to all them like did with Emily and the guys. I think I'm ready."

Both Paul and Rachel were reluctant Chris was doing better but not as good as she could be and Quinn knew Rachel thought that because Chris was still refraining from her music. Yet in the end both gave in to Chris's request neither wanted to give Chris reason to doubt herself because both were afraid it would ruin Chris's forward momentum. On the way home Quinn knew Rachel was dwelling on it from how quiet the little diva became, Quinn started thinking of ways she could distract Rachel once they got home but Chris beat her to asking them both to follow her upstairs they did and she led them to her office telling them to take a seat they did and Chris stood there for a moment looking uncertain. Rachel beat Quinn to punch by telling Chris. "Okay what is it? Spit it out Chris."

"Um...okay…the thing is I went to see that eye doctor again and there's no way to repair my eye so I…ugh…I have to wear glasses to correct the vision in my left eye. I picked them up today since I only needed one lens it was really fast." Chris spat out looking really uncertain, Quinn frowned asking, "What's wrong with glasses you said you love girls in glasses you think it's hot. So what's wrong?"

"Glasses on other girls is hot, glasses on me…not so hot." Chris corrected and Rachel burst out laughing. "Okay enough with that put them on Chris let us see."

Chris huffed her left eye looked normal again the blood had finally reabsorbed back into Chris but the damage had been done, Chris pulled out a pair of metallic red metal frames with rectangular lenses she slipped them on and Quinn and Rachel laughed making Chris even more self-conscious. "What? How bad do I look?"

"Not bad at all Chris." Rachel tried assure her friend, Quinn agreed Chris looked great in those glasses it made her look more studious. "Don't listen to her Chris you look good with them on. No one will think anything else trust me and if you don't believe us ask Santana tomorrow. She'll tell you."

They all laughed and Chris relaxed leaving the glasses on pulling over a stool to sit on and one of her acoustic guitars which got both Quinn and Rachel quietly excited that maybe Chris's no music streak was coming to an end but neither said a word afraid to jinx it. Then Chris took a seat with the guitar in her hands and sighed as she looked at them both. "Okay so I have something else I wanted to…do tonight. A small way for me to say thank you for everything you guys have done for me, to show you how much I really appreciate that you guys give a shit about me. Now I really don't know how this is going to go and I've been too much of a coward to try it out alone because frankly I'm scared shitless that I'm going to think the worst even if that's not the case you know. So I'm taking the chance to do it first in front of you two so be gentle. And I know this song has a lot of romantic connotations to it but it was the only song I could find that came closest to how I feel about you both and about what you've both done for me."

Chris picked up the pick with her right hand her two broken fingers not getting in the way as she began to play carefully and slowly sounding loud in the quiet room a few bars in Chris began to sing her voice soft and raw, Quinn knew the song it was Christina Aguilera's "Save Me From Myself". Chris sounded as great as ever as she sang "_It's not so easy loving me. It's gets so complicated, all the things you gotta be. Everything changing, but you're the truth. I'm amazed by all your patience, everything I put you through. And when I'm about to fall, somehow you're always waiting, with your open arms to catch me. You're gonna save me from myself, from myself, yes. You're gonna save me from myself._"

At the end of the song and after the last note had faded Chris looked at them both with a genuine smile telling them, "I really love you guys."

Rachel was crying again but for a much better reason this time, she was happy and relieved, after she dried her face and suggested they watch movies for the rest of the night they went downstairs. Chris went to invite the adults to joint them giving Rachel the chance to pull Quinn aside to happily gush, "We've got her back Quinn! We've really got her back! I'm certain now everything will be okay."

The adults all noticed Rachel's exuberance but no one asked they all seemed to like the joyful mood, they watched two comedies in row before the adults went to bed and the girls stayed up to watch one more. Rachel dragged Quinn to bed but they didn't sleep the great mood gave the little diva tons of energy enough to test the limitations of Quinn's stamina and considering how in shape she was Quinn was very impressed. And yet somehow the next morning they both got up after only a three hours of sleep waking up totally refreshed an unable to go back to sleep so they got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and found a pot already brewing with Chris rocking out in the kitchen getting ready to cook breakfast. Both Quinn and Rachel stood in the door way watching Chris sing and dance around the kitchen pulling out the items she needed setting them on the counter. They both recognized the song it was "Sunbeam" by Submarine one of Chris's and Rachel's favorite songs. Quinn realized Rachel had been right, seeing Chris acting totally like herself again was all the reassurance she needed and from the smile on Rachel's face Quinn knew the little diva felt the same. When Chris turned and saw them her smile got bigger but she didn't stop singing the song or dancing around the kitchen then a second later Rachel joined in dancing and singing with Chris around the kitchen. Quinn poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat letting her girlfriend and their best friend entertain her as they made breakfast. Chris had set up her IPod on the counter with one of her mixes of nothing but songs with the vocals taken out and every song that came up Rachel knew just as well as Chris. They were still going at it when the adults woke up, they were taking three times as long to make breakfast but no one minded it was a happy morning.

After breakfast Quinn sent Brittany and Santana the same text inviting them over they showed up twenty five minutes later. Answering the door Quinn had to comment, "Wow that was fast. I though you guys would have called first or at least texted back."

"You said come over so we did. So can we see Chris or what?" Santana was impatient and to the point. Quinn laughed shaking her head, "She's out back by the pool with Rachel."

Quinn followed her friend out back it was a bright sunny afternoon so Rachel and Chris decided to get some color and had been laying out for the last hour and a half. Brittany squealed when she saw Chris rushing up to the Italian putting the girl in a huge bear hug, "You look so much better Chris!"

"Thanks Britt! It's great to see you." Chris replied hugging Brittany back just as tight but Quinn saw that Chris's eyes were actually on Santana, the Latina had hung back her face a mask of barely restrained emotion. Chris whispered something into Brittany's ear the blonde nodded letting Chris go, the Italian wrapped herself up in a sarong and approached Santana. "Can we talk in the house for a minute Santana?"

"Sure Chris." Santana replied then followed Chris back into the house. The three of them watched them go with Brittany commenting. "Wow Chris looks super-hot in her new glasses. I may have to get a pair for San."

Quinn and Rachel both laughed, Brittany took Chris's vacated seat turning to them both to tell them. "I have an idea for Glee and I need your guy's help."

"Okay Brittany, what do you need help with?" Rachel asked with a big smile, the bubbly blonde replied. "I want us all to sing a song for Chris when she comes back you know something special."

"Do you know what song?" Quinn asked really liking that idea as did Rachel. Brittany shook her head no, "Not yet I'm still working on it, it has to be perfect you know."

"We know and I can't wait to see what you come up with Brittany." Rachel encouraged, they changed the subject to other stuff going on in Glee till Santana and Chris came back out an hour later the Latina looked like she had been crying but was in much better spirits than before. Chris turned to Brittany reached out grabbed her hand and led her away to the other side of the yard they all knew this wouldn't take long. Quinn could hear Chris tell Brittany, "I'm sorry for all the bullshit. You know I didn't mean it, I was in a bad place. And so you know from me, I'm not anymore, I'm in a good place. I haven't been cleared to return to school but I will be, I'm working on it. Thank you Britt for helping rescues me and for not giving up on me. I appreciate it."

"Chris we love you." Brittany replied pulling the Italian into another tight hug, Chis hugged back just as tight. "I love you too Britt."

The five of them spent the rest of the day hanging out, they talked more about Glee and how to get it back on track and what to do if Finn stepped out of line again. Then Chris had to add, "You know one of us should talk to Casey the girl's got her priorities all backward who goes from dating Sam to Puck to Finn for crying out loud you're not supposed to date down. Someone needs to point that out to her."

They all burst out laughing, apparently Quinn wasn't the only one who had that thought. Both Santana and Brittany spent the night and they had another dance and song filled breakfast this time with dancing on the table and counters. Paul walked in while Madonna's "Celebration" was on which really got Brittany and Chris going, he looked at them both commenting, "Wow, feels like I'm at work."

Everyone laughed but no one got off the counters. That afternoon Puck came over Quinn was glad to see him, since they rescued Chris he had been laying low at school and at home which was unusual but since he was still attending Glee and being social with the group Quinn didn't push it. Letting Puck inside the house Quinn lead him to the back where everyone was swimming. Everyone said hello to him except Chris, she got out of the pool wrapped her sarong around herself walked up to him and without a word hugged him. Quinn overheard a very soft. "Hi Puck."

"Hi Chris." Puck replied, Chris let him go but took his hand leading him to the house. Quinn wondered if they were going to have sex but then she remembered that Dr. Thomas said that would be bad for Chris's recovery as would starting a new relationship with anyone and since Chris was taking her recovery very seriously Quinn didn't think the Italian would go there. However two hours later Rachel went in search of the pair and couldn't find either one of them. Rachel freaked out a little calling Chris's cell immediately, Chris picked up and though Quinn only heard half the call she could tell whatever it was that Chris told Rachel only halfway worked. Rachel wasn't going to go looking for her but she was still really pissed that Chris just disappeared like that, the Italian was in for a lecture when she returned. It was another three hours before she returned by that time even Paul was a little pissed because Chris hadn't told anyone she was taking off like that. Then Chris came home with Puck in tow both were in high spirits laughing and joking as they came in. Before Paul even got a chance to say a word to his granddaughter Rachel beat him to it. "Where the hell have you been! Next time you say something to someone! Damn it Chris after everything you should know better!"

"I'm sorry but it was a surprise. I couldn't tell any of you that's why I had Puck take me." Chris replied holding up her hands in surrender, she went on to say. "I didn't mean to worry anyone. I was only running an errand. It was nothing bad I swear."

"Any other time it wouldn't be a big deal but you did this way too soon understand!" Rachel was adamant and a little over the top, it defused the situation making Paul smile and Santana and Brittany giggle. Chris looked the little diva in the eyes nodding her head yes answering. "Yes Rachel I understand. Now will you listen?"

"Listen about what?" Rachel huffed still trying to calm down, Quinn knew she couldn't shift emotional gears that fast without sparks. Chris grinned from ear to ear telling her, "Well I've really, really been thinking about what we talked about while we were in Berlin this summer. You know what I could do to prove to you how much our friendship means to me. Well I came up with something small that I think is a good start because I came to the conclusion one thing could never be enough, it's gonna be small things over time."

"Well what did you do?" Rachel asked totally curious now and not mad at all. Quinn was still in awe how easily Chris could do that. Somehow Chris's grin got bigger as she pulled off her t-shirt to nothing but her bathing suit top to show off a fresh white bandage on her chest over her heart, pulling off the bandage Chris revealed a brand new very fresh tattoo. It was the size of Chris's palm and the cutest thing Quinn had ever seen, a bright sparkling yellow star with big fluffy white angel wings and sparkling yellow halo. Chris explained, "I gave you wings and a halo because you're my guardian angel."

It was perfect. Rachel smacked Chris in the shoulder then promptly burst into tears, she loved it. Everyone complemented Chris on the choice, it was inspired. That night Puck stayed for dinner as did Santana and Brittany, Hiram and Leroy had been staying off and on at the house and were over again for dinner. With everyone there Quinn couldn't help but be hopeful that all the bad stuff was behind them now. The new week was better than the last Brittany found the song she wanted to sing Chris but at the last minute she pushed Rachel and Quinn out of the choir room telling them it was going to be a surprise for them too. Rachel was perplexed and had it been anyone other than the bubbly blonde Rachel would have pitched a fit for being pushed out like that but instead because it was Brittany, Rachel grabbed Quinn hand and they went off to have sex for an hour happy to maintain the surprise factor. And even though Chris was going through more outburst and rage attacks they were happening less often and Dr. Thomas was hopeful that Chris would be able to head back to class sometime that next week. And before they knew it the weekend was there. Saturday morning Quinn woke up to find Rachel with Puck and Santana busy making elaborate plans. Stepping into the kitchen seeing all these papers and notes scattered about Quinn rubbed her eyes asking. "What's all this?"

"Plans for Chris's birthday party." Rachel replied without looking up. Quinn frowned a tiny bit asking, "A surprise party?"

"No, I'll tell her about it after the preparations are finished. I wanted to do something fun for her without the temptation of drugs or alcohol present." Rachel replied, both Puck and Santana were on laptops looking up party local party supply places. Quinn nodded she, "That's a good idea. So what have you guys come up with so far."

"Well in truth Santana and Puck have done most of the work. Santana suggest a Halloween theme since it's October and Puck suggested we do it at the school to keep it clean. I've already called Coach Sue to see if we can get permission to throw the party."

"You called Coach Sue? Rachel, did you really call Coach Sue yourself? Oh my…what did she say?" Quinn asked in a rush, Santana cackled commenting. "I asked her the same thing Q. Your girl is crazier than we all thought."

"Well Rachel?" Quinn was impatient Rachel laughed. "Coach Sue told me it was done deal. She like the idea of having the party at the school said at least the school would be used for something useful for once, her words. Now I need to get Emily and the band on the line to see if they'll play the party because knowing Chris like I do she'll want to perform most of the songs herself. I was going to run the date of the party by Dr. Thomas to make sure we had her approval. I don't want to do anything that would set Chris back in her recovery."

"Is she still sleeping? Maybe we should wake her up I don't think she'd want to miss this." Quinn commented and Santana laughed commenting. "She's out back doing sunrise meditation with Britt. I didn't feel like falling back asleep after just waking up but Britt was really excited try it."

Quinn laughed she felt the same way but of course Brittany would think it was amazing. Quinn went to the coffee pot to make a fresh pot and by the time Chris and Brittany came inside from meditation the party plans were set the decorations ordered all that was left was to tell Chris. "So we're set Chris."

"What was that Rachel?" Chris asked pouring herself a cup of coffee, the little diva smiled repeating. "We're all set."

"For what?" Chris asked Rachel giggled. "Your birthday party. It is coming up soon so I took care of it."

"Oh, sweet thank you. When and where?" Chris asked with a smile, Quinn laughed again of course Chris wouldn't mind. "The twenty eighth since Halloween's on a Monday this year. On your actual birthday Paul already told me he's taking us all out. And it's going to be at McKinley under Coach Sue's personal supervision."

Most people would be frightened by that statement but Chris had a different relationship with the odd woman, Chris brighten up. "Really? That's fucking sweet!"

"Do I want to know?" Rachel asked Quinn, the blonde shook her head no. Rachel let the subject go and moved on to the next one. "So what do you feel like doing today?"

"I want to go for a walk in the country side. You guys don't have to come if you don't want to Britt already said she'd come with me." Chris offered everyone but Puck insisted he go as did Santana. Quinn left it up to Rachel and to the blonde's surprise Rachel said, "Sure why not. We could make a picnic out of it."

"I'm not carrying that basket." Santana immediately threw out and Rachel grinned replying. "And neither am I, we'll make Noah carry it."

"Thank you Jew princess." Puck stated sarcastically, Quinn, Chris and Rachel laughed. They packed up a lunch in a large duffle bag then changed for a long walk, they took two cars out to the country side Rachel's car and Santana's car, Chris rode with Santana and Puck with Rachel. They followed Puck's directions to an empty spot parked the cars and went walking, they spend six hours out in the countryside walking, talking and hanging out. Quinn brought her camera and took pictures of them till Rachel offered to take the next photo so Quinn could be in it, however once the Rachel took possession of the camera Chris stole it running off and of course Rachel took off after her chasing Chris for a while trying to get it back till the Italian turned the camera on the little diva; when Rachel suddenly stopped trying to get the camera back and started posing for Chris it sent everyone watching into a fit of laughter that lasted a long, long time. What made it even better neither Chris nor Rachel noticed.

They went out to a movie as a group that night before finally heading home, Sunday Quinn and Chris spent most of the day watching video of Goldfrapp concerts and music videos and comparing them to the covers they've both done. Rachel left them alone and went to the mall with Hiram and Judy. It was a quiet evening with Hiram and Judy trying a new Thai recipe, it came out amazing and Rachel was quick to call dibs on the left overs for lunch the next day. Over desert Chris told everyone she was going to ask Dr. Thomas when she could go back to school. "I've put my life on hold long enough."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked looking his granddaughter in the eyes. Chris was confident, "Yes I am."

"Okay. When Dr. Thomas comes tomorrow talk to her, I'll support it." Paul stated and Chris beamed. That night on her way to bed Quinn overheard Rachel and Chris talking in Chris's office, Quinn didn't want to intrude so she went directly to the bathroom to begin her nightly ritual. Quinn was already in bed when Rachel finally came in an hour later, the little diva was quick to go through her nightly routine then slip under the covers to cuddle with Quinn. The blonde was still half awake waiting for her, when she felt Rachel get near Quinn turned around pulling Rachel really close. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"I was waiting for you." Quinn huffed into Rachel's neck and fell asleep before the little diva could say another word. Instead Rachel laughed wrapped her arms around the blonde and fell asleep too.

The next two days passed by in a blur, the school caught wind of the birthday partying planner for later that month taking place at the school and everyone was clamoring to get an invite. Everyone knew Chris was back now it was guaranteed she was returning to school so everyone who was known to be an actual friend of Chris's was hounded for invites, only everyone learned the only way to get an invite was to go through Quinn and Rachel and no one had the courage to approach the couple though it was very obvious everyone wanted to. Unbeknownst to anyone the real reason Quinn and Rachel weren't passing out invitations was because they were going to let Chris do it when she got back. Meanwhile at home Chris kept up her therapy and rehabilitation program and made a schedule to keep it up while returning to her normal life. Chris was given the green light to return to school Tuesday; she made plans to go to back that next day but before Paul would give his final go ahead he made Chris sit down along with Rachel and Quinn to discuss any problems that may arise and create a backup plan should any of those problems come up. And to no one's surprise Rachel already had a list prepared making the meeting a lot shorter than it would have been. Chris went to bed early with a big excited smile, she really wanted to go back to school and get her life back on track while Quinn made sure to thoroughly thank Rachel for being so prepared and making that particular family meeting so short, they ended up staying up late not falling asleep till almost one in the morning.

Wednesday morning Quinn got up with her alarm, got dressed double checked Rachel's alarm to make sure the little diva would get up on time, kissed Rachel on her way out and checked on Chris before leaving for morning practice. Santana and Brittany were the only ones who knew Chris would be returning that day, when they showed up they could barely contain their excitement. Practice went by it seemed faster than normal but then Quinn realized she was just motivated so time didn't seem to drag as much. And at the end of practice Rachel showed up with Chris they were each carrying a bag most likely containing coffee's and breakfast. When Santana spotted the duo approaching Santana almost jumped for joy she was so excited while Brittany actually did a cartwheel over to them as they walked over getting Quinn to laugh and follow. Rachel was wearing her dark aviator sunglasses a dark blue skirt with a white shirt with her sparkly yellow star on the chest and a black coat that matched her black boots. Quinn loved it when Rachel dressed like that, the blonde immediately began to make plans to sneak away later that day, there was no way Quinn was going to let Rachel wear that that outfit the entire day, no she was definitely going to get her girlfriend naked at some point before the end of the school. Chris was back in her normal clothes, wearing her usual dark jeans, black boots, and long sleeve red shirt with her sparkly black brass knuckle design on the chest with a dark gray jacket and her dark aviator sunglasses. The only difference were the two wrapped fingers in Chris's right hand, her fingers would take a few more weeks to fully heal till then she had to keep them wrapped and immobile. The thin scar on her forehead from the cut was barely noticeable. When Quinn got close enough she asked, "What's all this?"

"Breakfast, it was Chris's idea." Rachel replied and Chris added smiling, "This is my way of starting fresh and on the right foot."

"I love it! Don't say a word Q. I swear if you ruin this for me and Britt I'll never forgive you." Santana was quick to threaten which she did every time anyone threatened to take away her breakfast wrap and Quinn laughed. "I won't, I'm hungry. So did you get those wraps from that place we like?"

"Yes we got those wraps." Chris offered and began handing out breakfast to the unholy trinity. Briana and Casey came over first to tell Chris "Hi, great to see you" followed by a shy Gabrielle who when she came over did a quick. "It's great to see you Chris. You look good. I'm glad you're back." Then took off leaving Chris be which surprised all of them, especially Chris. Then while they were still standing in the field Chris took off and put away her sunglasses putting on her real glasses. Chris was still really self-conscious about it so Brittany and Santana kept reassuring her she looked hot in them and walked with her. Rachel kept everyone else away, she didn't want anyone rushing or overwhelming Chris in any way shape or form which was all well and good till Kurt and Mercedes saw Chris when they entered the school and started down the hall. Kurt and Mercedes rushed Chris capturing the Italian in a bear hug that almost knocked her down. "Chris! We missed you so much! We're so glad you're back!"

"Oh my god Chris where did you get those glasses they look so good on you." Blaine was the first to comment, Kurt was quick to agree and Mercedes began grilling Chris on where she picked them up. The news that Chris was back spread like wildfire, then a few minutes later when the Italian opened her locker an avalanche of handwritten notes came spilling out; the locker had been stuffed full. Quinn walked over looking at the huge spreading pile commenting, "Do you need a wheelbarrow or something? Maybe a couple of big boxes? I could round up a couple of freshman to carry them out to the car. We could pour them all into the trunk, I think it'll fit."

"Ha ha Quinn." Chris shot back using her boot to push the scattered notes into a better pile by the wall. Rachel and Kurt looked at the massive pile laughing, Kurt wondered out loud. "That's got to be a few hundred notes. That's so impressive. A few hundred emails would be impressive but handwritten notes! And some of them are thick too!"

"Imagine what they would have left had the slot been bigger." Blaine commented and everyone laughed. Rachel approached Quinn; she gave the blonde a sweet look asking. "Can't you take care of this Quinn? You know get a couple of Cheerio's to gather them up and put them in the Cheerio locker room till we can take them home?"

"That's actually a great idea. Avery!" Quinn shouted Gabrielle's name without looking around to see if the girl was even around, a moment later the girl came jogging over. "Yes Quinn?"

"Get two of sophomores from the squad to gather up all these notes, have them put it in a bag and leave it in the Cheerio locker room." Quinn ordered and Gabrielle took off. When Quinn turned back toward Rachel the little diva kissed her soundly on the lips then whispered to her. "I love it when you do that."

The day passed by with no problems Finn was still behaving because he was still dating Casey, Gabrielle was quietly dating that girl Rachel threatened and for the life of her Quinn try as she might simply could not remember what that girls name was and every time Chris saw that particular girl throughout the day she giggled and gave Rachel a thumbs up with a "Berrylicious sooo bad asssss!" To Quinn surprise she noticed that Sam and Mercedes were getting close, it made Quinn wonder what else she had missed over the last couple of weeks while she's been distracted. Puck too was back on track with Chris there he was back to being the better version of himself. Everyone seemed to be falling back into their old normal routines that included group unity and harmony. Frankly Quinn was glad for it so much so that Quinn forgot what was coming that day. All Quinn knew was that Brittany was planning something for some time that day, and Quinn knew it was a song but that was all. Then in the hall right before gym (which was before lunch) Quinn received word that Coach Sue wanted to see Quinn, Rachel and Chris immediately in the auditorium, all three were confused to why Coach would want to see all three of them but they went anyway. Only when they stepped inside the auditorium it was dark and there was no one there. Quinn looked to Rachel and Chris but both girls looked back just as confused. They were about to turn around and leave when Coach Sue's voice suddenly came out of the speakers startling all three of them. "Q, mighty mouse and Rizzoli get your asses on the stage!"

Still confused all three made their way to the stage, suddenly a spot light came on, it shone down on top of them and everyone else from Glee stepped out of the shadows wearing one of Chris's sparkly brass knuckle shirts, Brittany stepped forward from everyone else handing Quinn and Rachel each one of Chris's shirts. Both girls understood what was going on and slipped on the shirt. Everyone formed a circle around Chris; she looked at everyone with confusion. "Guys what is this?"

Brittany spoke for all of them, "Chris we all wanted to do something special for you to show you that we're you're family too, we love and we care about you. And that we are all very happy you came back to us. And that you're not allowed to ever do that to us again. We love you Chris."

Music started and everyone around them started dancing in unison but there three of them. It only took a second for them to recognize the song; it was from The Pirate Movie it was called "Happy Endings". Suddenly Quinn realized why it was a surprise for them too, the song was perfect and just what they all needed especially Rachel and herself to really put the past and crap of the last few weeks behind them. Rachel and Quinn immediately joined the circle singing with everyone together, singing to Chris who remained in the middle with a huge happy grin on her face. "_No more sad times, mad, or bad times. No more minor keys. Life's for living, sharing, giving, life's for you and me. When the going's rough and you've had enough, leave your troubles and your woes. Turn the other cheek and forget your grief, make a friend out of your foe. Give me a happy ending every time. We'll kiss and make up, that's a very peaceful sign. Give me a happy ending every time. Don't be unhappy, everything will work out fine_."

They all took turns signing the next part to Chris whose grin grew till it was from ear to ear; she looked like she was loving every bit of it. "_No more fighting, scratching, biting, no more police and thieves. All is sweetness, light and neatness, yes sir, no thanks, please. When you had your fill of life's ugly pills, the sadness and the pain. Take the box of pills and attendant ills, flush them down the drain. Give me a happy ending every time. We'll kiss and make up, that's a very peaceful sign. Give me a happy ending every time. Don't be unhappy, everything will work out fine. Give me a happy ending every time. We'll kiss and make up, that's a very peaceful sign. Give me a happy ending every time._"

Chris was in tears at the end, it really was perfect she told them all, "That was fucking perfect and it was just what I needed. Thank you, guys."

She hugged everyone even Gabrielle and Finn thanking them all for such a sweet gift she couldn't believe they did that just for her. Rachel had to walk away for a moment to breath and get her emotions under control, Quinn knew the little diva had expected them to sing a song to Chris but neither of them expected that song. It was perfect, reaffirming, touching, hopeful and just silly enough to keep the mood light. Then Quinn overheard Tina telling Chris that Brittany had made everyone watch the movie before learning the song, Chris laughed heartily commenting. "Wow that must have been hard. It's the silliest damn movie from the 80's but those songs! They're so catchy I was singing "Pumping & Blowing" to myself for a week straight after watching it the first time and don't even get me started on that other song "Hold On", bad movie but man I totally love those songs."

The entire Glee club blew off their next class to hang out together and goof around, everyone was so happy to have Chris back, especially the little diva who refrained from joining in the impromptu performances of the other songs from that movie, each one they did the more Chris laughed till tears were streaming down her face and she was on her side unable to breath, especially when Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie, Blaine and Kurt did "Victory" followed by "Tarantara" with Brittany doing Kristy McNichol's speaking part and Artie doing the inspectors speaking part and by the end all the girls were on the floor crying with laughter. When the bell rang for lunch they moved from the auditorium to the lunch room but no one changed and to everyone's shock (especially the unholy trinity) Coach Sue walked in nodded to Chris with a smirk then walked back out and said nothing about six of her Cheerio's wearing a t-shirt over their uniform. This made Rachel smirk and cackle a little as she commented, "That's because you're all wearing Chris's shirts, trust me when I say this won't last so enjoy it while you can."

As the cafeteria filled up everyone who walked in noticed the entire Glee club wearing matching t-shirts and they all knew that design belonged to Chris and considering it was the Italians first day back everyone assumed it was for the Italian. People started coming over to ask if Glee club was going to perform and when they were told no everyone seemed really disappointed. After the fifteenth person walked away disappointed Chris elbowed Rachel frowning. "Hey I don't want to bum everyone in school out. We need to do something."

"What do you want to do? We haven't prepared anything." Rachel replied a bit smugly, this was an unmistakable challenge to the Italian. Chris raised one eyebrow then leaned over and pulled Rachel's bag over to herself reaching in to pull out her IPod. Chris then leaned over to Mike asking, "Hey Mike go plug this into the PA system put it on Random Mix and press play."

"Okay Chris." Mike took the IPod and ran off, Rachel frowned. "Random Mix?"

"Yeah well if you can't keep up Berrylicious that's all on you." Chris replied smirking, Rachel acted like she had just been slapped and Quinn had to bite her lip from laughing out loud. Chris laughed at Rachel's reaction and got to her feet turning to everyone else at the Glee table. "Hey anyone feel like doing a song with me for the school?"

"Wait right now?" Mercedes asked confused, Kurt and Blaine were both already on their feet asking, "Which song?"

"I gave Mike my IPod and told him to put it to my random mix so I don't know which song. Feel adventurous?" Chris asked her grin growing, everyone at the table realized what Chris was talking about and a few of them went pale. It was one thing to prepare for a performance it was another to do an impromptu in front of the whole school. Brittany and Sam were the first ones to their feet, they both volunteer agreeing. "That sounds like fun."

Then when all eyes turned to Rachel she raised one eyebrow and stood up, "Well we want to sound good don't we?"

Everyone laughed and soon everyone was on their feet and not a moment too soon, music began to pour into the speakers as Chris stood on top the table addressing everyone in the cafeteria. "Okay everyone you got your wish so no more sad faces, I can't take it on my first day back."

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed then waited with great anticipation as Chris walked on the table top over to Rachel and reached out offering her hand. They started singing "Looking For An Angel" by Kylie Minogue; with all of Glee dancing around them. It had been one of the hardest lessons Chris had drilled in to them, when the music was on if you weren't singing you were dancing there was no such thing as standing still. Glee club's enthusiasm was infectious they got everyone watching on their feet dancing. Then to everyone's shock "The Big Bang" by Rock Mafia came on next and Sam and Finn jumped in to sing it, Sam was better but Finn held his own, everyone in Glee was very proud of him they clapped for him as he stepped off the table. Next Robbie Williams song "Lovelight" came on and Puck jumped on the table to sing it. Everyone started laughing when Chris took a seat front and center to watch and of course Puck began to sing directly to her making all the girls around Chris swoon and stare at her jealously. The next song that played was Shakira's "She Wolf" Chris got to her feet dancing up to Santana making the gesture of "please" and gave the Latina big puppy eyes that made Santana roll hers but it still worked she got up on the table and started shaking her ass and singing the song to perfection. The crowd watching went wild. The next song up was M.I.A.'s "Jimmy" everyone in Glee remembered that one and jumped to dance with Chris in unison even the boys while this time Tina sang lead making it looked like they stepped out of a Bollywood musical. The next song up was Deep Cotton's "We're Far Enough Heaven We Can Freak Out" with Mike and Artie singing it and the whole group singing back up dancing around them both on the floor. The song after that was "Uh-Huh" by Munchausen By Proxy from the movie Yes Man, with Mercedes singing lead with Gabrielle, Casey and Briana taking turns singing backup. The song had everyone cracking up, the students loved it. The next song was "Time Bomb" by Kylie Minogue Chris made Brittany sing that one while she sang back up dancing on the table next to Brittany with Mike up on the table too on the opposite side, Quinn knew they were just playing around having fun but with the three of them up on table everyone could see how well they danced together and Brittany sang the shit out of the song. The next song up was "Lucky Star" by Madonna, this time Rachel made the "please for me" gesture to Quinn, she huffed but took to the table top pulling Brittany and Santana with her. With totally confidence Quinn did the song, Brittany and Santana followed her lead dancing together. Of course Quinn sang to Rachel and this time Rachel did what Chris had taking a seat front and center to watch. Quinn took the moment to show off for Rachel and to the school dancing off the table and over to her girlfriend rolling her hips and licking her lips just enough that Quinn saw the change in Rachel's expression, how quick Quinn could turn the tables when she wanted to. The last song that came on Chris took the table top by herself singing "Only You" by Yaz, this time everyone stopped to watch as Chris stood there singing and smiling at everyone till the musical interlude then she dancing a little in place till she started signing again. Quinn was amazed by how easily Chris held an audience, today she held everyone in palm of her hand by simply standing there smiling at everyone as she sang. As the song faded the lunch bell rang, Mike ran off to retrieve Chris's IPod while a few dozen people crowded the Glee kids gushing over how good that impromptu performance was. Quinn stood off to the side watching as Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittany and Sam soaked up the unusual attention they were getting while Rachel acted like the pro she was as natural in the spotlight as Chris was.

They eventually went to class Quinn spotted Coach Sue speaking to the principle, he seemed riled up about something but the smug expression on Coach Sue's face told Quinn whatever it was they were talking about it didn't matter. In their next class the teacher let the Glee kids in class eat as they worked, the rest of the day passed by quickly and before she knew it there was only one more class till Glee. Seeing her time running out Quinn grabbed her bag and asked to see the nurse, once excused she went over to Rachel's class sending the little diva a quick text message telling her to get out of class, within a few minutes Rachel was stepping into the hall. Quinn greeted her with a big smile and offered her hand, Rachel grinned back and took her girlfriends hand letting the blonde lead them down the hall to the closest private spot they could find which ended up being the Cheerio locker room. Quinn knew Coach Sue had already taken off for the day so she wasn't worried about her interrupting them, Quinn let Rachel in then locked door behind her. Quinn set their bags down on the bench then took Rachel to the back letting her hand go to pull out a stack of fluffy towels from the Cheerio towel closet and laid them out on a nearby table. Rachel watched all this amused asking, "What are you doing Quinn?"

"The tables cold, I thought you'd find this more comfortable." Quinn replied as she finished arranging the towels. Rachel raised an eye brow at Quinn asking, "Me? Why not you?"

"Because you wore that outfit today, I have to have you. I've been thinking about it all day but we've been so busy." Quinn stated pulling Rachel close by her tiny waist then down to her ass picking her up and setting her on to the table while laying soft kisses on Rachel's neck and shoulder followed by licking and nibbling her way up to Rachel's ears. "But…wait…Quinn."

While Quinn had licked and nibble her way up the blonde's hands had gone south under Rachel's skirt, causing the little diva to lose her train of thought. Quinn had her hands inside Rachel's panties wasting no time going for the fast intense orgasm and all Rachel could do was hold onto tightly to Quinn and enjoy it. When Quinn let Rachel catch her breath the little diva chuckled into Quinn's neck. "What?"

"I was thinking I need to wear this outfit more often." Rachel replied, Quinn could feel Rachel smile against her skin. Quinn was happy, she held Rachel a little tighter. "Today has been a good day."

"And it's not even over yet, we still have Glee." Rachel commented chuckling then added. "Though we've already had Glee for today, not that anyone told Mr. Schue."

"He'll figure it out when Chris walks in the door, maybe someone told him?" Quinn guessed shrugging. Rachel laughed rolling over till she was on top of Quinn she said, "Doesn't matter anyway I won't let him get a word in edge wise, he'll never get the club back from me."

"He'd be a fool to try." Quinn commented reaching between them till she reached the little diva's clit fingering it making Rachel's breath hitch. "I thought it was my turn."

"Who said?" Quinn asked searching for Rachel's eyes but she kept closing them every time Quinn's fingers went a little deeper. Rachel licked her lips her body trembling, she managed to say, "You're so bad…distracting me."

"You don't like this?" Quinn asked as her other hand found its way under Rachel's shirt and bra. Rachel gave in pushing her hips into Quinn forcing the blonde's fingers deeper. "You know I do."

"You're so bad." Quinn commented grinning, totally wrapped up in Rachel everything outside that room didn't exist in that moment it was only them. Rachel replied, "I try to be. Keeps things interesting."

Quinn laughed till Rachel leaned down kissing Quinn's words away, nothing more was said as they both stripped down, _really_ using what little time they had left till Glee. Thirty minutes later Rachel and Quinn were holding hands walking down the hall they kept checking each other for anything they might have missed when they were getting dressed. They found everyone already there ready to get to work shocking Quinn but delighting Rachel. Mr. Schue was on hand to tell them Jacob Ben Israel got their impromptu performance at lunch on video. Under Rachel's direction they got down to business planning out what they were going to do to get ready for Sectional's which was fast approaching. That afternoon Quinn went light on the squad during afternoon practice calling it quits fifteen minutes early, at that point Quinn waned to hurry up and get home. Walking through the front door she could hear music following it she found her mom, Hiram, Leroy and Paul sitting together watching the video from lunch they seemed to be really enjoying it. Not wanting to bother them Quinn turned around and went in search of her girlfriend she found her hanging out with Chris in the basement on the couches watching video of performances of theirs from Glee. Chris spotted her first a big smile on her face she greeted her, "Hey Quinn! You're finally home, good!"

"Good?" Quinn asked going to Rachel first to give her a kiss before taking seat next to them both. Chris nodded explaining, "I've been waiting for you. I wanted to get both of you together alone for a minute."

"Why?" Rachel asked curious and so was Quinn, they both knew Chris never did anything without reason. Chris leaned back in her seat the big smile fading into a more normal one she told them. "I've been thinking about what you two did for me and I know I've said thank you but I wanted to do something small but special. So I took care of it."

Quinn was totally confused she turned to Rachel who looked to her but they were equally confused, Rachel asked. "Chris I don't think we understand. What do you mean you took care of it?"

"Here this is for the both of you." Chris handed them an white business envelope Rachel took it but asked again. "What is this?"

"The paperwork and information you'll need later. It's for a savings account I set up for the both of you for when you're both ready. You know a few years down the road when you're ready." Chris stated like it was obvious but Quinn was still totally in the dark this time she asked. "Okay I feel dumb but I still don't know what you're talking about. Ready for what?"

"Marriage."

Both Quinn and Rachel choked on the spit in their mouths that was the last thing either of them were expecting. Stunned and more than a little shocked Quinn turned to Rachel to see that the little diva was looking down at the envelope opening it Rachel pulled out the paper inside only to gasp out loud when she read it. Stunned and wide eyed Rachel showed Quinn the paper, it took the blonde a second for eyes to focus on the right part of the paper but then she saw it. Chris had put one hundred thousand dollars in the account. Quinn stammered for a second but managed to get out, "Chris we can't accept this. For one we're too young to get married."

"And we don't know what the future holds." Rachel began then went on. "What if something happens and Quinn and I break up."

"That's not going to happen. You two will fight but you'll always make your way back to each other. You two are forever, I'm only trying to plan ahead so neither one of you have to worry about it when the time comes. I've heard planning shit like that is stressful especially if it's on a budget and you two deserve the best. So no giving it back. It's yours, it's in both of your names so when you go to withdraw you both have to be there. Call me presumptuous if you want but I know what I know and I know you'll need this so hold on to it."

Chris stood up leaned over to Rachel kissing the little diva on the forehead then kissing Quinn on the forehead. "See you guys at dinner."

Before either of them could say a word Chris took off upstairs neither of them said a word because they were both still way too stunned to process what just took place. They sat in silence for a really, really long moment thinking about what Chris said. While they had been talking the performances Chris and Rachel had been watching were still playing in the background, in the silence between them the song that had been playing ended and the next one came on it was Rachel's performance of Auburn's song "Perfect Two".

"_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick, you can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning. Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause girl you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I want to marry. Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take both of us, of us. And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two. You know that I'll never doubt ya, and you know that I think about ya, and you know I can't live without ya. I love the way that you smile and maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle. Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I want to marry. Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take both of us, of us. And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two._"

They both let the song play thinking and listening to it at the same time, when it finally switched over to the next song Quinn admitted, "I don't know what to think about Chris's gift."

"It's sweet she has so much faith in us." Rachel commented then added, "She won't let us give it back and she'll be pissed if we use it for anything else."

"It's so much money though Rachel." Quinn added and Rachel countered, "True but Chris has it to give and coming from anyone else I would demand to know what they wanted in return but we know what Chris wants."

"Yeah what's that?" Quinn asked making Rachel grin as she answered. "To do what she asked. You know Chris like's to get her way."

"You mean like you?" Quinn asked laughing and Rachel's grin turned to a smirk as she shrugged.

"Do we even tell anyone about this? What's it's for. I mean is it…is it crazy?" Quinn asked not sure how to form the right sentence to convey what was going on in her head. Rachel shook her head no looking back down at the paper again. "No not for us, anyone else maybe but us…nope. Would that be crazy if we got married in a few years…you know after I've headlined a few productions on Broadway and was at least on my way to winning a Tony. You out of school doing what every makes you happy besides watch me on stage."

"I like that idea. But you'd be willing to marry me? I'm not exactly Mr. Perfect." Quinn asked uncertain. Rachel turned in her seat so she could look Quinn in the eyes. "Mr. Perfect no Mrs. Perfect yes. Quinn you've always been the one, the only one. I love you Quinn with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too Rachel, heart and soul. It's that it's scary to consider all of that rest of your life future stuff but not scary at the very same time which is really weird." Quinn confessed making Rachel laugh and nod her head in agreement. Quinn reached out grabbing Rachel's hand telling her, "Maybe not so scary because I know I know you'll be with me."

Rachel leaned in kissing Quinn gently on the lips, "The things you say to me."

"So not now but…later. It's on the table for the future?" Quinn stated and Rachel nodded. "Yup when we're ready."

"Yeah when we're ready."

**A/N: This is the end of part 2 of the Imagine Me & You trilogy. Part 3, Faberry Forever, will take place a few years ahead when Rachel hits Broadway and Quinn's graduating from college. Rachel and Quinn will face their biggest challenge yet when fate rips them apart, will their love help them heal or will it destroy them? **

**What did you think about Part 2? Are you excited for part 3? The more feedback the better and thanks for reading!**


End file.
